


Another White Eyed Demon

by New_n_nuf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cults, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Fights, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer is a dick, Lucifer's Cage, Monsters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Slow Burn, Soul-Crushing, Trapped, Vampires, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 101,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_n_nuf/pseuds/New_n_nuf
Summary: Lucifer is stuck in another reality after Crowley sacrifices himself and saves the day. however, Lucifer has a contingency plan to get back stronger and better than ever. Sam and Dean are pushed into an odd situation when they find a raven haired bad ass that tells them Demons in Purgatory have been experimenting with human souls to create the perfect soulmate for Lucifer. the bond between any angle and their soulmate is strong... possibly strong enough to bring the devil back to our reality?





	1. the White Eyed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing I just think it's fun, also English isn't my first language so I am sorry for any grammatical errors.

A mousy blue haired woman draped over her boyfriend setting in an office chair. The boy seemed to be in his mid-twenties, with curly hair and dark brown eyes. His emotions swirled between the delightful view of his girlfriend’s cleavage and worry about the new thing she was trying to rope him into.

“I don’t know about this Jade” the young boy said pulling Jades hips closer to his own, “I like just you and I, don’t you?”

Jade batted her eyelashes, running a hand behind her boyfriend’s neck, “of course I like just you and I, but I really need to make a good impression on these people. come on. It’ll be fun Aidan” 

Aidan took a deep breath and looked into Jades emerald eyes, “I’m just not as into the Satan thing that you are babe. To be honest its kind of freaky, and what your asking me to do, I don’t know- “

“so, what you can push drugs, and run a drive by, and fuck the girl you sell cocaine too, but you’re afraid of going to a party with a few Satanist?” Jade quipped harshly taking her hand away from Aidan and crossing them over her chest in annoyance.

“oh, come on babe, you don’t think this whole situation sounds fucking off to you?” Aidan says pushing his girlfriend off his lap grabbing a white tank off the coffee table in a huff.

“its just a party babe” Jade defended

“Just a party? Just a- Jade you want me to go to this party where you said we will be assigned a girl and she’s ours to do with all night? And its all free?”

“what part about that doesn’t sound amazing for you?” Jade snarked

“um the part where my girlfriend turns into a jealous mess and kills me in my sleep” He explains

“is that what you’re worried about?” Jade soothes walking across the creaking dirty floor to wrap her arms around Aidan, “honey, I get to play with her too, and you get to play with me and her. I’ll be perfectly happy”

Aidan smiled and let out a chuckle, “why would a group of devil worshippers even do this what’s to be gained? Huh?”

Jade looked frustrated, “because these girls are being conditioned for our lord”

“Satan?” 

“who else” Jade growled

“and that’s all this is? No goats are gonna be killed we’re not sacrificing a virgin?”

“no” Jade growled once more turning her back to Aidan in attempt to shield her black eyes from him.

Aidan let out a defeated groan shaking his head, “I’m going to regret this I know I am”

A twisted smile formed on the demon’s lips as her eyes flashed back to normal and she turned around to face Aidan, “thank you baby, and trust me you are going to love it.”

Aidan and Jade pulled up to abandon warehouse. The place looked like a tetanus shot waiting to happen, with dumped bulk garbage laying all around.

“classy” Aidan said getting out the car with Jade, who seemed to be bouncing for Joy and running for the large metal doors to enter the building.

Aiden rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets following Jade.

Inside the building were four other couples, Aidan didn’t know. Jade ran up to the group of girls who seemed practically giddy to get started. In the middle of the room sat a metal table covered in whips, ropes, duct tape, cuffs, everything you could imagine. Set up along the walls of the warehouse, sat five pop-up make shift rooms made from pipes and curtains.

Aiden was starting to get use to the idea and feeling a bit excited as he stepped up to a line with the other couples, in front of the rooms, Jade coming back to Aidens side.  
Suddenly an older woman dressed all in, what looked like, an all black pilgrim outfit, stepped out of the shadows with a smile and a cane.

“welcome!” the woman greeted cheerfully, “thank you all for coming, you’ll be able to start with your fun, but first I want to introduce you to the girls and remind everyone of the rules.”

The old woman then went over to the wall where the rooms were set up pulling back the black velvet curtain to show a young girl. She couldn’t have been more than 18, she was short and small like a fragile doll, her eyes were blue, and her hair fell in golden rings around her face. 

“this is Abigail” the woman said as Abigail stepped out into the warehouse smoothing her white dress with her delicate hands.

Abigail curtsied to the room and bowed her head as the older woman moved to the next “room” pulling back another matching curtain to reveal… a twin? 

Aidan blinked a few times, confused by how similar this girl looked to Abigail, same blue eyes, same curly blonde hair, dressed in the same dress, she even stepped out to curtsy and bow her head just like the last girl. the old woman introduced her as, “Bethany”  
Once again, the woman moved on to the next room, where once again another blonde haired blue-eyed girl in a white dress stepped forward.

“this is charity”

The pattern continued with the fourth girl, the woman introduced as, “Diana”

Finally, the old woman was at the room directly across from Aidan and Jade. Aidan heard one of the other men lean over to his girlfriend and whisper, “can you guess what’s behind door number five?”

Aidan smiled as the couple laughed, the older woman looked slightly annoyed as she roughly tossed back the last velvet curtain, only this girl didn’t match the rest. the girl who stepped out had jet black hair that clearly came from a bottle, it was strait and cut into an angled bob so sharp it was a wonder it didn’t cut her shoulders when it moved. She was also taller that the other girls at about 5’9’’ the others being about 4’8’’. This girl was also thicker the other girls all looked to be a size small to an extra small, but this girl had an ass and tits to match. Like a tall legged coke bottle. Her eyes were a golden honey color.

The only thing that she and the other girls had in common were their porcelain skin and uniform white dress.

This girl also refused to curtsy or bow in any way.

The older woman looked pissed, without any warning she lifted her cane and struck down the raven-haired girl, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SARAH?” she screamed

Sarah hit the floor hard and placed a hand over the back of her head, “fuck” she yelled getting back on her feet.

The old woman’s talon like fingers grabbed Sarah’s arm in a vice, turning back to the group of people Aiden and Jade stood with.

“I am so sorry this one” the woman growled shaking the girls arm, “likes to rebel a bit”

“hey! Who doesn’t like a brunet” one of the men yelled out

“yeah I don’t care what kind of hair she has with an ass like that!” another called 

Sarah’s face turned red and her brow furrowed in anger.

“Jade!” the woman yelled out, “you and your guest can have her” she stated pushing Sarah back into the room on her butt, “make sure she understands what happens to rebels”

“of course, mistress” Jade said happily

The other men whistled and patted Aiden on the back as they were assigned their own girls.

“remember boys, you can do what ever you want to them just don’t dip your dick in their pussy that is for our lord only and please don’t kill them” 

The boys all laughed and went into their rooms. Jade pushed Aiden to the room Sarah sat in and told him she was going to get some fun toys to play with and that he should wait in the room for her to get back.

Upon entering the room Aiden saw that Sarah was back on her feet, being this close to her he could see the redness on her ankles and hands from past restraints.

Sarah shot him a cold look before walking up to him, “where did Jade go?” 

Aiden paused for a second, “oh uh... to get some fun stuff for us… I guess.”

Sarah gave Aiden a look up and down and took note of his nerves, “you’re not into this are you?” she asked

Aiden ran his fingers threw his hair and chuckled, “to be honest no, but it makes my girlfriend happy so… here I am.”

“that girl… she isn’t even human.” Sarah stated

“excuse me?” Aiden asked with a snort

“you really have no clue. Do you?” Sarah said simply with a twisted smile.

“no clue about what?” Aiden asked getting annoyed at the vague way Sarah sized him up

“My name is Sarah, what’s yours?”

“Aiden”

“well Aiden, do you know why girls like me, and the others, are here?” she asked sharply

“yeah, Jade said it was because you guys volunteered and that this was initiation”

“and you believed her?” Sarah questioned, “come on you can’t be that slow.”

Aiden crossed his arms and looked Sarah up and down, she was beautiful, she looked like a human embodiment of sin. 

“let me tell you what is really going on here. Your girl in there is a demon, Black eyes and an even blacker heart. The whole point of this to help the girls learn submission for “our  
lord Lucifer” Sarah said rolling her eyes and taking a step closer to Aiden, “after this they are all going to turn on you and kill you. nobody can know about us, the other girls and I… But, ill make you a deal, you get to walk out of here alive. You see, I’m going to kill everyone in here, but you are going report all of this to the police and when two FBI feds ask you some questions you send them my way, deal?”

Aiden froze before busing into a fit of laughter, Suddenly Jade entered with rope, some whips, a knife, and a demented smile.

“what’s so funny love?” Jade asked handing Aiden the black rope.

“she says you’re a demon babe” Aiden laughed, and Jades smile faded, “and that she is going to kill us all, but if I tell some pigs everything I know she’ll let me live.”  
Jades eyes raged as she looked at Sarah who reached into her bra pulling out a small flask that she quickly opened and splashed into Jades face.

Steam rose off jade’s face, Sarah moved quickly wrapping her hand around Jades mouth muffling her screams and putting her in a headlock.

The other rooms started in whatever they were doing, sounds of screams and leather hitting the concrete floor helped cover Sarah’s attack.  
Aiden fell back watching his girlfriend’s eyes turn black. 

Sarah leaned over and wiggled her hand up her hip under her dress to a knife, strapped to her, with strange carvings on the bone handle. without a second thought Sarah plunged the blade into Jades body. 

Flashes of gold light left the body for a moment before she dropped dead hard onto the floor, a pool of blood spilling around her.

Aiden fell onto his back and crawled away from the corpse, “please don’t kill me.” He begged up to Sarah who was pushing her hair back.

“we have a deal?” She asked extending her hand to him.

Aiden shook his head ferociously and took her hand, Sarah then dropped to her knees, and brought her hands up to her eyes pealing away the brown colored contacts to expose her glass blue eyes that matched the other girls. 

Then she leaned in to take Aiden’s lips into a kiss, Aiden looked stiff and scared as he pulled away from Sarah’s full red lips, with a blink Aiden watched as Sarah’s eyes changed from blue to a pure white.

“show time” she said standing up and exiting the room.

Sarah’s first steps out of the room felt empowering, Jade had always found the greatest pleasure in torturing Sarah. Now the favor was returned.

“what are you doing?” Mistress yelled out stomping up to Sarah. The old woman stopped instantly seeing Sarah’s eyes glow, “you haven’t taken your medication?”

A sinister smile claimed Sarah’s face as she moved faster than what the old woman could comprehend, soon she felt the cold blade slide across her neck blood spirting onto  
Sarah’s once crisp white dress before falling to the ground.

It didn’t take long before everyone in the warehouse lay in a pool of their own blood. 

Sarah fell to the ground exhausted dropping the knife with a clink. Blood dripping off her hair as the sweat made it start to curl.

Sarah sneered at the curls and flicked the blood off her hands like a child getting water off their fingers.

Aiden stepped out, hearing it go quiet, to see a blood-soaked Sarah sitting in the middle of the room. Sarah pointed behind her to a silver suit case resting against a far wall by several duffle bags.

“I need that case, bring it to me” she commanded.

“NOW” she barked when Aiden hesitated.

Aiden jumped up and grabbed the case running it back to Sarah trying not to trip over his own fear.

Sarah opened the case and pulled out an epee pen with a golden liquid, she pressed it against her leg with a hiss of pain as the needle dispensed the drug. Sarah felt the rush of her power subdue and her eyes fade back into her blue ones.

“thank you” Sarah breathed hard catching her breath and closing the case.

Aiden sat on the floor confused and scared, tears pooling up in his eyes.

Sarah picked up the case before noticing the wetness of Aiden’s eyes, Aiden saw a wash of sympathy in the young girl. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, “that you had to do all this, be here for it all. I can imagine it doesn’t feel good but… you remember our deal, right?”

Aiden nodded, “go to the cops, talk to the feds…”

“you do that, and I won’t come back and kill you” Sarah warned

**(supernatural intro plays)**  
Sam and deal shared a look of confusion before looking at Aiden, “and then what she just walked out and left you alone?” Dean asked 

“yeah” Aiden said

“well do you know anything about where she is?” Sam interrupted jotting down note after note.

Aiden shook his head and looked down at the cuffs on his hands, “she said you would find her”

Dean stood and started walking around the brick interrogation room, “and she had white eyes?”

“yeah” Aiden said getting annoyed having to explain the story for what felt like the 50th time.

“well um, let us know if you remember anything yeah?” Sam said standing up, tucking his notebook into his Fed suits inside jacket pocket.  
Sam and dean left the room and started down the hallway of the police station, “so what do you think?” Sam asked his brother.

“another white eyed demon?” Dean guesses

“I thought Lilith and Alastair were the only ones?” Sam stated getting more confused.

“yeah well, I’ve never heard of us not having a case in 5 weeks, and the world not up shit creek” Dean said stopping Sam under the harsh florescent lighting, “I mean come on one second there’s nothing, I mean not a single case for 5 weeks Sammy and now, THIS?”

“I know its odd. And what the hell were they doing with those girls?” Sam asked shifting uncomfortably thinking about it.

Dean shook his head and started walking again, Sam followed him as then stepped out into the light of the afternoon.

“well how about Cas any word from him?” Sam asked as they reached the car.

“nothing” Dean grumbled opening the car door and taking his seat in the black leather. 

Sam slipped in next to him slamming the door and pulling out his notebook once again. The engine of the Impala roared to life as dean stepped on the gas towards the red roof inn hotel.

“well whoever she is she’s looking for us, or at least a pair of hunters” Sam said squinting at his sloppy handwriting.

“well usually when trouble comes knocking, it’s our front door” Dean said following his turn signal into the parking lot of the grubby hotel.

Sam reached into the back grabbing his computer bag and heading to the door of the hotel once they parked. Dean following him after locking the doors.  
The hotel smelled like mold and could use a good dusting, but it was the cheapest one this town had, and it had running water with two beds, and for the boys that’s all they really asked for in a room.

Dean plopped down in a tacky polka dot arm chair next to a small desk, cracking open his dad book to find anything about a third white eyed demon.

Sam took the other tacky chair and set up his computer typing away for anything that could help them find out more about the odd case handed to them.  
Soon, the sun sank behind them as the boys spend the next several hours of daylight reading, until the darkness of night cloaked the streets.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled standing up and kicking the table, causing Sam to hold onto his computer and give his brother a bitch face, “I can’t find anything in here” dean said slapping the notebook and tossing it on the bed.

“yeah I’m at a dead end too” Sam said closing his computer and rubbing his eyes.

Dean cracked his neck and grabbed his jacket tossing it over his shoulders, “I need I drink”

Sam unplugged his computer and put it away before starting after Dean who was in a frustrated huff. 

Sam slid into the car next to his brother and ran his fingers threw his hair, as Dean backed out and took off down the road.  
The street lights flashed over the boys as Sam tried to come up with an idea of this girl, it bothered him that she was the only one who Aiden described as different. It also bothered him that all those girls had the same description of his mother and Jess. 

“hey,” dean said interrupting Sam’s thoughts, “you gonna come back down to earth? We’re hear?” Dean gestured to the bar.

Sam took a breath and nodded opening the door and getting out. Dean felt a ping of guilt for being so grumpy with Sam, but the truth was it bothered him just as much and he knew the same questions in his mind were filling Sam’s too.

The boys found a booth in the crowded bar and ordered two shots of whisky and told the bar tender to leave the bottle.  
Sam rubbed his eyes again before taking a shot.

Dean gave his brother a playful smile, “you know if you keep rubbing your eyes like that you’ll get wrinkles?”

“then I guess well look alike” Sam shot back.

“bitch”

“jerk”

The boys shared a smile and went back to their drinks, Dean eyed a particularly attractive red head at the bar. Slapping the table Dean got up and gave his brother a ‘don’t wait up’ look as he went up to work his charismatic ways with the girl.

Sam went back to his notebook re-reading his notes, he was so entrapped in his reading that he hardly noticed when the bar went quiet. Sam looked up and noticed Dean was still talking to the red head with his back facing the main door. Everyone else had turned their heads to see who had walked into the bar. The men at the pool table whispered something to each other and snickered.

Sam frowned and leaned over to see past the back of the booth. Adrenaline and lust flooded his veins when he saw the hourglass woman with raven hair, red lips and crystal eyes enter.

She looked unsure and scared as she took a timid step into the crowd of people, who finally turned back to doing what they came to do… drink.  
Sam watch confused, most demons walked with purpose and pride, this girl look more lost, like she had never been in a bar her whole life.

“hey, miss, can I see some ID?” A man in a black t shirt asked stepping out from his bar stool next to the door.

“I-ID?” she asked confused as she looked up to the large man.

Sam sprung up and ran up to the girl and the bouncer flashing his FBI badge, “don’t worry I can vouch for her” he said eyeing the girl.  
the bouncer nodded and sat back down as Sam put his hand on the girls back and escorted her to the booth.

‘there is no way this is a coincidence’ Sam thought looking at the girl who fit Aiden’s description to a T.

Sam was a bit to forceful as he pushed the wide-eyed girl into the both and slid in next to her trapping her between his mammoth body and a wall.

The point of her bob fell gracefully next to her one exposed shoulder. She wasn’t wearing a white dress but instead a largely oversized flannel dress with what Sam could see to be a white lace bra, and some combat boots. Sam pointed his knife at her and flicked his eyes down wordlessly threatening her.

Sam squinted his eyes on the girl who sat wide eyed with a blush across her cheeks, she saw the knife and her eyes only seemed to get happier, her gentle hand came up to touch 

Sam’s face. Sam clenched his jaw and jerked back.

“please?” the girl asked softly.

Something about her tugged at Sam’s heart as she leaned in and grabbed his collar pulling her nose to the fabric and taking in his sent.

“wow the books were right” the raven-haired girl said being uncomfortably close to Sam, just under his chin. 

As if instantly realizing what she had done her face turned crimson and she scooted away from him against the wall, “sorry!” she squeaked.

Sam was thoroughly confused but pushed that aside to focus on the task at hand, “who are you?”

The girl took a deep breath and twisted her thumbs, “have you talked to Aiden?” she asked her voice dropping from innocence to a dark tone of business.

“yeah we have” Sam said stressing the word ‘we’.

“then you already know who I am,” she quipped making eye contact and resting back on the wall behind her.


	2. I like the way you think sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns more about where Sarah is from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing I just think it's fun, also English isn't my first language so I am sorry for any grammatical errors.

Sam squinted his eyes down at the girl, “you’re a Demon” 

“I am NOT a demon” the girl growled

Sam looked shocked for a moment, ‘is she trying to convince me of that or herself’ he pondered.

“well you’re definitely not a human, so what are you?” Sam asked sternly

“I bet you I could pas every one of your tests and then some, pretty boy” Sarah teased

“alright,” Sam said accepting her challenge, “then listen up, we are going to get my brother and then go out to the impala and you” Sam said gesturing towards Sarah with his knife, “are going to take every test we have, if you’re so cocky?”

Sarah leaned in close to Sam’s face, her sent flooded his nostrils and her breath cast a warm blanket ever his neck as she leaned into his ear, “of course Sammy, but there’s one problem” she said leaning back and coming face to face with the younger brother.

Sam furrowed his brow, her lips were so close to Sam’s it was making him slightly uncomfortable, but he would never show that.

“what would that be?” he coaxed

“your brother just slipped out the side door with that red head” Sarah smiled

Sam spun around to see Dean was no longer in the bar, Sam let out a huff of air and turned back to the girl who was sitting relaxed against the wall.

“so, my place?” she asked with a cocky smirk Sam couldn’t help but find endearing.

“like I’m going to follow you anywhere” he barked

“Listen Sam,” Suddenly Sarah froze, and her pupils shrank in fear as she stared at the bar.

Sam looked at her and followed her Gaze to see a man dressed in all black staring the two of them down. Sam turned back to Sarah who kept her eyes on the man at the bar.

“who is that?” Sam asked

“he’s a vampire” Sarah said softly 

“how do you know that?” 

“I can smell it on him, he reeks of blood and human flesh, here he comes,” Sarah whispered scooting closer to Sam.

“what?” he asked turning back to see the man slinking his way towards their booth, “all I have is a demon knife” Sarah said, “please tell me you have more.”  
Sam gave her a sympathetic look of ‘we’re fucked’ he wasn’t sure if this girl was truly dangerous to him or not but for now it seemed that the enemy of my enemy is my friend rule was in effect.

The man dressed in black slid into the booth across from Sam and Sarah and flashed his fangs in a cheap scare tactic.

Sam and Sarah seemed unfazed as they stared down the monster, “well, look what we got here, one Winchester, and you. all of hell is lookin for you”

“and they are going to have to keep looking when I walk out of here and you never see me again” Sarah snarled  
The vampire chuckled, “well that’s up to Sam actually.”

“you don’t think that my training could beet you?” Sarah asked unamused, “good I like when they underestimate me. Makes it more fun.”

“why would that be up to me?” Sam asked simply.

“well, because I am here to trade.” The vamp said crossing his arms and sitting back.

“trade?” Sam asked

“right now, your brother is about to court our finest and newest ally of all that is dark and spooky” the Vampire slurred out in his slightly southern accent.

“yeah right!” Sarah almost but shouted, “Deans a hunter hell be able to see she’s a vampire on no time flat, then her head will be on a stick”

Sam was taken back by the outburst, as was the vampire, its was almost childish in a way. Like kid who really believed in a superhero and was getting revved up by the playground bully. 

“now who said she was a Vampire?” the man asks slicking back his black hair.

Sam and Sarah shared a puzzling look to witch the vampire laughed at, “you two really are a match made in heaven, aren’t you?”

“shut up” Sarah growled

“where is Dean?” Sam spoke up

“under a spell by my lady witch friend being taken to a discreet location” the Vampire asked dropping all jokes

“I’m going to find him and rip every single one of you apart” Sam threatened

“oh, I have no doubt that you will find him, because I am going to tell you where he is. But first I’ll give you a little bit to think about my offer. Ill meet you back here tomorrow  
same time, and we will talk about the trade off.” The vampire stood up and flashed Sarah a wink, “see you soon doll” he said walking out of the bar.

“what the hell is wrong with you?” Sarah asked getting in Sam’s face

“excuse me?” Sam snipped

“aren’t you going to go after him and cut his head off or something? Why are you just sitting here we need Dean!”  
Sam blinked a few times and shook his head, “okay first off, there is no ‘we’ second this place is full of people, innocent people, that could get hurt if I just go around trying to kill 

a vampire with this tiny blade. And finally, why are you so important?”

Sarah looked angry for a moment before her face softened, “you’re right, about the people getting hurt that is. But you’re wrong about you and me, hate to break it to you Sam but you and I have more in common than either one of us would care to know.”

Sam and Sarah stared at each other frustrated and angry.

“Last call!” the bar tinder yelled out.

Sam squinted his eyes, grabbing Sarah by the arm he slammed down the money for the drinks he and Dean ordered. Sarah winced when Sam pulled her along, none to kindly, outside the bar and to the Impala. Once they reached the car Sam opened Sarah’s door and ordered her to get in, to which she complied without much of a fuss.

Sliding into the car felt like a dream to Sarah she ran her hands over the leather seating, up the door, over the handle, along the window and finally the dash. 

Sam watched her take in the car before interrupting, “okay, tell me just who exactly you are” he demanded.

Sarah was pulled out of feeling of comfort to look at Sam’s bruiting and pensive face, “my name is Sarah”

“Sarah what?” 

Sarah shook her head, “no just Sarah. We aren’t assigned last names.”

“assigned?” Sam asked confused.

Sarah nodded, “listen I would be more than happy to tell you everything I know, but first I need to get something. Something important”

“what?”

“it’s difficult to explain, um, its like a shot of medication that I need. And if I don’t get it, bad things will happen”

“is that a threat?” Sam asked leaning into Sarah who backed up against the cold window.

“not everything is a threat Sam! I just need my medication!” she barked

“alright, fine I will take you to your drugs, and then you are going to tell me everything. Got that?” Sam demanded

“Yes Sir” Sarah said rolling her eyes

“deal” Sam said going to the steering wheal and reaching for the key hole.

Sarah perked up seeming to misunderstand the situation, she crawled up onto the seat on her hands and knees and took one hand to grab Sam’s face. Sam looked at her  
confused, when she sealed her lips to his.

Sam felt his blood rush, he didn’t even think before he had Sarah’s arms in his hands and pinned them above her head as his large body rested on top of her. Sam deepened the  
kiss hard and painful against Sarah’s lips. Sarah let out a whine, that only seemed to encourage Sam’s desire as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Sarah squirmed underneath him her legs running up and down his thighs. Sarah finally managed to wiggle her hand free just as Sam broke this kiss to breath, a string of saliva connecting the two. 

SMACK

Sarah’s hand struck Sam across the face hard as tears formed in her eyes, “get off!” she screamed

Sam’s pupils shrank, and he quickly backed up against the driver side door catching his breath and trying to adjust his pants.

‘what just came over me’ Sam thought to himself as he watched Sarah curl away from him on the other side of the car wiping away a few fallen tears.

“what was that?” Sam asked

Sarah looked at him with anger burning in her eyes, “I DON’T KNOW YOU TELL ME!”

“you… I mean I? why did you kiss me?” Sam asked searching for words

Sarah looked confused and scared as she brought her knees up to her chest, “you told me to?” she said softly

“what? I never- “Sam started

“you said it was a deal” Sarah interrupted burying her face into the fabric of her grossly oversized flannel dress.

“that doesn’t mean you kiss someone, and I thought you said you weren’t a demon?” Sam asked feeling like a jerk as this poor girl cowered away from him.

Sarah looked at him confused, “but I thought… I mean I was told that, if a Winchester makes a deal with you. to always seal it with a kiss, I thought you were…”  
Sam was confused, but he understood that the girl truly didn’t mean to do anything to him, she had no clue what was going to happen when she “sealed the deal”

“I’m sorry” Sarah spoke out in a cracked voice that practically broke Sam’s heart

“no. no. this was my fault, I’m sorry…” Sam turned away from her and started the car backing out and leaving the parking lot.

The car was quiet except when Sarah would speak up to give directions.

Sam’s blood was still racing, and he could hear his heart thumping in his chest. The feeling of her lips on his was still very much there, hearing her whimper and feeling her legs on his thighs running up and down. He hadn’t felt this good since he drank demon blood…

Sam shook his head trying to clear his head for what felt like the one hundredth time. 

“up here” Sarah spoke pointing at an old decaying barn.

Sam pulled the impala up to it and they both stepped out of the car, Sarah walked towards the exit taking the lead. Sam pulled back pulling out his demon blade and entered the  
barn slowly.

Sarah was lighting an old oil lamp to help illuminate the dark barn, Sam took in his surroundings. Sarah had been sleeping on a makeshift bed of hey and old tarp she had found in the barn, with a small stack of twigs she used as a fire. In the Barn also sat some old clothes that all looked to big to fit Sarah.

“she’s just been surviving’ Sam thought to himself before feeling a gentle hand tap him on the shoulder

“got it” Sarah said holding a silver case.

Sam nodded and let her take the lead once again back to the car. Once there Sarah placed the case gently on the impala floor in the back seat, before taking her spot back in the passenger side.

Sam got in the car next to her, still feeling guilty he decided he wouldn’t interrogate her until he reached the hotel room.

The car ride was quiet, and the sun was starting to peak up over the horizon, Sam looked over to Sarah out of the corner of his eye. Sarah was leaned against the door sound asleep.

Thousands of questions flooded his mind.

‘what is she’

‘why does she seem so comfortable being with a complete stranger’

‘what does she want’

‘where is Dean’

‘is he okay’

‘what’s really in the case’

‘why did her kiss make me want to- ‘

Sam couldn’t find it to finish that thought, so he pushed it to the side as he pulled into the hotel. Sam slipped out of the impala and cam around to the other side to very carefully pick Sarah up without waking her and taking her into his hotel room. He sat her on the bed and took off her shoes covering her with an extra blanket. Sarah smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

She looks like a normal girl’ Sam thought, ‘a beautiful normal girl’ Sam found himself reaching out for her before stopping himself.

‘what is going on?’ Sam asked himself and ran his finger threw his hair. Sam felt this need to protect this girl, to always have her close. Not only that he wanted her, he wanted her entirely. 

Sam shook his head and decided that if she wanted to run, she would have already. Sam ripped his shirt off and tossed it in his duffel bag before pulling out a pair of clean underwear and jeans and heading towards the shower to clear his head.

Sam spent a long time in there just sitting and thinking about everything, he was worried about his brother mostly, but he didn’t even know this girls story. 

‘why would a witch and a vampire work together, and why do they want her?’ Sam decided he would save the hot water and got out of the shower toweling off and slipping his underwear and jeans on.

Sarah had finally woken up after her power nap. She was startled at first not remembering where she was before she heard the water of the shower kick off. Sam opened the door and stepped out, a blush rushing over Sarah’s face as she took in the view of the younger brother. Her heart pounded for a moment before she looked away.

Sam didn’t notice her blush because he was to busy hiding his own as he grabbed a shirt from his bag and slipped it on.

“um you’re awake?” Sam asked stupidly

“yeah… thank you for letting me sleep” Sarah said shyly

“okay listen,” Sam started, “you don’t seem like you want to hurt me, do you?”

Sarah looked up at Sam feeling relief when she saw he was clothed, “no I don’t”

“we have all day to figure out a plan, because I WILL get my brother back. but for now, why don’t you take a shower and get cleaned up, ill grab us some food and be back before you’re done. What do you want to eat?”

“a Cobb salad with two slices of lemon and a vinaigrette, to drink water,” Sarah recited almost like a rehearsed line out of a text book.

Sam cocked one eyebrow up at her and nodded exiting the room.

Sarah smiled to herself, “I hope that tastes good” she says to herself, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She looked at her self in the mirror for a moment, her  
hair was slightly crumpled and unkempt. She hated it, the curls that were starting to form reminded her that her body wasn’t truly hers. She knew the water was going to bring back her curls after she washed it, she even debated trying not to wash it, but taking notice of the dirt under her nails and a few stray pieces of hey clinging to her hair, she decided it couldn’t be avoided.

Sarah slipped out of her clothes after shutting the and locking the door. The hot water fell like a gift from god. Soon, the water that ran off her body finally started to turn clear.

Sarah grabbed the hotel shampoo and body wash taking care of the filth on her body. She scrubbed her hair and pulled her hands out to look at the bubbles that were grey. Sarah frowned knowing the black dye in her hair would eventually wash out, she wandered if the boys would let her continue to dye it, or if they would even let her tag along.  
Sarah feared being alone, the world monsters hunting her from the darkness. 

Shaking away the thought Sarah finished up her shower and wrapped a towel around her stepping out into the room. 

Sam was still gone, the weapon bag too, but not Deans duffel. 

Sarah recognized it instantly from the stories, she grabbed a clean shirt and slipped it on. 

It smelled different than Sam’s, but the boys definitely had a very similar smell to one another. It felt warm and comforting. Sarah went back into the bathroom to grab the dirty large dress she wore and tossed it in the sink with her bra and underwear, she then proceed to hand wash her clothes the best she could with some hand soap.  
When she was satisfied, she grabbed the hairdryer and tried her best to dry her underwear first.

The roar of the dryer covered the movement of the door as Sam entered the room with multiple bags, setting them on the table he walked over to the bathroom to see Sarah standing therewith her underwear in hand wearing Deans old shirt. his heart stopped when he saw the hem of Deans shirt stop just below the end of her round ass.

“uhh” Sam said uncomfortably.

Sarah yipped not expecting anyone to be there, “give a girl some warning wont you!” She yelled turning off the hair dryer.

Sam refused to look at her, “I um… food” he sputtered.

Sarah’s face burned as she tried to hide her panties behind her, “my clothes are wet” she confessed

“what? Oh, don’t worry about it I uh stopped at a gas station and got you some stuff” Sam said walking back to the small table where he had placed the bags, “I didn’t know what size, so I got a few… here”

Sarah took the bag and went back into the bathroom to change. She found a pair of cotton white underwear that fit her nicely, and a pair of loose cotton shorts that when worn with Deans shirt looked like she didn’t have any pants on still. Frowning Sarah investigated the bag some more to find a black tank top.

“there is no way” she said to herself looking in the mirror, her bra was wet, and Sam didn’t get one, so a tank top was a no go. She would feel way to self-conscious in such a tight piece of clothing with no bra. But Deans shirt wasn’t doing much to help either, she looked like she was just walking around without any pants. Sarah’s once straightened hair was 

curling into prefect ringlets around her face.

With a huff Sarah left the bathroom to see Sam pulling out the Salads, ‘so it is his favorite food’ she thought to herself.

Sam turned to see her and frowned, “did the tank top not work?”

“um, not without a bra” Sarah confessed

Sam blushed, “oh right, okay well food?”

Sarah smiled and practically pranced over to the table and sat down in the chair crossing her legs and getting comfortable.

Sam took the other chair and opened both salads grabbing his dressing and drizzling it on everything. Sarah watched Sam and then copied his moves.

Suddenly it hit Sam just what was going on, and he snatched the food away from Sarah.

“hey!” she protested.

“alright, I got you your drugs, I got you clothes, you took a nap and shower and I got you food, BUT before you can eat it I need an explanation now!” Sam demanded

“it’s a long story…” Sarah started looking down at her lap

“well you have until we need to go get my brother or else I’m going to tie you up and hand you over. Got it?” Sam threatened

Sarah frowned and crossed her arms, “fine” she grumbled, “lets start with the basics, shall we?”

“my name is Sarah, I have been trained my whole life to know everything there is to know about you and your brother. I was born and raised in Purgatory”

“Purgatory?” Sam asked shocked

Sarah nodded, “Purgatory is the only place a human can go in and out of but a monster and only go into, there we were trained to identify, fight, and kill, all forms of monsters.”

“we?” Sam interrupted

“I’m getting there, relax Moose” Sarah quipped, Sam reacted to the familiar nickname Crowley use to call him. “Lucifer has a large following of humans and demons that work together to serve him. Satanists who want him to rule again. The demons follow his orders blindly and things that demons can’t do they use the help of humans. For centuries these demons have searched for a girl who can fulfill a prophecy”

“prophecy?”

“right. A soul of a warrior will seduce the lamb into the mouth of a tiger.”

“what does that mean?” Sam asked 

“it means you.” Sarah said without skipping a beat.

“me?”

“you’re the lamb, the true vessel of Lucifer, who is the tiger. But that’s not all the prophecy also says that the seductress will give birth to the anti-Christ. Sam, I don’t know how to say this but, Lucifer has been hunting girls that fit your type.”

“my type?”

“blond, curly hair, blue eyes, skinny. Your type.”

“so those girl Aiden told as about?”

“they are like me, kind of. You see every girl is born completely human then she is ripped from her family and taken to be raised in Purgatory at a school dedicated to creating the perfect woman for… Sam Winchester…”

Sam remained quiet and felt like he was going to vomit

“not only that,” Sarah continued, “their souls are tampered with, mutilated with fragments of the souls of monsters. None of us know what we really are anymore.” Sarah touched her stomach, “the man who did this to me was especially cruel.”

“but you don’t look like those other girls your hair is...” Sam stopped himself noticing her drying hair wasn’t pin straight but instead framed her face in perfect curls, “its black”

“hair dye” Sarah answered softly, “when I met Aiden I had on contacts too, I don’t really want to look like those girls. Or be a part of any of this…”

Sam looked sympathetic, “tell me more”

Sarah met his eyes for a moment, “okay, well we are taken at birth to Purgatory where we fight monsters we are also taught everything there is to know about you guys.”

“how do you know so much?”

“we read the Winchester bibles, Supernatural.”

Sam took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

“but we are also told that parts not in the books, like your demon blood drinking… but not just you, we are taught how to be the perfect wife for Lucifer too. That’s why my body looks so different than the other girls, they trained me differently than them. I was put threw torcher training,”

“torcher?” Sam asked

Sarah nodded her head and stood up turning so her back was facing Sam as she undid the buttons on dean’s shirt dropping it down her back. Sam’s heart broke when he saw that 

Sarah’s back was nothing but scar tissue, puffy and jagged, “whips mostly” Sarah said pulling the shirt up.

Sam didn’t speak he just watched as Sarah sat back down avoiding his eyes, “I was taught everything, how to kill, how to survive, and how to stay quiet when I was in pain. If I broke a rule Mistress would hand me over to any demon she wanted, and they would do with me as they like. Well not everything, they were only allowed to leave bruises that would heal, if they wanted to mark me up they were to use my back, so it was easy to hide, they also weren’t allowed to have vaginal sex with any of us, so that we could remain  
“Pure” so something stupid like that…”

“I was also taught everything about Lucifer, what he likes what he doesn’t like how to stay out of his way and even how to handle having sex with him.”

Sam was thoroughly uncomfortable now thinking about the poor girl rowing up in a place like this.

“I was born human, but I was born by two of Lucifer’s followers whose genetics were hand-picked to create a body that would be able to survive giving birth to Lucifer’s kids. A few years ago, every girl was escorted out of Purgatory to be put under. I had a different Doctor than the other girls, nobody is told what is put into them, but its never more than one or two monsters, he however… it was like he didn’t care, like he got off on hearing me scream he toyed with my soul until I begged him to stop” tears fall from Sarah face as she sniffled.

“Aiden walked into another initiation, a test to see if we learned submission properly, one I’m sure I failed… I was able to read your books and craft a way to make a demon blade with my knowledge from Purgatory, I slipped out and died my hair and got the contacts at a costume shop. I cut my hair and straightened it. I wanted to stand out I knew if I did what ever human assigned to me would instantly find me interesting and listen to what I had to say.”

“so, what about your eyes? White eyes are a sign of a demon a very powerful demon.”

“it’s possible my soul was infused with a demon, but I don’t know. We aren’t allowed to learn the full extent of our power” Sarah said nodding over at the silver case on the bed,  
“that is full of a medication used to suppress our power. I skipped it when I killed the people in the warehouse. The only power I really have when I take my shot, is that I heal faster than normal and my senses are higher, but I’m mostly human… I can also touch iron and holly water like a normal human”

Sam blinked a few times taking in all the information… “okay so what about Dean?”

“well I’m not suppose to be out on my own like this yet, I rebelled. They want me back, the connection I have with Lucifer, if I am in fact the one the prophecy talked about, would be enough to bring him back from the alternate reality you trapped him in. they want me back desperately. And I’m with you so Dean is the perfect trade for you.”

“how long have you been on your own?”

“about 5 weeks?”

“so that’s why no cases have popped up, everyone is laying low and looking for you” Sam said thinking.

“they won’t kill Dean, that’s their meal ticket to me.” Sarah said taking a deep breath.

Sam handed her the salad, which she took and immediately went to eating, Sam rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair watching Sarah devour her food.

Suddenly an idea popped in Sam’s head, “you said you could smell that he was a vampire?”

Sarah stopped eating to look at him and nod swallowing her last bite of salad, “I can identify most monsters simply by their smell”

“do you think you could track him like that?”

Sarah shook her head, “no I mean it would be possible if I had something that had his smell on it, but I don’t remember it that well.”

“okay… what about Dean?”

“what about him?” Sarah asked taking a drink of water

“you have his shirt; can you find him from that?” Sam asked

A twisted smile grew on Sarah’s face, “I like the way you think Sammy, lets go find your brother and kill some freaks,” Sarah said happily


	3. a little kiss goes a long way

Sarah sprung up suddenly excited, “alright!” she shouted enthusiastically, “ill have to borrow a machete, Dean won’t mind, will he?”

Sam groaned uncomfortable taking one large step out in front of Sarah stopping her from reaching the door. Sarah looked confused and backed up for a moment.

“you aren’t fighting anything,” Sam said.

“but I thought- “

“you’re going to help me find Dean, after that you are to stay put in a safe place.” Sam explained crossing his arms.

Sarah blinked a few times, “excuse me?”

“look- “Sam started, “I don’t know you. Dean doesn’t know you. there is no way you coming is going to help us in any way”

“no, you look Sam Winchester, you want me to help you and then run? That isn’t how this is going to work. If I can survive growing up in purgatory I can handle this.   
ALSO, I know almost everything there is to know about you and Dean, so I know how to stay out of your way and still get a job done.” Sarah said crossing her arms in a power stare down with Sam, “so I either am all in or, I’m not in at all and you can find your brother without me”

Sam’s jaw clenched, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Dean wouldn’t like this, he knows that. He also knew this was most likely a trap, and he didn’t know how involved Sarah was with it.

“fine” Sam decided, “but there are rules, you do what I say when I say it got it? And no playing hero and if I even for a second think you are switching sides I will kill you. understand?”

Sarah nodded, “you don’t have to worry, I really am on your side Sammy”

Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket stepping back to let Sarah open the door. He knew letting her take the lead was an easier way to make sure she didn’t try anything, but he also knew that when looking for Dean there were moments that she might have to be behind him… and if they were after a Vampire, she would be armed.   
Sarah reached the door of the impala and popped it open looking back at Sam who was lost in thought staring her down. Sarah rolled her eyes before getting an idea.

“hey Sam? I have an idea.”

Sam looked concerned but started walking towards the car, “oh yeah?”

“you’re worried I’m going to try to kill you right? If you give me a weapon or if I mange to get your back turned on me?”

Sam looked at her with a furrowed brow, “I told you I know everything about you Sam” she quipped

“how about a deal?”

Sam popped open the door and took a seat, “no”

Sarah rolled her eyes and got in next to him, “that’s fine with me, I just thought you would want some kind of something to help ease your mind about me going all Rambo on you.”

Sam stopped for a moment to look at Sarah, ‘she kind of talks like Dean’ he thought for a moment before starting the car.

“I thought you didn’t make deals because you weren’t a demon?” Sam asked smugly

“lots of things can make deals Sam. Demons, witches, even a human can make a deal, you should know you went to law school. And if you made a deal with me all of hell would have to obey it.”

That caught Sam’s attention as he turned out of the hotel parking lot, “all of Hell?”

“well there is a high chance that I am Lucifer’s true bride, any deals I make are like deals Lucifer makes, and they have to obey it including me. the other girls are the same way, any deal they make has to be respected. So, what do you say, a kiss for a deal? All you have to say is what you want.”

Sam contemplated the idea at a red light, the deal did sound good and he knew if he worded it right she wouldn’t be able to attack him. That would free his mind to focus on Dean, but also… a kiss? Sam’s lips burned at just the thought of it and his pupils dilated with lust. Why would she do this to me, just the idea of kissing her?

“no” Sam said as the light turned green and he took of down the road.

“alright, well then where are we headed?” Sarah asked 

“the bar, it was the last place we know Dean was. you can pick up Deans scent there” Sam explained

Sarah nodded and looked out the impala window, Sam glanced over at her, her bare thighs resting on the leather and Deans shirt covering her shorts… ‘dean shirt, she should be wearing mine’ Sam thought darkly.

Taking a deep breath, he realized just what he was thinking and focused on the road. Finally, they reached the closed bar. Sam got out first and Sarah followed him towards the trunk of the car. Opening it there were layers and layers of guns and sault, Sarah looked practically giddy.

“it’s just like I thought it would be” she whispered to her self-grabbing a machete.

Sam looked uncomfortable but allowed her to hold the weapon as he grabbed his and a lock picking kit.

“you have to use all those tools on one human lock?” Sarah teased

Sam squatted down tinkering with the lock, “what do you use?”

“a bobby pin” Sarah said proudly

Sam let out a snort, “yeah sure you do”

CLICK

The door popped open and Sam stepped inside turning on the lights to the empty bar.

Sarah followed him with a frown, “I can!” she protested

“look lets just focus on the task at hand” Sam said annoyed as he shut the door

Sarah pulled up the sleeve of Deans shirt and inhaled its smell as Sam watched, jealousy burning in his stomach.

Sarah then moved around the room, she first went to the booth they were at and then over to where the red head was and crinkled her nose. shooting Sam a look he couldn’t quite read,Sarah went back to tracking

“hm?” she said going back to the booth and smelling the air where Dean was, her face blushed and she looked frustrated before taking another inhale of Deans shirt.

Unexplained anger boiled up in Sam’s skin watching her blush over smelling his shirt, “can you hurry up!” 

“its difficult!” she snapped back at him.

“what’s so hard about it you already smelled his clothes once,” he asked walking up to her following her to the bar."you said you know us so well why do you keep pacing?"

“it just is!” she whined taking another smell of Deans shirt.

Sam had enough and slammed both of his hands down onto the bar trapping Sarah in between them, “somethings wrong,” Sarah whispered staring up into Sam’s animalistic eyes.

Sam licked his lips, “what’s wrong?” 

“I can’t smell him, over you” Sarah whispered in a hushed tone getting closer to Sam’s face

Sam crashed his lips on into Sarah’s dropping their weapons to tangle each other in their arms, Sam licked at Sarah’s lips and she opened then instantly their tongues melting into each other as Sam lifted her ass up an onto the table of the bar. Sarah felt Sams rough callused hands slip up Deans shirt to cup and twist as her breast. 

A moan left her lips when Sam latched his onto her neck and sucked with force leaving behind a bruise.

“S-Sam” Sarah cried as his free hand started running up her thighs.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Sam broke away from trying to undo the buttons on Sarah’s shirt to see the Vampire from last night clapping his hands together, shaking his head and laughing, “Bahahaha well look at that!”

Sarah pushed Sam away and jumped down from the table only to stumble and have Sam catch her in his arms, Sarah’s body was burning up and so was Sam their vision going in and out. Sam fall to his knees as Sarah’s eyes fluttered shut. Soon darkness overtook their minds as Sam’s body hits the floor hard with Sarah held tight in his arms.

The vampire walked forward to them kicking away their weapons, “you gonna hide all night or come help me?” The vamp said into the darkness.

The red headed woman from the bar last night stepped out of the darkness with a cocky smile, “it seems Sam Winchester really likes Hells little runaway."

"what kind of spell did you use?" the southern Vampire asked

"just a little lust in the air, but" the witch said pausing to look at the hickey on Sarahs neck, "it only works if there is already an attraction."

The vampire leaned over grabbing Sarah by the hair and lifted her body tossing it ruggedly away from Sam.

“let’s get them ready for Mistress, shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up first from the dull ache in his hands, “Sammy?” a gruff recognizable voice sounded off.

Sams eyes opened wide to see his brother, “Dean” he said relieved to see his brother alive.

Dean stood with his hands shackled above his head dried blood on his face. They looked to be in the basement of the bar, looking around he saw Sarah chained the same way Sam and Dean were.

“who’s that?” Dean asked looking over at Sarah “… is that my shirt?”

“it’s a long story- “ 

“not that long,” an old woman with a cane said entering the dank room with the southern vamp and red headed witch.

Sam and Dean puffed out their chest and let their anger read across their face, the old woman didn’t seem to fear either one of them as she crouched down in Sams face.

“HEY” Dean yelled out as the woman grabbed Sams jaw

“my you are quite the fine vessel, aren’t you?” the woman teased

“vessel?” Dean asked not having heard that term in a while, "uh news flash lady, we stopped the apocalypse. that ship sailed! nobody is anyone vessel anymore, Satan isn't even in this dimension"

“she thinks there’s a way to bring Lucifer back” Sam growled

“oh, I don’t think, I know of a way,” the woman said standing up and pointing at Sarah with her cane, “her.”

Dean stared down at the still passed out girl before him, “wait… doesn’t she match the description that kid gave us?”

The witch stomped over to dean and kicked him in the stomach hard enough that blood sputtered from his lips when he coughed.

“DEAN!” Sam yelled pulling his at his restraints, “don’t touch him! I. will. Kill. You!” Sam said threw gritted teeth

“hahahah” the old woman cackled taking the tip of her cane and giving it a good twist. The head of the hook cane popped off and pulled out into a small dagger, “no you won’t actually. I am going to drag your body down to Purgatory with me and you are going to say yes to Lucifer so that he can take his bride and rule over this world with his son by his side.” She said going over to Dean who was still catching his breath, “but I don’t want any unexpected company so- “

“if you touch him you’ll be braking my deal with Sam” a small voice spoke up.

Sarah’s head pulsed in pain as she stared down the scene in front of her, the old woman stopped and looked at Sarah confused.

“you shouldn’t be awake?” the old woman said.

“and you should be dead I guess were both disappointed mistress” Sarah spoke clearing her voice

“hm” Mistress humming in amusement, “you think I truly believe that you made a deal with Sam Winchester? I highly doubt that, nice try”

“it was in the impala, we kissed. If you kill Dean you’re braking our deal”

Mistress froze for a moment grinding her teeth and turned to look at the red headed witch, “is there any way you can prove this?” she sneered

The witch looked angry and frustrated, “I cast a spell in the bar to help distract them, it was truly only to peak their curiosity but… if two people who are attracted to one another come into the spell their bodies are flooded with lust…” the red head explained

“go on” 

“the prophecy said that the two would understand their love at first kiss, so it is possible they shared a kiss in a deal and then my spell made their emotions higher around each other. Little brother Sam is already in love with Hells bride” the witch sneered

“well he doesn’t look to concerned for her right now. All he cares about is his brother.” Mistress said with a smile.

“well there is a way to test it” the Vampire said taking his stride up to Sarah and taking a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

“my name is Clovis, I think we should get to know each other a little before,” Clovis says dragging his fingers gently down Sarah’s face.

Sarah pulled away the best she could, “don’t worry, I know the rules. But you know there are so many things you can do to a woman. Tell me, do you know how to use that little mouth of yours? Or am I going to be the first to teach you” he growled. 

Sarah swallowed hard and fought the tears in her eyes as Clovis’s hand traveled down the collar of Deans shirt and undid one of the buttons.

Sam gritted his teeth as he contemplated his next move. Surly if he stopped a woman from getting raped that would have nothing to do with any prophecy. right? Not to mention, Sams heart was breaking, he watched as Clovis shoved his hand down the shirt Sarah wore.

“this is where he touched you right?” Clovis whispered shooting Sam a dirty look.

“what else did he do to you?” he said sliding his hand up Sarah’s thigh and palming at her.

Sarah’s face remained stoic, but she was reaching her breaking point, anyone would. Tears threatened to fall and stain her face and her throat burned as she held back her need to sob.

“look at that? He marked you.” Clovis said looking at the hickey on her neck, “now I know the rules about not marking you up to much, but I don’t think I’ll get into too much trouble for just a little taste” he chuckles his fangs flicking out like a snake.

“that’s enough!” Dean yelled shocking everyone in the room

“shut up” mistress said slapping him across the face

“dean?” Sarah choked out as a tear fell, “S-Sammy?”

Sam saw red as he trashed against the wall they chained him to, “stop it! She isn’t your toy to play with!”

Clovis retracted his fangs and took a step away from Sarah to walk towards Sam, “not MY toy to play with? What are you saying Sammy? That she is a toy, she’s just your toy?”

“you feel so strongly about it than, she really did kiss him. They really did make a deal… what was it?!” Mistress yelled.

Sarah sniffled before busting into a fit of laughter that sound like something straight out of a comic book from an evil villain. “the deal was that not only would I get them out of here alive. No monster can kill them”

Mistress looked livid as she stormed up to Sarah and grabbed at her raven hair smashing her head against the wall. Sarah remained silent as blood ran down her forehead and out her ear. 

“STOP IT!” Sam shouted 

Mistress turned her attention to Sam, Sarah took this moment to grab the chains holder her arms against the wall and use them to hold the weight of her body as she kicked out her legs into the old woman’s back sending her crashing to the ground.

“oh shit” the vampire said looking into the glowing white eyes of the monster before him.

Sarah’s teeth grew to match his in a nasty snarl as she bit and snapped at the air lunging her body at them only to be pulled back by chains.

Sam and Dean shared a worried look before looking back at Sarah whose power was surging threw her body. Sarah pulled against the chains and let out a terrifying scream as they began to pull out of the brick wall.

Mistress was fast to get to her feet, “stupid girl!” she shouted, “she hasn’t been taking her medication regularly,” she said as one of the chains holding her back broke free of the wall, allowing Sarah to truly lunge at them swiping out her elongated black nails.

The red head was the first to run, leaving behind the old woman named mistress and Clovis. 

“she had the right idea” Clovis said as another brick shifted to further loosen her remaining chain, “besides not like we can really do anything to them now” He hollered back to them as he ran out of the basement.

The old woman let out a frustrated huff and ran off as well.

Sam and dean puled against their restraints as Sarah’s final chain broke from the wall and she fell to the ground.

“shit Sammy, what is she?” Dean yelled as she stood up 

“don’t know!” Sam shouted back in a panic as Sarah took a step closer to Sam 

Sarah was moving oddly she would take a step and then move as if something was holdeing her back, her eyes burned pure rage. 

“Sarah?” Sam spoke softly, Sarah lunged and clawed at the chains braking them against her nails. Sams hands dropped and Sarah backed away screaming with her hands tangled into her hair.

Frantically, Sam looked around the room, pushing things off shelves before he found a small silver key and used it to free his brother.

“what’s going on Sam?” Dean yelled rubbing his wrist

Sam was walking towards Sarah who swung out her hand barely missing Sams face with her iron claws. 

“get a-way fr-om me” Sarah choked out fighting against her unknown power

“you’re medication? Where is it?” Sam asked

“medication what the hell is going on?” Dean said watching his broth try to sooth the monster before them.

“hotel” she gasped, “run… I… I can’t… I can’t control… hurt... you… please!” she begged out in pain.

Sam took another step closer Sarah’s eyes shot up to him as she jolted her hand out, her claws stopping just centimeters before reaching Sams eyes.

Sarah let out a chocking plea of pain. she had to stop herself. She would have killed Sam. Blood dripped onto the floor from Sarah’s other hand that dug deep into her stomach.   
Sam watched her eyes turned back to crystal blue and then close as she felt to the ground blood pulling around her body.


	5. Chapter 5

“help me,” Sam yelled crashing his knees to the floor as he pushed down on the bleeding wounds. 

Dean furrowed his brow and shook his head holding his hands out as if he was saying stop, “hold on, we are helping her? Weren’t we hunting her?” 

“it’s a long story Dean, but right now we need her,” Sam said staring up at his brother with those pleading puppy dog eyes. 

Dean pushed his instincts to the side and picked up the girl in his arms like a bride. The two brothers ran to the top floor of the bar and kicked open the door. Sam was more frantic than usual as he ripped open the car door and slid into the backseat. Dean passed Sarah to Sam laying her soft curls over his lap and tucking her feet from the car door. Running around the car Dean hopped into the driver’s seat and roared the vehicle to life with the twist of a key. 

“where are we going?” Dean shouted back to his little brother 

“hotel,” Sam said pressing down on Sarah’s stomach as hard as he could. 

Sarah’s face looked pale as her blood ran from her body pooling in the cracks of the leather furnished seats. 

“you took her to the hotel?” Dean questioned stepping on the gas. 

“Yeah Dean, is this really the time to talk about this?” Sam barked 

Dean shook his head turning on two wheels into the hotel. Helping his brother Dean picked Sarah up and ran into their room while Sam opened the door. 

As soon as the door was shut, however, Dean tossed Sarah onto the bed unbuttoning his now torn and bloody shirt. Sam ran to his duffle rummaging inside the army green bag for his first aid kit. Finding the little white box, Sam pulled it to his chest and turned around to see Dean hovering over Sarah with his head cocked to the side. 

“what are you doing you need to keep the pressure on her or else she- “Sam cut himself off as he looked down at Emma’s bare chest and stomach. Her skin was snow white and covered in blood but no longer bleeding, in fact, the large gashes she gave herself no longer existed. 

Dean looked up at his brother, “what is this?” Dean asked sounding angry 

Sam shook his head,” I don’t know- “ 

“no” Dean interrupted, “no because every time some girl associated with Lucifer shows up shit goes nuts. You know what this is? It's another Ruby. And you are not going down this road Sammy,” Dean concluded 

“you don’t even know the whole story,” Sam protested 

Suddenly Emma eyes shot open and she took a large gulp of air before jutting out of bed and onto her feet. Sam and Dean froze watching Sarah’s back as she turned her face back to them. 

The once beautiful and innocent face was now mutilated into that of a beast. Her eyes glowed as if her brain were the sun, her teeth snapped and snarled, her nails turned black and sharpened to a point like a needle. 

“Sarah,” Sam said taking a cautious set towards her. 

Sarah turned her head to the side watching Sam like a wolf watching its prey. However, when Dean reached for the knife tucked into the back of his combat boots Sarah lunged for his neck crashing the two of them against the wall. 

Dean pushed against her, but despite her size, she was abnormally heavy, fast, and frightening. Sam looked around the room for a solution when he eyed the silver case Sarah owned resting next to Deans backpack. 

Grabbing the case, Sam clicked it open to show rows and rows of syringes filled with a gold liquid. Grabbing one from the top row Sam leaped over the bed and shoved the needle into Sarah’s neck. 

Almost instantly Sarah’s eyes returned to their crystal blue color, her nails shortening to an average length, and her teeth slid back into her gums resting in a typical human fashion. 

Sarah’s body once again went limp in Deans arms, her head resting just under his chin while he caught his breath. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, “you really are going to want to hear this,”


	6. take her with us

Sam spent the rest of the day telling Dean everything Sarah had told him. After that Sam turned his attention to Emma covering her up and tucking her into Sam’s bed so she could rest comfortably. 

Dean watched his brothers every move shaking his head when saw Sam tucking a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. 

“are you serious?” Dean sighed standing up from the tacky chair he was sitting in, “you really don’t think she is another ruby? Doesn’t this all sound to close to home?” 

Sam took a deep breath, “if all she wanted was to free Lucifer why would she try so hard to run from him,” Sam asked gently feeling his brother’s annoyance 

“because Sammy look at you!” Dean said tossing his hands to the side, “tucking her in, fixing her hair. You like her, and you don’t even know her. How do we know if she didn’t cast a spell on you or something? You said you kissed her and things got funky right?” 

“she was terrified of me when I did that,” Sam protested 

“or she was acting,” Dean rebutted 

Sam took a deep breath and ran his hand behind his neck, “Alright, so what, we just leave her here?” 

Dean clapped his hands to gather and walked over towards his bags, “now you’re talking Sammy,” 

“Dean!” Sam said exasperated. 

Dean turned around shrugging his shoulders, “what?” 

“what if you are wrong, what if she is telling the truth and we just abandoned the key to Lucifer in a hotel huh? And then some demon or whatever takes her back, and we just handed over Lucifer’s boat ride to our world again?” 

Dean sat down on the bed running his fingers through his hair, “and what if I am right and we just let in Lucifer’s loyal bride, and she somehow tries to get you to say yes to Lucifer. You heard her yourself she was raised to be your perfect girl, not only that you have been acting weird since we got back, and you know it” Dean concluded 

Sam nodded, “alright, you’re right. Either way I think her being with us is the safest option, besides I would never say yes Lucifer. No matter what girl asked me to,” 

Dean made a tsk noise with his teeth and stood up pointing at his brother, “okay we will take her with us,” Dean started internally flinching when he saw how happy those words made Sam, “but if I see anything, I mean anything suspicious she’s gone. No questions, nothing. I’m in charge here. Got it?” 

Sam nodded, “got it,” 

Dean nodded to himself over and over as he wrapped his mind around the new situation thrust at the brothers. Grabbing his clothes Dean began packing away his things. Sam was putting together a small pocket on his own duffle bag for Sarah’s items. 

“SAMMY!” Dean yelled from the bathroom, Sam jumped up to his feet bolting for his brother only to stop at the door and stare dumbfoundedly at his Dean. 

Dean licked his lips and pointed to the towel rack where Sarah had previously hung her clothing after washing them in the sink. 

The white lace intimates caused Sams face to burn bright red, “oh, uh she had to wash her clothes I guess…” 

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the clothes from the rack hiding his own scarlet cheeks and handed them to Sam. Sam snatched them for Deans hand and tossed them into his bag while dean collected their toiletries. 

Glancing over Sarah’s eyes remained shut and her body motionless. If it weren’t for her chest moving from breathing she would look like a body. Her skin was naturally ghost white, and her black curly hair made her look like snow white if snow white had an hourglass-like her. 

Sam thought back about what she had told him, that her body was basically a test run on what worked best for birthing the child of Lucifer. How her hair was blond and curly just like jess underneath the black box dye. 

Dean watched his brother silently from the other bathroom door, worried about the effect this girl already had on his brother. Sam moved over to Sarah and scooped her up hotel blankets and all. Dean showed himself, pretending he wasn’t just spying and picked up the boy’s bags opening the front door with his foot. 

The boys loaded everything up, Sam slipping Sarah into the back of the Impala to rest on the dried blood she had secreted before. 

Dean shut the trunk finally and moved to the driver’s side, looking back at Sarah curled into a ball in his back seat. 

“you’re cleaning that,” Dean grumbled shutting the door and turning on the car. 

Sam nodded his head and slouched down in the seat of the car as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main roads. 

The drive was going to long and probably take all night before they reached the bunker, Sam prayed Sarah would stay asleep, not to piss off his brother any more than Dean already was.


	7. dreams

“how are you feeling?” the blond-haired man asked placing a cold hand on Sarah’s forehead. 

Sarah opened her eyes squinting into a bight light that dangled above her. Looking around Sarah remained confused, the room she was in consisted of a medical bed and a large light coming from what seemed to be nowhere. 

Groaning Sarah turned over her hair falling around her shoulders as she pushed herself up and came face to face with a man she didn’t know. 

“who are you?” she asked dazed as her eyes raked over the man’s handsome face. 

He smiled his teeth white matching his skin, his yellow hair tousled in a cute boyish way trickled down into to stubble on his chin. His piercing blue eyes transfixed on the girl in front of him. 

“I ask you how you are feeling,” he said sweetly with a hint of dominance. 

Sarah felt compelled to answer as she thought about her current state, “I feel. I feel fine?” she said confused. Thinking back, she remembered running into Sam and then releasing her power. Usually when that happens her body is wrecked, like she was in a bad car accident. 

“good, I healed you,” the man said with a smile 

“who are you?” Sarah asked again blinking twice as she looked him over. 

He was tall, not as tall as Sam but maybe as tall Dean, with blue eyes and an angular face. A blush crept on her face as Sarah released how handsome he was. He wore blue jeans and a grey tank top with a baby blue button-down opened completely and worn more like a cardigan. 

Tucking his hands into his pocket the man shrugged, “I’m just here to help,” he spoke softly. 

“that’s not really an answer,” Sarah said with a frown 

The man chuckled pulling a hand from his pocket he wagged a finger at her, “I knew you’d be a handful,” he mused, “you can call me Nick,” 

“Nick?” Sarah said tilting her head to the side 

“you don’t like Nick?” 

“its just a little underwhelming is all,” Sarah said with a shrug. There was an aura about him that reeked of danger and yet Sarah felt drawn to that same presence all the same. “where am I?” 

“ah, yes that,” the man said, “you head mostly,” he explained taking a step closer to her as Sarah sat on her knees in the medical bed, “I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he smiled 

Sarah’s eyebrows came together forming a strong crease on her forehead, “why is that?” 

“Woah!” Nick said taking a step back with his hands up, “if looks could kill right?” he teased getting nowhere, “alright you want the truth?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” Sarah snapped 

“watch it,” the man growled sending out his pressing energy into the room, the lights dimmed slightly at his agitation and the air turned cold like ice, “I’m here because someone upstairs wants to help you,” 

“help me?” 

“that’s right,” the man said stepping closer again and taking Emma chin into his hand, “help you get rid of the devil of course,” he said dragging his thumb across Sarah’s l bottom lip, “I was told to keep you safe, so I healed you. I believe most people say thank you now,” the man condescended 

Sarah’s eyes softened but remained suspicious as she looked up to the man, “thanks,” she stated simply. 

“that’s wasn’t so hard was it?” he said whispering in her ear. 

Sarah shuddered, this man freaked her out to no end. He was to close and knew just how to make the person he was talking to feel small and submissive. Still, Sarah shook her head and looked down at her hands. 

“I’m still so confused,” she admitted bringing her thumb up to her lips as she chewed on the dead flesh. 

“ill keep in touch, for now, let's just keep this our little secret huh?” the man said placing a chaste kiss on her neck. 

Suddenly Sarah shut up in a very different room, the walls were a mustard yellow color with hardly anything on them, in the corner of the room sat an old military dresser. The rest of the room looked bare and in need of some TLC. The bed Sarah rested on was a twin with sheets that looked to be stolen from the hotel she last remembered herself in with Sam. 

Shaking away the sweat from her forehead Sarah tossed her blankets off her and hung her head in her hand, “was it just a dream?” she said to herself as she pushed her body off the bed and touched the cold floor with her feet. 

Turning Sarah saw two identical doors, pocking her head into one she found a small bare closet collecting cobwebs. Closing the door, Sarah turned to the other one across the room from her bed and slipped it from its frame as she entered a dimly lit hallway. 

A light at the end of the hallway along with some shadows caught Sarah’s attention as she crept down the hall. 

“you find anything?” a gruff voice said followed by the popping of a thick book hitting a wooden table. 

“nothing,” another softer voice said, “I mean not even a hint of something,” the voice grumbled 

Sarah peaked past the corner of the hallway into a large open room that sat four dark wood tables with green chairs in rows on each side. The old-timey lamps that looked to be straight out of the 50’s how décor magazine. To top it all off Sarah found herself drooling over the Beauty and the Beast bookshelves lining the walls. 

The aroma of older books filled the air along with the lived-in smell of the boys, mostly alcohol, and cologne. 

“we don’t know anything about this girl and there isn’t anything in here about Lucifer have even a girlfriend let alone a child barring bride,” Dean said opening the book he pulled from one of the shelves 

Sam shook his head, “yeah, and I can’t find anything about tampering with souls,” 

Sarah looked down at her feet on the wooden floor, ‘they're trying to look me up like one of their monsters,’ she thought to herself, ‘I suppose they would. After what they saw,’ 

“how long has she been out?” Dean asked his finger trailing down a page as he reads the table of contents. 

“for about three days,” Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose 

“THREE DAYS?” Sarah shouts stumbling on her feet as she entered the room 

The boys shot up turning to see who was in the room with them, Deans eye went wide at the sight of her. Sarah’s curly hair was frazzled and tangled around her face in the most adorable way. Her plump lips looked to be a little dry but still bloody red, her piercing blue eyes lay shadowed under her thick eyelashes. Raking down her body the shirt Sam had dressed her in, a led zeppelin shirt Dean gave Sam a long time ago fit her like a wet dream. The sleeves were a little big on her, but the rest was a perfect fit with her braless nipples poking out from the thin fabric. She was in a pair of black booty shorts that were shorter than the shirt making it look like she wasn’t wearing any. 

‘she looks like one of those anime girls,’ Dean thought before shaking his head thoroughly, ‘none of that,’ he said looking over to his little brother who had sat back down pulling himself completely up to the table. 

‘oh, son of a bitch, don’t tell me he,’ he thought looking at his little brother. 

Sarah frowned tilting her head to the side, “why are you all acting so odd?” she asked stepping into the light and up to the table, “you’re researching me right?” she said bending over the end of the table Dean avoided looking at her ass while his brother skootched under the table uncomfortable. 

“yeah but we- uh- we aren’t finding anything,” Sam said softly 

“well duh, I’m human,” Sarah said softly as if trying to convince herself rather than the boys, “I’m not a monster you can find in a book, I was created like this all of the girls were. None of us are anything other than mutations you won’t find anything like that in a book,” 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, “we should talk about what happened,” he said sounding angry and uncomfortable 

Sarah sat up and nodded gently casting her eyes down, “did I- did I hurt anyone?” 

Dean blinked, “you almost did,” he snarled 

“almost, so everyone is okay?” Sarah asked stepping up to Deans chest 

“everyone is okay,” Sam said reaching across the table to grasp her hand in his, Sarah’s face brightened up at the thought that she hadn’t hurt her newfound friends. 

“well you damn near killed me!” Dean screamed slamming his hand on the table 

Sarah flinched and stepped back from the two wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes went wide as her lips parted seeing the red anger on Deans face. 

“I. I’m sorry I didn’t. I didn’t mean- “ 

“Oh, I’m sure not!” Dean said surprising the room, “Lucifer’s girlfriend didn’t mean to kill me, yeah like I believe that!” 

Sarah’s lip quivered, Sam thought for a second she would cry but quickly her brows furrowed as she dropped her arms and planted her feet shoulder length apart Sarah balled her fist at her side. 

“Oh please! If I wanted to kill you it wouldn’t have been hard!” she shouted, “you’re so stupid you know that you think everyone is out to get you. if I was all about killing the great Dean Winchester,” Sarah said putting up air quotes, “I would have left you to be killed by Mistress, that vampire, and that witch! Who by the way,” Sarah went on to add, “you left the bar in the first place!” 

Deans eyes shifted over to his brother who sat slack-jawed looking at Sarah’s crinkled angry face. 

With a huff Sarah spun on her heels and stomped out of the room leaving the boys a good look at her jiggling ass and thighs as she stormed away. 

“dude,” Sam said looking up at his brother, “way to go,” 

Dean sighed running his fingers through his hair, “I didn’t mean to bark at her it's just, ya know she,” 

“she looked hot,” Sam teased, “yeah that blush on your face said it all. You never were good at processing your emotions with a pretty girl. Not only that but she told you off too!” Sam chuckled 

“Oh, shut up!” Dean said, “like I don’t know why you stayed seated the whole time she was here. How're your pants feeling a bit snug?” 

Sams smiling face fell flat as he rolled his eyes, “shut up,” 

“you took care of her while she was out, why on earth would you dress her like that!” Dean grumbled 

“I only put clothes on her like that because I didn’t know if she was going to wake up now or tomorrow or whenever, so if I need to bathe her. You know, her clothes needed to be comfortable and short so that I wouldn’t have to strip her all the time… I didn’t want her to wake up to me practically molesting the poor girl,” Sam finished taking a deep breath. 

“isn’t that what she was trained to do? She probably would like it,” Dean growled 

Sam jumped to his feet, “that’s not okay, and you know it!” Sam snarled at his brother catching his brother off guard, “look I’m not saying we have to give her all our trust. But you can’t treat her like that! You would never say that if you had met her without knowing what she was. And she isn’t even that way because she wants to be!” 

“you’re right,” Dean said rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, “alright I guess I get that but shit, you put her in Led Zeppelin?” 

Sam shook his head, “try being nice to her huh? She might not be so bad,” 

“alright,” Dean said regretting what he said before pausing for a moment, “bitch.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “jerk,”


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah sat in her room steam practical shooting from her red ears, “what a dick,” she said to herself. 

A knock on her door took her from her thoughts of finding a razor and shaving her name in the side of Deans head, the thought alone made her giggle wickedly to herself. 

“come in!” Sarah said pulling her feet from the floor onto the bed. 

Sam stepped in with a sympathetic smile on his rugged face, “hey,” he said softly 

“if you’re here to tell me to say sorry to your brother I’m afraid you’re wasting your breath,” Sarah huffed 

Sam shook his head, “no,” he chuckled pushing back a few strands of hair from his face, “he was a dick,” 

Sarah smiled a little, “I figured he would be,” she said softly, “after all I know how much he hates monsters,” 

Sam nodded, “I don’t think you’re a monster,” Sam said sitting on the bed next to Sarah, “listen I didn’t just come in here to talk about Dean. There’s a case, I want you to come with us on it,” 

Sarah’s ears perked up, “you really think for one second that dean will let me go?” 

Sam shook his head, “no but ill talk to him, he isn’t always an ass.” 

Sarah nodded, “alright,” she said softly curling her feet under her to sit on her knees and ankles. 

Sam furrowed his brow and brought his hand up to her forehead, “how are you feeling?” he asked 

Sarah looked at Sam and furrowed her brow in confusion, “what?” she asked softly looking into Sams puppy dog eyes, “what did you say?” 

Sam chuckled, “I asked how are you feeling? 

“I feel. I feel fine,” Sarah answered a wash of Déjà vu flooding her veins. 

“is everything okay?” Sam said taking note of Sarah’s odd face 

“yeah I just, I had a strange dream is all, and you sound like the man from my dream,” she said 

“what all happened in your dream?” Sam said dropping all playfulness in his voice 

Sarah shook her head, “you know I don’t really remember,” she said, “it was just a dream, anyway right?” 

Sarah and Sam shared a smile, “well are you hungry?” Sam asked standing up to offer his hand to Sarah. 

Sarah took his hand happily and jumped to her feet, “I’m starving!” she shouted taking off out the door clutching Sams hand in her own. 

Weaving expertly down the hall Sarah finally found the dining room where Dean was setting out food on a table. Sarah’s mouth watered at the sight. 

“can I help!” she shouted excitedly as she ran up to grab a plate and set it at the table, “dean you sit here, normally right?” she asked putting his plate at the end of the table and then one on the other side, “and Sam is here,” 

“how do you know all this?’ Dean asked putting down some pot holders before setting a hot glass dish down containing meatloaf. 

“well I know everything about you guys,” Sarah said, “well maybe not everything, but a lot,” 

Sam shrugged when his brother gave him a ‘really?’ look before turning back to see Sarah putting a plate down next to Sam. 

“how do you know so much?” Dean asked 

“I read the supernatural books, it was part of our studies. And then other demons who you sent to purgatory would tell us thins we couldn’t read about in the books, and how to fight against you,” Sarah said sitting down at the table 

Dean frowned, “of course,” 

“sorry I know you hate those books,” Sarah said shrugging, “but they helped me a lot, it was how I was able to become so good at fighting the monsters in purgatory,” 

“you’re not the only one who’s been,” Dean grumbled sitting down at his plate. 

Sarah looked over at him, “I know that, but I was born there. My whole life was in there,” 

Dean paused and nodded his head showing a slight sign of sympathy, “well, no more monster food, eat up,” 

Sarah smiled as Sam sat down next to her. Reaching out Sarah piled her plate high with meatloaf, mac and cheese and a side salad all prepared by Dean. Grasping her fork, Sarah stabbed the Salad and shoved the crisp lettuce in her mouth. 

Sam smiled watching her eat like it was the best meal in the world, “this is so good” she said putting the meatloaf in her mouth, “what is it?” she mumbled past her food 

Dean cocked one eyebrow up, “its meatloaf,” 

“what’s a meatloaf?” Sarah asked contemplating its name and now suddenly worried about what she was eating, “I mean I know what meat is but loaf?” 

Sam had to hold back a snort as Sarah pushed her plate away from herself in fear. 

“you don’t know what meatloaf is?” Dean said, “what did you even eat in purgatory,” 

Sarah perked up, “mostly the hearts of other monsters, that we killed. Is that what this loaf is made of?” 

Sam grimaced, “no- no its just beef from a cow. A loaf is a shape it's in, really it's all good no need to be worried about it.” 

Sarah nodded pulling the plate to herself again and ate the food on her plate without question. savoring every bite before eyeing the cup in front of her. Water and ice rested in the glass, it looked good but... 

“can I try some of that?” she said pointing at the bear in Sams hand 

“you want this?” he asked holding it out to her, “are you sure- “ 

He was cut off by Sarah’s grabbing hands as she pressed her lips together and broth the cool bottle to her lips tipping back and swigging the drink. Sarah instantly pulled it from her lips and handed it to Sam frowning. 

“why do you drink that?” she shouted, “it’s so yucky” 

Sam erupted in laughter slapping his leg, “I’m sorry it’s just your face,” 

Sarah’s face turned red, “shut up don’t make fun of me!” she barked biting her lip before turning to her water and washing away the foul taste away. 

Suddenly a small chuckle caught her attention, Dean sat at the other end of the table chuckling at Sarah as we swigged on his own drink. A smile crept to her face knowing that she could see him laughing. His jaw relaxed and the crinkles next to his eyes were charming. No doubt Dean was a handsome man, just like Sam. 

After dinner the three all cleaned up, Dean kept quiet, even when Sarah thanked him for the food. Giving up in trying to talk to him Sarah stood in the kitchen drying dishes that Sam handed her after he had washed them. Dean stood at the end of the train putting them back in their cabinets. 

Slapping his hands together dean put them on his hips, “looks like we're done,” he said almost proud 

“right,” Sam said, “um so Dean,” he asked sensing his brother's happy mood at a finished job. 

“yeah?” Dean answered turning to look at his brother 

“tomorrow that uh case?” Sam started watching as his brother eyed Sarah as if to say ‘not in front of you know who’ “I was thinking- “ 

“no” Dean said knowing where this conversation was going, “no way in hell,” 

Sarah cast her eyes down to the floor, I called it’ she thought to herself 

“Dean just hear me out,” Sam said, “she needs clothes, she can’t wear ours. She needs other stuff too,” 

“Oh, like what?” Dean shouted 

“like tampons Dean,” Sam said knowing the word would make his brothers blood run cold 

Dean was quiet for a moment thinking his eyes shifting from his brother to Sarah’s bright red face, “that’s not fair,” Dean growled, “shell get in the way!” 

“I won’t!” Sarah said clutching her hands together at her chest, “I can do research! And I know all about different monsters, I can help really!” she begged 

“its vampires!” Dean shouted, “what happens if you get bitten huh kid? You get bit, we don’t know how that will affect you! hell we don’t even know how what all is in you I’m not risking it!” 

Sarah was taken back thinking about his words before responding, “you’re worried about me?” she asked 

“what?” 

“you are!” Sarah said her face beaming, “that’s sweet thank you,” she said a blush on her face. Her eyes popped open for a second, “hold on!” she said as I she got an idea, “my soul was the one tampered with, so what if we had someone who could look into it,” 

Dean frowned, and this time Sam joined him, “that’s very dangerous,” Sam said 

“we can call cas!” Sarah said ignoring Sam, “he can look and- “ 

“NO” dean barked 

Sarah’s smile dropped with her shoulders, “but I- “ 

Dean took a deep breath looking at his brother, “come on what do you think,” 

Sam crossed his arms, “no,” he said, “no its too dangerous and it could kill you,” 

“but…” Sarah started, “shouldn’t that be my choice?” she asked softly looking up at Sam, “I mean I don’t even know what I am anymore, I’ve been raised to be something I’m not and the only thing I ever know about myself was that I was a human and now… I don’t even know that much,” 

Bowing his head Sam looked past his fluffy bangs at his brother who rested against the counter of the table, “we're not going to poke around in your soul,” Dean said sternly, “BUT,” he continued, “I'll admit you need clothes and other things,” he grimaced, “so you can come with us,” 

Sarah’s eyes brightened with hope at the thought of Dean allowing her to come on a mission, something so serious had to mean he was at least trying to trust her. 

“really?’ she asked 

“but what I say goes got it?” he barked 

Sarah stood at attention saluting Dean with a big smile, “whatever you say sir!” she cheered happily turning to Sam, “I get to go!” 

Sam smiled and nodded his head before yawning, “but first let’s get some sleep what do you say?” 

Sarah nodded turning to face Dean she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tight to her. Dean lifted his arms as if his hand would catch fire for touching her, “thank you so much,” she whispered into his chest as she let him go and turned to embrace Sam as well, “both of you,” 

Sam, unlike Dean snaked his arms around her and pulled her into him tight, the intoxicating smell of her hair filled his nose. 

“Sammy why don’t you show her where the showers are,” Dean said grabbing a glass and a bottle of whisky as he headed off to bed, “wash up and be ready to go by dawn kid,” he barked exiting the room. 

Sarah smiled as Sam rolled his eyes, “come on,” he said taking her by the hand and leading her around the bunker to a large chrome room. The room had waist-high walls with doors creating a small cubical around a shower head. There looked to be about ten showers with towels in only two. 

“take your pick I’m over there,” Sam said pointing over at a neatly put together shower with matching shampoo and conditioner to along with body wash and shaving materials. 

On the other far right corner was another towel but presumably with Deans things, all seaming to match his brothers. 

“that’s odd,” Sarah thought to herself, “they use the same products, but they smell so different,” 

Sam walked around to a cabinet and opened its doors to rows of neatly stacked white towels. Sam gripped one in his hand and tossed it back to Sarah who caught it in her chest. 

“do you want me to wait outside and show you back to your room?” Sam asked scratching the back of his head with a blush 

Sarah smiled and shook her head, “no I think I got it, but would you mind if I used some of your stuff?” 

Sam nodded turning back to the cabinet and pulling out a fresh razor, “here, you can have this, use any of my stuff as you like,” he smiled exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Sarah took the towel over to the center row of showers opening the metallic door and stepping into the cubical. Stripping down Sarah carefully sat her clothes on the edge of the walls under her towel. Turning on the water Sarah put her hand in it waiting for it to turn warm. Happy with its progress Sarah left her cubical to grab some needed supplies for Sams shower place. 

Coming back the shower was steaming with warmth. Stepping into the heat Sarah tilted her hair back getting it wet. 

“you really look cute like that,” a voice called out making Sarah jump instantly covering her body as she searches for the voice. 

“S-Sam?” she whispered, “Dean?” 

“did you forget my name already?” the voice said to her right 

Sarah shot her head over to the sound of her voice but saw nothing, “show yourself,” she demanded. 

“as you wish,” the voice sang out a hand covered her lips from behind pulling her back into an embrace. Sarah froze unable to move as the ice-cold hand and body touched her bare skin. 

Her eyes went wide, and her hands shot up to the wrist of the hand holding her mouth while the chilly sensation on the un-known assailant wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“calm down, I’m not going to hurt you,” the gentle voice whispered into her ear causing her hair to stand on end. 

‘yeah right,’ she thought to herself tugging at his arm, ‘says the guy in the shower with me’ 

“you being naked means nothing to me,” the man said much to Sarah’s surprise, “its how you were born all of you little humans, and how you lived most of your lives until the whole fruit thing. I could care less how you dressed yourself or didn’t dress yourself,” 

The man released his grip and stepped back out of the stream of water, Sarah instantly turned to come face to face with the yellow-haired man from her dreams. Gasping Sarah turned her burning face away from him. 

“get out!” she shouted in a hushed tone, not sure why the instinct to not get caught with him in the bunker overtook her heart. 

“relax, I’m not really here,” the man said putting his hands on his well sculpted hips. 

“what?” Sarah asked avoiding him as she turned her back grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. 

“I’m in your fruitcake kid,” the man said tapping on his temples with two fingers. 

“my what?” Sarah said turning to face him, “oh god have I gone completely crazy?” 

The man chuckled looking at the confusion on Sarah’s face, “no, you sweet ignorant little pet, have you ever seen Pinocchio?” 

“what the hell is Pinocchio?” Sarah asked from her far corner of the bathroom stall. 

The man smiled, Sarah took note of how charming he could be when he wanted and yet remembered the aura he had when she had unintentionally crossed a line. Instantly, she knew the man before her was easy to agitate, and as forgiving as stepping on a Lego. Still, he had a sense of childlike humor and could be charming, not to mention he was a very attractive man, maybe because he had so much power, but also because when he smiled the sides of his eyes and nose crinkled in the most adorable way. 

“it’s a movie, about a puppet,” he continued, “in the movie the puppet becomes a real boy based off a wish, and throughout the movie the puppet has this friend. Jiminy cricket, who acts as his conscience,” 

“conscience?” Sarah asked tilting her head to the side 

“right the little voice inside your head, it tells you right and wrong,” he smiled, “that’s why I’m here,” 

Sarah cocked one brow up, “does everyone have one?” she asked confused, “or just me?” 

“everyone has one but yours is special” he grinned opening his arms out to her, “yours can take a physical form. Me, Nick” 

“so, you’re here to help me determine right and wrong?” she asked 

“well kind of,” Nick explained, “more like I’m just here to keep you company… for now anyway,” 

“what does for now mean?” 

“you talk a lot you know that?” Nick said a twinge of annoyance on his tongue 

Sarah frowned, “so you’re not really here? Your just in my head? How come you can touch me then?” 

“the mind is a powerful thing, I can touch you and in return you can touch me too,” Nick said offering out his hand 

Sarah stared at it for a moment and then looked back at the door to leave the showers, ‘maybe I should run and tell Sam’ she thought 

“Sam has seen me too you know,” Nick said simply 

Shooting Nick, a nasty look, “stop reading my thoughts its rude,” Sarah snapped 

Nicks face lost all playfulness, “careful,” he growled, “you should remember your place,” 

A sense of cold filled the room despite the steaming shower and Sarah knew she had crossed a line. Maybe it was rude to talk to your conscience that way because it was a part of you? still, Sarah didn’t know what she was up against and sensing the power coming off him, she didn’t want to get into a fight unprepared. 

“sorry,” she said quickly, “I’m just a little confused,” 

“take it,” Nick said still holding out his hand. 

Sarah took a deep breath and touched his cold fingers, they were smaller than Sams but bigger than Sarah’s, and not calloused as if he never had to fight or hold a gun like Sarah had. Her hands were rough and often covered in blood. 

Nick gripped her fingers pulling her into him he ripped the towel from her and tossed it to the side wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her into his embrace. 

Sarah shivered at his touch, and turned her head down tucking it under his chin to shield her embarrassment. 

Nick smiled, her submission, whether it be willing or not, pleased him. Taking a few steps back he put her under the warm water. 

“why are you so cold?” she said softly as she began to relax under the heat of the water. 

“contrary to popular belief, I run cold,” he whispered 

Sarah frowned, “your shirt is soaked and your freezing wont you get a cold?” she asked 

Nick raised his hand and snapped his fingers, in an instant his clothing vanished and the two were left standing naked holding each other. 

Sarah’s face burned, “that- that isn’t what I meant!” she squeaked 

Nicks face lit up, “what’s the matter?” he teased, “you scared of me?” 

“well I,” Sarah started and then shook her head, “no I’m not scared just a little take back,” 

Nick released her and took a step back, Sarah did everything in her power to maintain her eye contact and not let it drift anywhere else. 

Nicks smiling face faulted for a moment as he clutched his ribs and fell to one knee. Sarah gasped taking a step forward she crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. Nick looked up at her one eye squinting shut in pain. 

“what’s wrong?” Sarah asked 

“nothing, I just can’t stay here for too long is all,” he winced, “I'll see you later pet,” he said past gritted teeth and then snapped his fingers. 

Sarah fell over onto her hands and knees and then quickly scrambled up to her feet looking around the room. She was alone again. 

“the hell just happened?” she asked herself, “a dream?” 

Looking over at her towel it rested in its old place as if Sarah had never touched it, ‘maybe I am just crazy’ she thought for a moment running her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath. 

The rest of her shower went smoothly, she managed to wash her hair, body, face, and shave. Satisfied with her state of cleanliness, and the calming of the heated water, Sarah dried herself off and hung the towel up before exiting the shower. 

The dark hallway was illuminated, Sarah could see light shining out from two different doors, one being Sams room and the other being Deans. Sarah wandered whose room was who’s when she remembered that she wasn’t sure what door was hers. 

A blush filled her cheeks thinking back to Sams offer and how she had turned him down, only to think that she might have to knock on his door and ask for help anyway. 

Taking a deep breath Sarah walked to the door closest to her and knocked three times. 

The door cracked open to see Dean dressed in a pair of checkered pajama pants and a large blue robe, “what?” he growled swirling the whiskey in his cup before bringing it to his lips. 

“I can’t find my room,” Sarah said twiddling her thumbs 

Dean cocked an eyebrow up before sighing, “okay hold on,” he grumbled taking a step back into his room. 

Sarah leaned in poking her head to see, Deans room was nice. It had a bigger bed than Sarah’s and was decorated in a very Danish kind of way. Band posters on the wall, a crate of classic rock records next to an old record player that despite its age looked like it could rock out at any time. 

Sarah smiled, she had never thought about it before reading the books, but she knew Dean must be happy to finally have a stable home he could fill with all the things he likes. 

“alright come on,” he said, “what?” Dean asked looking at Sarah’s bright face. 

“I like your room,” she said sweetly 

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked around, ‘be nice’ his brother's words rang in his ears, “you wanna come inside?” 

Sarah beamed with happiness by nodding her head as she stepped past the threshold. Dean left the door open, just in case his brother walked by. 

Deans room was cozy with warm lamps, and dark wood furniture. His full-size bed was covered in a fluffy comforter and a brown throw pillow. The rug under Sarah’s feet tickled her toes when she walked on it. In the corner next to his bed sat the record and record player. 

Instantly Sarah walked over to it, “iv read about these, they play music, right?” she asked looking back at Dean. 

“uh, yeah,” Dean said setting his drink down on his dresser to walk over to Sarah 

She had picked up a record and looked at it, “what’s a CODA?” she asked dusting off the record 

“what? No, that’s just the name of the album,” Dean said sitting down on the end of his bed watching her from a distance 

“album?” Sarah asked to herself, “so what’s a Z-pail-lin?” she asked sounding out the foreign word 

Dean shook his head, “do you mean Zeppelin? As in Led Zeppelin?” he asked, “like the band on the shirt you’re wearing?” 

Sarah looked back at Dean, “we don’t. we don’t have music in purgatory,” she said softly 

Dean blinked, “no I guess you wouldn’t,” he said softly, 

The room was silent for a few seconds, and Sarah thought about talking to Dean about Nick, turning back she opened her mouth to speak. 

“it’s late, you should get some sleep, we have a long road ahead of us tomorrow,” Dean said before Sarah got a moment to talk. 

Sarah put the record down where she found it and stood to her feet following Dean out of his room and down the hall, “that’s Sams,” Dean said pointing at the illuminated door, “dork is probably reading,” 

Sarah smiled and nodded her head, “you’re here,” he said pointing at the door next to Sams. 

“thank you,” Sarah said 

“its fine it’s a big place easy to get lost- “ 

“I meant for letting me see your room,” Sarah interrupted, “I know you don’t trust me, or really like me. It just, it was nice, and I hope maybe one day you can show me your music?” 

Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but thought twice as he shut it nodding once and then turning to leave. 

Sarah yawned and stretched her arms up before closing her door and returning to her bed for a good night’s rest.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Sarah woke up early and walked into the dining room rubbing her sleepy eyes as she let out a yawn. 

“tired?” Sam asked looking up from his newspaper as he sipped on his coffee mug 

“mmm” Sarah growled not in the mood for conversation 

“wow,” Dean said, “she’s grumpier than you Sammy,” 

Sarah rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair folding her arms, so she could rest her head on the table. Dean walked over with a plate setting it down in front of her. Sam eyed his brother's small act of kindness smiling behind the printed pages of the paper. 

Sarah rose up looking at the mountain of scrambled eggs and bacon. 

The smell filled her nose filling her soul, then Dean sat down an odd-looking cup that had a fancy handle pouring a black liquid into the cup. 

“what’s that?” she asked pointing at the cup Dean gave her. 

“Oh right, uh, it's coffee. Careful it's hot,” he said with a smile as Sarah frowned at the drink 

“I don’t trust it,” she growled pushing out her bottom lip in a pout 

“what? Why?” Dean asked half insulted 

“last time I had a drink you guys like I almost died it was so gross,” Sarah said pushing the cup away 

Sam snorted, “just try it, if you don’t like it you can put milk and sugar in it until you do,” he explained 

“this sounds like a trick,” Sarah said squinting her eyes down on the taller brother, “if it is you’ll be sorry, I know where you sleep, and I’ve read all the books I know all the pranks, and you’ll get it!” 

Sam bust out laughing setting his newspapers down, “just try it,” 

Sarah took two fingers pointing at her eyes and then flicking them back at him as if to say, ‘I’m watching you.’ 

Sarah picked up the cup, it smelled good at least, slowly she bowed on the hot liquid before taking a small sip, “I knew this was a trick,” she choked, “it’s so bitter,” 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to a cabinet setting down a cup of milk and a few cubes of Sugar. Taking Sarah’s cup, Dean poured in a hefty amount of milk and three sugars. 

“Jesus Dean,” Sam said watching the sugar dissolve from across the table 

“what it’s like that same amount Starbucks uses and I bet she would love that,” he said shrugging, “okay now try it again,” 

Sarah marveled over the change of color, the black water how looked a calming light brown, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for the bitterness of the coffee only to be surprised by the sweetness. 

“its good!” she said happily 

Dean shrugged with a cocky smile at his brother. A twitch of jealousy pinged in Sams' heart seeing her smile up at Dean. Clenching his jaw for a moment, Sam looked back at his paper. 

Sarah ate her food, “this is even better than yesterday!” she shouted 

Sams' eyes turned a little dark, sure he had asked Dean to be nicer, but now she was being cute with him. 

‘she’s mine’ he thought before snapping out of it shaking his head free of the thought, ‘what is wrong with me?’ he asked himself. 

The rest of breakfast went smoothly as they ate. 

“Alright, you guys ready?” Dean said picking up his plate 

“sir yes sir!” Sarah barked standing to her feet with her own dishes, “Sam can I take yours too?” 

Sam opened his mouth and stood up, “its okay let me help you,” he said taking his own plate to the sink and dunking it into the water. 

Sarah did as the boys did, dunking the plate and then scrubbing it before placing it in a drying rack. 

Sam put his hand on the center of Sarah’s back leaning over to talk to her, “you all packed?” 

“packed?” Sarah asked, “I don’t really have anything to pack,” she said with a shrug. 

Sam took notice of her outfit once again the same clothes she wore last night. Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed his hair back, “okay well, we’ll get you everything you need okay?” 

Sarah nodded with a smile following the younger brother out of the bunker into the warming sunlight of the outside world. 

“wow,” she said looking out into a sea of trees, “it’s so pretty,” 

Sam smiled opening the trunk of the car and tossing his duffle bag into the car, “yeah it is,” 

“purgatory looks like a forest, but its never this bright and warm.” She said opening her arms to the sun, “I love it here,” 

Sam watched the sunshine on her porcelain skin, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, “she’s cute huh?” a sinister voice whispered in Sams' ear. Whipping around Sam didn’t need to see his face to know whose voice he had heard. 

Lucifer stood resting against the car, his lips curled into a smile. 

“Hiya Sammy. Miss me?” Lucifer asked 

Sam instantly gripped his hand and pressed on an old forgotten scar, “oh no sorry Sammy, that’s not happening anymore, besides I’m not here for you,” he growled eyeing Sarah who was now squatting watching a bee roll around in a wildflower. 

Sams anger was written all over his face as his shoulders tensed, “stay away from her and me,” he said in a hushed tone. 

“why should I?” Lucifer asked with a small laugh, “she was made for me after all, and just imagine what I can do to her. I mean look at what I did to you, but it is different this time.” He said reaching out to touch Sam 

Sam braced himself for the coldness of his touch only for Lucifer’s body to faze past his like a phantom. 

“I can’t touch you,” he smiled, “but,” he said walking past Sam and over to Sarah gently he relaxed his arm on her shoulder 

Sarah gasped and turned to see who had touched her, only to see Sam standing dumbfounded by the car, “did you need something Sam?” she asked 

Sam looked around to find that Lucifer was gone, why would he stick around he made his point clear. He could get to her any time he wanted. 

Shaking his head, Sam faked a smile and shut the trunk just in time for his brother to join them. 

“you okay you look a little pale?” Dean asked looking at his brother 

“fine,” Sam said perhaps too quickly as he opened the door for Sarah, who slipped past the frame of the car and plopped down in the center of the backseat. 

“alright?” Dean said walking around the car, “you sure?” 

Sam nodded his head slipping into the passenger seat. Popping his jacket Sam took a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart. 

Dean and Sarah shared a look of confusion as Dean slipped into the car and started the engine. 

Sam thought about telling Dean but didn’t want to scare Sarah. Deciding now isn’t the best time he pushed the topic to the back of his mind. 

Dean put on some music, much to Sarah’s amusement who sat in the back with her eyes closed trying to focus all her hearing on the strumming of guitars. 

“I like this music,” Sarah said about five songs in. 

After that, the rest of the ride was silent and relaxing, well relaxing for Sarah. Sam fidgeted, and Dean worried about his brother. 

It took several hours, but by the time the sun settled they were in a new town in Texas called Earth. 

“Earth Texas?” Sarah asked, “so does that mean the bunker is on Earth Kansas?” 

Sam snorted once again, and his brother joined him, “no that just the name of the town,” Sam said as they pulled into a dirty hotel. 

Sarah blushed feeling she had once again said something foolish. 

Dean parked the car and ran to check into the hotel while Sam opened Sarah’s door and the two grabbed the bags from the trunk. Dean met them back up in the car with a pair of keys. 

“we’re over here,” he said pointing at a room about five doors down from where they had parked. 

Following the boys Sarah helped carry in the bags, this hotel was very “Texas” the wallpaper had longhorns on it, and it was covered in brown. Brown blankets, brown chairs, brown floors, brown laps shades held up by antler lamp bases. 

“wow,” Dean said tossing his stuff on the bed, “this place is just, wow,” 

“Yeah,” Sam said claiming the second bed 

Sarah shut the door and stepped into the hotel taking in the smell of lemon pledge, at least it’s clean. 

Instantly the hair on her neck stood up, frowning her brow a flutter of wings rattled behind her. Sarah lifted her leg up without thinking and twisted her body to the intruder kicking her foot up over her head into the man's neck she pinned him against the wall with her foot. 

“Sarah!” Sam said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from the man. 

The man rubbed his neck and coughed a few times looking up at Sarah’s twisted face. It was odd how she could go from charming to frightening with just a snap of her pointed teeth. 

“you okay Cas?” Dean asked as Cas stood up straight 

“yes, I am fine,” he said giving Sarah a nasty look 

“Cas? As in Castiel?” she asked, “I’m so sorry I thought you were… well I didn’t know what you were,” she smiled rubbing the back of her head 

“you must be the bride,” Cas said simply 

Sarah flinched and looked up at Cas scowling, “Sarah,” she said curtly 

“My apologies,” he said not truly intending to upset her. 

Sarah shrugged off the comment, accepting his apology. Cas walked into the room towards Dean, “you asked for me?” 

Sam squinted at his brother, “I thought he wasn’t going to look at her soul?” he said bitterly 

“we aren’t,” Dean defended, “that doesn’t mean he can’t help,” 

“help?” Sarah asked 

“How long before you need to take another shot?” Dean asked 

“just once a month,” Sarah said softly, “but if I miss it even by a day well…” 

“right,” Dean said not needing a reminder of her power, “Cas can you find out what is in this?” Dean said digging in his bad and pulling out a golden filled syringe 

“HEY!” Sarah said, “I need that you can’t just- “ 

“I can just,” Dean interrupted, “this is how we find out what’s in you, we know what they are suppressing, we know what’s in you,” 

Sarah huffed, she didn’t like it, but he was right. Crossing her arms, she nodded as Cas took the syringe. Eyeing it suspiciously, as if he had seen it once before. 

“where did you get this?” he asked slightly worried 

“it was given to me, from the headmistress that taught us,” Sarah answered, “why?” 

“well, ill have to look at it more… but” Cas said twirling the glass in his hand. 

“but what Cas?” Sam said stepping out from behind Sarah 

“I’ll be back,” Cas said, and with a fluttering of wings, he was gone. 

Sarah felt her heart drop, “he looked worried…” she said bowing her head, “maybe I am a monster,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Sam said rubbing her back calmly, “you’ll always be at least part human, right?” 

Sarah forced a smile and nodded, “I suppose,” she whispered 

“it's uh late,” Dean interrupted, “we should get some sleep,” 

Sam nodded leaving Sarah side to sit down on his bed and take off his boots. Sarah looked around the room once again before finding a brown leather chair next to the window and sitting down in it. 

“what are you doing?” Sam asked 

“well I, I mean,” she said looking around, “I figured, I would sleep here, there are only two beds and you guys,” Sarah shrugged trailing off on her sentence. 

“shit,” Dean said, “I forgot you were here for a sec, ill go gets you another room,” Dean said getting up 

“its late Dean the office is probably closed,” Sam interjected before his brother could leave, “you can share a bed with me,” Sam said grabbing a pillow and set in the middle of the bed. 

Sarah nodded twiddling her thumbs and walked around the bed to her side, knowing Sam likes the side closest to the door. Slipping into the sheet, she felt a sense of comfort from the pillow barrier giving her a way to have her own privacy. 

Dean slipped into bed as well and clicked off his light, “get some sleep, we have work tomorrow,” he grumbled 

Sarah nodded as Sam clicked his lamp off and snuggled into bed, his feet hanging off the edge, “are you okay?” he asked quietly 

“Yeah, I am thank you,” Sarah said turning over to hug the pillow next to her, “goodnight,”


	10. I have them too, bad dreams

The glowing red numbers on the alarm clock flashed in Sams' eyes, he couldn’t sleep. He thought about what he saw, how Lucifer was there but not the same as before. He couldn’t touch him, but he made it clear he could touch Sarah. 

Sam thought about finding a moment alone with Dean, explaining it to him calmly. But he knew his brother. Dean would flip the second Sam said anything about Lucifer. Sam bilked his dry eyes and rolled over under the scratchy sheets to face the door 

“can’t sleep, Sammy?” Lucifer said appearing at the end of Sams bed 

Sam looked down at him and gulped before shutting his eyes tight and ignoring him, chanting a mantra to himself about how he wasn’t really here. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you know I hate being ignored,” Lucifer teased standing up, “really?” he said When Sam covered his head with the blanket. 

“go away,” Sam whispered trying not to wake up Sarah or Dean 

“oh!” Lucifer said clapping his hands, “I get it, you haven’t told big brother about me yet huh? Eh, that’s okay, he’ll just ruin the fun!” 

Sam pulled the blanket down from his eyes glaring at Lucifer’s smiling face, “and I do plan on having some fun, Sammy.” He growled, “if you won't talk to me, that will only make the game more fun,” 

Sam tilted his head to the side and sat up Watching Lucifer shove his hands in his pockets and walk around the bed to Sarah. 

Sarah slept soundly on her back with her arms at her side, her mouth slightly parted. Deep breaths rolled off her as her Exhaustion from a long drive took its toll on her body. 

“poor thing she looks sleepy,” Lucifer said pulling out his hand and reaching for her face. 

Sam sat up and grabbed at Lucifer’s wrist to stop him only to faze past his body. For Sam, it was like trying to catch fog in your hand, cold and impossible to hold or stop. 

Sarah however, was different, Lucifer was able to move a black curl from her lips and tuck it behind her ear. He could touch her. 

Squatting down Lucifer gave Sam a wink drifting his corps like fingers down her jaw to her collarbone, “she’s so fair,” Lucifer mused, “so soft,” he added slipping his hand under the blankets. 

Sam wanted to yell, to scream, but even if he did what good would it do. He couldn’t touch him or stop him. 

Sarah whimpered when Lucifer slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt and ghosted it over her skin up to her breast. 

“stop,” Sam whispered angrily 

“no, besides you look like you’re enjoying the show,” Lucifer teased, “she makes the best sounds, don’t you think?” He said eliciting a low moan as his fingers rubbed her nipple to erection and played with the bud, pinching and squeezing. 

Sam couldn’t take his eyes away from Sarah’s blood rushed face as her sleeping form enjoyed every touch. 

“You remember when you kissed her?” Lucifer said switching over to the other breast and repeating his manipulations, “that lust, don’t you want more?” 

“shut up,” Sam said a little louder 

“careful Sammy, big brother, might hear you,” Lucifer said drifting his hand down past Sarah’s navel, “I wonder what kind of noise she would make if I made her cum on my fingers? Huh? What name would she scream yours or Deans?” 

Sam shot Lucifer a look of disgust, “why would she say Deans?” he growled 

Lucifer smiled, “well they do get along now don’t they. And isn’t it your brother's thing? After all, she’s as much his type as she is yours,” 

Lucifer smiled watching Sam eye his brother in disbelief. Taking the moment of being in doubt, Lucifer slipped his fingers into Sarah’s shorts, running small circles over her clit through the fabric of her panties. 

“ah,” she moaned out in her sleep arching her back slightly. 

“let’s make this interesting huh?” Lucifer said with a snap of his fingers. Suddenly, Lucifer’s blonde hair turned dark and long, his eyes brow from blue, his entire physical makeup changed to look exactly like… Sam. 

“you think she'll be happy when she wakes up to see you finger banging her? or never trust you again sending her right into Dean-o’s arms?” the cruel smile of Sams reflected face made his stomach churn. 

“stop,” Sam said sternly 

Another erotic moan left Sarah’s lips telling him that Lucifer was picking up his pace. Pushing her panties to the side, Lucifer felt the wet slickness he had enticed from her. 

“You think if I use two fingers right off the bat it’ll hurt her?” Lucifer smiled, “I wouldn’t mind hearing her scream,” 

“SHUT UP AND STOP TOUCHING HER!” Sam screamed jumping to his feet before picking up a lamp nearest to him and hurdling it at Lucifer’s head. 

The beast before him disappeared, vanished into a mist, his smile burned into Sams mind. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted turning on his lamp and jumping to his feet grabbing the knife he keeps under his pillow to sleep. 

“what’s going on?” Sarah asked sitting up and flicking on the light switch as she curled away from Sam in fear. 

“I,” Sam said dumbfounded, “I was… having a nightmare,” 

Dean blinked looking at the shattered remains of the lamp on the floor, “you almost hit her,” Dean said looking over at Sarah. 

“are you sure you’re okay?” Sarah asked ignoring the lamp. 

“Yeah, I just…. I’m so sorry,” Sam admitted taking a deep breath. 

Sarah looked over at Dean worried. Dean shook his head, “that was a bad one, huh?” he asked. 

Sam nodded his head and sat down with his back to the two, “maybe you should sleep over here,” Dean said 

Sam jerked his head back, “why?” he growled, 

“because you nearly decapitated her with a lamp?” Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The rage in Sams' eyes made Dean worried, he hadn’t looked this way since he was taking demon blood. Maybe he was on it again? 

Dean frowned and opened his mouth, probably to start a fight, but was interrupted but Sarah, “I’m fine, nightmares just come with the job. Can’t say I didn’t have an odd dream either,” Sam gave her a worried look hearing that as she continued, “I just want to go back to bed. Please?” she asked turning towards Sam. 

Sams' face softened, and he laid back down. Dean took a deep breath and did the same. Sarah looked at the pillow separating her from Sam. Sam had his back turned towards her, turning half of her mouth up Sarah pulled the pillow out from between the two and placed it over the broken glass next to her. 

Sam looked back but instantly knew what was happening the second Sarah put her fingers on his back and started to gently scratch. Taking a deep breath Sam turned and faced Sarah, her face lit up by the moonlight peaking in through the window. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

Sarah smiled and scooted closer to him, “I have them too, bad dreams,” 

Sam gave her a melancholy look, ‘mine wasn’t a dream,’ he thought to himself before reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind Sarah’s ear, 'was it?' 

“Goodnight Sam,” she whispered closing her eyes 

“Goodnight,” he said softly.


	11. shopping

The next morning Sarah woke up just in time to catch Dean sneaking back in with breakfast that he had gotten from the hotel lobby.  
Sam sat in a corner putting a band-aid over his finger from where he cut himself picking up the glass.  


“morning,” Sarah rumbled feeling her curly hair sticking out every direction  


“rise and shine kid!” Dean said handing her a bowl of what looked to be small crunchy crackers in a white sauce, “what is this?” Sarah asked  


Sam and Dean shared a look and shrugged, “its cereal,” Sam said handing her a spoon, “try it its sweet,”  


Sarah took the spoon and gathered a few nuggets of cereal together before plopping it in her mouth. The sweetness made her smile as she chowed down on the lucky charms.  


“its good,” she said past her food.  


“don’t talk with your mouth full,” Dean scolded  


Sarah shrugged and ate her breakfast, once the bowl was empty she put it on a try with other dirty dishes and pranced off to the bathroom.  


Dean heard the closing of a door and turned to his brother, who was already searching the internet for malls nearby.  


“so, Sammy, how you feeling?” Dean asked resting back in his chair  


Sam nodded his head, “fine,”  


“yeah I can see that,” Dean answered strongly  


“Dean, what do you want?” Sam asked pinching the bridge of his nose.  


“what the hell was last night?” Dean asked skipping all formalities  


Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean- “  


“don’t Dean me” Dean interrupted, “it’s that girl isn’t it?”  


Sam snapped to attention, “no,” he barked  


“oh yeah? You on Demon blood again?” Dean asked again getting slightly more agitated  


“what?” Sam asked shocked, “no? what the hell- “  


“nightmares,” Dean said holding up a finger, “mood swings,” he said holding up another, “you’re always mad, except with her. So, what is it, like another Ruby situation? Or what?”  


“I just,” Sam said when the bathroom door opened to reveal a clean away, Sarah.  


“listen I’m grateful for the clothing and all, but I think I’m in need of some new clothes these are getting a bit ripe,” Sarah said bringing the sleeve of her shirt to her nose and giving it a good sniff.  


Sam nodded, “yeah I found a mall nearby,” he said flipping his computer around to show Sarah, “well get the things you need today while Dean investigates the case, meet up back here after,” Sam explained  


“are you sure?” Sarah asked, “I mean, vampires plus a solo Dean, sounds kind of scary, maybe we should do the case first and then worry about me,”  


“I’m not doing anything except interviewing the victim’s family and making sure it’s a vamp case,” Dean said raising to his feet, “tomorrow Sam and I will go in and rid this town of another monster,”  


Sarah frowned “while I sit here and do nothing,” she grumbled to herself  


“exactly,” Dean answered standing up and walking to the bathroom with a handful of clothes.  


Sarah moved out of his way and walked over to Sam sitting on the edge of the bed closest to his chair. Sam smiled at her and turned back to his computer turning it off and slipping it into his bag.  


“are you okay?” Sarah asked  


“what?” Sam said turning his attention away from the old leather strap on his computer case.  


“nightmares,” Sarah said softly, “I have them too, they always make me feel bad the next day so… you okay?”  


Sam took a deep breath and shook his head, “no, but I will be,”  


Sarah balled up her fists pumping them in the air and shouted, “go team go!”  


Sam chuckled offering her a hand to help her to her feet. Accepting his offer Sarah stood to her feet and smiled. The creaking of the door drew Sarah’s eyes from Sams as she saw Dean step out in his Fed Suit. Her jaw-dropping almost immediately upon seeing Dean, made Sams heartburn.  


Dean was jugging on one of his jacket sleeves pulling it from a bunched mess down to a smooth sleeve on his nearly perfect frame. Sarah looked away out the window trying to hide her burning face.  


Sam cleared his throat and turned to the door, “let's go.” He said leaving the room  


Sam looked at himself in the refection of the car, he looked the same as always. His hair groomed back, blue jeans, boots, a green plaid shirt, and a brown jacket. Frowning he had never compared himself to Dean, but now it seemed every time Sarah looked at Dean Lucifer’s words rang in his ears.  


“Sam?” Sarah said touching his arm, “you zoned out there, you sure you’re okay?”  


Sam looked down at her cream-colored hand against the brown of his jacket and smiled, “I’m fine,” he said softly.  


Opening the door, Sam pulled back his seat and let Sarah slip back into the vehicle easier and closed her door for her. The smell of leather and the boys filled her nose and comforted her.  


Sam adjusted his seat again making room for his long legs and slipped into his seat next to his brother, who had just locked up the place.  


“Alright, ill drop you off and then ill head over to our Vic’s house try to locate this Vampire den,” Dean explained pulling the gear shift down into reverse as he backed up out of the parking space.  


“you know I could help you, my nose is better than yours I’m like part bloodhound or something,” Sarah teased leaning up between the boys, “I could just track this place down, and it would be like 50 times easier,”  


Dean frowned into the rearview mirror and turned down onto the highway, “no,” he growled  


Sarah frowned and crossed her arms sitting back into her seat.  


It took about 15 minutes for them to reach a mall. Digging into his wallet, Dean handed Sam a platinum card and told him the pen code. Sam nodded and got out of the car first turning to open Sarah’s door.  


Sarah paused for a moment looking back at Dean, “you won’t try to do anything on your own right?” Sarah asked, “because, even if you might be a dick sometimes, I would be really sad if I never got to see you again,”  


Dean looked almost taken back by her words opening his mouth to speak, “ill be okay,” he said shifting gears from park to drive, “ill be back in about 3 hours,”  


Sarah smiled and scooted out of the car. Sam slammed the car door perhaps too hard making Sarah jump. Faking a snarky smile Sam put his hand on Sarah’s back ignoring his brothers ranting about being careful with ‘baby’ and guided her into the entryway of the mall.  


Sarah looked up at Sams scowl confused, ‘did I make him mad?’ she thought to herself biting her lip and bowing her head.  


“Alright where should we start,” Sam asked after taking a deep breath  


Sarah shrugged looking up at the giant. Sam brought his hand up to pinch his nose but froze when Sarah brought her hands up to flinch away from him.  


Sams' eyes went wide as he took a big step back, “I wasn’t going to hit you,” Sam said his puppy dog eyes wide as people walked past with nasty looks.  


“Oh, I didn’t think… I mean I was just…” Sarah said searching for an excuse and falling flat.  


“do you think I would hit you?” Sam asked, “no, but…” Sarah said looking down at the floor, “is now really the time or place to talk about this?” she growled feeling embarrassed and angry  


Sam looked around at the patrons of the mall all snickering and side-eyeing them, “no I suppose not but,”  


“great,” Sarah said without letting Sam talk again she turned on her heels and took off deeper into the store.  


Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and followed her, ‘she has seemed so tough, but Neither Dean or I know what she’s been through,’ Sam thought.  


He remembered changing her into his clothes, the scars on her back made his stomach churn. Closing his eyes, he wondered what would have scared her. Opening his eyes, he knew in his heart that it was his attitude. She had jumped when he slammed the door.  


Sarah stopped looking at a pair of shoes and then down at her own bare feet, “we should start here,” she said sternly  


“okay,” Sam nodded, “what do you like?”  


“something comfortable,” she said picking up a pair of black shoes with rose gold detailing.  


“do you know what size you are?” Sam asked looking at the surprisingly feminine shoes.  


“size what?” Sarah asked  


Sam smiled a sweet smile and offered out his hand, Sarah looked at it for a moment turning her head back to the shoe, “no thanks,” she growled  


Sam took a deep breath, “Sarah, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly, “listen, how about we put a pin in this conversation and save it for when you’re ready.”  


Sarah glanced over at Sam and chewed on her lip.  


“what if I promised to get you a Fed suit?” Sam asked  


Sarah’s head snapped up from the shoe to Sams smiling face, “like a real one? Like you and Dean have?”  


“exactly like that,” Sam said  


Sarah smiled, “really?”  


Sam nodded, “but you have to trust me, at least a little today. Okay?” he asked offering his hand again.  


Sarah looked at it and after some thought placed hers in his, “great” Sam said pulling her over to a bench.  


Crouching down Sam reached under the bench and pulled out a long silver device that had a scale on it. Sam took Sarah’s foot and placed it at the back of the invention lining her foot up with the numbers.  


“Alright,” Sam said giving Sarah’s leg a light pat, “stand up,”  


Sarah did as she was told watching Sam examine the scale next to her foot, “8.5” he said smiling up at her.  


“is that good?” Sarah asked tilting her head back as Sam stood towering over him.  


Sam chuckled, “yeah its good,”  


Sarah smiled when a man walked up to the two looking Sarah up and down, “Hi, my name is chase, um welcome to Dillard’s can I help you?”  


Sam frowned at the judgmental look Chase wore looking at Sarah and handed him the Shoe Sarah had loved so much, “yeah you can bring us an 8.5 in this,”  


“you know these are 120.00, right?” Chase said looking over as Sarah who was now looking at some black combat boots  


“not an issue,” Sam said puffing out his chest  


The man faked a smile and rolled his eyes as he turned to go into the back. Sam sat on the bench and watched Sarah tour the store picking up different Shoes and examining them.  


Finally, she made it to a pair of red satin pumps, “well look at that, you know she'd be adorable in some black lace and those pumps right Sammy?”  


Sams smile faded when he turned to see Lucifer resting against the glass of a perfume display case. His arms crossed and a twisted smile on his lips.  


Sam licked his lips and turned to continue watching Sarah admire the shoes, “oh come on Sammy, ignoring me? You remember what happened last night right? Besides I’ve been in that head of yours Sammy, I know exactly what gets you all worked up, and those red shoes… Satin red… just one letter away from Satan huh?”  


Sam shot his glance over to Lucifer only to find he was gone again, nothing but a cloud of mist left where he was standing.  


Sarah ran over to Sam holding the pumps in her hand along with some black combat boots, “I really like these too,” she said smiling.  


Sam took a deep breath eyeing the heals, “then they are yours,”  


Chase returned with the right size shoe and then took the two others Sarah requested. Looking around Sam found a small rotary of packaged socks. Grabbing a few in different styles Sam tossed the bag over to Sarah, who opened it and slipped her foot inside the cotton clothing and then put on the new tennis shoes.  


Standing up the shoes made her an inch taller, smiling as she walked up and down the aisle testing their comfort before giving Sam a big thumbs up.  


Chase returned once again with the boots and heals. Sarah tested the shoes and nodded happily, then the heals. Sam sucked in some air through his teeth watching her prance around in her heels. He didn’t want to admit it but, they looked great on her.  


Sarah pranced once down the hall and then limped back, “these hurt,” she grumbled.  


“that’s because they are too small,” Chase said holding out another box of the same shoe but in size 9 wide.  


“but the others worked,” Sarah asked kicking off the heals and putting on the new pair, “wow, this feels so much better,” she said taking a few steps.  


Chase rolled his eyes and walked away muttering something about her being an amateur.  


Sam stood up picking up the three boxes, “well you should wear your shoes out of here, can’t walk around the mall barefoot,”  


Sarah nodded putting the heals in the box and then slipping into her black and pink shoes while Sam paid at the register.  


“Alright, now what,” Sam asked looking down at Sarah who thought for a moment  


“definitely underwear,” Sarah said confidently  


Sams' face turned bright red as he looked away, “O-okay,” he stuttered walking out of Dillard’s into the hallways of the mall.  


Looking around he found a large map of the mall posted int eh center of a four-way intersection. Taking a deep breath, Sam directed Sarah through the crowd. People, mostly girls, stopped to look at Sam, he towed over all the men and had a strange girl running after him. It was a sight for anyone really, even if Sam wasn’t as attractive as he was. Sam marched on confident and calm, while Sarah began to feel a bit small, the girls all around the mall, looked very different from herself.  


She hadn’t thought much about It but growing up in a place full of girls that all look relatively the same, and now being here. Sarah had no clue how a girl was supposed to look.  


She knew how Sam liked girls to look, but seeing the different faces and styles, she wondered what it was that she wanted to do.  


Sam felt Sarah bump into him when he stopped at the entrance of the pink and black store. Sarah peaked around Sam and looked up at the neon lights that read, “Victoria’s Secret.”  


“what’s this?” Sarah asked stepping around Sam to investigate the store. There were walls and walls of cotton, silk, lace, and other fabrics cut and padded into bras and panties. Not only that but large pictures of girls slim and beautifully tanned posing in lingerie were slapped everywhere.  


“uh, we can get you the stuff you need here,” Sam said blushing as hard as Sarah was, “ill be over here,” Sam said pointing to a line of men all resting by the door waiting on their girlfriends.  


“what?” Sarah asked looking up at Sam, “no way, I need your help,”  


“my help?” Sam said almost choking on his spit.  


“well I don’t know what size I am or anything like that,” she said looking down at her chest  


Sam groaned and pushed his hair back, “okay,” he considered grabbing Sarah’s hand and walking in side by side into the store.  


The row of men all leaned over to watch Sam as if he were a god.  


The smell was overwhelming as every girl in their sprayed their favorite perfume, Sarah wrinkled her nose, “it’s a little overpowering,” she admitted  


Sam looked down at her crinkled face and chuckled, “yeah it kind of is, come on,” he said leading her over to a woman who was folding a pair of panties.  


“excuse me,” Sam said.  


The woman looked like she could be on the wall of this store, tall, thin, tanned, green eyes and bright red hair. She wore a name tag that read, “Rebecca.”  


Rebecca smiled at Sam looking at him like he was the last man on earth. Sarah frowned not liking the way she eyed Sam as if Sarah wasn’t the one attached to his hip.  


Sam returned the smile, “um my uh…” Sam said looking down as Sarah, “my friend here, needs a fitting and maybe some help finding something,”  


The girl gave Sam an odd look as she looked Sarah over, Sarah suddenly very aware of her lack of clothing and bra mad her face burn red and look away from the goddess before her.  


“Oh, I get it,” Rebecca said taking Sarah’s free hand, “ill take good care of her,” she winked at Sam and dragged Sarah far away from him into a black room with lots of curtains.  


Sarah’s heart raced, this set up was very similar to the one that she would be forced into for submission training. In fact, it was the same as when she met Aiden and killed everyone to escape.  


Rebecca opened a curtain to show Sarah a small room with a chair and a big mirror with lights all around it.  


“in here,” the girl said sweetly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink measuring tape.  


Sarah took a deep breath feeling on edge as she stepped into the tight room with Rebecca. Rebecca smiled sweetly.  


“so, you and that guy?” Rebecca asked, “I mean him prancing you around in an outfit like this, embarrassing you, the awkwardness of it all,” she chuckled, “this some kind of kink thing?”  


“kink?” Sarah asked, “I don’t- “  


“don’t worry about it!” the girl smiled, “I’ve been exactly where you have, but my Master has never been quite as hot. Way to go girl!”  


“your Master?” Sarah asked  


“Oh, do you call him soothing else?” Rebeca said taking the tape measure around Sarah’s waist and looking at the number, “like daddy or sir?”  


“Daddy?” Sarah asked looking up as the girl measured a sperate part of her chest  


“wow I think I would die if my Master made me call him that in public. I mean saying yes master in public is already pushing it, but Daddy?” she said tucking away the tape, 

“god you’re so ballsy huh? I love it” Rebecca smiled to herself and jotted down the numbers, “ill be right back okay sit tight,”  


“what just happened?” Sarah asked herself and turned to look in the mirror.  


Sarah’s eyes cast down thinking back to a class she had, about Lucifer what he likes. He likes being called ‘my lord’ Sarah never really understood why.  
The girl returned with a bunch of different bras and styles finding a fit she liked best she read the tag ’34 DDD’.  


Sarah shrugged not knowing what the numbers and letters meant and looked over the bras picking and choosing what she liked. One was soft and light pink, one didn’t have straps, one was a sports bra, comfort over fashion was definitely at play here.  


Rebecca knocked on the door just in time for her to see Sarah in her sports bra, “looks good!” she said, “are these all no’s?” she asked  


Sarah nodded her head, “okay and the yeses are these?” Rebeca asked, “you do realize these are all the same color as your skin, right? You don’t want anything you know for your guy out there?”  


“what?” Sarah asked with a blush,  


“yeah you know- “Rebecca asked finally looking as Sarah’s mutilated back, “oh my god,” she whispered, “did he do this to you?”  


Sarah had almost forgotten the scars on her body, “no,” she answered softly, “no he would never,”  


The girl looked deep into Sarah’s eyes trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Finally, she nodded and looked over to a black lace set hanging. Trying desperately to 

change the topic Rebecca grabbed the set and handed it over to Sarah with a sweet smile and sad eyes.  


“why don’t you try this on,” Rebecca asked, “just for me please?”  


Sarah frowned, the black garment had turned her off because she feared it would make her skin even whiter than what it already was.  


“you’ll like it,” Rebecca said, “it might help you feel more confident you know,”  


Sarah perked up at the idea of confidence as she eyed a poster hanging next to her of a perfect model, “alright,” she said reaching for the garments.  


Rebecca slipped out and waited as Sarah put on the skimpy clothing. The lacy thong came up over her hip bones, accentuating her round hips and elongating her legs. While the lace matching black bra had a detailed rose over her nipples. The set also had a garder around Sarah’s waist with dangling clasps that clipped onto a pair of stockings.  


Sarah gazed at herself in the mirror, Rebecca was right, she did look good. The black made her skin look like the petal of a little flower instead of a pasty color she thought it would look. Sarah’s red bitten lips and wild curly black hair made her feel like one of the girls plastered on the wall. She wasn’t as thin as they were, but she admired her curves and smiled.  


Rebecca entered the room and squealed, “you look so good!” she screamed, “please get this!”  


Sarah smiled to herself and blushed, “yeah, I think I will,”  


“and you know a little pro tip,” Rebecca said leaning into Sarah’s ear, “next time Sam does something for you, you should lean in and whisper, ‘thank you master’ as sweetly as you can and maybe kiss his neck,”  


Sarah blushed and laughed uncomfortably as Rebeca left to change. Sarah took off the sext clothing and put on her old clothes before stopping.  


‘did I say Sams name?’ she thought to herself, shaking the thought from her head, ‘no she probably talked to him out there, don’t be paranoid.’  


Stepping out of the changing room Sarah grabbed Sam and had him pay for the clothes, Rebecca had slipped in about a dozen underwire in their too, of different styles, jotting down some tips on when to wear a thong and shoved it into the bag.  


Sarah took a deep breath once they left the store, “that was a lot,” she said  


“yeah?” Sam chuckled  


“I feel bad making you carry all of the bags,” Sarah said eyeing Sams full hands  


Sam shook his head, “Naw, I still feel like a dick for earlier. Let me do this,”  


Sarah nodded, “okay but ill carry the rest deal?”  


The rest of the trip went smoothly, they found her clothes for every event and then some. The mall even had a Target connected to it, meaning Sarah could get the things she needed most. Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, even a perfume Sarah liked. Everything under the sun she could want including stuff for her room.  


By the time Dean had gotten back to them tired and ready for a drink, they had gotten more than what was initially anticipated.  


“I didn’t give you the card to buy the whole store!” Dean criticized getting out of the car to help them load the trunk and part of the back seat.  


“yeah, we got a little carried away,” Sam admitted, “and by we, I mean she,” Sam said nudging Sarah  


Sarah giggled, “sorry, but you know what Dean I got you something too!”  


Dean rolled his eyes shutting the trunk and walking up to the driver’s side. Sarah ran after him holding out her hand, in her palm was a small keychain in the shape of a pie.  


“you don’t have to use It, but would you at least please keep it,” Sarah asked softly  


Dean rubbed the back of his neck and took the keychain and getting into the car.  


Sam watched the two interact and tried his best to ignore his growing jealousy. Sarah slid in next to her bags in the backseat while Sam stretched out reaching his hands over his head.  


Dean put the car into drive and took off out of the mall and headed over toward the Hotel. Sarah sat back smiling at her new things. Thinking back on her day, she had never had belongings that weren’t given to her for a reason, these were her things because she wanted them.  


“how should I thank them,” Sarah thought to herself remembering Rebecca’s advice. Sarah scooted up to the edge of her seat leaning into Sams' ear as they turned into the parking lot of the hotel.  


Sarah’s breath tickled Sams and sent shivers down his body as she whispered “thank you for today Master” before puckering her lips and pressing hem gently behind his ear as she brushed his hair away with her fingertips.


	12. Chapter 12

“what in hell!” Dean yelled as he parked the car and stared at Sam and Sarah with horror, “what? When? Why?” 

Sam turned and looked at Sarah shocked, “where did that come from?” he asked Sarah 

“I thought, I mean, oh god did I do something wrong?” Sarah panicked curling away from the boys into the back seat. 

“you don’t know what cereal is, but you know that?” Dean asked, “what did you show her?” he said eyeing his brother who sat shaking his head viciously 

“know what?” Sarah asked, “I was just, the girl from the bra store asked me if I was dressed this way because Sam had a kink, whatever that is, and told me that I should do that as a pro tip and she made me get sexy panties! I’m sorry!” Sarah yelled lacing her fingers in her hair as her eyes went wide and face ran red. 

The boys went quiet, Dean turned away and so did Sam hiding their faces from Sarah. Sarah felt like she had really fucked up before she noticed Deans shoulders bouncing. 

‘is he crying?’ Sarah asked before her question was answered with a boisterous laugh thundering from the older brother 

“the bra chick thought you two were some kind of BDSM couple!” he cackled slapping his leg 

“shut up,” Sam said his face burning red all the way to his ears. “Sarah uh- she thought you and I we um- “ 

Dean sat back and smiled cocky at his brother, “you tell her,” Sam said crossing his arms 

“no way you know more about this than I do!” Dean argued. 

“how do you know?” 

“dude we have shared a room our whole lives, I’ve heard you,” Dean teased 

“its when… she thought we were together,” Sam said ignoring his brother all together. 

“well yeah we were right?” Sarah asked 

“no not like together as in the same room but together as in, um…. Biblically knowing one another,” Sam said thinking back on a conversation he had with Cas similar to this one. 

Sarah seemed to understand as her face matched Sams in redness, “so wait when we were taught to call Lucifer ‘my lord’ it’s because he gets off on that?” 

The car went silent, “what?” Dean spoke out, “you mean they really trained you. to know exactly what he would like?” 

Sarah nodded, “do they not teach you the same things in school?” 

“no,” Sam said the boys wearing melancholy faces 

“have I said something wrong again?” Sarah asked looking into the pity twinkling in their eyes. 

“I’m hungry,” Dean said forcing a smile and avoiding a conversation as he got out of the car and started to open the trunk. Sarah looked at Sam who nodded over to his brother, “we should help him” he said getting out of the car as fast as he could. 

Sarah sat back in the seat frustrated, ‘I guess I don’t know as much about this world as I thought,’ 

Getting out of the car Sarah pointed out the bags she wanted to be taken in and helped the boys leaving the rest of the bags in the car. 

Upon getting inside Sarah sifted through her bags getting some much-needed supplies and clothing before taking off into the bathroom. 

Sam and Dean heard the water from the shower turn on as Sarah took another shower with her own products this time. 

“Jesus,” Dean said plopping down on a chair. 

“Yeah, she was raised to be a slave to him,” Sam hissed, “and because I’m supposed to be his vessel… she was made to be… I mean she told us all this, but I guess I didn’t really… it didn’t click” 

Dean glanced over at his brother, “you like her huh?” he asked 

Sam shrugged turning his blushing face from his brother, “she’s you know, I mean charming in a way.” 

Dean nodded, “is that why you get all pissy when we get along?” 

Sam took a deep breath and looked over at his brother, “sorry,” he whispered, “I don’t know why but I feel like she’s mine you know. That sounds terrible,” 

Dean cocked an eyebrow up at his brother, “and what if she chooses something else?” 

“excuse me?” Sam asked 

“what if she decides one day she wants to go out and do things on her own, will she still be yours then?” Dean asked watching Sams face turn from anger to worry. 

“then… I don’t know,” Sam admitted, “although, today she thought I was going to hurt her,” 

“what?” Dean asked 

“you know, I think we’ve forgotten just what it is she has been through,” Sam thought out loud, “she has scars all over her back Dean. They whipped her, and god knows what else. She’s strong and can fight but have you ever seen her face when she fights. She’s terrified, like an animal backed into a corner.” 

Dean thought back to when Cas had startled her, at first Dean had felt she was vicious looking but now as he imagined her wide eyes and snarling lips he had to admit that she did look more like a dog who had been scared that someone who truly loved bloodshed. 

“Dean there is something else- “the creek of the faucet turning off stopped Sam from bringing up his encounters with Lucifer. Taking a deep breath, the boys pretend they hadn’t just been talking about Sarah when she entered the room. 

Sarah now wore a white lace bralette that peaked out from under the neckline of the loose black tank top, with a burgundy flannel worn open and a pair of skinny jeans. Sarah smiled at the boys opening her arms out, “do I look normal now?” 

Dean licked his lips and turned away, “good job kid,” he muttered much to Sarah’s excitement, “shall we go get a drink?” he said standing to his feet 

Sam looked over at Sarah who nodded and slipped on her new black combat boots, in truth she looked like a regular Winchester. 

Once she was ready, Sarah practically skipped over to the door her perfume filling the air as she walked by. 

“holly shit,” Dean growled, “you smell like… pie,” 

Sarah beamed, “I got it at the target store it's my shampoo, do you like it?” 

Dean looked back at his brothers scowling face and then again as Sarah’s giving her a slight shrug, “uh sure,” 

Sarah opened the door and walked out of the hotel room the boys following closely behind. Once again, the trio got into the car and headed towards a small bar they had passed coming into town. 

“I'll never get tired of being in this car,” Sarah chimed running her fingers over the leather of the seats. 

Dean smiled turning into the parking lot. Sam was the first out of the car to open Sarah’s door and lead the group up to the red painted door of the bar. 

“Hey,” Dean said grabbing Sarah’s arm, “I got you this,” he said handing over a small plastic card. 

Sarah looked at it, it was instantly recognizable, an ID with her face on it and a new name, address, everything. Smiling up at Dean Sarah wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 

“thank you!” she said softly pulling away from him and turning to run after Sam in the bar. 

Dean smiled to himself as he walked in the past the door. Sam and Sarah were already seated next to the pool table at a large booth. 

“look at the ass on her huh,” a man standing next to the door said. 

Dean wandering what dame could catch the attention of the table of construction workers that the man sat at. Following their eye contact, Dean realized the only girl here that wasn’t a bartender was Sarah. 

Dean felt the overwhelming urge to start a fight with these pricks, but being in this close to Vampire town, decided bloodshed would only get them more trouble. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean shrugged off the men’s obscene gestures and walked over to his brother now resting by the bar ordering a drink. 

“Hey,” Dean rumbled stepping up next to his brother 

“hey,” Sam said looking back at Sarah who was reading over a drink menu frowning at the beer list, “you wanna go over the case,” 

Dean nodded, “yeah, I found the hideout. An old Tyson factory that shut down in 89. What do you say guns blazing tomorrow morning catch them in their sleep?” 

Sam took a deep breath, “sounds good, what about her?” 

“what about her?” Dean asked nodding at the waitress as he picked up his whiskey and brought it to his lips 

“we can’t just lock her up in a hotel,” Sam said. 

“we're not bringing her with us, Sam!” Dean defended 

“no of course not!” Sam agreed, “but I was thinking maybe she could stay at the library, safe, quiet, she could read about culture, so she isn’t so lost all the time. I mean the only things she knows about this world is what she read about us…” 

“yeah and we aren’t exactly normal,” Dean said shaking his head, “okay sounds good,” 

Sam and Dean turned back to look at Sarah who came up to sit next to them on a bar stool with a proud smile. 

“Hey,” Sam said sweetly, “you look happy,” 

“Yeah!” Sarah said excitedly “this is just like in the books!” 

Sam and Dean both roll their eyes and groan, Sarah chuckled and ordered a glass of water. The three sat in peaceful silence listening to the classic rock music of the bar. A few bartenders tried their hand at flirting with Sam and Dean, only to get scolded by their boss. 

Dean noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye as the man who he had overheard talking about Sarah come up to sit next to her despite there being plenty of room for him to lie elsewhere. 

Dean nudged his elbow into Sams flicking his eyes over to the man eyeing Sarah’s chest. Sam sat his drink down his eyes turning cold with anger. Dean put his hand on Sams' chest and sent him a wordless, relaxed face. 

Sam sat in his chair not having realized he had already gotten to his feet. 

“Damn girl, you sit with that ass?” the man asked 

Deans eyes went wide as he mouthed the words ‘wow’ to himself still holding his hand out to his brother. 

Sam tilted his head at his brother, “come on,” 

“if we run in to rescue her all the time she’ll never be able to defend herself,” Dean whispered, “we're here if she asks we will help,” 

“excuse me?” Sarah asked looking the man up and down. He was an attractive man, scruffy face, curly black hair styled to perfection. His hands looked dirty and rough. He was taller than Sarah at 6 ft, with muscles you could see because he wore his shirt to tight under his bright yellow construction vest. 

“names Chad,” he said with a wink 

“uh,” Sarah asked feeling uncomfortable, looking back at her drink she brought the water to her lips and turned back towards the bar ignoring the man altogether. 

Chad ran his eyes uncomfortably down Sarah’s body, her eyes turned just as dark as Sams whipping her head back she started to open her mouth to speak when Chad cut her off, 

“Oh honey don’t talk it’ll only ruin this thing we have going on,” he said pulling out his phone, “anyway I have a question, I used my phone to look up a nude of you but I didn’t get any results,” he winked making Sarah’s mouth drop to the floor along with the boys, “anyway, I’ve got a camera, you wanna go back to my place and maybe help some future searchers?” 

“I’d tell you to go fuck yourself, but I don’t wish that on anyone,” Sarah said shaking her head, “did you actually think that would work?” 

The man smiled, “I do like a girl with some fire, maybe I spank that out of you,” 

Sarah drummed her fingers on the table and leaned into the man’s ear, “if you could even begin to comprehend where I come from you would be terrified of me,” 

The man laughed uncomfortably furrowing his brow, “so you wanna do this or?” 

Dean could practically feel the heat of anger rolling off Sarah’s body. 

“Dean?” Sam said looking down at Sarah’s hand. 

Dean looked over, her nails were longer and left little divides where she rubbed them on the wood. 

“go away,” Sarah growled 

“Oh, come on doll, can you blame me for trying,” the man said, “look at you, walking sex is what you are. it's like Lucifer made his very own physical embodiment of sin with tits like those- “ 

Who knew what Chad was going to say after that, Sarah had heard enough she grabbed his wrist jerking it towards herself and bringing her elbow down onto the middle of the man’s forearm. 

Sam and Dean watched as Sarah’s elbow cracked the bone in half and sent the man into a screaming fit clutching his arm he let out a while upon seeing the bone jagged and ripped poking past the skin. 

Sam and Dean grabbed Sarah and pulled her away from the man in fear that she would hurt him even more. 

“you okay?” Sam asked 

Dean grabbed the collar of the man and pulled his face into Deans so only they knew what he said. 

Sarah wasn’t sure what threat Dean gave the man, but Chad apologized immediately and swore he wouldn’t press charges running out of the bar with his friends and driving off to presumably a hospital. 

A gun clicked behind them as the bar owner stepped out aiming a shotgun at them, “get out,” she growled. 

Sam and Dean nodded taking Sarah by the hand out to the car and pealing out of the parking lot. 

The car was silent, “are you angry with me?” Sarah asked 

Dean shook his head, “no, I mean he deserved it the shit he said to you but…” 

“but,” Sarah said preparing for the worst as the car pulled into the parking lot of the hotel 

“but you’ve got to get a hold of what life is like up here. Okay? You can’t just break people’s arms for being a dick,” Dean explained 

Sarah bowed her head. 

“was kinda cool though,” Dean whispered to himself getting out of the car. 

Sarah followed the boys kicking a peddle along the concrete as they walked into their room. 

Sarah walked briskly past Dean over to his duffle bag and pulled out a small pocket knife, “hey what are you doing?” Dean asked eyeing the weapon. 

Sarah flicked it open and handed it to Dean tears rolling down her face, “Sarah?” Sam asked. 

Dean took the knife and looked over at his brother frowning as he opened his arms to say, ‘what the hell?’ 

Sarah grabbed the hem of her shirt and in one fluid motion ripped off her shirt and flannel tossing it to the ground and turning her back to the boys as she gripped her bare arms. 

“Woah!” the boys said in unison, “what are you doing?” 

Sarah’s body shook, “I’m in trouble, right? This is what they did to me when I would act out in purgatory… please just cut me and get it over with,” she said behind false confidence. 

“NO!” Dean shouted uncomfortably as he tossed his knife away from him and grabbed her discarded clothing. 

Sarah looked back to see Sam had turned away to give her some privacy and Dean was shutting his eyes tight as he pushed the fabric against her. 

“I don’t understand,” Sarah said putting her shirt back on. 

“we don’t,” Sam said turning back, “Sarah we, nobody, would ever do that to you,” 

“yeah and whoever would, is a fucking lunatic,” Dean chimed in opening his eyes 

“so, I’m not in trouble?” Sarah asked 

“no! the guy was a prick!” Dean shouted taking a step closer her gripped Sarah’s arms, “look you got some anger in you kid, we all do, and true you can’t go around beating people to shit when you get scared or pissed off, but I mean come on look at you,” 

“look at me?” Sarah asked almost offended 

“I just mean, you have been through a lot and don’t know the norms of being up here. Sam and I will never hurt you, not like that. Listen all tonight has proved is that you can defend yourself, all Sam and I have to do is help you express your emotions, so you don’t go all crazy again,” Dean concluded 

Sarah blinked a few times, “Dean?” she asked, “you sound like maybe you like me,” 

“what?” the two answered in unison again 

“like maybe were friends?” Sarah smiled 

Dean let her go and shook his head looking back at his brother, “all that and all she heard is let’s be friends,” 

“I'll do better,” Sarah asked, “I will, I don’t know how but I will,” 

“Sarah?” Sam interjected, “I noticed at the bar your fingernails were pointed again, but now,” 

Sarah looked down at her hands, her nails a normal length, and tilted her head to the side, “yeah that can happen sometimes.” 

“I thought we suppressed your powers,” Dean asked crossing his arms 

“suppressing my powers is like taking a drug for chronic headaches. It stops the symptoms altogether, but every once and a while the headache comes back. I’m only completely powerless for about 24 hours, after that my powers slowly start to return until I need to take another shot,” Sarah explained 

Sam and Dean shared a look of worry, and Sarah bit her lip, “I know, like living with a time bomb, right? I’m not even sure how to control them,” she whispered looking down at her fingers. 

“I guess we will have to work on that too,” Dean yawned, “for now let’s get some rest,” 

Sarah nodded walking over to her bags and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Walking out to the bathroom she peeled away her bar clothes and put on a large t-shirt that read “beauty sleep” on it in red lettering and a pair of bouncy cotton shorts. 

Exiting the bathroom, the boys had slipped out of most of their clothes and gotten into bed already. Sam had left the light on for her to see adjusting a pillow between the two halves of the bed. 

Sarah smiled and scooted across the carpet clicking on the lamp beside her and curling away under the sheets. 

“Goodnight,” She whispered to the room. 

Dean grunted a half asleep, “g’night” making Sarah giggle as she rolled over to her side facing Sam’s back. 

Sam turned his head back and smiled at Sarah, “goodnight,” he said softly.


	13. Just a little Coffee with my Deadman's Blood

That night was peaceful, Sarah had at some point reached over the pillow to grab ahold of Sams shirt. the feeling of having her there helped him sleep. 

But now he was awake, the sun shined in past the curtains and the morning air filled Sams' lungs. Looking back Sam pulled the hem of his shirt from Sarah’s loose fingers and slipped away to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Dean was still snoring, as usual, sound asleep. But Sarah sat up having heard the water and felt the emptiness of the bed. 

“hey,” Sam whispered watching his brother, trying not to wake him, “I’m going out for a run, I’ll be back soon,” he said softly as he walked towards the door. 

“wait,” Sarah whispered, “can I come?” she asked 

“really?” 

Sarah nodded hopping out of bed and grabbing a bag from her new clothes as she yawned hurrying into the bathroom. Sam sat at the end of the bed and started stretching waiting for Sarah to return. 

Sarah brushed her teeth and washed her face. Grabbing a ponytail holder, she tied her hair up into a big curly bun that sat just behind her head above the nap of her neck. After that, she used her teeth to pull the plastic tags off her new clothes and tossed them in the small white trashcan next to the toilet. 

Stripping away her pajamas Sarah changed into some workout leggings decorated in red flowers that went high up on her waist. Next, she slipped into a matching rose embellished sports bra and finally a mesh sweeter with her running shoes. 

Smiling at her reflection Sarah flipped off the lights and walked back out into the room. Sam looked up and smiled standing to his feet. 

“let’s go,” he said opening the door and stepping to the side to let Sarah exit first. 

Sarah smiled and walked out of the room Sam following close behind, “where are we running?” Sarah asked 

Sam put his hands on his hips and took in a breath of air letting the smell of pine fill his seances. The cold morning air was perfect for a nice run. 

“well, usually I run to a dinner and get some breakfast and bring it back for Dean,” Sam smiled starting to walk towards the end of the sidewalk. 

“sound good, the one we passed on our way to the bar? I think I remember where to go to get to that one.” Sarah said proudly 

“well even if you don’t you can just follow me,” 

Sarah cocked one eyebrow up, “not to be rude Sam but I am known for being fast,” 

“what you think you’ll outrun me?” Sam said stopping to put his hands on his hips and tilt his head to the side. 

“think? No, I know I can.” Sarah said confidently 

“really? Alright wanna make this interesting?” he asked using his foot to draw a line in the dirt of the sidewalk. 

“how?” Sarah asked looking down at the line 

“this is the start, whoever gets their first is the winner,” Sam said with a smile 

“what do I get if I win?” Sarah asked 

Sam chuckled, “why do I feel like I’m being hustled right now,” he teased, “alright if you win, I will- “ 

“teach me to drive!” Sarah shouted 

“drive?” Sam asked surprised, 

“yep,” Sarah said looking out past the start line, “you ready?” 

“Woah!” Sam said, “what about if I win?” 

“well what do you want?” Sarah asked with a cheeky smile 

“me? Huh,” Sam said thinking, “alright, how about when you just owe me a favor that I can cash at any time?” 

“alright,” Sarah said nodding her head 

“ready?” Sam asked, “go,” he shouted taking off down the sidewalk 

Sarah ran after him the two ran side by side occasionally looking at one another and chuckling at the others smiling face. The run was peaceful, the Texas road was bare of any traffic making the sounds of nature ring loudly. 

Cicadas, and birds chirped. Sarah admired the glowing sunrise on the sky that peeked up over the tops of pine trees. 

Soon the road turned from nature to small town, old buildings were being opened just as the two entered the town, Sarah smiled at Sam, his long hair bouncing wildly and clung to his face. 

Sarah blushed and took a deep breath; the dinner was now in view. Narrowing her eyes down on the door Sarah crouched lower and shot off towards the dinner at a record speed leaving Sam in her dust. 

Sam stopped in awe looking to his side and then back at Sarah standing half a block away from him at the dinner door waving to him as she entered the restaurant. 

Sam bolted after her his jaw agape until he reached the dinner and entered the sliver doors. Sarah sat over by the window on the far-right side in a large red booth looking over a menu. 

Sam waved at the hostess girl and pointed to Sarah as he walked over to her and slid into the booth across from her. 

“what the hell was that?” Sam asked putting his finger on top of her menu and pulling it down, so he could see her face 

“I smoked you that what that was,” Sarah said proudly 

“yeah but, how?” he asked, “you were next to me and then you weren’t in a blink,” 

“I just ran faster,” Sarah said as if it was the simplest answer in the world, “what can you not go faster when you want to?” 

“not like that,” Sam said shaking his head, “that was inhuman speed,” he said softly 

Sarah cast her eyes down at the table, “I’m sorry I didn’t know,” 

“hey!” Sam said shaking his head, “don’t worry about it! You didn’t do anything wrong just be careful about using any powers out in the open like this okay?” 

“I didn’t know it was a power,” Sarah admitted 

“Yeah, well, either way, you totally win,” Sam smiled trying to make Sarah smile again 

“so, you have to teach me how to drive?” Sarah asked excited 

Sam nodded, “yeah ill teach you, not in Baby, but once we get another car I’ll show you,” he smiled 

Sarah nodded happily and looked back at the menu,” I have no clue what any of this is,” she admitted, “what’s a bay con?” 

“you mean bacon?” Sam asked looking at his own menu, “its meat, Dean likes it. It’s good but not very healthy,” 

“welcome to the ditsy dinner, my name is Sandy, how can I help you?” a young blond girl said stepping up the table. She was cute and small with big brown eyes and thick eyebrows. Her uniform consisted of a red stylized southern shirt with a matching checkered apron and black jeans. 

Sarah gaged turning her head away from the girl, “I’ll take oatmeal, “Sam said trying to pull attention away from Sarah’s rude gesture. 

“all right and for you, doll?” she asked looking at Sarah who had placed a napkin up to her nose, “you alright darling?” 

Sarah nodded, “I’ll just have the same thanks,” she said quickly 

“alright that’s two oatmeal’s anything else for you?” 

“coffee,” Sam said 

“coffee, got it, all right I’ll be right out,” She curtsied and turned to flounce away to the kitchen 

Sarah removed the napkin and coughed shaking her head viciously, “what was all that about?” Sam asked 

“sorry, she just was wearing a lot of perfume, she smelled almost as bad as the bra store,” Sarah complained, “it hurts my nose,” 

Sam smiled, “that must suck, being so sensitive,” 

Sarah shrugged, “it sometimes does, but it comes in handy too, so I can’t complain,” 

After that the two ate their breakfast and talked about different things. Mostly, Sarah wanted to know what Sam liked. They talked about books and music, Sam even told Sarah he would make a reading list of books she might like. Sam even listen to Sarah talk about her favorite parts of the Supernatural books. After everything was said and done the two had been sitting in the dinner for over an hour. 

“we should get back, Dean will be freaking out soon,” Sam said holding a finger up for the waitress 

Sarah held her breath as Sam asked for the check and ordered a meat lovers omelet with hash browns for Dean to go. 

After paying the bill Sarah and Sam exited the dinner and started walking back to the hotel, “sorry I kind of intruded on your running,” Sarah said looking around at all the people starting their day. 

“don’t worry about it, I like the company,” Sam said looking down at Sarah, “you can join me anytime,” 

“really?” Sarah asked beaming up at him, “thank you!” 

The two walked in silence from that point on, comfortable with one another and enjoying the fresh air. Finally, the two reached the hotel. Sarah opened the door for Sam this time given that he was carrying the food. 

Dean sat in his chair sharpening his machete, “finally,” he grumbled, “you guys were gone a long time, everything okay?” 

Sam nodded and tossed him his to go box, “yeah just had to wait of them to make your heart attack breakfast” he teases 

“hey, I may die, but I’ll die happy,” Dean smiled opening the box and digging into the food. 

Sarah giggled watching him groan over his plate at how good the bacon was. 

“alright, I’ll eat this and then we’ll head out to Vamp town,” Dean said pointing directions with his fork. 

“while I sit here,” Sarah grumbled. 

“no, not while you sit here,” Dean said, “we're dropping you off at the library, you need you learn up on how the world works kid, so you’re doing research got it?” 

“wait really?” Sarah asked happily surprised, “can I wear my fed suit!” she shouted 

Sam froze and looked at Dean, who had stopped eating, “I’m sorry what?” he said looking over at Sam who was avoiding all eye contact, “a fed suit?” 

“she wanted one,” Sam defended with a shrug 

“no, no fed suit. You’ll stand out too much, just wear something comfortable,” Dean said shaking his head as he plopped the last fluffy bite of egg into his mouth. 

Sarah nodded and grabbed some clothes heading for the shower, “don’t take too long okay, I need one too,” Sam shouted after her 

“kay,” she said as she shut the door and turned on the water. 

“really?” Dean asked, “a fed suit,” 

Sam chuckled, “she really wanted one,” 

Dean rested back into his chair and shook his head, “she’s a lot sometimes,” Dean groaned 

Sam nodded, “yeah. We were running, and she took off, like ridiculously fast. It was like watching the flash, one second she was there the next she wasn’t,” 

Dean looked at Sam scrunching his face, “we’ve got to get a hold of her powers,” Dean said 

“right,” Sam said, if we knew what they were, “heard anything from Cas?” 

“not yet,” Dean said getting up from his chair to walk over to his duffle bag and fish out some fresh clothes. Slipping on some jeans with a black t-shirt and green button up. Dean was putting on his belt When Sarah emerged from the bathroom. She wore some black pants with a t-shirt of the beetles faces plasters on it. 

Dean eyed the shirt and looked away shaking his head with a smile. Sam almost growled, at Deans face. Thinking back to the many times a girl had walked past them at a bar and Dean would get that goofy smile shake his head once while his eyebrows went up and them turn to hit on her. The same look he tended to give Sarah from time to time. 

‘she’s as much his type as she is yours’ Lucifer’s voice sang in Sams head. 

Sarah ignored Dean, or maybe just didn’t understand as she walked over to her bag and put on some deodorant before gabbing her Jean jacket. 

Sam smiled at her as he got up from the bed and walked into the shower eyeing his brother coldly. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he laced his boots sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Sarah flipped her head over and grabbed her damp towel shaking out the water trapped in her curls. Sarah squeezed the upside-down curls to her head with the cloth repeatedly using her fingers to get rid of any tangles before flipping her head back up and letting her hair hang around her face. 

Dean involuntarily licked his lips, he loved when girls looked natural and warm. And nothing was more natural that no makeup and damp freshly showered hair that smelled like pie. 

“you okay?” Sarah asked, “you’re staring?” 

“I’m fine,” Dean grumbled feeling silly about getting caught as he finished lacing his second shoe. 

Sarah shrugged and stretched her arms out, “so,” she started, “you and Sam are going to the vampire den huh?” she asked twiddling her feet on the carpet 

Dean nodded, “yep,” 

“you’ll be careful right?” Sarah finally asked, “it’s just, out of all the monsters Vampires…. They scare me the most,” 

Dean paused to look at Sarah her eyes cast down as she brought a hand to her shoulder and clutched it. 

“why vampires?” Dean asked 

“I don’t know,” Sarah said curtly 

“if you don’t want to talk about it fine, but you shouldn’t lie to yourself or me,” Dean said softly 

Sarah looked up at him and forced a smile, “it’s just, Vampires look just like us. Like humans, but they are exceptionally cruel. Most of the marks on my back were given to me by vampires,” Sarah explained 

Dean nodded, “well, not anymore okay?” he said softly. 

Sarah nodded just in time for Sam to exit the shower fully dressed in an outfit almost identical to his brothers except for the coloring. 

“you guys ready?” Sam said pushing back his damp hair out of his face. 

“let’s go,” Dean said standing up and walking to the door, Sarah and Sam following close behind. 

Dean started the car, while Sarah and Sam put on their seatbelts, pulling the car into reverse the trio headed towards town. The drive wasn’t too long, but Sarah was feeling excited and couldn’t stop her leg from bouncing. Dean was just about to lose it from her constant tapping foot when they finally reached the small library. 

“were here,” Dean growled running his fingers into his hair. 

Sam shook his head and pulled out a few dollars handing them back to Sarah, “if you want some food or something,” he explained 

Sarah nodded and took the money folding it and putting it into her pocket. 

“we’ll be back in 4 hours, sundown, tops,” Dean said, “if not, go back to the hotel and wait for us, got it?” 

“got it,” Sarah said sliding out of the car. 

Dean reached back and gripped her arm, “don’t leave this building unless you are going home okay?” 

Sarah nodded, and Dean let go, allowing Sarah to skip her way up to the small brown door of the library. It was nothing extravagant, a small hole in the wall of the town. The walls were built in bookshelves filled mostly with old VHS tapes, except a small corner of the room where a red worn down loveseat sat surrounded by actual books. 

Sarah smiled to herself looking around at the patrons, mostly 20-year-old men with long beards and man buns blogging about how retro they feel in the eclectic library. Walking over to a small foldable table Sarah grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured some complimentary coffee while she eyed the pastries for sale. 

Choose something called an orange roll, Sarah took it to the register and handed the lady her money. 

Sarah smiled at the shiny pennies in her hand and headed over to the couch surrounded by books look at them all. 

‘Dean told me I should try to learn more about living out of purgatory,’ Sarah thought to herself ghosting her eyes over the romance novels. 

‘but how do I do that?’ she frowned reach her hand out to grab a book called, “Romeo and Juliet,” 

“that’s a classic,” a young voice said behind Sarah as she reached past her to grab another book. 

Sarah turned her head and caught her breath the perfume rolling off the disembodied voice clouded Sarah’s eyes and made her scrunch up her nose, “Rebecca?” Sarah asked staring at the girls red hair. 

“oh my god!” she squealed, “I didn’t even notice it was you! how are you?” 

Sarah had to stop herself from falling over as Rebecca tossed her arms around Sarah’s neck and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“uh I’m good, what are you doing here?” Sarah asked pulling away from the hug with an uncomfortable smile 

“what do you think I live at work?” Rebecca teased slapping Sarah’s arm playfully. 

‘the way you smell tells me otherwise,’ Sarah thought to herself feeling an oncoming headache 

“besides I love it here, it’s so small and quiet. Don’t you like it?” Rebeca continued. 

“yeah I uh, my friend told me I should get more acquainted with um normal people from here,” Sarah explained shrugging as she held up the book she had pulled from the shelves. 

“what are you from overseas?” Rebecca asked 

“something like that,” Sarah said looking back to the bookshelf. 

“that’s cool, well “Romeo and Juliet” is good, but maybe you would like this one,” she said pulling a brightly colored book from the shelving and handing it over to Sarah. 

“perks of being a wallflower” 

“what’s it about,” Sarah asked 

“I boy who isn’t all that great at understanding social norms, who finds some new friends and learns how to be himself,” Rebecca explained proudly 

Sarah smiled to herself, “that kind of sounds like me,” she admitted, “thank you,” 

Rebecca smiled to herself and grabbed another book from the shelf. Sitting Next to Sarah Rebecca read her book peacefully while stealing glances over at Sarah. 

Sarah was lost in the pages, not even breaking when she took a bite of her bread or a sip of her heavily doctored coffee. 

So, lost in fact that she didn’t notice Rebecca pull out her phone and snap a photo of Sarah sending it to an unsaved number. Returning to her book Rebecca watched the clock until her phones buzzed. A twisted smile curled on her lips as she opened her pink phone and gasped clasping her hand dramatically over her mouth. 

Sarah perked up and looked over at Rebecca, “you okay?” she asked judging the terror all over Rebecca’s face. 

Rebecca’s hands shook as she looked over to Sarah and tears flowed down her creamy freckled face. Holding out her phone she showed Sarah an image sent to her. A boy, not much older than Rebecca tied down with small bite marks all around his body looked into the lens of the camera, his eyes glossed over in a cloudy fog, his mouth agape in what was sure to be his last words as blood flowed freely from his neck and wrists. 

Sarah looked up at Rebecca whose face had turned to a red puff of sorrow, “I don’t understand why you are showing this to me?” Sarah asked 

“that’s my boyfriend,” Rebecca said, “someone sent me this,” 

Sarah frowned and took the phone from Rebecca eyeing the picture, the work of a vampire. 

“I knew this would happen,” Rebecca sobbed into her hands now attracting the attention of the rest of the library. 

“uh her favorite character died,” Sarah said patting Rebecca on the back. 

Thankfully the patrons all nodded their head as if they understood and looked back to their computers to continue their blogging. 

“you knew this would happen?” Sarah asked lowering her voice to a whisper. 

“my boyfriend, he has had a problem with hallucinations lately and been using other drugs to help him out, he started acting paranoid about a week ago when people starting dying. I thought it was because he hadn’t been taking his medication, but then I learned he had debt to a drug lord or something. Oh god and now this,” 

Sarah pulled Rebecca onto her arms and ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “may I ask what he was paranoid about?” 

Rebecca sat up and wiped away the mascara that had run down her face, “ugh, something stupid about a Vampire coven,” 

Sarah’s ears twitched at the sound of another buzz, Rebecca shook her head and pulled the phone up to her face to read past the tears. 

‘Come join us, or more will die’ 

“oh my god,” Rebecca said showing the new messages to Sarah and then scrolling down to the picture attached. 

Sam and Dean stood in a cage together, beaten and angry. 

“isn’t that the guy you were with?” Rebecca asked 

Sarah swallowed hard and nodded her head, “yeah, why would they send you this?” 

“maybe they saw me with you and your guy at the mall and kidnapped them,” Rebecca guessed 

‘no, they just got ambushed,’ Sarah thought to herself as her eyes started to tear up, ‘what do I do’ 

Rebecca scrolled down to the next message containing an address, “that’s an old Tyson factory, oh god if I don’t go they’ll kill them,” 

Sarah chewed on her lip, ‘I was told not to leave this spot, never disobey a Winchester unless Lucifer says it’s okay. But that rule sounds stupid, I have to save them, right?’ 

“I- uh, I need to use the restroom. Please I’ll be right back and well figure this out,” Sarah said as she stood up and ran to the bathroom. 

The small room reminded her more of a coat closet than a bathroom, it was tight, but it was the only private place in the building so here goes nothing. 

“um conscience, or uh Nick, please I really could use your help,” Sarah said feeling a tear fall down her cheek. 

A blast of cold air filled the room, Sarah didn’t have to look up from her feet to know he was already standing in front of her close and smiling. 

“you called dove,” his smooth voice whispered into her ear, “I do so love when you call upon me,” 

Sarah snapped her head up, “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered her voice cracking as she swiped the back of her hand over her wet face, “my friends are in danger and I-I was told not to leave this spot. But I have to go right?” 

Nick wrapped his arms around Sarah’s waist and pulled her head into his shoulder, “hush love,” he whispered behind grinning lips and her body relaxed into his accepting his comfort, “tell me what will happen if you go?” 

Sarah thought for a moment turning her head to listen to his heart as she fumbled with a button on his green over shirt, “if I go? They might recognize me. If that happens they might kill Dean and take Sam and I back to wherever to become Lucifer’s playthings… or…” 

“or?” Nick asked leaning back to look into her eyes 

“or, they could not recognize me, and I could kill them all and free Sam and Dean,” Sarah finished. 

“sound like a 50/50 chance,” Nick smiled, “I like those odds,” 

“are you are my conscience?” Sarah teased backing away, “I have no choice, do I?” 

Nick smiled, “go get em tiger,” 

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled, “thanks, you’re not as creepy as I thought you were,” 

With that Sarah turned and exited the bathroom a cold mist fading behind her as Nick returned to wherever it was he lived in Sarah’s mind. 

Sarah walked up to Rebecca who paced in front of the couch chewing on her fingernails. Sarah took a deep breath and placed her hand on Rebecca’s shoulder, “I’ll help you,” Sarah said, “I have to get my friends back anyway,” 

Rebecca looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she nodded taking Sarah’s hand into her own and held it to her lips kissing it, “thank you,” 

Sarah nodded twisting her neck to make it crack loudly, “we're gonna need some things first,” 

“some things?” Rebecca asked 

“yeah… you got a machete and some dead man’s blood?”


	14. impersonating an officer is just a normal Tuesday

Rebecca blinked, “what?” she asked 

“right, probably not,” Sarah said to herself thinking, ‘all of the weapons are in baby, where would I even get deadman's blood?’ 

An idea popped in her head, a stupid one, but the only one they had. 

“this may sound strange, but um I need to go to a morgue,” Sarah said softly taking Rebecca by the arm and turning them away from any nosy bloggers. 

“well there is one connected to the sheriff’s office,” Rebecca said softly, “but I don’t know why or even how you would get in there,” 

Sarah thought for a second, surely there was a backdoor she could take. No, a place like that would have heavy security and an alarm. 

‘I could kill anyone in my way, or at least break their legs so they couldn’t follow me,’ Sarah thought, ‘no that sounds wrong,’ 

“I need to make a stop by my hotel room to change,” Sarah said 

“what?” Rebecca asked, “why?” 

“do you want help or not?” Sarah snapped 

Rebecca flinched and nodded her head, “yeah,” 

“okay then let’s go,” Sarah said grabbing Rebecca by the hand and leading her out the door of the library. 

Rebecca pointed out her car, a red Nissan Rouge, that sat on the side of the road just before a fire lane. Sarah wasted no time crawling into the creamy clothed seats and buckling up. Rebecca, a bit slower joined her and took off following Sarah’s directions back to the brown hotel room. 

Sarah stared at the spot Dean had last parked his car, fighting back the lump in her chest worrying about the boys she instructed Rebecca to wait in the car until she came back and left going into her room. 

The room hit her like slap to the face, the boy’s scent was all over it. Sarah sucked up what emotion she felt and pushed it to the side. Emotions cloud the mind as much as it frees it. 

Closing the door behind her Sarah ripped her shirt off and dove for a plastic bag pulling out a blue blouse. Cutting the tag with her teeth she slipped her body into the silky fabric; Next Sarah removed her pants reaching into the bag to pull out a black pencil skirt and matching jacket. The Jacket had bright red buttons on it making it match the red heels she slipped on. 

Finally Sarah tossed her old clothes into an empty sack and tied the top. Looking around the room Sarah dug around in Deans things to find that his weapons, as expected, were put in the car and no longer in reach. Sighing to herself Sarah tested Sams bag as well. Shifting past the flannel shirts and matching boxers, the sight of a leather wallet caught Sarah’s eye. 

Grabbing it Sarah opened it up to see it was Sams fake badge and ID claiming he was FBI. 

‘maybe if I flash this nobody will notice,’ Sarah thought to her self-tucking it into the side pocket of her blazer. 

Standing up Sarah took one more look around the room. The brown walls and empty beds made her feel alone. Casting her eyes down Sarah bit her lip and ran out the door. 

Rebecca sat in her car looking over shoulder before recognizing Sarah and clicking the car locks to open. Sarah crawled in next to Rebecca kicking the plastic bag under her feet and wrapping herself in the protection of the seatbelt. 

“you changed clothes? What are you gonna seduce your way into a morgue?” Rebecca asked panicking as she started the car and reversed out of the parking spot. 

Speeding past trees and buildings what should have been a 20 min drive was 5 thanks to Rebecca’s led foot. Sarah spoke very little taking long drags of air until they reached the destination. 

The old building looked more like a repurposed office building with a flat roof and red brick walls. 

Sarah looked at the large double doors as Rebecca parked on the further end of the parking lot. 

“I’ll be back if I’m not back in 30 min tops… just uh, panic I guess,” Sarah shrugged knowing that was probably the worst advice anyone has ever given in their life. 

Jumping from the car Sarah straightened her skirt and took a deep breath puffing out her chest as she walked across the parking lot and up on the curb. A gust of wind blew through the trees ruffling her curly hair as she pulled back the doors and entered the Clorox fresh room. 

“how can I help you,” and unamused woman with blonde hair said from her secretary desk. 

Sarah clicked her red pumps across the marbled floor up to the old mahogany desk to look down at the woman, who refused to look at anything other than the phone in front of her. Sarah glanced at the Newspaper on the desk grabbing it and sifting through the pages until she came to the obituaries. 

Looking for the freshest body, Sarah sat the newspaper down again next to the woman, “what do I have to play trumpets for you to look up from your phone?” Sarah asked bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

The woman’s eyes flickered up at Sarah as she blew into her bubble gum and popped it dramatically before twisting her tongue around the gum and pulling it in past her teeth to chew like a horse. 

Sarah puffed out her chest as she reached into her breast pocket of her suit coat pulling out the leather wallet taking her pinky Sarah flicked open the wallet as she flashing the sparkling badge for only a moment before snapping it shut and looking away. 

“I’m with the FBI Detective Shelton, I need to look at the body of your newest resident, Blake Jackson,” Sarah said tucking away the badge. 

The girl sat up straight in her chair looking panicked as she tried to adjust her appearance, “oh FBI?” she asked her southern twang hanging off each vowel. 

“correct,” Sarah said boldly, “can you show me to the morgue?” 

The girl looked around, “well actually, I don’t have a key an officer would but,” She stood up wiping away the sweat on her hands as she stood up the back of her legs pushing away the rolling chair. 

“alright, well then can I talk to an officer?” Sarah asked feeling a bit nervous that her flash of a badge wouldn’t work quite as well on a trained officer. 

The girl shook her head, “no there all out as lunch,” 

“all of them?” 

“well there’s only 5,” the girl shrugged walking around the desk 

“5?” Sarah asked 

“it’s a small town, and not much happens,” the girl explained, “but you can come back- “ 

Sarah grabbed the girls’ shoulders in a vice pulling her close Sarah whispered to grab her attention, “people are going to die because your cops are out eating donuts. Now find a way to get me into the morgue or I’ll do it myself,” she growled 

The girls eyes went wide as she searched for words. Falling short she nodded taking a step away from Sarah she ran over to a desk sitting in the corner. 

“officer buck, always leaves his keys hidden,” she said nervously pulling out a carabiner full of keys and tossing it over to Sarah, “I don’t know what key opens the door, I never go in there,” she said pointing at a glass door with frosted glass lettering spelling out “morgue” 

Sarah thanked the young woman and clicked away as she ran into the door trying key after key until she found a small gold one that finally clicked the latch free. Bursting into the door Sarah stepping into the room only to have to turn away and cough at the smell of formaldehyde flooding her lungs. 

Water filled her eyes as Sarah fell to the ground, “are you okay?” the girl asked running after Sarah 

“I uh, am sensitive to the smell is all,” Sarah wheezed, “can I use that?” Sarah asked pointing at the red scarf dangling from the girl’s neck. 

The girl nodded pulling it over her head and handing it to Sarah, Sarah took it pulling the fabric to her nose as she stood to her feet her head pounding. 

Nodding an appreciation to the girl Sarah stood back to her feet and turned into the room wobbling in as her vision doubled. 

Nausea plagued her stomach as the smell seeped past the thin fabric of the scarf. Wasting no time Sarah ripped open a large metallic door and rolled out the corpse of an unknown woman. Stumbling backwards Sarah caught a glimpse of the front desk girl crouching on the ground. 

Ignoring her Sarah pulled open every cabinet and drawer she could until she found 4 large syringes. Grabbing them all Sarah willed her feet to move back to the body. Shoving the pointed end into the neck of the body Sarah pulled back the tip filling the vile with thick brown liquid. 

Repeating herself, she heard mumbling behind her and then shouting. 

“HEY!” the front desk girl yelled holding up something in her hand, “you dropped this,” she hissed, “who are you?” 

Sarah squinted her eyes down realizing that the girl was holding open Sams badge, it had fallen out during Sarah’s coughing fit. 

“give me I need,” Sarah mumbled incoherently, holding out a fragile hand to the girl as her muffled voice struggled to make sense behind the fabric. 

“I called the officers they are on their way you lunatic!” The girl shouted 

Sarah growled turning toward the syringes, grabbing the two she filled Sarah charged at the girl tackling her to the ground and ripping away the badge. 

Sirens rang out in the distance as Sarah drunkenly staggered out of the police station and into the parking lot. 

Rebecca started the car seeing Sarah and sped over to her pushing out the door, Sarah climbed in tossing her scarf to the side as she slammed the door shut and the two bolted out of the lot.


	15. anything for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning please read tags

The drive felt like years, Sarah’s head split and the urge to vomit made her curl up in a ball in her chair. 

Rebecca didn’t ask any questions; instead she followed the directions on her map to the old Tyson factory. The shift in terrain made Sarah lift her head, the wheels under the car bouncing in the loose gravel road. 

The old factory looked bleak with grey walls and faded logos, like a ghost of what it once was. 

“are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Rebecca asked 

Sarah nodded opening the door instantly as she looked up at the tree line. The fresh air helped her nausea just enough for her vision to settle on the tree line running around the factory. 

Orange sky sparkled in her eyes as fear coursed through her veins, dusk was here, and soon night. 

Turning back into the car Sarah pulled off her jacket and tossed it in her seat. Ripping open the plastic bag Sarah grabbed more suitable clothing, dawning her stretchy black pants and slightly oversized beetle’s shirt Sarah kicked off her heels and slipped her boots on. 

Finally she tucked the syringes away into her back pockets. 

“keep the car running and stay here if anyone other than me or the boys in the picture come up to you. go.” Sarah ordered 

“but- “ 

“no, no buts, you will go understood?” 

Rebecca nodded, “will you be okay?” 

Sarah looked over at the setting sun and took a deep breath, “piece of cake,” 

Sarah stepped away from the car shutting her door gently signaling for Rebecca to shut off her lights. Walking up to the factory Sarah found the fresh air had almost completely cured her dizzy head. Decided the front door looked like a suicide trap Sarah walked around the edge of the building her eyes dilatating at the darkening sky. 

the smell of fresh blood starting to seep past the cracks of the building, Sarah knew the smell all too well. Stopping in her tracks Sarah saw an old black car. 

‘baby’ Sarah thought to herself running up to it and looking inside. A part of hoped that maybe they had just finished the job and fallen asleep and it was all just a prank. 

But the empty car was a cold reminder that life didn’t work that way. 

Walking around to the back of the car Sarah eyed the trunk with a smile. Turing Sarah hustled as quietly as she could back to Rebecca’s car rounding each corner of the factory with caution. Finally, the car was in view, squinting her eyes down, Sarah couldn’t see Rebecca anywhere. Approaching slowly, it was event Rebecca was no longer anywhere near the car anymore. 

“shit,” Sarah whispered to herself pulling open the unlocked driver’s door. 

Shaking her head Sarah gathered up her discarded fed suit and searched the car. Rummaging in the console and searching the floorboards, she finally found a small metal bobby pin hiding under the driver’s seat. 

Shutting the door softly Sarah ran back to Baby. 

The black car sat lonely in the middle of the back lot. Sarah bit her lip pulling out the bobby pin as she squatted down by the trunk. Sarah pulled the pin apart shoving the ends into the key slot. Pressing her ear close to the cold metal she waited for the ticking she needed as she pushed the latches into place and turned the lock. 

A soothing pop of the trunk made Sarah close her eyes and say a quick thank god. Surveying her surroundings again she slowly opened the trunk searching for anything she could use. 

Sam and Dean had obviously taken their manchettes in meaning all that was let were guns and hex bags. Tossing her fed suit in the back Sarah rummaged thoroughly, coming across a hatchet. Taking the wooden handle in her hand, Sarah nodded down at it. 

‘this will have to do,’ she thought to herself as she tucked away from the weapons and shut the trunk pulling out the bobby pin. 

Its stretched out size no longer able to hold hair, so she tucked it away in her bra just in case. 

The cold night air started to turn her nose red and numb her fingers. A fog of breath floated from her lips into the air as she looked into the old factory. 

Swallowing her fear Sarah crouched low and walked up to the back door clicking its handle down as she pushed it open. The silence of the building made her hair stand on end as she wiggled into the rat-infested room. 

The smell hit her nose hard, blood, animal piss, and other carnage. It reminded her of purgatory, except the faint scent of the brothers caught her attention. 

Looking towards a cobweb infested hallway Sarah crawled along the black wall. Light in this building was almost nonexistent; however, Sarah found it wasn’t impossible for her to make out the shadows before her. 

As if she was an owl looking for mine in the night. 

Her ears twitched at the sound of a harp being played softly ahead of her. Furrowing her brow, she watched as a light flicked on at the end of the hallway. A small room, perhaps once an office, sat to the left. 

A new smell entered Sarah’s nose, it was intoxicating, and made her feel drunk with lust. 

Breathing heavily Sarah walked forward to the light, like a moth drawn to a flame, she couldn’t stop. 

Her legs floated on air as she licked her lips, wincing at the pain she felt when her tongue sliced itself across her razor-sharp fangs. 

She stop just at the light shaking her head as she brought her fingers up to her lips and looked at the blood oozing from her mouth. The metallic taste shaking her from her trance. 

Pushing her back against the wall of the hallway Sarah crouched down and looked around the corner. 

The room before her was nothing like the rest of the dusty factory, it was trimmed in bright red satin. A large bed big enough for at least 3 people to sleep comfortably without having to touch each other. The sheets looked to be black with an abundant amount of decorative pillows. The headboard had thick chains dangling beside it. 

Under the bed lay a red and golden intracity rug taking up most of the room. 

Raking her eyes over the other end of the room 3 men Sat in plush chairs, each one in a black suit with a wine glass swirling thick red blood in it as they listened to the red hair girl entertain them with her music. 

‘Rebecca?’ Sarah thought to herself seeing her pluck away happily at the strings an IV connected to her arm that flowed to a tap. 

Behind Rebecca was a large cage made of rusting metal and soaked in dried blood. 

Sarah had to stop herself from screaming out Sam and Deans name when she saw them sitting side by side in a far corner. Their faces bloody and bruised. 

Calmping a hand over her mouth Sarah shook her head turning away from the scene before her, a wave of both fear and anger filled her veins. 

“what a week,” one of the men said his voice smooth and low as he drank from his glass, tapping his claw-like fingers on the upholstery. 

“it’s not over yet master,” Rebecca said happily 

The man hummed and stroked her soft cheek with his knuckles, Sarah frowned when she saw Rebecca nuzzle into his touch. 

“you did so good pet,” he smiled flashing his fangs, his raven hair fell loose from its ponytail slightly falling in front of his emerald eyes. 

He was beautiful. Tall, 6’3” caramel skin with a muscled body and scruffy facial hair tracing his sharp jawline. 

Everything was a setup, the pictures, the crying, this was a trap. They knew the Winchesters were here because Sam had taken Sarah to the mall. Rebecca was working for this guy, everything up until this point was a well-calculated trap, and Sarah fell for it. 

Even the amount of perfume Rebecca wore, it was to hide the smell of death she might pick up from fraternizing in a place like this. 

Squeezing the handle in her hand Sarah thought briefly about hurdling it at Rebecca splitting her skull open and charging in. 

The idea left however when one of the other men stood to his feet, he wasn’t as handsome at the caramel-skinned man was, still he had deep drowned eyes and full red lips that stood out on his ghostly skin. 

“well boss, what do you say?” the man said walking around Rebecca to the edge of the cage tapping on its metal bars, “when can we dig into them?” 

“never, Joseph,” the man said, “well guess the only one not of any use to me is Dean,” 

Joseph smiled a twisted smile, “looks like big brother is going to have fun, maybe I’ll take that body for a spin too, you are quite handsome tell me have you ever- “Joseph stopped talking hid blood spurting from his neck as a rusted hatchet sliced past his throat and his head rolled off his shoulders to the floor. 

Sam and Deans eyes went wide as they watched the now decapitated body twitched running around the room until it dropped pooling blood from its stump. 

Sam met Sarah’s burning eyes first, her face and clothing now covered in the vampire’s blood, her snarled lips curled into a smile. Rebecca screamed, and a pair of hands grabbed Sarah by her shoulders, Reached back into her pocket Sarah spun shoving the dead man's blood into the vampires neck. 

A scream ripped from his lungs as he clawed at the syringe. Backing away from her the vampire clutched the fabric of the bed before joining its brother on the floor. 

Sarah turned to the third vampire only to stop in her tracks, the scream and noise had brought the whole of the nest to the threshold of the room, what looked to be at least 20 more freaks stood before Sarah. Twitching her fingers on the handle of the hatchet Sarah smile faltered. 

Slowly the caramel-skinned man brought his hand up to slap, a boisterous laugh filling the air. 

“job well done,” he shouted pulling Rebecca close to him, “go call her mistress let her know we have Sam and Sarah,” he ordered one the men behind him. 

The man to his left moved to wiggle through the crowd. Sarah snarled lifting the axe across her chest and hurdling it like a Frisbee. The blade twirled in the air cutting into the vampire’s neck and ripping past its flesh sending another one to the ground. 

The main vampire licked his lips pushing Rebecca aside as he jumped over a chair. Sarah crouched low twirling her last syringe in her fingers. 

Lunging at the beast she swiped the needle just missing his exposed wrist. He twirled around her grabbing Sarah’s hair and tossing her back colliding her body into the metal bars of the cage. 

A groan fell past her lips as she tucked and rolled away from what would have been a brutal kick to the face. 

Jumping to her feet, the vampire reached into his suit coat pulling out a vile with, his chest heaved as he took a deep breath. Sarah lunged again, the vampire’s fingers twisted the cap from the vile. 

Sarah’s eyes went wide as she recoiled from the smell emanating from the vile. Nausea overcame her once again, only this time it was worse. Doubling over Sarah vomited clutching the concrete wall to keep her on her feet. Her knees wobbled at the smell got put away. 

A sharp pain pinched her neck as the head of this nest gripped her neck and pushed her body into the wall. Twisting his dirty fingers around the dead man's blood he pulled it from Sarah’s fingers tossing it over to Rebecca. Leaning into her ear the man whispered, “now what pet?” 

Sarah spit out the vomit tasting saliva from her lips, “go fuck yourself,” she growled 

The vampire laughed relishing her, Sarah’s body slid to her knees, “my name is Apep,” he grinned pointing over to Sam and Dean, “I suppose you’re here for your friends?” 

Sarah looked over at the boys who wore worried faces and stood to their feet. 

A tight cold leather belt found its way around Sarah’s neck as the vampire tethered her to the headboard using one of the chains. Sarah wanted to fight it, but her blurred vision only made her swinging arm miss and her body fall back into Apep’s arms. 

“what did you do to me?” she groaned 

Apep smiled scooping her up and laying her on the bed, “it’s not what did I do to you, it’s what I am going to do to you,” he smiled crawling on top of her 

“you can’t do shit, all of Hell will lose their minds if you rape me,” Sarah said softly 

“hmm,” Apep said, “oh no I have my sweet little pet over there for that,” he grinned looking over at Rebecca. 

“then there isn’t anything you can do to me that hasn’t already been done,” Sarah chuckled. 

Apep smiled waving his hand for his men to leave him, Sarah tried to push herself up. Apep wrapped his fingers around her slender neck and pushed her back into the bed below her with ease. 

“but you see that is where you are wrong,” he whispered, “I can do lots of things, to you, to your little boy toys over there,” 

Sarah whimpered as his pressure threatened to stop her breathing. Clasping her hands over his wrist she dug her nails into his skin. 

“but first, I’m going to let you in on a secret,” he giggled, “you’ve killed a lot of monsters in purgatory I’m sure even your fair share of Vampires. But, have you ever really talked to one?” 

“why would I waste my time?” 

Apep leaned in close his lips nipping at her ear, “you know I can tell a lot about you, just from your smell. Just like you could tell I’m a vampire if we ran into each other on the street. But that’s just smell it can only take you so far. Do you want to know what you smell like?” 

Sarah breath heavily as her chest heaved her mouth feeling dry and scratchy, “you smell like a virgin, sweet and warm. But I know what they do to you girls, toy with your souls. One bite and I’ll know what beasts lay within that soft body of yours,” he moans tracing his free hand up her thigh. 

Sarah yipped like a wounded dog as he bit into the nape her neck guzzling down the hot liquid streaming from her veins. 

Her yips and haggard breath slowly came to a stop as her face blushed red. Sam watched from the cage as Apep straddled her, caressing her legs with his corps like fingers. Biting down so hard on his teeth Sam thought they might break as he watched Sarah’s thighs rub together in a desperate attempt to stop Apep’s wandering hand. 

“ah” Apep sighed detaching himself from Sarah’s neck, raising up he tossed his head back in ecstasy. closing his eyes as he let the last drops of her blood run down his throat, “fuck,” he hissed 

“you’re not just a virgin,” he mused looking down at Sarah in awe that the punchers from his teeth were already vanished 

“they really did a number on you,” he whistled, “want me to tell you what you are?” 

Sarah thrashed under his hand reaching up her own to claw at his eyes only to realize her hands were about an inch short. 

Apep cackled with laughter reaching over with the hand not holding Sarah down to tug on the chain connected to her neck. Sarah was pulled back into the headboard as Apep grabbed the other cuffs clasping the cold metal down on Sarah’s wrists. 

She was held in place kicking violently until her energy ran out and she lay defeated and still. 

“you look pretty like that,” he mused looking back at Sam. 

Sams chest puffed out in anger, his knuckles turned white from his grip as he gripped the bars of the cage. Apep have a cocky snort at his prisoner. 

“this must really piss you off,” Apep mused 

Sam didn’t move or say anything remaining stoic and calm while the raging storm swirled in his eyes. 

“here’s the deal, I’m bored and this is fun, but all this foreplay has me in a mood,” he grinned turning his head over to Rebecca who sat leaning over against the wall. 

Apep growled seductively, “my pet, let’s play huh?” he grinned 

Rebecca bounced running towards him with open arms stopping at the edge of the bed, Apep grabbed her chin and shook her head lovingly. 

“oh but I do have rule,” Apep said looking over to Sarah, “you have to watch, and I mean Watch, don’t you even think about looking away. Do you understand?” 

Sarah rolled her eyes, “oh please or what?” she snapped 

“or I have my children rip apart big brother over there,” he smiled, “well maybe they will rip apart I don’t know, maybe they will have some fun with him first. Men aren’t my thing but I can appreciate a good body,” 

Sarah clenched her jaw, “what’s the point in making me watch you?” she barked 

“you might learn something,” he smiled stepping off the bed and facing Rebecca with open arms. 

Rebecca fell into them instantly nuzzling her face into his chest, “master,” she whispered 

Apep grabbed her arms forcefully pulling her from him and then yanking her to stand in front of Sarah. Rebecca looked shocked, as if he had never been so rough. Her red hair flowing freely with every yank and tug. 

Pushing her over the bed, “Master, you’re being a little hard- “ 

“shut up,” he barked 

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, thoughts ran in her mind pushing water to her lashes. 

“are you crying?” he asked, “I haven’t even done anything yet,” 

Sarah looked into the slightly frightened eyes of Rebecca knelling at the foot of the bed just beneath her feet. The jingle of a buckle caught Rebecca’s attention as she turned her head to peak over her shoulder. Apep stroked himself pumping his cock, luckily out of Sarah’s vision, as she focused only on Rebecca’s trembling hands. 

“master I-I’m not ready- “Apep gripped her hips pulling up her black skirt shoving himself deep into her. 

Rebecca screamed tossing her head back, her hair falling around her shoulders Apep reached up and tangled his fingers in it, “please it hurts,” she begged. 

Apep watched only Sarah, her face red as she cried. The screams and begging ripping from Rebeca reminded her of her fate. 

Apep, however wasn’t satisfied, he wanted Sarah to look away. He wanted her broken. Taking his hand away from Rebecca’s hips he yanked his free hand up to Rebecca’s exposed neck and with one fast movement ripped over her neck with his talons. 

Sarah screamed, blood covered the bed, Sarah’s face, and body. Rebecca’s cries turned to a garbled mush of anguish before she fell limp. Her body still bouncing he continued to violate her corpse. 

“you like this?” Apep teased, as Sarah screamed out in emotional pain, “this will be you one day, you know that? Lucifer is a lot nastier than me, he can kill you and fuck your body all day long, pass it around to whatever demon wants it and then bring you back to life to start the pain all over again so get a good fucking look because this,” he said wiggling Rebecca’s head by her hair, “this is you,” 

Sarah turned away from the scene in front of her curling her legs up to her chest, she couldn’t watch anymore, she couldn’t get the image out of her mind, the fear. 

Apep, let out a few final thrusts finishing off inside Rebecca and then dropping her body to the floor, tucking himself away. Running his fingers in his hair Apep straightened himself up. 

“Aww, poor little one,” he mused crawling up on the bed to get uncomfortably close, he wrapped his fingers around Sarah’s jaw turning her to face him. 

Sarah looked up at him sinking back in submission she whimpered. Apep flicked his tongue up her face licking away the salty tears. 

“you looked away little one,” he whispered into her ear, “you know what that means,” 

“no,” she said softly turning to look into his eyes, “please,” 

“Oh I do love to hear a good beg, but if I don’t follow through with my threats...” he said pinching two fingers together in his mouth he blew hard a loud whistle rang out in the factory. 

It wasn’t long after that 5 vampires showed up standing at attention with smirks, seeing Rebecca on the floor and Sarah trapped to the headboard. 

“boys go have some fun with Dean,” he mused, “record it something so Sam and our new guest can watch later,” 

Sam and Dean stood at attention fists up ready to fight with everything they have. 

“please don’t do this,” Sarah begged, “please,” 

The men moved to the door, one of them pulling a key from his pocket opened the door and they flooded inside two men grabbed Sam slamming him against the bars while the other three grabbed Dean. 

“please, I’ll do anything!” Sarah yelled, “please, I’ll be good. I won’t run away anymore!” 

“not good enough,” Apep smiled 

“whatever you want,” Sarah said, “I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” 

Apep held up a hand and his men stopped awaiting his orders. 

“Sarah don’t,” Dean growled 

“you can’t,” Sam joined in 

“whatever I ask?” Apep smiled 

“anything,” Sarah whispered 

Apep nodded and flicked his wrist. The men understood the silent command dropping the boys and locking them away. Good, first thing is first. I promised my men a good meal, Apep sneered gripping Sarah’s shirt and tearing it apart. Ribbons of fabric flew apart exposing her nude bra. Apep flicked his pinky open coaxing it between Sarah’s ample breast and flicking apart the fabric. 

Sarah hiccupped a sob as her breast bounced freely, Sam and Dean looked away biting down on their tongues. 

Suddenly Sam slammed his fist into the bars, “STOP!” he shouted. 

Apep turned to look at the ragging brother, “when I get out of here, ill fucking kill you,” he snarled 

“well good luck with that,” Apep teased earning a chuckle from the room, “besides she might not want to leave,” 

“does she look like she’s enjoying herself,” Dean chimed in. 

Apep smiled and shrugged, “I tasted that sweet blood of hers. You wanna know what courses through those pretty veins?” 

The boys clenched their jaw, yes, they wanted to know, but they didn’t want to admit that to him. 

Apep licked his lips and pointed at them, “I’ll tell you, just because I’m in a good ass mood,” he grinned, “little one here, went through the fucking ringer. Let me tell you no human soul could have survived what he did to her. So, he had to make her just a little bit unhuman…. She’s part vampire. The heightened smell, the claw-like fingers, the fangs, oh I know about it all. But that’s just a small part of her. The rest is a frothy mixture of angel and demon.” 

Sarah’s eyes went wide, “that’s, I mean it can’t be true,” she whispered 

“it can be and it is, and it taste amazing,” Apep smiled, “come boys, dinner time,” 

Apep dove down on Sarah’s neck, her screams brought tears to Sam and Deans eyes as they looked away. Sarah watched as the 5 other beasts moved, one of them kneeling over the headboard to dig his fangs into her wrists, another crawled next to her biting down on the soft tissue of her forearm. Finally, two of them latched themselves onto her ankles, working off her boots and rolling up her pants. 

Apep released her neck moving over to allow his man to fall in line going in on her neck as she thrashed and screamed in pain. 

“Oh I know, that healing factor of yours must really hurt right now, constantly trying to heal around our fangs only to be reopened. But your blood is replenishing so fast, you’re like an endless buffet,” Apep smiled looking over at Sam. Squinting his eyes down, “let’s make her really scream huh?” 

Apep leaned over noshing his teeth into her breast. 

Sam looked away, shaking his head trying to drown out her screams, her begging for Sam and Dean to help her. Sam tried tossing his body into the bars of the cage until Dean stopped him from nearly breaking his arm to get to her. Pulling his brother aside they had no choice but to stay there and watch, or at the very least listen to her cries. 

What felt like an eternity passed, until all five men finished their meal. 

Smirking Apep picked up Rebeca’s body by the hair and they left. 

Sarah sobbed hyperventilating, surprising words fell from her lips, “come back,” 

Apep stopped in the threshold of the room about to exit peaking back over his black suit covered shoulder, cocking one eyebrow up, “come back?” 

“please,” Sarah said tugging against one hand, “just one hand,” she begged 

Apep dropped Rebecca, a hollow thud rang out as her head collided with the ground, “and what makes you think you deserve it?” he said stepping towards her. 

Apep’s men watched curios themselves of Sarah’s outburst. 

“I guess I don’t, but please just one… its cold and…. I don’t want them to see me like this… if I could just use one hand to cover myself up…” Sarah admitted looking away from Apep’s gaze. 

“I’ll tell you what, I will let you earn it,” Apep smiled, “Jax, Andrew, hold her mouth open for me,” 

The two wasted no time bolting towards her getting on either side as they forced their fingers into her mouth. Sarah’s eyes ran large with fear as she shook her head trying to free herself from their invading hands. Apep jingled the buckle on his belt. 

“hell is very clear that we can stick out dicks in your pussy, although I would love to see your face for that, I’m not looking to die… but you know nobody said anything about your mouth,” 

Sarah tried to yell stop, but the fingers in her mouth morphed the sound into something unrecognizable. 

Apep crawled up on top of her freeing his cock from his suit pants, Sarah squinted her eyes shut. Feeling his skin slip past her lips. The salty taste on her tongue made her want to gag but when he reached the back of her throat she lurched forward feeling the bile in her stomach churn. Apep ignored her bodies reaction diving deep into her throat. 

Sarah tried to beg for him to stop, her already chapped lips began to bleed at her skin ripped apart from being forced and held open. 

Apep tangled his fingers in her hair bucking wildly. 

Sarah’s face turned red, and then grew darker as the need for air racked her body. She heard the screaming of Sams threats as her vision became spotted and cold. The last thing she heard was the maniacal laughter of Apep as darkness clouded her mind.


	16. revenge is bitter sweet

Sarah woke up with a headache her neck still trapped to a headboard. Her lips felt swollen and sore, her throat burned. Every time she blinked her eyes stung. 

“Sarah?” Sam asked 

Sarah tried to speak to find the pain was too much, her lips were split in multiple spots, her throat was sore and swollen. Looking down dried cum rested on her chest. 

The room was, however empty, Sarah looked over to her right-hand frowning when she realized it was still restrained. Rolling her head to the left she saw that had lay resting free. 

Tears of joy built up in her eyes, Sarah looked down again at her ripped bra searching the scrapped material until she found a bobby pin. 

She thought meeting the Winchesters was the happiest she could ever feel but looking at her tool she realized that freedom from this hell would go down as her greatest accomplishment. 

Snatching the pin Sarah shoved it into her right hands cuff lock, twiddling it until it laced open. Rubbing her now free hands Sarah went to work on her collar. It took longer but eventually it clicked open as well. Rubbing her neck, the leather had left a red mark on her skin when it bit into her. 

On wobbling legs Sarah stumbled over to the cage Sam and Dean rested, Sam yanked off his shirt while Sarah kneeled her cheeks swollen and bruised clicking away at the padlock until. 

CLICK 

The latch popped from its trap and the door free to open. Dean scooped Sarah up in his arms taking his brothers shirt to cover Sarah up. Pulling her head into his chest Dean shushed her. 

“I’m sthorry” Sarah slurred past her swollen mouth 

“no no, this is our fault. Not yours sweetheart,” Dean whispered rocking her body on the floor as she clutched to him. 

Sam on the other hand saw nothing but red, picking up the hatchet, the vampires were too cocky to put up, he bolted from the room. 

“SAM” Dean said in a whisper yell. Reaching over Dean grabbed Sarah’s boots placing them in her lap and then picking her up bridal style. 

Slinking around the corner as gracefully as he could with a crying girl in his arms, Dean gazed down the hallway. No sight of his brother. 

“shit,” Dean cursed 

Sarah extended her hand pointing to a corridor at the other end of the factory. Dean nodded ending hallway to his brother. Stopping just before the turn into the new room Dean sat Sarah down on the floor, telling her to put on her shoes if she could and wait for them. 

Rounding the corner; however, he was happy he didn’t show Sarah the scene. Sam stood in the center of an ambush his hatchet slick with blood dripping down onto the floor of carnage. 

Headless bodies lay in a circle around him, at his feet Apep lay decapitated and still twitching on the floor. Sarah turned to peak into the room, just as Sam let out an angry cry bringing his ax up and squelching it into the head of Apep. Over and over, until the only thing left was a mass of blood, and brain matter. 

Sarah looked away, having seen enough blood for one day tucking herself behind the hallway. Dean stood back watching the fire in his brother turn to anguish. Looking around the room Dean saw their gear sitting on a far end table. Walking over to it he tossed Sam a machete and a few vials of Deadman’s blood. 

“what do you say we clear this nest?” Dean growled tucking away his keys into his pocket 

Sam nodded rounding the corner, squatting down next to Sarah their blood covered faces mirroring each other. Sam handed her a few vials of the blood, and then tossed Dean his machete scooping her up and taking her to the back door. Dean followed after them. Walking out to the car darkness still rested on the earth, Sarah looked up at the stars her eyes to dry to cry. Instead the boys tucked her into the car locking it and ran back into the factory. 

Sarah sat blankly staring at the back of the chair in front of her, a chill racked her body. 

She sat there for what felt like years, the sun began to rise. The idea that the boys might have been caught again crossed her mind, but the thought of moving plagued her with pain. 

Finally, Sam and Dean exited the building. Hustling to the car the boys jumped in and sped off back into town. 

Sam turned back looking at Sarah forcing a melancholy smile, Sarah returned it by looking out the window blankly, her lips still cracked and swollen. 

The drive was silent; the sun had risen significantly by the time they had reached the hotel again. Sam helped Sarah out of the car pulling her close to him she leaned over walking back to their door. Dean opened it for them. The smell of familiarity settled in, easing Sarah’s nerves and broken heart. 

“uh, we should all get a shower and then, get the hell out of here,” Dean spoke up 

Sarah nodded, “you can go first,” Sam added to Deans agreement, “take as long as you need,” 

Sarah slinked her way out of view without another word grabbing some clothing and closing the bathroom door behind her.


	17. Cas always shows up late

“we should take her to the hospital,” Sam said to Dean as soon as he knew Sarah was in the water 

“we can’t do that, what do we tell them. Oh hey, yeah, I fought a vampire! Don’t worry he’s dead,” Dean asked, “you remember that time we took that kid back to his parents, and the cops thought we took him?” 

Sam nodded, “this is different,” he spoke softly, “we have to think about what he did to her… she should be tested.” 

Dean froze, the thought never crossed his mind, “I’m sure she’s fine Sam,” Dean said 

“yeah? You notice she hasn’t healed herself yet?” Sam said, “why do you think that is?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean said grabbing a clean shirt from his bag 

“maybe it’s because there is more to heal than just, - “ 

Sam found himself cut off by a fluttering of wings, complete with a graveled voice. 

“I found more answers,” Cas rasped holding out a vile of Sarah’s medication. 

Dean glared down on the angle, “where the hell have you been?” 

Cas furrowed his brow looking at the blood-soaked brothers, “what happened?” 

“what happened?” Dean asked astonished, “what happened was we were almost Vamp chow, and you didn’t answer.” Dean practically shouted just loud enough to get the point across without disturbing Sarah. 

“Sarah came and got us,” Sam interjected, “and in the process…” the boys bowed their head falling short of words 

Cas opened his mouth, “I’m sorry, I was… in a bad area I didn’t hear anything,” 

Dean sat down on the bed digging the palms of his hands into his eyes as he groaned, “well you’re a little late, we already know what she is,” 

“you do?” Cas asked tilting his head 

“yeah, some vampire, Demon, angel, human soul soup” Dean grumbled 

“angel?” Cas asked 

“yeah, at least that’s what the vampire said,” Sam spoke cracking his neck and rubbing on his sore shoulder that was starting to bruise. 

“not an angel, I’m afraid, something much worse,” Cas explained, “I’m not sure how, but whoever did this to her must have been exceedingly powerful, and also very close to Lucifer himself.” 

“what does that mean?” Sam said tired of Cas’s riddles 

“her soul was infused with a fragment of Lucifer’s,” Cas said gently, “she might have the same powers as an archangel,” 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Deans eyes narrowed down, “no, nope. We aren’t doing this,” Dean said standing to his feet. 

“aren’t doing what Dean?” Sam growled 

“this,” he shouted, “I’m not going to let even a fragment of Lucifer near us!” 

“are you forgetting what she did for you?” Sam accused, “you heard what they were going to do to you, and she stopped them. And look at what fucking happened to her!” Sam said giving his brother a shove. 

“look I get it you’re scared of her,” Sam continued, “but would you rather her work with us, or fight against us?” 

Dean paused gritting his teeth, opening his mouth he heard the door to the bathroom click open. Sarah emerged from the steamy room her hair and body finally clean. She wore a cotton tank top loose with a comfortable sports bra and tapered sweatpants. Her wet curls clung to her bruised lips, her eyes nearly swollen from her hysteria. 

“my uh,” She spoke softly her voice hoarse and hard to listen to, “my mouth hurts.” 

Dean froze looking at Sarah, his heart swelled, her broken, submissive stance and cold eyes full of sorry and worry only made her sore mouth look worse. Dean shook his head feeling ashamed as he looked at his feet. 

“pack up your stuff,” he said softly, “let’s go back to the bunker and figure out what’s next,” 

Sarah nodded getting out of his way as Dean moved into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Sarah looked over at Cas, then to Sam. 

“come on,” Sam said holding out his hand. 

Sarah laced her fingers into his allowing him to Gide her to the bed setting her down on the edge as he crouched, “go like this,” Sam said opening his mouth wide. 

Sarah opened her mouth as best as she could popping one of the crusted cuts open. She whimpered but remained whit her mouth open. Sam looked down her throat, it was sore and red, clearly very uncomfortable for her. 

“you can heal yourself, right?” Sam asked 

Sarah shrugged, “sometimes, but it takes a lot of energy to do. I already healed all the bites and regenerated all the lost blood. I didn’t and don’t really have the energy to much of anything else,” she admitted 

Sam nodded looking over his shoulder at Cas, “I’m afraid I am in the same boat,” he confessed, “I can’t heal her,” 

Sam nodded once again walking over to his bag and pulling out a first aid kit and some whisky. “this is going to sting okay?” Sam said dabbing a cotton ball onto some hydrogen peroxide. 

Sarah nodded bracing herself as he padded the medication onto her cut lips. The peroxide bubbled and fizzed as it mixed with the blood. Sarah whined sucking in air past her teeth. Next Sam pulled out some kind of ointment setting it on the bed. 

“you should drink hot drinks but, for now have some of this to help disinfect your throat,” Sam said handing her the alcohol, “you won’t like it though,” 

Sarah twisted the cap of the glass bottle and swigged it back, coughing as she handed it back to Sam, “that’s so icky,” she said into her elbow as her eyes watered 

Sam smiled, tucking away the whisky and putting some ointment on his finger, “look at me,” he whispered. 

Sarah did as she was told turning back to Sam so that he could dap the ointment onto her lips. 

“Sam?” Sarah asked 

“hm?” Sam said looking up at her from the floor 

“does, Dean hate me now?” Sarah asked 

Sam paused, he didn’t know what to say so he just shook his head, “no he doesn’t hate you. he just, is scared I think.” 

“oh,” 

“not of you,” Sam added, “actually I think just the opposite, you make him feel at ease. That scares him” 

“but why?” Sarah whispered 

“because if he lost you he would feel like it’s his fault,” Sam explained crawling up next to her on the bed looking out at the wall while Cas sat down in a chair. 

“what about you?” Sarah asked 

“I don’t hate you. not even a little. But I am scared…” he admitted, “I’m scared of getting to close, and I’m scared of pushing you away,” 

Sarah looked up at Sam not quite sure what he meant, “I’m scared that one day… somehow, Lucifer will possess me and hurt you with my face. I’m scared that I’ll get to close to you and you’ll get hurt, just like mom, just like Jess. But mostly I’m scared, you’ll leave” 

Sarah shook her head, “I don’t want to leave,” she said softly. 

Sam looked down finally making eye contact the corner of his mouth twitching up for a moment, “thank you,” 

Dean cleared his throat pointing at the bathroom, “all yours,” he grumbled moving to start shoving things into his bag. He wore his jeans with a black shirt, wanting to be comfortable as well. 

Sam stood up grabbing some clothes and took off to his brother eyeing him as if to say, ‘be nice’ 

Dean rolled his eyes, “you should start packing,” he said over to Sarah 

Sarah nodded getting on the floor to put her things away into plastic sacks. Cas, feeling sorry for her, got down to help as well. 

“thank you Cas,” Sarah said softly, “my name is Sarah by the way,” 

Cas smiled, “uh, nice to meet you,” 

Sarah returned the smile careful not to re-bust her lip. 

“hey!” Dean shouted 

Sarah peaked over the bed to see Deans tense back as he faced away from them, “if you uh... you know. Need anything, we can go to the hospital if you need,” 

Sarah shook her head, “no, I’m okay, just a little uncomfortable. Besides not the first time I’ve felt like this, in purgatory stuff like this happened all the time,” 

Dean froze looking back over at Sarah, “wait like they would… I mean they would ra- “Dean stopped not able to bring the word to his lips. 

Sarah shrugged, “obedience and submission training, Oral isn’t a sin in gods eyes. It’s okay” 

Dean shook his head licking his lips, a loud bang made Sarah jump as Dean punctured the wall with his fist. Standing up he stormed over to Sarah, “you listen to me got it?” he barked. 

Sam opened the door, suds in his hair and a towel wrapped around him to see the commotion, “this is NOT okay!” 

Sarah blinked up at him a few times take back by his outburst, “O-okay” 

“son of a bitch,” he growled, “alright new plan, we get back to the bunker Sam and I are going to start your training, got it? You’re going to learn about this world. And we,” he said gesturing to the whole room, “we are going to find a way to fix you back to normal, got it?” 

“really?” 

“yeah,” Dean said, “but for now, let’s just go home and fucking sleep,” 

Sarah chuckled “sounds great,” 

Sam smiled nodding to his brother and going back into the bathroom to finish up his shower.


	18. Drunk Talk

The drive back to the bunker was okay, Sarah rested in the back for the most part. Cas sat uncomfortably with her while she rested her head on his lap much to the agitation of Sam and Dean. 

Finally the trees started to look familiar as they approached the entryway to the bunker. Parking the car Dean turned around to pat Sarah on the shoulder nudging her away. 

Her lashes fluttered open, looking up Cas sat staring down at her. Sarah blushed sitting up and apologizing to him when Sam opened her door and held out his hand for her to climb out. 

After that the boys spent the next few minutes unloading the car full of Sarah’s new things and putting them in her room. 

Sarah beamed at the pile of goodies, pulling things out and placing them around her room as she liked. Posters of bands she didn’t know but liked the pictures of. Knickknacks that she thought were cute, alarm clock, hangers, and clothes, a rug and beanbag chair. Some books Sam had told her were good. 

“what the hell is this?” Dean asked carrying in the last thing he found in the trunk. 

“my fed suit,” Sarah said excitedly as she noticed the red pumps and professional clothing. 

Dean rolled his eyes setting them on Sarah’s new comforter, Sam looked back from handing a poster, “did you wear that?” he spoke past the thumbtacks in his mouth. 

Sarah nodded slipping her suit coat onto a hanger, “I had to sneak into the morgue to get some dead man’s blood,” she said slipping her hand into her pocket, “this is yours,” she held out the FBI wallet to Sam. 

“you used this?” Sam asked spitting out the thumbtacks into his hand taking the badge with his other 

“yeah, I just flashed it really fast,” Sarah shrugged, “I would have gotten away with it too, but then I dropped it, and the secretary lady realized that the picture wasn’t me,” 

“you dropped our badge?” Dean asked grabbing a lamp from a bag and setting it up on her wardrobe next to a small mirror and some makeup. 

“the smell of the morgue made me almost pass out,” Sarah said, “I fell over, and the badge slipped from my jacket,” 

“that nose of yours is sensitive huh?” Dean said clicking the lamp on successfully 

Sarah nodded hooking the hanger onto the rack in the closet, “you know, you don’t have to help me. I mean if you’re sleepy and you don’t want to,” 

Sam shook his head, “no I want to help,” 

“yeah nothing else for me to do,” Dean grumbled 

Sam smiled at his brother, turning to pick up a shoe rack that needed some assembly he sat down ripping open the box. Sarah went back to work organizing her shower caddy and setting up her full-length mirror while Dean strung up some string lights all along the walls. It took about an hour to finish everything, standing back Sarah smiled satisfied and happy about her new room. 

“thank you,” she said, “I’ve never had things before. That were actually mine,” 

Sam nodded putting his hand on her shoulder, “well you do now,” 

Sarah turned to wrap the two brothers in a tight hug, “thank you, for everything.” 

Dean was the first to pull away rubbing the back of his head, “don’t worry about it,” he said, “who wants some chow and then to hit the sack?” 

The trio went down into the kitchen passing Cas as he read a book very seriously. Sarah walked up next to him, “Cas?” she asked 

Cas turned his attention from the book, “I know you don’t eat, but would you like to sit with us?” 

“uh?” Cas stuttered looking down at the blue eyes girl, “I’m busy,” 

Sarah nodded, “okay then,” 

Walking over to the tables Sarah helped Sam set the table leaving out an extra spot for Cas, “you know he won’t join us, right?” Sam said 

“sometimes it’s nice just to know you have a place,” Sarah smiled 

Dean brought out some fried egg sandwiches and French fries to eat with water, for Sarah. Dean had a whiskey and Sam joined him. First one drink, and then, two, and then three. By the fourth Cas had joined them sitting at his empty plate, beaming as his designated spot. 

“you’re just mad you’re short,” Sam slurred 

Dean eyed his brother across the table peaking over his glass, “alright, I think he’s done,” Dean said standing up to take the alcohol from Sam who didn’t protest. 

“and you,” Sam said looking over at Sarah, “you’re beautiful,” 

Sarah’s face burned red, “uh,” she said, “I mean in not... HAHAHA” she laughed uncomfortable looking down at her plate of crumbs 

Dean laughed at her embarrassment, “he always was a happy drunk,” Dean mused 

Sam snorted, “you know what?” she said looking over at Sarah, “you might just be the most beautiful girl I have ever met,” 

Sarah’s ear burned, “that’s not… I mean… I’m not.” 

Dean laughed almost falling out of his chair watching his brother strikeout, “shut up,” Sam said, “stupid,” 

“oh okay,” Dean teased, “my bad didn’t mean to ruin your nonexistent moment,” 

“you’re just mad she was made for me not you,” Sam said rolling his eyes 

Sarah’s brows furrowed together, “what?” she growled 

“you’re mine, right?” Sam asked 

“uh,” Dean said, “it’s just drunk talk,” 

Sarah stood up her face red with anger, “drunk talk?” she shouted her voice cracking, “I’m sure, goodnight,” she said bitterly stomping out of the room. 

Dean looked almost scared for a moment shaking his head at Sam who couldn’t figure out just what he had said wrong. 

“wow, you really messed that one up Sammy,” Dean said groaning as he stood to his feet picking up the dishes. 

“even I am aware of what went wrong here,” Cas said wide-eyed as he stood up awkwardly scooting away to go join dean with the cleaning, honestly anything to get away from eh awkward feeling in the air. 

Sarah reached her room slamming the door behind her she growled stripping out of her sweatpants and crawling into bed. The room was dark, but Sarah could see fine. Probably, a perk of being a vampire. 

Taking a deep breath she turned to her side closing her eyes, a gust of cold air surrounded her making her eyes pop open to see Nick sitting next to her in the edge of the bed. 

“where have you been?” Sarah asked, the back of his lowered head. 

“they touch you?” he asked, “those scum, hurt you,” 

Sarah sat up on her knees, “you aren’t my conscience, are you?” she asked 

Nick shook his head and bit his lip, “I just didn’t want to frighten you of me,” he spoke turning to look at her, “Sammy piss you off huh?” 

Sarah rolled her eyes, “big time,” 

Nick chuckled, “so who are you then?” Sarah asked 

Nick opened his mouth debating the truth in his mind and then smiled, “I’m a fragment of the angel inside you,” 

Sarah cast her eyes down, “an angel named Nick?” 

Nick nodded, “boring I know,” he teased, grunting as he clutched his ribs. 

“that happened to you last time,” Sarah asked, “why?” 

“I’m just a fragment, and I’m torn. If we ever meet it won’t hurt but being so far from my soul... it hurts,” he moaned doubling over. 

Sarah put her hands on his back, “then stop visiting me if it hurts,” 

“I can’t do that,” he growled, “I have to make sure you’re okay,” taking his hand he touched the side of Sarah’s face gently, “does it hurt?” 

Sarah nodded, “a little,” 

“I can heal you,” he said softly leaning in closer to her face. Sarah didn’t have time to respond before his lips pressed gently to hers. 

Nick brought up two fingers pressing them to her forehead, instantly her mouth and throat returned to normal. Sarah opened her eyes from the kiss, just in time for her to see the remaining cold mist of what was once Nick, fade into the air.


	19. Sympathy for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so sorry that took so long to update! work has been nuts but i am back now!

Sarah jutted from her mattress panting like a wild dog. Looking around she found herself surrounded by her things in the casings of the bunker walls. Sweat made her sheets damp as she scooted to the edge of her bed clicking on a lamp. 

“just a nightmare,” she whispered to herself rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“rough night kid?” a smooth voice whispered behind her accompanied by a dip on the bed 

Sarah gasped jumping to her feet while her head whipped around to the intruder. Nick sat relaxed and grinned on the edge of her bed resting up against the headboard. 

”Aww, did I scare you?” he teased 

Sarah relaxed her shoulders slumping them down, her weary eyes and slightly agape mouth gave away just how tired she was. Crawling back into the bed Sarah sat next to nick her back to the footboard while she sat on her feet and eyed the angel with bitterness. 

“if looks could kill huh?” Nick said stretching out his arms. 

“why are you here?” Sarah asked coldly 

Nick smiled, “you were having a nightmare, who do you think woke you up before you started screaming in your sleep,” 

Sarah softened a little wiping some sweat from her forehead with a deep breath, “I just want to sleep, but…” 

Nick rolled his eyes, “humans and their sleep, what a nuisance,” he grumbled 

Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes, plopping her face into her pillow as she resettled on her bed into comfort. Nick, on the other hand, took it upon himself to look over her room, starting with a poster on her wall that matched the Led Zeppelin shirt she first wore with the boys. 

“you like them?” Nick asked shoving a thumb the posters direction 

Sarah shrugged, “I just got it because it looked cool is all,” 

Nick chuckled, “so the other posters of movies and music? You have no clue what any of it is huh?” 

Sarah rolled her eyes again turning her head away from him, “Dean said he’d show me,” 

Nick growled catching the attention of Sarah once more, “Winchester this Winchester that, god don’t you ever get tired of hearing their names all the time?” 

Sarah giggled, “Woah, bitter much?” 

Nick snapped his attention back to Sarah, his eyes raked over her elongated body as she lay with her stomach to the mattress. Her nightshirt coming down just far enough not to reveal anything other than her long creamy legs, her curled hair tasseled from her sleep framed her face as her arms wrapped around the pillow above her. 

“me? Bitter?” Nick said acting shocked, “never,” 

Sarah shook her head, “lets talk about something else, NOT a Winchester,” he growled sitting on the edge of her bed once more. 

”you realize it’s 4 AM right?” Sarah groaned 

“whets your favorite ice cream?” Nick asked 

“ice cream?” Sarah questioned 

Nick rolled his eyes, “okay, how about what's your favorite color?” 

Sarah smiled, “that one I do know, its red,” 

Nick cocked a half smile, “red?” 

”and you?” Sarah returned the question 

Nick thought for a moment shrugging his shoulder, “white,” 

“great I really feel like we got to know each other, now if you will excuse me…” Sarah Said rolling over to close her eyes. 

Nick reached out his hand giving her a shove, Sarah yipped when she fell to the floor off the bed and sprung back off with a fire in her eyes. Nick, however, slapped his knee laughing, when he saw her pouting face and wild eyes. 

Sarah snarled her teeth at him standing up with her fists balled up. All humor left Nicks eyes, faster than light he had Sarah s face in his grasp standing toe to toe, “careful who you bare your fangs at little girl,” he warned 

Sarah closed her mouth swatting his hand away from her face, “you're a dick,” she mumbled. Much to the anger of Nick as she wiggled past him and sat on the bed, “you're not going to let me sleep are you?” 

Nick smiled giving her a wink, “now you're getting it! I'm bored, talk to me!” 

“talk about what?” Sarah asked, “you said no Winchester talk, but that’s all I really know at this point,” 

”ugh” Nick grunted tossing himself dramatically on her bed with his arms spread out, “talk about anything kid, I'm gonna die or boredom here,” 

Sarah pondered for a moment, “haven,” she spoke out 

“what?” Nick asked almost shocked 

“what’s it like?” Sarah continued, “I mean you have been right?” 

Nick rolled his eyes, “ it's overrated,” he growled 

“overrated?” Sarah asked taken back, “what kind of angle thinks heaven is overrated?” 

Nick took a deep breath, “for a human heaven is a repeat of their best memories and a place to make new ones with lost family members. For an angel, it's more like a job.” 

“Oh,” Sarah said, “is that why Lucifer wants earth so bad?” 

Nick perked up, “what?” he asked his smile growing 

“because the earth is like a vacation?” Sarah asked, “have you ever met Lucifer?” 

Nicks' ears burned with delight, finally, a topic he knew everything about, “I've met him once or twice,” 

Sarah heart raced with anticipation, “is he as cruel as they say?” she asked looking down at her thumbs 

Nick took note of her fear, “sometimes,” he admitted, “tell me the truth kid what do you think of him?” 

Sarah shrugged, “I don’t know him, but I think I understand him a little,” 

“go on?” 

Sarah shrugged, “I mean, it must have been hard to accept that his father who doted on him suddenly had a new favorite. I can only imagine how that must feel. I mean think about Sam and Dean, they have a younger brother everyone forgets all the time. What if John all the sudden told them to start taking orders from Adam, would they really just change like that and bow down before some kid?” 

Nick blinked a few times watching her explain, Sarah, shook her head, “sorry I'm talking about the Winchesters again,” 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Nick whispered 

Sarah blushed and twiddled her thumbs, “um,” she mumbled catching nicks attention, ”thank you, for healing me by the way,” 

Nick smiled, “you are welcome dove,” 

Sarah's eyes drooped lower as her body started to sway, Nick begrudgingly took her shoulders into his hands and guided her down into the bed once again clicking off the light. 

Sarah's heavy breathing indicated she was once again down for the count, Nick smiled to himself, “so she has sympathy for the Devil huh?” 

walking around the bed Lucifer slipped past the sheet curling his cold body up against hers, Sarah nuzzled against it in her sleep while he worked his hand up her arm to run his fingers through her hair, “this is all going just perfectly,” he mused into the darkness


	20. Training

The next morning Sarah woke up in bed alone, stretching herself awake she looked over at the clock reading 6:30. Yawning to life, Sarah tossed her blankets back and walked over to her closet, grabbing her shower caddy, a towel, and a change of clothes. 

hurrying out into the hallway Sarah noticed the light shining from under both of the boy's doors, smiling to her self she wiggled her way down the hallway into the bathrooms where she set up her things and turned on the water. 

the pipe screeched to life as it pumped hot water through the showerhead, Sarah stripped away her night clothes tossing them over to a dry corner next to her towel. Stepping into the water Goosebumps prickled her skin as her body shivered out the cold and embraced the heat. 

taking in a deep breath through her nose, She cleaned herself taking as much time as she wanted to relax. Her night had been long, and she was still exhausted. 

’maybe after this i will go back and take another nap,’ she thought to herself as she glided her razer up her legs. 

feeling refreshed, and clean Sarah turned off the water and stepped out of the shower into the cool air as she wrapped herself in a towel. 

“uh,” a graveled voice sounded out 

Sarah jumped looking over to the sound to see Dean standing stupidly at the door, his robe open to show his shirtless chest and plaid boxers. Sarah's eyes went wide her face burning. The two froze like a deer in headlights staring each other down. 

Dean couldn’t help his eyes as he took in her red bitten lips, tousled damp hair, and water droplets cascading down her frame. Grabbing his robe Dean covered himself. 

“how, how long have you been standing there?” Sarah asked turning her back to him 

Dean licked his lips watching the towel curve over her butt, “not long,” he said, “didn’t see anything,” 

“okay great!” Sarah said letting out another nervous and embarrassing laugh 

“I'll just uh,” Dean said backing out of the room, “give you a second,” 

turning quickly Dean shook his head stepping around the corner to give her some privacy. Sarah tossed her head back and groaned sinking to the floor, “I did that stupid laugh again,” she muttered to herself as she quickly dried off and got dressed in a hoodie and flouncy cotton sleep shorts. 

Exiting the room Sam had finally emerged from his slumber rubbing his neck. Frowning when he saw Dean, red-faced and standing by the bathroom door in his robe. 

“dude, what are you doing?” Sam asked groaning at his headache 

Sarah opened the door avoiding all eye contact with Dean, “um sorry, all yours.” 

Sam blinked thinning his lips at his brother, “you didn’t,” 

“I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!” Dean yelled tossing his hands up in the air and slamming the bathroom door behind him. 

Sarah released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding shaking the embarrassment from her face. Looking up at Sam he smiled, “hey, you look great, you sleep well?” 

Sarah's embarrassed face suddenly turned sour, tossing her nose in the air She stomped past Sam to her room slamming the door. 

Sam flinched at the loud sound and frowned, “wow, not a morning person,” he said to himself. 

A few hours passed when a knock came on Sarah's door. Opening the heavy door gently Sarah looked up at Sam, “hey breakfast is ready,” he smiled 

Sarah furrowed her brown stepping out into the hallway and stomping off towards the dining room leaving sam dumbfounded as he watched her storm away. 

Jogging to catch up with her Sam walked next to her, “hey are you okay?” he asked softly. 

Sarah ignored him taking her seat at the table in front of Cas, “good morning Cas” she said happily 

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to where he normally sits, Dean entered soon after with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Sarah piled her plate with what she wanted thanking Dean as she scarfed down her food. 

“okay, did I do something?” Sam asked the room 

Sarah glanced over at Sam, “oh I'm so sorry am I not acting like I was just MADE for you Sam?” she said bitterly 

“nope,” Dean whistled picking up his plate, “have fun with that,” he said nodding at Cas to leave the room with him. 

Cas nodded back standing up and following Dean out into the library. 

“Sarah?” Sam said softly, “did I do something to make you mad at me?” 

Sarah's eyes burned with newfound anger, “you mean you don’t remember?” 

Sam shook his head with a sympathetic smile 

“last night you said I was made for you,” Sarah snapped, “that I was yours,” 

Sam opened his mouth slightly, “Sarah, I was drunk…” 

“I don’t care what you were, you should know I’m a person no matter what state your mind is in,” she growled shoving another bacon in her mouth, “you're making excuses for yourself, just because you were drunk doesn’t mean shit.” 

Sam nodded, “no, you're right,” he agreed, “I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have…” biting his lip Sam rested back in his chair, “I'm a dick,” 

“kind of,” Sarah said shrugging 

“I'm sorry,” he confessed pushing his plate away from him. 

Sarah looked down at her plate chewing her last bite of egg, “I forgive you,” she mumbled, “but I'm still pissed,” 

”I may have a solution to that,” Dean chimed in from the other room smiling. 

Sarah and Sam shared a confused look as Dean marched over to them, “go get changed, meet me in the fight room,” he winked to the room and turned to return to his room. 

Sarah and Sam remained silent to each other as they cleaned up the bunker and returned to their rooms to change. Sarah dawning her mesh hoodie complete with red rose patterned sports bra and leggings. Wrapping her hair in a bun, Sarah entered the hall where Sam stood dressed in his normal jeans and flannel shirt resting against the hallway wall. 

Sarah followed him through the maze of the bunker to a room covered in grappling mats. Sarah wrinkled her nose at the smell of rubber and sweat that seemed to be stained into the room. Dean stood dressed in his jeans and red shirt tossed over a black v-neck. 

Sarah took note of his bare feet on the matt looking over at Sam who kicked his boots off. Sarah followed suit kicking her shoes off to the side. 

Dean pulled a marker from his pocket walking over to a wall lined in mirrors, “okay let's go over what we know about you,” 

Dean pressed the marker to the mirrors making three columns 

“vampire” “demon” “angel.” 

“okay what powers do we know about?” Dean asked 

“is this training?” Sarah asked 

“yeah,” Dean smiled wickedly, “and it'll help you not be mad at Sammy anymore,” 

Sarah cocked one eyebrow up, “okay?” she said looking over at Sam who looked worried, “well I have claws." 

Dean wrote claws under vampire, “and speed, “ he continued putting it under Vampire as well. 

“healing,” Sam chimed in Dean once again put healing under vampire. 

“oh and I'm not sure, but I think night vision,” Sarah spoke up getting the attention of the boys 

“what do you mean you're not sure?” Dean asked 

“well I don’t know how well you can see in the dark,” Sarah shrugged 

Dean walked over to the light switched flicking it off plunging the room into darkness, “okay how many fingers am I holding up?” Dean said from across the room 

“Dean, nobody can see in this, I can't even see my own hand,” Sam spoke out 

“three,” Sarah answered confidently 

Dean clicked up the lights to show his hand with three fingers held up high, “night vision,” he mused, “cool” 

Sarah smiled as he wrote down night vision under vampire again. Taking a step back the other two columns looked bare and ominous, “so this is what we know, and this is what we don’t,” 

“that’s a lot we don’t know,” Sam said rubbing the back of his head 

Sarah took a deep breath, “ugh,” she growled “this sucks” 

Dean turned around to face her, “do you know how to use this at your will?” 

Sarah shook her head, “well I mean I can see in the dark I don’t have to do anything for that,” she shrugged, "and healing is kind of on auto pilot and only works if i have enough energy," 

“okay well lets start with claws, give it a try,” Sam said 

Sarah nodded holding out her hands she focused all her energy straining her fingers she let out a scream and fell to her knees looking at her fingers they looked the same. 

“well that was dramatic,” Dean snorted 

“oh shut up,” Sarah said rolling her eyes 

“okay so we'll work on that one,” Sam said, “how about running?” 

Sarah nodded jumping to her feet and running around the mat as fast as she could, lap after lap. Still nothing happened. 

“are you even trying?” Dean asked pinching his nose 

"of course I am!” Sarah defended catching her breath 

“Alright, well how are you with hand to hand?” Sam asked 

“Oh I got that in the bag,” Sarah smiled 

Dean perked up, “great I want to see where you're at with us. So, Sammy,” Dean said pushing him towards Sarah, “let's see what you got against him?” 

“wait? You want me to hit him?” Sarah asked dumbfounded, “but I don’t want to hurt him,” 

Sam shrugged, “you won't, the floors are padded, and I can take a hit, I’ll be fine,” 

Sarah looked over at Dean and then back at Sam, “I can't,” she whispered 

“why not?” Dean asked crossing his arms, "thought you were pissed at him," 

Sarah looked over at the mirror and the list of powered they didn’t know about, “I, what if I lose control I could kill you,” she panicked, “I won't fight you,” 

Sam took a step forward, “you won't kill me, I believe in you” 

Sarah took a deep breath and crouched down, “okay,” she agreed blowing her breath out through her nose. Sam got low spreading his feet apart so that he would have a better center of gravity. 

Dean watched Sarah's eyes as they shifted side to side up and Down Sams stance, taking in every detail. Sarah moved slowly turning her head to the side as she stepped around Sam circling him. Sam watched her every move until she stopped in front of Dean whipping her head around Sarah jutted up her leg stopping it just inches from Deans surprised face. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted leaving his guard down as he turned to run after his unscathed brother, Sarah took this opportunity to drop to the ground sweeping her feet under Sam. 

A loud thud hit the floor from Sams back crashing into it, Sarah twisted on the balls of her feet twirling around to gain some momentum with her other foot high in the air like a dancer before crashing her raised heal down into the pit of Sams' stomach. 

Sam curled up into a ball rolling to the side clutching his ribs, “okay” he whispered, “you win,” 

”okay, hand to hand, check,” Dean said looking down at his fallen Goliath of a brother, “your turn,” Sam groaned 

Dean shrugged, “well you can't pretend to hit Sammy like you did with me, now what, all out of tricks?” Dean said stepping over his brother to square up. 

“I’m never out of tricks Dean” Sarah smiled taking a few steps back to keep Sams crumbled self away from the thrashing of the new fight 

Dean was first to lunge towards Sarah, throwing out his fist, Sarah sidestepped him just in time twirling around Deans spread out body. Dean twisted against her bringing them to the floor with him on top of her. 

”you gonna tap out?” Dean sneered 

Sarah looked up at Dean slamming her flat palms to the ground as she thrust her hips up and rolled flipping Dean under her, “not a chance” she growled rearing back a fist. 

her fist was cut off however when Sam lunged tackling her to the side, “one on one is great but how about two on one?” Dean shouted 

Sarah snarled, “cheaters,” she cursed snapping her teeth at Sams' hand and wiggling out when he recoiled from her bite 

Sarah tried to scamper to her feet just as Dean reached her kicking up his leg into her jaw. Sarah hissed falling back onto the padded flooring. Shaking her head free from the pain Sam gripped her arms pulling them back behind her and up on her feet. 

Dean jumped in front of her defenseless torso, Sarah pushed up against Sam with her shoulder blades jumping up to wrap her legs around Deans neck. 

“Sarah you'll break your arms,” Sam said dropping her before the snap of her bones. 

her body moved like a pendulum tossing her weight to the floor gave her just the momentum she needed to swing her legs expertly flinging Dean by his ears upside down into his brother. 

the boys lay tangled into themselves sore and groaning as Sarah staggered to her feet, Cas emerged from the corner stepping up to plate. Sarah rubbed her arms and tried to catch her breath, but in all honesty, she was tired, the boys were a lot harder to take down than she thought they would be. 

Cas stepped quickly towards her Sarah snarled holding her hand out flat she dragged her arm up to meet Cas’s neck in pointed talon-like claws. 

Dean, sliding off his brother, stared at the frozen picture before him. Sarah had held up an angel with her hand. 

“hey you got your fingers to work,” Dean said 

Sarah blinked dropping her body to the floor, looking down her fingers quickly turned back to normal, “yeah, I suppose so,” 

“you know how to do it?” Dean asked 

“I was just scared” she whispered looking down at her knife like fingernails 

Dean and Sam shared a look thinking back to all the times they had seen her razor-sharp fangs and nails, the man at the bar, she was scared of him, and just now she was scared of Cas. 

“Cas is what scared you not us?” Dean asked 

Sarah glanced up to Cas whose head was tilted like a puppy, a smile crossed her lips, “when I'm this tired and I know I can't win a fight on my own,” 

Sam rubbed his head where it had hit Deans, “yeah well, what do you say we call it a day?’ 

“not a chance Sammy” Dean groaned, “how are you with weapons?” Dean asked walking over to a small table where wooden training knives and swords rested. 

“I'm okay with a sword, better with a knife, but uh…” Sarah said pausing to look down at her fumbling hands, “well I can’t shoot a gun at all, I’m terrible at it actually,” 

Dean tossed a wooden handled knife with a flexible foam end from the table over to Sarah's feet. Sarah examined the toy and cocked one eyebrow up at Dean. 

“I just need to know you can use it,” she smiled picking up another knife in his own hand. 

“haven’t you gotten beaten up enough today?” Sarah teased 

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam giggled from the sidelines, Dean lunged at Sarah first slashing down the rubber blade across his chest. Sarah bent her knees and curled her back like a limbo player watching the toy cut across the air just centimeters from her nose. 

Deans attack was strong, but that meant in his follow through there was a brief moment where he would be open. Deans arm struck across his body crossing over his chest. Sarah twirled the knife in her hand so the blade pointed down, jumping up and pressing herself against his trapped arm. 

Dean went to strike his hand back but froze his eyes wide and lips parted, the tip of the foam blade pressed just enough against his crotch to warn him that any move would result in his unwanted castration. 

A twisted smirk slithered across Sarah's lips, “tap out,” 

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head, “sorry kid no can do,” he grumbled dropping his weapon from his trapped arm into his free hand and wrapped it around Sarah's neck pointing the tip of the bade into the crook of her neck. 

the two were at a standstill neither wanting to back down. 

“you have a free hand,” a voice in her mind whispered, “tickle him, it'll humiliate him and give you both a physical and mental advantage,” 

Sarah nodded reaching up her hand to pinch at Deans waist, Dean jumped with a giggling yip and stepped back. a ruby red blush covered his face and neck as his brother burst out onto a fit of laughter. 

“kick,” the voice sang out 

Sarah did as she was told stretching her leg far up over her head to collide into Deans chin. A chomping noise of his teeth crunching together. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said through a bloody tongue 

“roundhouse,” 

Sarah followed the command like a soldier slicing through the air into his cheek. Dean hit the ground hard when Sam stepped forward on horror between Sarah and his brother. 

“Sarah stop!” he barked extending his arm out to stop her from moving towards his brother. 

blinking a few times Sarah dropped her defense letting her arms rest by her side. 

“alright,” Dean whispered getting up on his feet wiping away the blood from his bitten tongue, “so you can fight,” 

Sarah nodded, “I don’t understand I thought this was a fight? Why did you stop me?” she asked Sam 

“you looked like you really wanted to continue,” Sam said looking at the forming bruise on his brothers face. 

“well yeah, he refused to tap out. a KO is the only other option, or death, but that didn’t sound right,” Sarah said causally walking back over to the wall and placing her foam weapon on the table 

“Sarah,” Dean asked, “is that what the make you do at that school?” 

stretching her arms up Sarah nodded with a grunt, “mm yeah,” she said with a shrug, “so what’s next?” 

Sam and Dean shared a look of concern between the two of them. Dean stood to his feet dusting off his pants, “alright, I think maybe we should, as well as figure out where you are physically, figure out where you are mentally and psychologically,” 

Sam nodded in agreement, “it'll help us help you adapt to life here,” Sam further explained seeing the malice look upon Sarahs face. 

“we don’t have to start right now, how about you and Sammy go to the gun range and see where you are there while I cook us up something good to eat huh?” Dean said walking towards the exit. 

“not to be rude but I don’t really want anyone trying to get inside my head,” Sarah frowned 

“Dean,” Sam said softly, “what if we helped motivate her?” 

“how?’ Sarah and Dean answered 

“well, Sarah, how about if you let us help you. you can help us, meaning we will go on a case together and you can wear your fed suit,” 

Sarah's eyes beamed with delight, “okay!” 

“no” Dean barked, “no way,” 

Sarah ran up to Dean wrapping her arms around his waist almost toppling him over, “come on Dean! I can help! I can follow your lead and orders, just this once! It can be like a new type of training!” 

Dean looked down at the pleading blue eyes of the woman clinging to him and shook his head running his fingers into his hair, “I'm going to regret this,” he grumbled, “alright, you can come,” 

Sarah let Dean go practically jumping with joy, “however,” Dean added, “if it gets too crazy and I give you an order, you follow it. Understand?” 

Sarah clicked her heels together and saluted the older Winchester, “understood!” 

“it’s a deal then,” Dean said rolling his eyes 

Sarah's ears twitched, her eyes blinked a few times looking up at Dean. Gently she laced her fingers into the lapels of his shirt pulling herself up onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. 

Sam froze, anger flooding his veins as Deans wide eyes fluttered with delight for a moment. He could see Sarah's red cheeks, practically feeling her delight as she kissed his older brother. 

“go stop her,” a sinister voice whispered into sams ear, the same voice he heard ordering Sarah to beat his brother in the fight, “she’s yours right?” 

Sam swallowed the lump in his chest looking over to see a slightly bitter Lucifer resting against the wall, “if you don’t stop her, I will,” he growled bringing his fingers up as if he were about to snap them. 

Sam feared the gesture, the idea of having Sarah splattered all over the walls hurt him more than seeing her kiss his brother. Stomping up to them Sam grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her back, the suction sound from their lips only angered him more. 

Dean blinked a few times and pursed his lips together confused, “what was that?” he asked 

“you said it was a deal,” Sarah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I thought I told you not to make any more deals!” Sam growled pulling her arm a little higher so he could look at her face. 

Sarah winced putting her free hand on Sams, her claws just barely scratching his skin, “I forgot,” she whispered, “please let go,” 

“Sammy,” Dean said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, “put her down,” 

Sam, as if slapped by the reality fairy, lost all malice in his face and quickly became sorrowful, “I-I’m so sorry,” he said letting go of her arm. 

Sarah rubbed her arm where he had held it so tightly, avoiding eye contact, “let’s just go to the shooting range,” she said softly. 

Sam nodded, “are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” She barked back 

Dean gave his brother a look that both said “look out for her and be careful all at the same time,” 

”I'll go start lunch, ill come back to get you when its ready,” Dean said softly as he exited the room waving over his back at Sam and Sarah. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “I'm sorry,” he said once again. 

Sarah found his eyes with her own and gave him a small smile but said no words. Sam looked up to see Lucifer no longer rested against the wall, instead nothing sat there. Shaking his head, Sam pointed over to a door connected to the room, opposite of the one Dean come out of. 

“that’s the range,” Sam spoke walking over to the large rusted orange door. 

Sam opened the door, a wave of new scent hit Sarah. Gunpowder, and a copper taste in the air. Following behind Sam Sarah took in the new room. It felt like a cave, slightly colder than the rest of the bunker. A row of open cubicles, with tall walls going up over Sarah's head but not to the ceiling. Sarah walked down the cubicles finding one she liked in the middle and stepping into it. Running her finger over the half wall in front of her used to Keep people out of the gun range. 

Sam watched, smiling to himself when she chose the cubical he typically used. Walking over to a small table Sam grabbed to pairs of ear muffs and sat them down while he loaded a handgun. 

Sarah took a deep breath and slapped her face a little to help wake her up, “you alright?” Sam asked as he walked up behind her. 

Sarah jumped, turning around to see the sad face of Sam, “yeah, I just… I don’t think you understand how bad I am at guns,” she whined 

Sam couldn’t help but giggle, “I'm sure you'll be fine,” he smiled handing her a pair of ear muffs. 

Sarah adjusted them to fit her head and slipped the cool leather of the padding over her ears, Sam said something with a soft smile. 

“WHAT?” Sarah shouted over the sound canceling headphones erupting a laugh from Sam. 

Sarah joined in on the giggling, before the two fell silent once again. Following Sarah's lead Sam put on his headphones and then pulled back one of them so one ear could be free. 

Sarah did the same, “sorry for yelling,” she smiled 

“it was cute,” Sam quipped enticing a blush from Sarahs cheeks, “but if you do this we can hear each other, just remember to put it back on or else the noise in this room from the gun will hurt,” 

Sarah nodded looking at the cold metal of the gun reflecting the fluorescent light, Sam offered it out to her. Hesitantly Sarah took the weapon, while Sam clipped a piece of paper with a large target to an automatic pully system. Clicking a button wired into the side wall Sarah watched the target move back to the end of the gun range. 

“that far?” Sarah said wearily 

“you'll be fine give it a try,” Sam said adjusting his headset. 

Sarah took a deep breath, moving her own headset into place, looking down the row to the target, Sarah imagined the bullet flying towards the paper and hitting it dead center. 

“I got this,” she thought to herself. 

Squaring her feet Sam nodded, “good stance,” he thought looking up at her hand before frowning. 

Sarah whipped up one hand and pulled the trigger, what started out with a good stance and confidence quickly turned into a joke. Sarah one-handed shot off the gun, the kickback from the small weapon jerked her arms back unexpectedly, hitting Sarah in the forehead. Blood oozed from her cut. 

Sam and Sarah quickly ripped off their headsets to hear the zipping and pinging of the stray bullet ricocheting off the metal walls. Sam tackled Sarah to the floor pushing them into a small ball in the corner, while the crazed bullet zipped over them a few times and finally clattered to the ground in the middle of the gun course. 

Sam leaned back to look at Sarah's who face was already healed and only bore the leftover blood that had trickled down her face. 

“told you,” she moaned 

Sams lips quivered for a moment before he could no longer hold back his amusement, “you looked so confident and then..HAHAHA” Sam rolled over on his side giggling before his tongue go caught in his inhale for more air making him snort. 

Sarah then joined in on the laugher pointing at Sam while she clutched her ribs. The two laughed for what felt like an hour, until they were both crying. Finally they settled down and Sam sat back up looking at Sarah while she rubbed her sore cheeks. 

“Alright, let's try again,” Sam said standing up and offering his hand out to her. 

“wow do you have a death wish?” Sarah teased accepting his offer in helping her to her feet. 

“come on I'm going to help you this time,” Sam smiled with one last chuckle, “okay, your footwork is good, so show me that again,” 

Sarah nodded planting her feet in the ground, her feet shoulder width apart and her dominant side foot slightly behind her lead foot. 

“this is more of a fighting stance, Dean uses an isosceles stance,” Sam said putting his feet shoulder width apart and knees slightly bent, with little fancy footwork, “I usually use the Weaver,” he said proudly staggering his footing and, with his dominant foot, points towards the target. 

Sarah absorbed all the information given to her with awe as she looked down at her own feet, “but this is okay right?” Sarah asked 

“yeah!” Sam said, “its great, we're all different,” he smile, “okay now onto grip. Every gun has some kind of kickback. And if your grip is bad, well you know,” he said handing her the gun. 

Sam walked around Sarah wrapping his hands around her fingers, his scent filled her nose with a sense of comfort, while the heat radiating off his chest brought a warmth to the cool room. Sam moved her thumb so that the web of her right hand aligned with the wrist, “this will help with the recoil,” he husked into her ear his breath causing her hair to stand on end. 

Sarah's grip tightened on the gun, Sam watched the skin turn white on her knuckles, “relax, your squeezing too hard,” he said softly 

Sarah took a deep breath, flannel and gunpowder mixed with Sams cologne made her bite down on her lip just a little, to not draw any attention to herself. 

Sam however, was off in his own world completely focused on the task of helping her. Paying no attention to the nonexistent empty space between the two. 

“good,” Sam praised, “okay you see this?” Sam said touching the top of the gun tapping the front sight tip, “and this,” he said tapping the rear sight aperture. 

Sarah nodded, “yeah,” 

“when you raise the gun, focus the front sight tip on the target. Keep the gun level,” he instructed tilting back Sarah's wrists to help line up the gun, “okay now keep your focus on the sight tip,” 

“but then the target looks blurry,” 

“it will,” Sam praised once again, “now,” he said wrapping one hand around Sarah's waist just under her bust, “take a deep breath,” he pressed his hand into her solar plexus. Sarah felt the warmth of his body seep into the shirt she wore, closing her eyes she relaxed into Sams' arms and squeezed down on the trigger. 

A loud bang vibrated off the walls. Sam had pulled away from her and clicked the switch bringing the large paper target. taking a moment to compose herself Sarah ran her fingers through her hair and placed a hand over her pounding heart. 

For once, Sarah welcomed the cold to cool her burning cheeks. 

"Hey!" Sam shouted pointing at the target, "you hit it!" 

Sarah looked back at the large paper and sure enough in the far left corner was a small hole left from the bullet. overcome with joy she ripped the paper down and stared at the small accomplishment in her hands. true, it was far from the center of the target, but it felt good never the less to see at least some improvement. 

"hey are you okay?" Sam asked, "you look a little hot," 

blinking a few times Sarah let out a fast awkward laugh that mimicked a hyena, "ye-yeah I'm great!" 

Sam took a step closer to her reaching out his hand towards her face, only to be blocked when Sarah flinched pulling the paper up as a border between the two. 

"did I do something wrong?" Sam asked recoiling his arm back to his side 

Lowering the paper just under her eyes Sam could see the crest of crystal blue irises shining thinly around her engorged pupils, "I'm having a hard time breathing," she spoke hushed 

Panic flooded Sams' veins, "what why?" 

"your smell," she admitted, "and you're so warm in this cold room, my heart wont stop beating," she said swallowing the lump in her throat, "i don't understand this feeling," 

Sam took his finger pressing it on the top of the paper pulling it down to revile Sarah's burning skin, her hair fell from her ponytail framing her face, her red lips looked as if she had freshly licked them leaving them shinning. swallowing the own lump in his throat Sam leaned in closer, the cool wall touching Sarah's arms as she pushed her back against it casting her gaze down to their shoes. 

"do you want it to stop?" Sam asked, "the feeling? or do you want to see what else this feeling can do?" 

Sarah shot her eyes up into sams his puppy dog brown eyes also engulfed in the lust of his pupils, his jaw clutched as if the next words Sarah chose depended on his life. 

"i want to see..." she whispered softly 

Sams jaw relaxed and a half smile flashed across his face before turning stoic and rugged. bringing up his hand Sam gripped Sarah's chin just enough to let her know he was in charge and to fallow his silent lead. running his thumb over her bottom lips Sam relished in watching Sarah's eyes flutter. 

The fluttering in her heart dulled to the new fluttering in her lower stomach when he touched her. her mind fogged over and for the first time she had no clue what he would do next. her whole life reading and studying and now nothing but complete unpredictability. 

Sam brought his other hand up to take the gun from her loose fingertip before it fell, clicking the safety and setting it on the edge of the barrier between them and the firing range. once the gun was gone he took her hand into his and brought it up to his chest instructing her to put both hands on him. 

Sam did as she was told gently caressing his torso while the paper fell to the floor. A devilish smile ripped across his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. 

"Are you warm now?" he husked into her ear nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

"yes sir," Sarah whispered her voice cracking and higher than she wanted it to be. 

Finally Sam backed her against the wall pulling back and latching his lips onto hers. a fire erupted in her heart, instantly she opened her lips allowing his dominating tongue to explore. 

A small whimper slipped past her lips that swiftly turned into a moan of delight when she tangled her fingers into Sams' hair. 

Sam found himself craving more of her, just like in the Impala when they first kissed, an impulse to never not have his hands on her drove him wild. Sarah moaning into his mouth only encouraged him. ripping his hands from her chin Sam gripped her neck just below her jaw. 

Sarah whimpered, but didn't push away instead she tilted her head and allowed his grasp to tighten, not enough to cut off her breathing. Sams other hand drifted from his place on her waist up her stomach. Pulling away from this kiss Sam watched her face while his hand snaked back down to the hem of her shirt and under the fabric. her soft skin had Goosebumps as he skipped his way up her body and cupped her chest. 

he watched for her to swat him away to tell him to stop to hesitate in any way that would tell him to stop going further. but instead Sarah pressed the back of her head into the wall behind her and shut her eyes savoring his every touch. pulling the cup of her bra down Sam gripped as much of her breast as he could, running his fingers over her hardened nipple he imagined taking it into his mouth just to see if she would moan for him again. 

deciding that sounded good Sam moved to pull Sarahs shirt up more his lips just centimeters from showing her what else his tongue could do... 

BANG 

"Chow time!" Dean voice sang out as he kicked open the door. 

covered by the walls of the cubical Sarah pushed away Sam and the two hurried to compose themselves. the tapping of Deans unwanted combat boots served as timer while Sarah smoothed the creases of her shirt trying to look normal and Sam thought of the time he walked in on Bobby showering to rid the tightness in his pants. 

"the hell is wrong with you two?" Dean said, "i said chow time" 

Looking over Sarah he frowned and shook his head, "come on kid, " he said walking out of the room. 

Sarah followed behind him while Sam trailed back trying not to watch her ass wiggle down the hallways. 

Finally they reached the dining room, Dean had set up four plates, three with food and one with nothing in it where Cas sits despite him not being here. Sarah found her spot and instantly drank down as much water as she could. 

Dean grumbled to himself and shook his head silently eating the BLT and chip in front of him. 

the rest of the meal was quiet, Dean glared at his brother from time to time, but other than that it was peaceful. 

"hey kid, gotta case a few towns over why don't you start packing your bags," Dean said taking her plate up from the table and walking over to the kitchen. 

"wait? really?" Sarah asked overjoyed. 

Jumping from the table Sarah practically bolted from the dining room. Sam chuckled at her excitement and took his own plate to follow Dean into the full kitchen. 

"so Sammy," Dean started, "how was training?" 

"uh well," Sam said, "she wasn't kidding about not being able to shoot, she sucked at it but a little more practice and..." 

"i meant the part when you fucked her," Dean said angrily tossing his plate into a sink. 

Sams' eyebrows rose at the act in astonishment, "I didn't do any-," he started to say 

"Oh yes you did Sammy when I walked in on your 'training" Dean said with air quotes, "she had red marks as someone had choked her. and i have known you your whole life Sam, and every girl you've slept with has had those spots on her neck when she leaves" 

Sam gritted his teeth, " I didn't sleep with her, we just... made out," 

"oh great so your teenager again," Dean sassed shaking his head as he pulled a bear from the silver regenerator. 

"why are you on me about this?" Sam said bitterly 

"WHY?" Dean asked as if it was an obvious answered, "because Sammy, she has spent her whole life being beaten, or raped, or forced to kill. THIS" he hissed gesturing to the bunker, "is her last sanctuary, her ONLY sanctuary. and you tried to jump her every time she looks hot is NOT okay," 

"its not like i raped her Dean!" Sam shouted 

"SHE IS A KID SAMMY!" Dean barked stepping up to his brother, "a kid, who is confused and you are taking advantage of that!" 

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, Dean had a point. being with Sarah had made him feel a sense of power he hadn't felt since the demon blood, not to mention he had grown rather fond of her. Still, when he had her against the wall he felt as if something was off, she had even told him she didn't understand... 

Sam nodded "i just... she's so... you're right," 

Dean took a deep breath, "look lets just focus on helping her get back to normal and THEN she can choose a normal life or a life with you, but not now," 

Sam bowed his head and nodded, "okay,"


	21. big girl hunt

the morning came slowly, Sarah woke up about 50 times last night just thinking about going on another hunt with the boys. The thought excited her as well as plagued her with a new set of nightmares. she hoped it wouldn't turn out like last time with another vampires nest. 

a shiver slithered its way down her spine as she put her fed suit into a duffle bag. 

"look at you going on a big girl hunt," Nick teased from the bed 

for the past hour Sarah had spent her time ignoring him while she worked at cleaning up her space and packing. this time, however, she smiled at him and nodded the first sign of acknowledgment all morning. 

"you nervous?" he asked a twang of actual worry in his voice 

"a little, to be honest," Sarah admitted sitting down next to him, "hey can I tell you a secret," 

Nick perked up his posture pin straight with excitement, "oh do tell," 

"Sam and I kissed in the gun range," she said just over a whisper 

Nick jumped up from the bed, "and how was it?" he asked taking a few steps away from her to fiddle with a ceramic cat ornament on her nightstand. 

"it was... kind of amazing, I've never been kissed like that. I mean it was like it should be you know? but," she paused 

"but?" 

"but now I feel weird, " she admitted biting down on her lower lip, "like I always felt like I had at least some willpower over my own power but now it feels like the power inside me is growing and I'm scared I can't stop it," Sarah's voice cracked making Nick turn back to see a free tear running down her face, "what if I lose control and hurt someone," 

Nick frowned, "and you think it has something to do with Sam?" 

Sarah shook her head, "i don't know, but it was the only thing I could think of... maybe I don't deserve to be treated the way he treats me... maybe whatever was put inside me by that doctor is looking for a way out because my heart was once a black abyss now has a new light of hope and I'm being punished for it... maybe God just hates me and doesn't want me to be happy with one of his chosen ones... maybe..." 

"alright!" Nick shouted making Sarah jump, "relax kid you're giving ME anxiety," Sarah's face tilted towards the floor her hand coming up to wipe away the wetness in her eyes, "alright, A, your heart isn't black, I spend a lot of time in there and its not black, more like a grey but hey Sam and Dean are the same way. B God hates everyone, including me. C, you deserve a palace with slaves and people bowing at your feet and a god as your husband," Sarah looked up confused tilting her head to the side she smiled and broke out into laughter. Nick growled stomping over to her and slamming his hand into the center of her chest. 

Sarah fell back onto the bed when Nick climbed over her pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of her head. his face was serious and slightly haunting. 

"my life's motto is if it feels good to do it, " he hissed "tell me, is your heart beating as fast with me as it does with Sammy?" 

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, "n-no," 

Nicks' lips curled, "you're a terrible liar, let's see if your powers react to this," he whispered pressing his lips into the crook of her neck and nibbling on the flesh between her neck and jaw. 

BANG BANG BANG 

Lucifer growled and faded into mist just as Dean opened the door, "you ready kid?" 

Sarah placed a hand on her heart and jumped from the bed, giving a simple nod she tossed her duffle over her shoulder and followed Dean out her door. 

"you okay?" Dean asked 

"just a little frazzled," she whispered, "but I'm fine, hunting will help clear my head." 

Dean frowned, understanding the feeling and yet concerned that her coping habits might need some work as well. 

the cold outside air cooled Sarah's burning head as she tossed her bag in with the boys. Sammy slammed the trunk shut and hurried to open the door for Sarah. 

she gave him a gentle guilty smile as she slid into the back of the Impala. rubbing the back of his neck, Sam joined his brother in the front sharing a worried look when Sarah didn't immediately start going on and on about how excited she was to go on a hunt with them like she so often talked about. instead, she laid in the back and closed her eyes. 

"hey, uh Sarah?" Sam asked 

"I'm fine," she said bluntly "just tired, didn't sleep well," 

both boys took the hint and left her be for the next few hours. all throughout the ride, Sarah thought about what had happened. Kissing Sam had felt right and good, however, afterword a pain in her chest rose and bubbled all night. a pain she had never felt before, it didn't quite hurt enough to complain but just enough to annoy her. it felt like an itch, or like a scab that had been picked at and was just itching to be ripped off. But when Nick had pressed his lips against her body she felt nothing, in fact now she felt nothing. no pain, nothing. 

the slamming of a car door forced Sarah's eyes open Sam was walking towards the gas station while Dean pumped the gas. 

stretching her legs out Sarah stepped out onto the pavement shutting the door behind her, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom while I can" she told Dean walked towards the entryway of the gas station. 

Dean nodded waiting for the numbers on the dial roll up. 

the jingle of the door caught Sams attention, he watched as she disappeared into the girl's bathroom. 

Once inside Sarah used the restroom, washing her hands and splashing her face with some water, "alright Sarah this sad girl act is silly," she spoke to herself into the mirror, "you are on a hunt with Sam and Dean Winchester, this is practically a dream." Sarah commanded putting her hands on her hips, "who cares about kissing anyone right now, get your head in the game, you're freaking the boys out," 

another deep breath Sarah slapped her checks slightly to wake herself up and stormed out of the bathroom with a newfound determination. spotting Sam Sarah almost squealed when she saw the classic cluster of snacks including Pie. 

Sam smiled at her obvious excitement over something silly once again "why don't you get yourself something too," 

Sarah nodded and roamed the store until she found a flavored kiwi strawberry water and a box of a strange named candy called butterfingers. giggling at the name she rushed up to the counter and shoved the items onto the pile of other road trip snacks. 

the woman at the counter started scanning each item, "feeling better?" Sam asked 

"yeah, I guess I just needed a nap," she smiled 

the two grabbed their bags, after Sarah refused to let the lady put Deans pie in the bag because, "the pie might move and then get all messy," so she held it in her hands like a prized possession. 

"pie! YES" Dean shouted when Sarah presented it to him in a curtsy, "and you didn't let Sam put it in a bag," 

Sam snorted and got in the car mumbling something about his brother being a dork, while Sarah slipped into the back and Dean joined the two pressing his foot on the gas. 

"lets play a game!" Sarah chimed from the back. 

both boys groaned, "no games," Dean grumbled 

"Oh come on!" Sarah said, "please!" 

"it might be fun" Sam admitted shrugging his shoulders, "what kind of game?" 

"how about you tell me the most embarrassing thing you know about Dean," Sarah teased 

"hey!" Dean barked while Sam bust out laughing, "don't you dare," 

"one time-" 

"Sammy!" 

"our dad was gone, so Dean went out to a bar, he's like 16 or something,-" 

"I swear to god Sammy this is war if you finish this story." 

"he brought home a girl and, HAHAHAHA" Sam was practically crying at this point, and his laughter was contagious making Sarah giggle with him for no known reason, "they had been making out on the couch for like 30 min when Dean says something like, 'you're the best kisser I've ever had' and then the girl stands up to unbuckle her pants and turns out Dean just brought home a really good drag queen" 

"i hate you," Dean growled while the two erupted into a fit of laughter, "hey i will have you know that drag is an art and she was very convincing!" 

"okay okay, Dean what about Sammy?" Sarah asked resting her arms on the back of the front seats. 

"okay so Sammy was a smart as hell kid and sometimes would end up in classes that i was in even though I am older and wiser obviously," Dean boasted while Sam rolled his eyes, "anyway we ended up in Spanish together, and he had the hots for this girl Rebecca right? like the hottest girl in my grade totally out of Sammy's league. Now, Sam had had this cold for a while right?" 

"wait you're not talking about... DEAN!" Sam growled 

"shut up Sammy," Dean said pushing his brother into the car door playfully, "he was all kinds of stuffed up and the kid had to sneeze and through some dumb luck the teacher put him right behind Rebbeca. he did one of those sneezes you do when you try to contain it inside yourself, but he failed and all the stuff in his nose blasted out like a spider web all over her hair, it was glorious!"Dean finished 

Sarah giggled resting back into the seat, "you guys are a mess," she joked slapping her leg 

"alright alright, your turn!" Sam said turning back at her with a twisted grin 

"yep fess up kid," Dean joined 

"okay umm" Sarah thought for a moment, "i don't think i have one" 

"Oh come on!" Sam said with a grin, "nothing?" 

"well girls are smarter than teenage boys after all," Sarah joked 

"that's sexist," Dean chimed in, "you really don't have anything?" 

"nope" Sarah said shaking her head as they pulled into another dusty hotel, "are we here?" 

"yeah, but this conversation isn't over," Dean said getting out of the car to in towards the front desk. 

once he returned the three grabbed their bags and walked up a flight of stairs to their temporary home. plopping their bags down Dean pointed over to the slightly stained green couch, "that pulls out to be another bed so well all have a bed tonight," 

"I'll take that one then," Sarah piped up, "after all i am the shortest one here," 

Sam and Dean shrugged an put their bags away unzipping it they pulled out their suits and ties, "alright kid suit up," 

"wait really?" Sarah yipped, "like i can go? I'm not just on research?" 

"for now," Dean said peeling away his flannel and dawning his white button up 

Sarah grabbed her things and ran towards the bathroom ignoring Deans shouts about taking to long. Sarah ripped off her awaits and tank top putting on a better bra and a then some black hosiery, before fitting slapping on some makeup, sculpting her brows into a natural filled in look, flicking out her eyeliner and running a red lipstick to match the buttons on her jacket and the color of her heals. she dug for a moment pulling out a white silk blouse the same loose cut of her blue one, and tucked it into her fitted pencil skirt. finally satisfied she opened the bathroom door. the boys sat slightly impatiently on the foot of their beds. Sam saw Sarah first his heart stopped when she pulled the hair tie from her curls and shook them out to frame her face. Dean stood up sucking in his breath. 

"you look," Dean started to say, "um we should go," he finished 

Sam nodded turning his blush away from the two and headed out the door after Dean. Sarah was relatively good at keeping up despite the heals on her feet. 

it didn't take long for them to reach the police station once they got into the car and took off. Sarah and Dean spent most of the car ride arguing about the functionality of her heals. 

"alright new test!" Dean said, "lets see how good you are at playing cop," Dean reached across his brother to the glove box and handed Sarah a fake Fbi badge with her face on it and a new name. 

"Jessica Jones?" Sarah said cocking up an eyebrow, "and whose picture is this?" 

"listen its not like i have pictures of you lying around!" Dean barked, "it looks close enough it'll be fine," 

"if i get arrested its your fault," Sarah said bluntly as she popped open the door and clicked her heals towards the front door. 

Sam and Dean ran up to her locking the door to the Impala. Sarah felt a sense of power, having a team backing her. the idea brought a smile to her face. 

"I love a girl who can get off on some power," a voice rang in her head. Sarah rolled her eyes, wishing Nick would leave her alone for a moment so she could focus. 

Dean stepped up to open the door for her and Sam. the station smelled like lemon pledge and the floors sparkled white. A small man with a volunteers badge sat at the front desk that stretched in a half circle with a hall of offices to each side and a few cubicles set up behind him. 

"Hello I'm detective Jones," Sarah said pitching her voice slightly higher as she pulled out her badge from her jackets side pocket. 

"FBI" she added as the boy looked up. 

he had slicked back hair rolled into a quaff and deep green eyes. his frame was small but he had a sweet smile and looked very excited to see Dean and Sam walk up beside her. both brothers pulled their badges from their jackets as well. 

"How-how can i help you?" the boy answered 

"we've come to an understanding that there have been a lot of bear attacks in the area, just want to check it out," Dean said with a quick smile. 

Sarah took a step back and looked around the room in awe, 'i can't believe I'm on a case with the Winchesters' 

'shut up about the Winchesters and start thinking, you've already noticed something is wrong,' Nick hissed in her mind 

Sarah looked around and frowned walking over to a window pane and running her finger under the bottom of the open window. pulling it back Sarah rubbed her clean fingers together. 

"this place is spotless," she whispered to herself, "why would they take out time in the day to clean so well," 

"good, what else?' Nick asked 

Sarah turned to see Sam and Dean following the young boy down a hallway after a conversation Sarah didn't hear. turning on her toes Sarah ran after the boys thinking about the state of cleanliness of the station. they walked past rows of wooden doors framed in a tacky green colored metal. peaking past the train of men in front of her she could see they were headed towards a silver door at the end of at the hall. 

Sarah froze a new scent filled her nose as she walked past a decorated large door with windows looking into a huge office labeled "Chief of police: Peter Luis" 

just under the pungent smell of lemon pledge was the undeniable hint of something that didn't quite fit in the overly clean office. Sarah reached out her hand to grip the handle twisting it only to be stopped but the surprising amount of strength the boy from the front desk as he ripped her hand back. 

"I'm so sorry, but you can't go in there without an appointment" the boy said sweetly his nails biting into Sarahs wrist 

pulling her hand back Sarah smiled a fake smile and shook her head, "so sorry," she hissed past her fangs 

the boy let Sarah go and took them into the morgue, Sarah prepped herself for the smell fo formaldehyde hoping it wouldn't be a remake of the last time she went into a morgue. however, much to her delight the smell was not as bad as before. 

'you really haven't figured it out yet?' Nick giggled 

Sarah shook her head, the mental image of nick sitting in box inside her head being shook around made her smile as she walked up to a silver wall of body boxes. the volunteer boy left them to do their work shutting the door behind him. 

"hey," Dean spoke up, "you alright?" 

"yeah, this place is so odd," Sarah said grabbing the handle of the box and pulled it back like a file cabinet to revile the cold corps, "very odd," she frowned down at the body 

'you've almost got it' Nick hissed, 'come on, you know if you ask nicely I'll tell you,' 

frowning Sam and Dean looked over the body, it had been clawed deeply down the middle and in various other places, in truth it did look like the victim had been ripped open by a bear. 

"maybe it is bear attacks," Dean said 

"these do look exactly like a bear, but i mean 10 bear attacks in one week? what are the odds?" Sam said lifting the victims arm to look at the end of the cut 

"this body is fake," Sarah whispered, "right?" she seemingly asked herself 

'DING DING DING' Nick sang out, 'Good job pet!' 

"fake?" Sam and Dean said together 

"how do you know that?" Sam asked 

"well for one, this place had been cleaned spotless I mean the smell of lemon pledge is so pungent, but this room, it smells like formaldehyde, but not in a normal way. it smells like someone came through with a water bottle of the stuff and sprayed it just enough for it to be convincing." Sarah said sniffing around the room, "Two, all bodies have a smell of blood no matter what but these do not. three, if this was a bear attack, I would be able to smell the bear, but this smells like plastic and goat intestines," 

"so you're saying this space is what? making fake bodies? why?" Dean asked 

"because something else killed the victims," Sarah said, "and if its supernatural" she shrugged, "I mean they all know that 'Lucifer's bride," she said with bitterness, "is traveling with the Winchesters, wouldn't you cover your tracks?" 

"alright so we have fake bodies," Dean said, "now what? where do we go from here?" 

"uuuh, talk to the victim's families? maybe we can get something more from them?" Sarah suggested timidly thinking over all the times she had read about Sam and Dean working a case. 

"good job," Dean nodded flicking the plastic skin of the body, "let's get out of here," 

the trio walked out of the morgue like a pack of wolves Dean being in the center leading them up to the front desk. the small boy sat up when they enter abruptly hanging up his phone and pushing back his hair from his eyes. 

"you all done?" he asked surprised 

"for now," Dean growled 

"uh," Sam said stepping up to the desk towering over the timid man, "can we have the case files for all the victims attacked by bears in the past month," 

"oh um, well I can't really do that without authorization... you see I'm just.." 

Sarah slipped off her heels and tapped Deans wrist as she walked around the desk. Sam furrowed his brow wandering just what it is she was doing as she wiggled silently without her heals behind the young man. wrapping her arm around his neck, she squeezed down, and before anyone could stop her, he had fallen unconscious. 

"SARAH," Sam shouted, "what did you do?" 

Sarah shrugged, "I knocked him out, was that wrong?" 

Sam and Dean shared a look Sarah couldn't read, the brothers shook their head and walked around the desk searching through file cabinets, "you can't just knock people out now it's going to be hard to get back in here," Dean said with a slight growl. 

"okay true," Sarah said shrugging, "but now, we have full access to the whole precinct," she smiled, "and if we want back in I can just knock him out again," 

"oh my god," Sam said rolling his eyes at Sarah as he pulled out the appropriate files 

Sarah glanced over to the cold spot in the room smiling when Nick gave her a thumbs up and then faded into mist when Sam turned back around. 

"let's go," he said almost defeated as he and Dean shook their heads walking out of the double glass doors.


	22. new rules

Baby pulled up to an old house in the middle of a garage sale, a skinny blond haired girl walked frantically around the open garage slapping small sale stickers on everything in sight. 

"okay what are the rules," Dean said putting the car into park and turning off the engine 

"no knocking people out, or fighting unless I or someone else is in danger," Sarah said crossing her arms. 

"and?" Dean barked 

, "and you are still the boss so, I have to follow your orders," 

"come on Dean, she said she was sorry like 50 times," Sam defended 

"upbupbup" Dean pointed at his brother and then back to Sarah with his thumb, "I am in charge," 

Sarah and Sam looked at him as he slipped from the frame of the car door and walked towards the house, "he's kind of a dork sometimes right?" Sarah said more to herself but got the satisfaction of a snorted laughter as Sam exited the car. 

Sarah waited for Sam to open the child-proof backdoors and allow her to get out. Slipping from the black leather Sam and she walked side by side, she could see Dean already talking to the woman having already flashed his badge. the girl wiped the grime from her hands on her ripped pants and shook Deans hands. 

"wow doesn't see look familiar"Nicks' voice rang in her head 

"familiar?" Sarah asked falling behind to examine the woman as Sam walked ahead 

"blonde, skinny, vulnerable? Sams type huh?" 

Sarahs blood ran cold, "why would you say that?" she asked watching Sam smile at the girl and shake her hand 

"didn't mean to upset you just an observation," Sarah could hear the smile in his voice 

shaking her head free of the thought she walked up and introduced herself to the woman. 

"call me Jes" she said 

"excuse me?" Sarah asked 

"Jes I go by Jes?" the woman responded confused 

'oh of all the names' Sarah thought to herself shooting Sam a look out of the corner of her eye. 

Sam gave an awkward laugh, "well uh Jess, we were wondering if you could tell us a little more about your cousin that was attacked by the bear. are you the only living relative?" 

the girl swallowed and nodded, "yes, I am. what's this all about?" 

"were with the FBI, just wanted to ask you a few questions," Dean chimed in, "may we have a chat?" 

"i don't understand?" Jess said softly, "they said it was bear attacks why would the FBI care about that?" 

"oh it's probably just nothing, we're just covering all tracks," Dean said with a charismatic smile 

"so may we chat?" Sam spoke up. 

"sure this way," Jess said opening a side door to the garage that led into a small kitchen covered in boxes. "sorry about the mess, trying to find a place for everything and sell the rest," she spoke with a soft voice pulling out a chair at a wooden oval table for Dean, "would you like some coffee?" 

"yes, black. thank you," Dean said sitting down 

"same for me," Sam said taking place next to his brother after moving a small box up from the ground onto the kitchen cabinet. 

"and you miss?" Jess said pointing at the coffee while she looked at Sarah 

"oh no, thank you. actually, could I use your bathroom?" Sarah asked with a meek smile 

"up the stairs on the left," Jess said pouring a cup. 

Sarah smiled and walked away into the living room, the faint mumbling of conversation behind her. The home felt smaller in the inside than she had expected, boxes with labels scribbled all over them caught from what Sarah had assumed once belonged to the victim. taking a deep breath, she slipped her way past the maze of boxes label high school memories and climbed her way up the stairs. 

the bathroom was small with only a sink, mirror and toilet. pressing her palms on either side of the sink Sarah turned on the water and used it to pat her neck. 

"alright, who cares that that girl is a clone of everything I'm supposed to be and that her name is Jess and that Sam is looking at her like a lost dream. that has nothing to do with the task at hand so....." Sarah paused and looked at herself in the mirror, her heart wouldnt stopp thumping in a way that churned her stomach "you're acting like a child, stop being a baby," 

"Oh come on its okay that you're upset," Nick sneered as he appeared on the toilet next to her. 

Sarah yipped and slammed herself into the door clutching her heart, "Jesus," 

"close, but not quite," Nick snickered, "look at you, you're jealous." 

"I am not," Sarah defended. 

"I'm sure," Nick said dully, "you do know I'm in your head, right?" 

"alright maybe a little, but still, I'm supposed to be on a case not acting like a teenager," 

Nick jumped up and grabbed each of Sarah's shoulders, "you're right, and this house is just full of our victims shit sooooooo...." 

"so?" 

"do I have to spell it out, let's go fucking snoop!" Nick shouted backing Sarah up into the bathroom door. 

the door pushed open causing Sarah tp stumble backward. Nick snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her body flush to his. 

"I caught you," he said softly as Sarah pressed her hands against his chest and looked up to his hard face. her face burned red, and a thumping in her heart pounded in her ear. 

"err..um...I,, thanks" she finally said stepping away from him. 

Nick looked her up and down as she slid from his hand cocking a smile, "hey look at that," Nick said pointing over to an empty bedroom. 

Sarah turned and stared into the room covered in boxes all labeled "personal." 

"I bet we can find something good in there," Nick smiled walking over to an open box 

"Nick!" Sarah whisper yelled trying to pull him back by the arm, "we can't just..." Sarah paused and looked down into a box to see a book with the initials G.B. carved on the cover, "that's our Vic," 

reaching down into box Sarah pulled out all kinds of things. A snow globe from Disney, a hat from the grand canyon, and at the very bottom rest a worn black journal, "it's his diary," Sarah said flipping through the pages, "it would be so wrong to take this from Jess... but" 

"but who cares, were working something bigger," Nick said looking over Sarah's shoulder, "look at that," 

Sarah stopped on a page with a strange marking on the top right corner, "that's a Demon summoning symbol," he said, "looks like our Vic was into some bad stuff," 

Lifting her shirt Sarah shoved the book into the lining of her pencil skirt and covered it with back up with her shirt, just as Dean shouted for Sarah to hurry up. Grabbing the other things she had taken out Sarah tossed them in the box quickly before leaving the room and returning to the small dinning room. 

"thank you, Jess," Dean said shaking her hand as they stood around the table cups empty. Dean gave Sarah a suspicious look but said nothing as Jess led them out the garage door. 

"any time," Jess whispered tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. 

Sarah remained quiet tucked away behind Sam as she held the book to her stomach under her clothing. 

after that Sam and Dean lead the train back to the car slipping into their seats, "well that got us nothing," Sam said, "poor girl, she was really upset huh?" 

"well," Sarah said stressing the 'e' in well, "okay don't be mad," 

"Oh god," the brothers said together as Dean placed his forehead on the steering wheel. 

"I kind of snooped a little," Sarah said testing the waters, "turns out our vic was writing about demon summoning in his notebook," 

Dean perked up and looked back at Sarah, "what else did it say?" 

"well I didn't get a chance to read it all," Sarah admitted. 

"shit," Dean growled. 

"but it's okay I took it," she said resting back and pulling the book from her skirt to show the boys. 

Sam and Dean smiled at each other "good job kid," Dean said, starting the car and taking off down the neighborhood. 

Sam took the book flipping through the pages humming every once in a while. it wasn't long after that, that they were back at the hotel. Sam having not pulles his nose from the book once now sat reading the notebook in a well lit corner while Dean clipped his fingernails on the other bed. Sarah watched Sam and let her mind race. 

in a way Sam reminded her of Nick, however Nick was more mischievous and almost childlike. they both are so good at making her heart beat fast and it confused her to no end. One thing was for sure however, it wasnt helping watching like a stalker over the back of the pullout. 

"Dean?" Sarah said slipping from her pullout bed, "can I go for a walk?" 

Dean looked up at her and then over at Sammy, "uh, yeah but you have to take me with you so lets make it short," he groaned slipping on his boots. 

Sarah nodded and slipped from the front door waiting outside for him to join. having ditched her suit heals she welcomed the comfort of close-toed shoes. Dean stepped out zipping up half of his jacket and letting out a sigh. 

changing her focus she thought about Dean, he was hard to read. Even in the books he was closed off from the audience, it worried Sarah that he didnt like her. It was the first time Sarah had focused on him, he was just as handsome as Sam, but in a different type of way. From being this close Sarah could see small freckles on his cheeks just under his emerald eyes. 

"so, what's up kid?" Dean asked 

"I just needed some air," Sarah said starting down the stares 

"you're a terrible liar," Dean said following after her, "what's bugging you kid?" 

"Can I tell you something?" Sarah said softly as she walked down a sidewalk Dean next to her keeping perfect pace 

"sure," 

"I... I kissed Sam. or I guess he kissed me, it was a mutual kissing," Sarah fumbled slowing her pace, "and now..." 

"now?" Dean repeated looking down over his nose at her bowed head, "what you think you have feelings for Sammy?" 

"no," Sarah defended, "well... maybe? it's just, how do I know I actually like him or if it's just me playing some part in a prophecy. every move I make I worry it's just me playing into helping Lucifer...do you know how that feels? " 

Dean took a deep breath . "yeah I know that feeling," Dean took note of Sarah's red nose and puffed out a slight chuckle, "you need more clothes you look cold," 

Suddenly, Dean and Sarah heard the approaching sounds of sirens headed towards the hospital. The old woman who owned the motel wobbled out with her cane and shook her head at all the noise. 

"another bear attack," she whispered and then turned to Dean and Sarah, "you two should stay inside," 

"how do you know its bear attack?" Sarah asked as the old woman turned to go back to the front desk. 

"it always is," she shrugged, "nothing bad happens in this town except the dears," 

Dean and Sarah watched the woman hobble into her office. turning to Dean Sarah perked up her right eyebrow in confusion. 

"you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked 

"you mean, how on earth does a town just accept the bear attacks so calmly like that? AND, at what point does the body get swapped, in the ambulance or the hospital?" 

"sounds like the work of more an organization, not just one demon" Dean started 

"so, how many monsters are actualy in this town?" Sarah thought out loud. 

"guys!" Sam shouted from the top of the stairs that led to the floor their room is on, "I think I have something!"


	23. The Wish God

"turns out our victim was part of the new fad," Sam explained shutting the door behind them the cold air cut off from the room sent a warming chill down Sarah's spine as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and sat down to listen. Dean stood with his arms crossed smiling at sarahs blanket cocoon while looking over his brother's shoulders at the little black book. 

"it's a summoning spell for a demon, he says that the whole town is convinced its some kind of wish-granting god that if summoned correctly will bring you whatever you want with the price of a kiss," Sam growled, "if done wrong, however, they die a bloody death from some kind of beast everyone just calls a bear," 

"he goes on to say that he asked the wish god to help him with his financial situation" Sam continued, "i guess he got what he wanted in a twisted way," 

"can't have financial problems if you're dead" Dean said shaking his head "kid got ripped off" 

Sarah chimed in, "so what? the whole town has bought into this? how?" 

"right?" Dean said, "if it never works and people keep getting killed, you would think they would stop," 

"right!" Sam chimed in, "so I looked up people from this town," he grunted turning his computer around to show the room, "turns out, a few people have done it correctly, someone from this town won the lottery and when interviewed he said he had "the wish god" to thank." 

"okay... so what we summon the demon and kick his ass or what?" Dean said finally sitting down on his bed. 

"well there are still a few questions I have, I mean how many demons do you know stage bear attacks?" Sam asked, "I think its a demon and something else," 

"so we're at another dead end?" Dean growled 

Sarah shot up her hand to grab the attention of the room, "okay but what about the bodies?" 

"what?" the boys asked together 

"why go through all the trouble of making a fake body? and when does the big switch from the real body to fake body happen?" Sarah asked 

"sound like we're gonna take a trip to the hospital," Dean grunted getting up from the couch. 

"I'm gonna put on warm clothes," Sarah chimed grabbing an arm full of clothing and running back into the bathroom. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "don't take too long!" he griped making Sam chuckle 

it took Sarah just a few minutes to shed most of her fed suit replacing it with a deep v-neck sweater allowing her silk blouse lapels to peak out around the hem. Her legs now warmed with black jeggings hugging her skin tightly allowed her to slide into her calf thigh heal boot with ease. Finally, Sarah tossed her hair up into a messy bun with small wisps of hair framing her face. 

"let's go" Sarah chimed rubbing her painted red lips together and grabbed her oversize insulated green jacket while she joined the boys at the door. 

Sam gulped looking in her boots and turned quickly to hide his glowing red cheeks. Dean shook his head at his brother pushing him out the door trying his hardest not to look back for one last look at Sarah. 

on their way to the car the sun started to set in the distance, smiling at the golden red sky Sarah shivered at the cool leather crawling into the back seat. 

Dean pressed his foot on the gas and peeled out of the hotel parking lot speeding away towards the hospital. The center of town looked to be shutting down as they drove through towards the bright lights of the medical cross. Sarah's leg tapped away in anticipation when they slowed to turn into the parking lot. 

"this place is kind of low key freaking me out," Sarah whispered mostly to herself as they parked in the ER parking lot. 

moving towards the door Dean reached back to grab Sarah's shoulder, "what's the rule?" 

Sarah rolled her eyes, "you're the boss," she said unamused 

Dean nodded getting out of the car, "or dictator" she grumbled. 

Sam just shook his head and smiled opening the door for her he offeres his hand out to help her to her feet. Sarah accepted it and then walked together into the giant automated double doors. families gathered under blankets with worry lines etched into their faces. 

Dean walked up to the front desk flashing his badge, "I understand you had another bear attack this evening?" 

the young woman looked up from her computer and pushed her glasses up "I'm sorry, but I can't disclose information like that unless you have a warrant?" 

Dean tapped the counter of the desk and nodded leaning forward, he took his other hand behind him and flashed what looked like a peace sign behind him. Sam instantly understood looking down at Sarah he whispered, "he's striking out, we need another plan to get back there," 

"go it," Sarah said walking over to a corner and burring her face into in, Sam followed curiously, watching as she hid her nose in the corner and brought her arm up to her lips. opening her mouth, Sarah bit down on her flesh as hard as she could. 

"what are you doing?" Sam shouted in a hushed voice 

a line of blood slipped past the corner of her mouth as she gathered the liquid on her tongue. letting go, she watched the bite marks form together on her skin as if nothing happened. Sam looked concerned and worried as she gave him a thumbs up then reached her arm around his waist and leaned against him as if she could no longer hold her own weight. 

Sam caught on quick when people started watching the scene with worry, "H-HELP!" he shouted practically dragging Sarah's body to the counter. 

Sarah went into a fit of coughs sputtering her pre-gathered blood into the counter in a heap, a long strand of saliva and blood connecting her chin to the counter, "Please," she whispered as she rolled her eyes back into her head and collapsed into Sams' arms. 

the front desk lady shot up from her desk pressing a red button on her phone system. Even Dean looked worried when a few men came running out with a gurney taking her into their arms and setting her gently on the portable bed. 

"cant I come?" Sam said running after the gurney as they pushed her into the main portion of the ER blocked off from the waiting room. 

A security guard grabbed Sam by the arm, "you have to wait with all the other families Sir," he commended 

"But.." Sam looked back at Dean who still looked concerned and confused his arms out in a shrug, while the men wheeled Sarah away into a room. 

Sam and Dean shared a look of 'oh shit what now' before taking their seats in the back corner Sarah had bit herself. 

"you know... she's kind of a badass," Dean said with a nod as Sam told him what she did "but how long until they realize she is full of it?" 

"no clue," 

Sam and Dean waited impatiently for the doctor to come out, only to find themselves wasting away for at least 5 hours. the clock on the wall that Dean had been watching from the start, now clicked to 11:35. most of the people once in the lobby went home, with the promise of returning in the morning. 

"Mr. Smith?" A doctor called out from the door, Sam and Dean looked at each other and then jumped up "that's us!" they shouted 

"well I have good news and bad," the doctor said, "good is the coughing stopped about an hour ago, bad is we have no clue what is wrong with her... she'll have to stay overnight," 

"Can we see her?" Dean asked 

"visiting hours are-" 

"please..." Sam begged batting his puppy dog eyes 

the doctor sighed, "15 min" he said stepping to the side to let the boys past the doors that lead into the main part of the ER, he then walked them down a row of doors to the last door on the left and opened it. Sarah lay with her eyes closed on the bed covered in white blankets and hooked to an EKG monitor. 

"15" the doctor reminded them as he shut the door 

Sam, and Dean hustled to the side of her bed, "Sarah it's us," Sam spoke giving her a slight nudge 

popping one eye open she smiled and sat up, "Hey!" she said softly, "I got in!" 

Dean and Sam looked at each other before erupting into a fit of laughter, "you sure did, and you didn't even have to knock anyone out," Dean teased nudging her shoulder, "you find anything?" 

"no they haven't left me alone," Sarah growled, "but they did say I was staying overnight," 

"like hell," Dean growled "were not leaving you alone on a case," 

"I don't know if we have a choice, this may be the only chance we get to be back here is visiting her tomorrow" Sam reasoned. 

Dean ran his fingers in his hair and paced a little bit before biting the bullet, "okay BUT," he said sternly shoving a finger in Sarah's face, "you don't leave this room, at all, ever, never ever, got it?" Dean barked 

"Oh come on Dean-" 

"got it?" Sam chimed in, all hint of joking gone from his face. 

His angry features sent a chill down Sarah's spine in a way she didn't think possible, "you too?" she asked. 

both boys towed over her frowning, "okay I got it," she said holding up her hands in defeat. 

"say it," Sam purred. 

"I won't leave this room," Sarah said softly looking up at him in a huff 

"what are you gonna tell her she's being a good girl now Sammy?" Dean growled bitterly only to be taken back by the redness of Sarah's face. 

"oh my god get a room," Dean said grabbing Sams arm and pulling him towards the door and out of the room. 

Sarah took a deep breath and shook her head laying back in the bed, "well this is lame," she whispered leaning back as she pulled up the itchy covers of the hospital bed. clicking off her light Sarah's eyes fluttered shut for the night.


	24. Do I Look Like I am Joking?

Dean shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his blue jeans digging for the keys. Sam shook his head arguing with his brother about laying off him, and Sarah had only ended up pissing them both off as they crawled into the car. 

"I don't like leaving her here," Sam said breaking the silence 

"what do you say we go get some grub, try to think this shit out," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck 

Sam watched his brother and took a deep breath, he had seen this Dean before. Stressed, exhausted, it had gotten better when they established the bunker as their home. But after Sarah it started getting worse,it was obvious Dean worried about her all the time. Mostly that he was ruining her life. 

placing a hand on his brother's shoulder Sam gave him a half smile, "let's get it to go and try to rest," 

"you sure?" Dean asked 

"yeah, she'll be okay," Sam said not sure if he was trying to convince himself or his brother 

Dean took a second to rub his eyes before nodding and backing out of the parking lot. They stopped in town, picking up some fast food from the dinner next to the bank. Sam getting his grilled chicken salad and Dean with his bacon cheeseburger. They settled back into the car and took off down to the hotel just outside the hustle of the downtown. 

in truth it was peaceful listening to the rustle of leaves while they ate in their little room. Sam had a hard time looking at the pullout couch without seeing Sarah in it. He could just imagine her in her fed suit refusing to take it off simply so she could feel like she was part of the team just a little longer. 

Dean took a hot shower, washing down as much worry as he could. When he exited the tub, he remembered he didn't have to get completely dressed right away without Sarah sitting outside, smiling and blushing at sewing him half dressed. Still, he dressed completely and left the steam filled bathroom to plop down hard on the bed. 

"are you sure she'll be okay?" Dean asked, "because this feels strange," 

"I miss her too," Sam said pulling out his laptop, "but we need sleep too Dean," 

Dean nodded and pulled out his fathers journal to start searching through the pages while Sam looked over all records on his computer for a 'wish god' Demon. 

Time ticked away, soon Deans light snoring caught Sams attention. He had fallen face first into his book curling up to it like a child with a teddy bear. Sam smiled, happy to see Dean actually sleeping. 

saving the page he was on on this computer Sam shut it down with a yawn. Narrowing his eyes down he watched his yawn push past his lips in an icy blast. 

"we need to talk," Lucifer said appearing with his back to Sam looking down at Sarah's things 

Sims heart raced as he gulped, gripping his hand he pushed down on a faded scar, "that won't work Sammy," Lucifer said his voice slightly cracked 

Sam stood ignoring him as he walked over to his duffle bag fishing out some sleeping clothes, "Sarah needs you," Lucifer said 

Sam froze, before shaking his head convinced he was just trying to get into his head, "Sam," Lucifer said turning to face him 

Sam looked up into the ice blue eyes of the monster before him, "she's going die if you don't hurry," 

"nice try," Sam whispered 

"DO I LOOK LIKE I AM JOKING!" Lucifer roared turning to face Sam, Blood poured from his nose and eyes, "she's dying, and the part of my soul that is with her is trying to save her, but it's not working!" he screamed 

"why should I believe you?" Sam said taken back by his broken appearance. 

"if you don't, you'll only have yourself to blame, just head back into town," Lucifer groaned clutching his ribs as he crumbled to the ground, "I can't stay here much longer, she's not at the hospital anymore, we had to leave," 

"we?" Sam growled 

"yes fucking WE SAM!" Lucifer shouted, "I've been whispering in her ear this whole fucking time, while you and Tweedle Dee over here have been trying to get her in bed, she thinks my name is Nick, so don't blame her," 

Sam froze watching Lucifer on the ground. Lucifer arched his back his eyes glowing a dark red, "she's pushing her power, it'll kill her, if the demon she's running from doesn't do it first... just fucking go," 

with one last cry Lucifer faded into a bright light before vanishing, Sam stared at the spot he knelt down in. 

after the shock of what he just saw hit him Sam scrambled to Dean shaking him awake in a hurry. Dean snorted to life. 

"where's the fire Sammy," he groaned wiping the sleep from his eyes 

"Sarah needs our help"


	25. Little Hunter Boys Pa Rum Pum Pum Pum

SQUELCH 

Sarah's eyes opened to the glowing red numbers of an alarm clock reading 3:01. Moaning in dissatisfaction, she turned over to face a new direction and let her eyes close. 

SQUELCH 

Shooting upright Sarah looked around the room and back at the clock to watch it tick over to 3:02. gripping the pads attached to her chest Sarah ripped them off making the EKG flat line. 

SQUELCH SQUELCH 

what is that?' Sarah thought to herself pushing the covers off her feet. A gasp caught in her throat when a large shadow passed by the window of her room. 

"don't leave the room," Deans voice rang in her mind. gulping loudly Sarah moved towards the window trying to look down the hall, only to find that her view was not as wide as she hoped. 

Backing away she listened for a moment, nothing else had happened for a while, maybe- 

SQUELCH 

a shiver ran down her spine, 'maybe it's just a doctor on their rounds,' she thought to herself. 

"or maybe its whatever has been ripping people apart," A cool voice whispered into her ear making her jump about 10 feet off the ground. 

Whipping around Sarah growled at Nick rolling around laughing, "you dick," she hissed, "you scared the hell out of," 

"not quite I'm still here," he mused 

"what?" she barked 

"nothing, never mind. so you gonna go out there and figure out what all that was?" he asked pushing past her to look out the window, "this window sucks," 

"no I am not going out there, Dean said-" 

"is Dean here right now?" Nick said rolling his eyes, "no, so let's go," 

"no way, he'll be pissed," Sarah whispered turning the latch on the door, "why are you even here?" 

"what does that mean?" Nick said watching her hips wiggle as she walked back towards the bed 

"why do always have to show up in the most random and inconvenient times?" 

"does it bother you?" Nick chuckled 

"yeah kind of," Sarah answered 

snapping his fingers into a finger gun Nick winked, "that's why?" 

Sarah groaned and rolled her eyes getting back up on the bed, "no." 

"but I'm bored!" Nick whined just as another horrible sound rolled down the hall. 

Sarah jumped from the bed and ran over to the door once again but couldn't see much out of the small window, "this is a bad idea," 

"someone could be hurt" Nick chimed in practically jumping for joy 

"I don't have any weapons," 

"you are a weapon" 

"you just want to go because you're bored," Sarah said bitterly 

"true!" Nick admitted, "also its kind of hot seeing you in action" he added leaning against the white walls of the hospital room. 

Sarah's ears burned with embarrassment, "you hush," she said opening the door ever so slightly she looked down at the nightgown given to her by the hospital and frowned, "I don't even have shoes" 

"just go!" Nick shouted giving her a push. 

Sarah pushed the door open as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. "you dick," she whispered looking back over her shoulder 

Nick ignored her as he moved down the hallway peeking into people's rooms. Sarah stood up and dusted off her knees. 

"you are the worst, you know that?" she asked following after him she pressed her back against the wall and peeked around a corner. everything was pitch-black as if the power went out. but that made no sense even if the power went out, don't hospitals have backup generators? 

"hey are you the only one in this place?" Nick asked crossing his arms 

"what do you mean?" Sarah asked crouching under a desk to move across the open floor plan towards the center of the lobby in the middle of the maze of hallways. 

"well I've been looking, and this place is empty," Nick said looking at a bobblehead of a pug resting on a doctors desk. 

"that's not possible there were so many people in here when Sam and Dean and I all got here," she said confused as she pulled a chart from over the counter, "but then again, this place is all kinds of strange right?" 

"oh? how so?" Nick asked 

"well in the books Sam and Dean always have to worry about a security guard, but I don't see anyone but us-" 

SQUELCH 

Sarah clutched the binder she picked up and back away from the unknown noise into Nicks' chest. her arms shook for a moment as she bit down on her lip. 

"what is wrong with you?" Nick growled grabbing her arms and spinning her around to face him 

"i-i don't, don't like being alone" she whispered, "never really have," 

"oh and what am I a goldfish?" he said furrowing his brow 

SQUELTCH 

Sarah dropped her binder and wrapped her arms around Nick squeezing her body into his tightly, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "this place freaks me out." 

Nick ran his fingers in her hair pulling the curls up to his nose and taking in the smell while his other hand traveled down her back. having her hold onto him like this was really upping his mood. "don't worry I'm right here," 

Sarah whimpered slightly when he pulled away his fingers finding her upper arm he smiled down at her, his eyes reminded her of Sams. blown out, so the color was hard to see through the lust-filled pupil. a since of fear and curiosity filling her veins, Nick leaned over and pressed his lips against hers softly and then pulled back, "I need a yes to go any further," he husked into her ear. 

"Nick I..." a loud bang cut her off and brought her back to reality taking a step away from him She turned back towards the unknown sound. 

Sarah gulped having forgotten Nicks affection in an instant she moved forward into the darkness Nick, aggravated followed close behind, soon they saw a light under a door at the end of a long hallway full of doors leading to labs. the door was large and wooden with a big red sign that read "biohazard." 

the smell filled her nose from the lobby, blood. looking down she could see her nails jutting out of her fingers like claws. 

"one way to train I guess" she said with a deep breath and walked gently down the hall, her bare feet shaking with every step until she reach the door. the noises she heard in her room were intense now and sounded as if someone was ripping apart something squishy and slurping it down. 

'maybe it's some horrible monster chowing down on someone' 

'or maybe it's a bear! oh god I can't fight a bear!' 

"shut up, and go or ill push you again" Nick threatened getting annoyed 

"stop reading my thoughts!" Sarah said frowning as she griped the handle and turned it slowly pushing the door open. the room was small but well lit, when Sarah opened the door she was hit with a warmth from the rooms heaters. on each wall there were rows and rows of small plastic bags filled with blood for transfusions. in the center of the room lay a few empty ones scattered around a skinny looking kid no older than 21 sucking on another bag and watching a Netflix show on his phone pumping his head to the music on the show playing through his headphones. 

Nick pressed his chest into her back as he looked into the room, "well you don't see that every day" 

Sarah shut the door slowly to not create much noise, "what the hell did I just see?" 

"he's one of these vegan vamps that only drink donated blood," Nick explained rolling his eyes. 

"do you think we can get any info out of him?" Sarah asked 

"A quib like that?" Nick snorted, "I bet you could get all the info you wanted out of him if you lied enough," 

"what should I say?" Sarah asked 

"just follow my lead, okay bust open the door and shout 'what do you think you're doing?' got it? with authority," Nick smiled 

Sarah giggled for a moment, "you're really excited about this huh?" 

"just go," Nick said grabbing her arms and pushing her towards the door gently 

Sarah took a deep breath and spread her feet apart grabbing the handle she pushed it hard swinging it open, the heat from the room blasting her hair backward. the young vampire on the floor looked as if he was terrified chocking on the blood packet he had worked a bendy straw into. contorting her face into a scowl Sarah stomped up to the kid gripping him by the neck of his scrubs "what the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled 

"good job kid" Nick said from behind her 

"oh shit," the young vamp said "I thought I was alone, oh god I'm so sorry please don't tell the boss till be my head if he finds out," 

"well that was easy," Nick said, "okay now try to make him feel like you're on his side," 

Sarah glanced back at nick and cocked her eyebrow up as if to say 'how' and then redirected her attention to the vampire in front of her. Gently she released his shirt from her grasp and stood up tall, "it's fine I guess, I mean I'm new so it's not like I'm out to make any enemies right now," Sarah giggled, "but what are you doing in here?" 

"you're new huh?" the young vamp said standing up, "I'm josh, I was turned like 7 months ago, how long ago were you turned?" 

"oh uh... I'm not sure like a year maybe. but the vamp who killed me is dead so I've been looking for a new community," Sarah said surprised at how easy it was to lie. 

"well you lucked out if you ask me this place is great! don't you think?" Josh beamed picking up a blood packet and snipping the top with some medical scissors and shoving it Sarah's way, "thirsty?" 

"uh I don't do packaged blood," Sarah said pushing the packet away from her. 

Josh shrugged and put another bendy straw into the hole sucking up the thick liquid and guzzling it down, "so what's with the get up?" 

"get up?" 

"yeah why are you in a hospital gown?" Josh asked eyeing her suspiciously 

"tell him it's because you were hurt by the Winchesters" Nick whispered 

Sarah repeated the words as soon as they entered her ear only for her to freeze. her eyes went wide 'oh shit,' she thought to herself looking over at Nick pure rage waving off her body as he erupted into a fit of laughter. 

'I hate you' she thought furiously into her head. 

"the Winchesters?" Josh asked, "who's that?" 

Sarah and Nick froze, "he really is a new kid on the block," Nick said 

"they uh, they killed my master so I tracked them to the next town over but I got hurt so I came here," Sarah rambled, "anyway I heard there was a good thing going on here so I wanted to try my luck, tell me all about this town will ya kid?" 

"well, I don't know... maybe you should talk to the boss first," 

"who's that?" Sarah asked desperately 

"I'm not sure if I should," 

"okay how about this? I will make a deal with you, why don't you give a tour of your little operation here, and you know if you're lucky." Sarah said batting her eyes, "maybe when were done we can share a blood packet under the moonlight and see where the night takes us," 

Josh flashed his eyes down to Sarah's chest and gulped, "let me touch your boobs and you got a deal," 

Sarah's smile faded into a bitterness,"excuse me?" After seeing the boys mischievous smile Sarah mentally kocked herself "deal, but only AFTER you show me around," 

"score," Josh said closing his eyes and shaking his head while Sarah rolled her eyes so hard when they came back to normal she saw spots. 

"this kid really knows what he wants," Nick teased 

"let's go," Josh said wiggling around her giving her breast one last glance as he moved into the hallway, "so this is obviously a hospital," Josh said turning down a hall way, "people get hurt, they come here unfortunately most don't make it," 

"what happens to them?" Sarah asked 

"well it turns out this town has the hots for the boss, can't blame him he is a total bad ass. he has this whole place convinced that he's a wish god right?" Josh rambled leading them through a maze of connecting hospital halls to a stairwell, "he takes their wish but their payment is a soul. But here is the kicker you can give someone else's soul up. so if you don't like someone, make a deal get your wish, and loose an enemy. A lot of people call him just to get even with someone," 

"sounds pleasant," Sarah said as she watched the heavy metal door close, turning back Josh continued to ramble on as he made his way down the dimly lit staircase 

"yep but, people started getting scared and turning on each other, bad for business, so we started staging bear attacks. That way it looks like the boss kept his deal," 

"how do you do that?" 

"that's what I'm about to show you," Josh whispered digging into his pocket to open up a locked door that read restricted 

pushing the door open a hard sent filled Sarah's nose, causing her to gag, stepping into the room Sarah felt the squish of liquid under her toes, the whole place smelled like a barn mixed with rotting bodies. A hungry growl lunged towards her in the darkness. 

falling backwards Sarah let out a scream, a tall lanky monster snarled and sniped at her like a wild dog, his grey skin and yellow eyes pierced the darkness, held back by only a chain Sarah knew what it was instantly. wendigo. 

Sarah remembered her first encounter with one when she was 10 in purgatory, it almost killed her, but fortunately her she was able to wiggle away and come back 5 years latter to kill it properly. 

"what the fuck," she whispered, "why is this here?" 

"Bear attacks, we make fake bodies that look like the real victims and give it to him to rip up. Cool right?" Josh said with a smile, "but of course to keep him in line we have another monster down here," Josh said flicking on a light switch 

the wendigo shuddered from the light running back into its hole in the wall to shroud himself in darkness. in the far left corner sat a cage covered in hay with a few disembodied arms laying in a pile. 

"this is Cerberus," Josh said slapping the cage. 

A huge dog stood up on his feet glaring down at Sarah, he had multiple eyes four to be exact and black fur. his ears stood to a point, he looked like a proud creature, but she didn't know what he was. 

"what is he?" Sarah said in awe 

"who knows," Josh said "not like any of us can see it? until it rips someone apart," 

"its a hell hound," Nick said into Sarah's ear 

the dog twisted its head in curiosity pressing its nose against the cage it sniffed the air around Sarah. its long shaggy tail began to wag back and forth. 

"well would you look at that," Nick said as the dog lay on the ground pressing his forehead against the bars of the cage, "pet him," 

Sarah stood transfixed on the beast as she reached out her hand and ruffled the fur around his ears. 

"you keep the wendigo in check?" Sarah asked, "so who keeps you in check?" 

"that would be our boss, he practically owns the city," Josh said 

"come on doll you know this smell, remember it?" Nick pushed 

Sarah remembered the faint smell that filled her nose from the police station in the chief's office, it smelled a lot like this dog. 'so he's the demon pulling the strings' Sarah thought 

"its a great job, the dog and the wendigo get to eat the bodies, Demon deals are always happening, and then the other people of the town feel so bad that they keep donating blood to help survivors and that feeds the vampires here." Josh boasted, "and hey, maybe you'll be able to work your way up and be part of the bosses big team," 

"I think I have to go now," Sarah said pulling away from scratching the dog. 

"hey now we had a deal!" Josh shouted 

"we did didn't we," Sarah smiled grabbing Josh by his scrubs she shoved his head back into the cage, "Cerberus, snack time" 

The dog bit down on the vampires head ripping it from his body, blood covered Sarah's face and gown. whipping it away she wrestled with the still flopping body on the ground and pulled out Joshes keys before exiting and locking the door behind her. 

"that was brutal," Nick said with a twisted smile 

"he's a vampire, it's not like it's not my job to kill him anyway," Sarah shrugged 

"you know all this sleuthing around and now you all covered in blood," Nick clicked his tongue to his teeth, "you're positively sinful, I like it," 

Sarah turned to face him, "hey, Nick," she said softly 

"hum?" 

"thanks for all the help, I couldn't have done it without you," She said softly. 

"how about, you do me a favor to pay me back," Nick twisted his grin into a devilish smile making Sarah's heart beat fast, "I can hear your heart thumping, I know you want this as much as I do so what do you say? just give me a yes and ill kiss you and we can be even," 

the image of him kissing her gently crossed her mind, she wandered if it would be the same as when Sam kissed her. how angry would it make Lucifer to know she had kissed another angel. 

"just this once," she said softly biting down on her lip 

Nick wasted no time grabbing her wrists tightly and pushing her against the wall, a small gasp left her lips by the force of it all, his cold hands cooled her burning skin. Nick flushed his lips against Sarah's flicking his tongue over her bottom lips for entrance. Sarah gasped when she felt the fork of his tongue slip past her lips into her mouth. a burning in her stomach began to hurt as if something inside her was trying to crawl its way out. whimpering Sarah started to wiggle in pain just as Nick pulled away his chest heaving in delight as her bitten lips turned a shade of red. 

"I don't feel so good," Sarah said her head spinning 

Nick growled in delight pulling her into his arms, "don't worry kid, when I'm free it will feel great," 

"free?" Sarah asked, 

"don't worry about it," Nick responded, "for now let's go talk to our little hunter boys huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thanksgiving!! 
> 
>  
> 
> im thankful for everyone being so amazing! i know my update schedule is a hot mess, but that's because i am a hot mess. haha. most of the time i write a bunch of chapters until i hit writers block, when that happens i post the chapters i wrote and gauge how well its going, or what the audience is feeling. nice comments are always welcome, i guess you can leave mean ones too im not your mom. but i bet if you were mean your mom would be very disappointed in you as will I. 
> 
>  
> 
> either way special shout out to all the people who have bookmarked this story, i just want to take a second to list these amazing people: Zeezeedowns, aryannaoakenshield, maktheweirdo, Bookwormsdream, piratexchicx13, Indigo_Guardian_Phantom_Kinght, Stark_Spangled_Banner22, Spoonsandthings14, QueenTWray, Kdavis1071
> 
> You guys are the best!!


	26. Mange Bear

Sarah walked out the front door of the hospital, after pulling her clothes from a shelf in her hospital room. the cold air nipped at her nose turning the tip red. the streets were bare except a donation truck from a blood drive Sarah avoided at all cost. 

"note to self: learn how to drive," Sarah said to herself wishing she could just jimmy a car for her use to get back to the hotel. 

Suddenly, alarms rang out from behind her, followed by a pained howl and grotesque shout of a man. the yell froze her blood and a voice inside her head told her to run. 

the voice grew louder when the scraping of clawed feet came ripping down the gravel, the grey skin and glowing eyes of the monster stood on top of the hill Sarah just walked down bore into her. 

the beast released a shrill howl crouching low to the ground it jolted from its spot down the hill. Sarah instantly bolted from her spot her feet zipping across the concrete. she reached the center of town and headed towards the only light available, a gift shop full of silly gag toys closing up for the night. 

Kicking into overdrive Sarah crashed into the door tumbling onto the floor before jumping up and slamming it shut on the fingers of the monster. the scream it released pierced Sarah's ears. 

the shop owner fell to the floor looking confused and terrified, "its the bear!" he shouted in anguish as he backed up into a corner. 

"shut up, and help me push the door!" Sarah shouted straining against the brutal crashing every time the wendigo tossed his force into the wood. the crashing stopped for a moment, and Sarah didnt dare open the soor to look and she didnt have to, when the glass from the display window shattered into a thousand shards. the limp body of the beast cracked its bones into place as it stood up in the center of the gift shop. 

Nick grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her towards a back door, wasting no time Sarah and pulled along the shop owner into an alleyway, "haven't you killed a windigo before?" Nick cursed as their running continued. 

"yes," Sarah said gasping for air as her burning lungs pinched her ribs, "but I had fire and right now I don't have shit," 

the shop owner dragged behind Sarah as he gasped for his own breath, "hey!" she shouted, "I need fire! where can I find some?" 

the man only sobbed and shook his head confused and dazed, Sarah looked back, only to wish she hadn't. The wendigo leaped into the air and landed on top of the man crushing his torso, bloodshot from his mouth and eyes as he gargled blood for his one last breath. Sarah fell to the ground scraping her hands on the pavement she hissed in pain. 

"SAM," she shouts in vain feeling the long fingers around her shoulder hoist her up and over its back to carry her like a sack of potatoes. 

Sarah didn't know if her screams were loud enough because it seemed as if the whole town was now accepting her fate. 

"put me down!" she screamed, fear flooded her veins, "I said," she growled her teeth cutting out of her gums at the sharpened to a vicious point, "put," her nails jutted out painfully from her fingertips like slender knives, "me," she hissed blinking her eyes to black, "down!" 

a newfound speed took over as she flipped onto the ground and spun kicking the beast as hard as she could in the jaw. 

a loud crack and howl of pain left the lips of the monster as Sarah's foot broke its jaw, "go to hell," she hissed laying her hand flat and shoving it up into the monster's chest. her nails sliced through its body with ease puncturing it as her hand balled into a fist on the other side of the beast now wielding its heart. 

the garbled noises of the monster brought a sense of pride and satisfaction as she ripped her hand back towards her crushing the organ in her grasp. the monster fell to its knees and then to the ground with a final breath. 

taking a few steps back Sarah sat in the cold ground looking down at her blood covered hands as they transformed back into her human fingers. 

"holy shit!" Nick sang out, "that was great, really kid!" 

"what am I?" she asked, "what kind of monster..." a sniffle caught Nicks attention 

Crouching down he placed his hand on her shoulder, "you killed a thing that tried to kill you, that has been killing for who knows how long. you did good, stop being a baby." 

Sarah almost smiled at him, thinking about how hard he must really be trying to be nice right now only to have ruined it in probably the cutest way possible. however, a blinding orange light flickered on as someone exited their above store home. it was a woman wrapped in a robe that looked down on the sight, her jaw slack and her hand over her chest she whispered. 

"you killed it," 

several other lights flickered on as the town came to see the carnage of what they know to be an attack from the bear, only to find the corpse of a beast and a young girl sitting in a pool of blood. 

"SHE KILLED THE BEAR!" a man shouted erupting a roar of conversations as the townspeople circled around them. 

"oh my lord, what kind of girl is that?" 

"this is one ugly ass bear," 

"don't touch it looks like it might have mange." 

"do you think this will anger the wish god?" 

Sarah stood in the center of the gossip as people continued to talk about her as if she wasn't there. She began to open her mouth when a strong hand landed on her shoulder. the smell of dried blood and dog filled her nose, and she knew before she even turned around who she would see. 

"Howdy," the man said, he was older and just a few inches taller than Sarah, "my name is Chief Luis,"


	27. Hide and Seek

Sarah scrunched her nose, as she watches him tell the townspeople to go back into their homes so that everything could be taken care of. Sarah thought about scooting out but knew that she had drawn too much attention to herself to peacefully make it back to Sam and Dean without being followed. 

Eyeing the monster Sarah wondered if it really was dead, typically only fire can kill a wendingo. biting the bullet, Sarah took off her jacket and asked a man in the crowd tgat smelled of smoke for his lighter sending her coat up in flames she draped the jacket over the body of the beast and watched it burn to a crisp, giving out one final howl of life its skin turned to ask and swept away in the cold wind. 

"you sure know what you're doing," Chief Luis said shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"careful with him," Nick said softly, 

Sarah nodded her head, making Chief Luis squint his eyes down at her, "come with me to the station, I have a few questions for you," 

"I would rather not," Sarah said boldly 

Luis stepped up close to her leaning down into her ear, "I wasn't asking little girl," 

Sarah's blood ran hot with anger at his condescending tone, grunting in frustration when he grabbed her arm Sarah was pulled over to a parked cop car and shoved into the back. Chief Luis got behind the wheel and winked at her before taking off towards the police station. 

it was a quiet drive, Sarah watching him without faultier, thinking of ways she could break out of the car if she had to. luckily nothing happened in the drive when he pulled up to the police station the young volunteer from earlier was mopping the floor of the lobby his neck slightly bruised. 

Chief Luis opened the car door for Sarah and pulled her out and up the stairs into the building by her upper arm. 

the volunteer dropped his broom and backed away pointing at Sarah in fear, "Chief! that's the FBI girl that knocked me out!" 

"is that so?" Chief Luis said looking down at Sarah, "well she just saved the town from the bear," 

Sarah looked down at her feet trying to hide the worry in her eyes from the demon beside her, "we're going to have a talk," he said yanking her towards his office. 

once inside, he pushed her into a leather chair adjacent from his own across the desk and locked the door. Next, he gripped the blinds and flicked them all shut, "nothing like a little privacy," 

"more like entrapment," Sarah shot back 

"call me Pete," Chief Luis smiled, "so FBI huh?" 

Sarah narrowed her eyes down on him, "I don't much care for small talk," 

"no hunters never do," Pete said folding his fingers together as he rested his chin on them. 

"hunter?" Sarah asked 

"I'm not fucking stupid," he growled, "at least show me some dignity," 

"a demon with dignity? funny joke," Sarah growled 

"what do you know, little miss...?" he asked waiting for Sarah to give her name 

"more than I think you would be comfortable with," she answered. 

Pete smiled and reach down into his desk pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. taking the hard drink in his hand, he filled just the butt of the glass with the brown liquid and slid it over to Sarah before bringing the drink to his own lips and tossing it back. 

"I don't drink," Sarah said softly but with confidence pushing the glass back to him, "especially when I am talking to a demon," 

"you know youre not the first hunter to try to stop me," Pete chuckled, "you ever play hide and seek miss?" Pete said studying the rim of his glass 

"no," she answered curtly 

"well you see, this town is MINE" he shouted crushing the glass I his hand making Sarah jump slightly, "and I won't have some hunter bitch running around trying to overthrow everything I have created... so I am going to count to 20, you have that long to run," Pete mused standing from his desk as he walked over to a small coat closet in the far corner of his room. 

"and if I don't want to play?" Sarah said crossing her arms over her chest 

"I have a solution to that," Pete mused pulling out a metal bat from the closet, it had a worn leather grip and a few dings in the side. before she could even do anything, Pete was across the room and stuck her across her cheek. 

Sarah grunted in pain, her body flew toppling over in the wooden armchair. whining on the ground she brought her hand up to her face, she wasn't bleeding, but the swelling was almost instant and brought tears to her face. another brutal blow stuck down on Sarah's leg, and she felt the bone crack inside her shin. screaming out in agony she brought one hand up to stop whatever attack should come next. Seeing Pete bring the bat up over his head Sarah wiggled back just in time. the bat let out a twanging noise as it made contact with the ground, Sarah looked at it just centimeters away from her ankle. slowly she followed up the silver bat to the black eyes of the demon standing above her. 

"one," He counted, "two," 

Sarah backed away to the door turning in a hurry she scurried to her feet ignoring the pain in her shin. she pushed the door open "three" and took off towards the back of the precinct.


	28. bury me shallow

Busting out the backdoor Sarah found herself running into the woods furiously. Her lungs burned and the sensation to puke churned in her gut. The wet ground beneath her held little traction on her heeled boots. She counted in her head hoping he would keep to his word and actually give her 20 seconds to run. She was thankful her fear allowed her to run at speed faster than human. It wasn't long before she was deep into the marsh of the woods leaning her back against an old oak tree to catch her breath.

her body shook with exhaustion as she looked around the dark floor of the forest. Sliding down the tree the cold air bit at her skin. In a word, this whole situation reminded her of home. Growing up in purgatory. Only she was unarmed and tired. Usually, training was always fight this monster one day this one the next, here are the tools, but not back to back like this. 

the burning in her gut hurt she could feel her power reacting with her emotions, bubbling out. her claws and fangs haven't retracted since she was hit by the bat. 

She tried calling Nick, only to be greeted with silence. 

"I needed to catch my breath," Sarah wheezed her heavy breath visible in the cold air, "I feel sick," 

Sarah's cheek had swollen making her eye squint shut, and her leg was a deep purple with a large lump on the side pushing at the fabric of her boots. 

SNAP 

the twig warned Sarah giving her just enough time to toss her bossy to the side onto the ground. 

Looking up to Pete had swung the bat right where her head had just rested into the tree. With a twisted smile, Pete opened his mouth, "you're a lot faster than the others, almost thought I lost you. but you should have kept running doll," 

Sarah lay on the cold, wet ground and groaned as she rolled over on her chest pushing her body up she struggled slowly to her feet as Pete watched with joy. Sarah took off once again, towards a small drop off that led to a shallow river used mostly for illegal dumping. 

Pete following easily behind her and shoved the center of her back, hard. Sarah's face crashed into the mud filling her mouth as she tumbled down into the water. Flipping over just as she reached the bottom a sharp pain shot through her shoulder and arm rocking her body in white-hot pain. 

the scream that left her lips sounded like a wounded animal. Turning her head, a led pipe had pierced her shoulder. Her jaw hung low as she looked at the implement. 

Pete roared with laughter as he slid down the drop off and stepped up next to Sarah. placing the bat on the ground Pete crossed his arms resting against it he looked down at her face, "any last words little hunter?" 

turning her head up to him, Sarah could see the whites of his teeth shining through in the moonlight, opening her mouth Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "bury me shallow," she spoke softly, "I'll be back,"


	29. Illegal Dumping

"you're a ballsy little thing I will give you that," Pete said shaking his head as he gripped the rod protruding from Sarah's shoulders giving it a hard twist. 

Sarah grunted and hissed in pain, moving her free arm to hold the rod still while Pete laughed. Looking down at his bat, Pete shrugged and tossed it to the side. 

"I kind of liked that noise, but it wasn't quite the scream I was looking for," he mused scanning the dump around him, "ah here we go," 

Lifting his leg over Sarah's body Pete swaggered over to a pile of discarded plumbing supplies, A dirty pair of pliers, and some PVC pipe. Sarah watched in fear as he picked up the pliers and rotated them in his hand. a wash of relief came over her when he pitched them to the side in disgust after seeing the mud on his hands. wiping his fingers off on his pant leg, he reached down to pick up a narrow PVC tube. 

Flinching when he snapped it over his knees, Sarah struggled against the rod pinning her down like a toothpick in a sandwich. the once smooth surface of the tube now snapped to a sharp point made Sarah wish for the bat instead. 

Turning slowly Pete's face twisted into a joker like smile, his black eyes worn proudly like a badge, "much better," he mused 

Sarah let a pleating whimper slip past her lips. wiggling on the ground, she tried to will whatever hidden strength she had to light, only to find that even in her fearful state her body was simply pushing past exhaustion. 

Pete walked calmly over to her, straddling her midsection he tossed the pipe up getting a better grip in the center. 

"hmm, now where should i put this?" he teased bringing the point to Sarah's eye, Sarah's mouth opened as her eyes went wide looking directly at the tip of the makeshift spear, "or," Pete continued bringing the point down to the base of her neck, "here? no, then I couldn't hear you scream." 

Sarah gulped as he brought the spear up, "oh I know, how about here," he grunted shoving the pipe deep into Sarah's gut. 

Sarah's vision when white in pain, her arms went directly to her gut trying to curl up. Curling up only allowed the rod in her shoulder to bite deeper into her flesh. She couldn't hear anything over her screams, but when her vision fade back to normal, she could see Pete clutching his gut as he arched his back laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke of all time. 

A new pain riddled Sarah's body and she arched her back driving the stake deeper into her, but it didn't matter, this new pain made the old feel like a holiday. burning hot power burst forth from her soul. 

Pete looked down on her thinning his lips and narrowing his eyes, a bright white light shined in Sarah's right eye while the other flooded with an inky blackness matching his own. Gripping her forehead above her glowing eye, Sarah's skin burst out a large growth of bone jutted out into a point. her nails clawed at her face, while fangs big enough to belong to hellhound cut out past her gums. 

Taking a step back Pete looked around the forest half expecting a camera crew to jump out and tell him what he was watching was just an elaborate prank. Sarah no longer found herself aware of her surrounding, only the pain. the new ailment attached the fleshy part of her shoulder blades, it felt like she was being burned, letting out another howl her voice shifted into a low growl. bursting out past her skin, fragments of her soul morphed into what looked like giant wings. the force of her newfound wings ripped her from the ground with the rod still embedded in her shoulder blade, but no longer pinned to the ground. 

Pete stumbled back and fell onto his ass holding his hand up in defense while his lip quivered. bringing his fingers to a snap, Sarah flicked her hand and watched as Pete's arm snapped in half. 

Pete clutched his arm to him and screamed, "fuck this," he hissed shooting black smoke vomited from the man's body. 

Sarah snarled her teeth reaching up into the cloud she grabbed hold of something and stuffed it harshly back into the man's body. 

Pete was trapped, "P-Please," he whispered. 

Sarah cocked her head to the side as if she was hearing English for the first time. taking this opportunity, Pete scrambled to his feet and bolted into the forest. Sarah shot out like a bullet, cutting him off just a few steps away from where he once lay. 

Sarah's wings fluttered out sending I bright beacon to the heavens, Pete froze not sure what was happening as he watches Sarah reach up into the light. a small silver dagger formed in her fingers, etched with angelic writing. an angle blade, this one, however, was slightly longer in fashion, with a more intrigue design on the handle. 

"archangel" Pete whispered as he looked into her one black eye, "Demon? what, what are you?" he screamed taking a step back. 

Sarahs head snapped down from the light, bringing down the blade next to her, her labored breathing wheezed against the pipe still lodged in her gut. flicking her wings, she used it to send Pete across the forest floor. Jumping up Sarah glided through the air and landed over his body lifting the knife over her head she brought it down into his chest. 

Flashes of gold flickered from his body as the Demon inside died. 

"Sarah?" 

the voice in the forest caught her attention turning her head over her shoulder she lowered her wings to see two men standing side by side with worry. 

'what had they called her? Sarah?' she thought 'what are they again?' 

Snapping her fangs Sarah stood up and faced them, Deans eyes went wide when he saw the metal rod and PVC pipe handing from her shoulder and gut. 

crouching down Sarah twirled the blade in her hand, before lunging at their throats


	30. Just a hunch

Earlier that night 

"what are you talking about?" Dean asked his brother pushing him away and jumping to his feet, already putting on his blue jeans 

"I- it's just a hunch," Sam said looking over to where Lucifer once lay begging for help. Clenching his jaw Sam decided to mention Lucifer at this moment would not help encourage his brother to move faster. 

"you got me up for a hunch?" Dean growled, "dude she's probably sound asleep its like 5 in the morning," he grumbled shaking his head, threatening to lay back in bed 

"just, please Dean," Sam said grabbing the keys to the car and heading out for the door 

Dean bit his tongue and ran after his brother, it was very rare that Sam demanded to drive anymore. The determination to be in control over this one really worried Dean. Climbing into the car, Sam started it and practically blew a tire at the rate he shot off towards the hospital. 

"Sammy slow down," Dean said as they entered the town. 

A small gathering of men with shovels caught Sams attention causing him to slam into his breaks. the car screeched to a halt making both boys lean forward and then crash into the back of the seats. 

Dean shot his brother a nasty look, but Sam was already out of the car running up to the men. Dean wasted no time unbuckling and running after his brother shouting about leaving the car parked int eh center of the street. 

"hey," Sam said, "can you tell me what it is exactly that you're doing?" flashing his badge Sams puppy dog eyes turned cold eyeing the shovel. 

one man with round glasses stepped forward just as Dean joined the conversation, "oh man where have you been!" the man said, "some new girl up and killed the beast that has been killing everyone," 

"yeah the bear, got some bad mange though," another man from the group shouted 

"shut up Buck," the man talking to sam said, "a little lady ripped it apart and set it on fire, was crazy." 

"do you know where she went?" Dean asked 

"chief took her, she's probably gonna get the key to the city," the man smiled 

Sam opened his mouth to continue his interrogation when a shrill scream radiated from the forest behind them, a bright light that stretched from the sky jutted down into the middle of the woods. 

"you think that's our girl?" Dean asked 

"who else could it be?" Sam asked 

Dean and Sam looked at each other before darting towards the car. Dean, reclaiming his seat, pressed on the gas before Sam even had his door shut.


	31. Yes

the drive felt like years, when they reached the edge of the forest, Sam and Dean loaded themselves down with whatever they could find in the trunk not sure exactly what they were up against. 

"shit do you know where the light went?" Dean asked 

"no," Sam said looking into the thick wood. 

"that way," Lucifer said fading into view, he pointed the direction 

"but it think we should go this way," Sam said taking off towards the direction Lucifer instructed 

Dean had no problems following Sam into the darkness, dismissing his gut feeling that Sam wasn't being completely truthful with him. 

the run felt like forever, but eventually, the garbled sound pain caught their attention. Walking slowly Sam and Dean looked at the back of a new kind of beast. Wings made of what looked like a glowing mist jutted out past ripped flesh, Dean could see the pointed tip of a blood-covered pipe stuck out the back of it. 

"Sarah?" Dean said preying that whatever body lay under the beast wasn't her. 

Sams jaw dropped when the beast turned to show the once gentile sweet face of their friend now contorted with pain and malice. A single horn rested on her scalp blood oozing from where it tore the skin, her fangs cutting into her bottom lip, to big for her mouth she held it as open as she could. He shoulder and stomach covered in blood as her impalements shifted with every movement. 

"she's lost," Lucifer said, "my soul is fighting hers, and she isn't winning," 

Dean stepped back as she crouched down flashing her one demonic eye at them she lunged forward with a blade in her hand. 

Dean dodged just in time, but Sam was tossed into a tree with her wing, the fight was on as she slashed half-hazard with her knife. No longer able to remember her training, she moves like an angry drunk. However, she was fast keeping Dean moving while Sam caught the breath that she had knocked out of him. 

"what do i do?" Sam said gripping his stomach 

Lucifer smiled and crouched down in front of Sam, "well Sammy, you could let her run herself out and die," 

"no," 

"then let me give you a little lesson, she is using MY grace to keep her fighting, its forcing open a portal in her soul the rest of my soul is being pulled into her, but as an angle, I can't enter her body without permission..." 

Sam looked at Sarah's battered body and gulped his lip quivering slightly. 

"my soul needs a vessel, Sammy, or it's going to rip her apart and then tear a hole in this world that I will step through anyway," Lucifer smiled. 

"this was your plan all along," Sam said standing up 

"well, not quite, it is a bit early, but hey here we are. so what do you say, Sammy?" 

Sam thought about it for a second when Sarah slashed the blade across his brother's chest cutting open his shirt, "you can save her?" Sam asked, "and Dean?" 

"that's the Deal, Dean and the girl will be safe," Lucifer purred 

biting his lip Sam shook his head bringing up a hand to wipe away a free tear from his cheek, "okay," he whispered 

"I'm sorry Sam, the people in the back didn't hear you, what was that?" Lucifer teased 

" I said yes," Sam snapped 

Dean fell back into the ground pushing Sarah away with all his might as she snapped and bit at him like a wild dog. Suddenly Sarah's body froze, her wings began to fade back into her body, while the white in her eye dulled to a pitch black. The blade in her hand crumbled into dust and swept away into the wind. 

gulping down his fear, Dean watched her fangs move back into normal human teeth and her nails shrink, what broke his heart was when he felt the wetness of her tears falling from her dull blue eyes, her life was fading fast as blood gushed from her body, "Dean," she whispered, "it hurts,"


	32. The Devil Within

Sam came rushing over pulling Sarah's limp body off of Dean and onto her back into the mud. gripping the led pipe, Sam readied himself to rip it from her shoulder when Dean stopped him by placing his hands over Sams. 

"we should leave it in until we get her back to the hotel and can patch her up, if we pull them out now she could bleed out faster," Dean explained 

Sam furrowed his brow at his brother's touch but agreed anyway releasing the pipe. 

Dean grunted as he stood up grabbing her feet and instructing Sam to lift her gently by her arms, following his brother's instructions lifted her and they carried her gently back to the car. Dean sat Sarah's feet down on the ground opening the back door. 

Sam got in first pulling her on her side and resting her head in his lap. her body felt cold, and her skin looked almost transparent. it worried them both that she hadn't moved or made any noise. Closing the door, Dean took a moment to take a deep breath and steady his shaking hand. crossing over Dean got into the driver's side and started the engine before backing out and taking off to the hotel. 

a thousand questions filled Deans mind, 'who was it that she was stabbing?' 'had she hurt anyone else? was she alive back there?' 

His troubled mind and lead foot got them back to the hotel in no time. hurrying before people come out of their temporary homes for breakfast, the boys eased Sarah from their backseat and brought her up the stairs into their room. laying her down softly on her side Dean looked at the two pipes in her body and decided the one in her shoulder would be quick and easy to patch up, while the one in her gut would be messy and difficult. 

Sam watched his brother exit the room going down to the car in a hurry to grab what little he had left in the medical box hidden in the trunk. 

rolling his eyes Sam sat up taller and popped his jacket like a lawyer who just won his first case. running his fingers in his hair, Sam took a deep breath and breathed out happily. 

"I know I've had it before, but this body feels just perfect for me," Lucifer mused 

quickly he looked down at Sarah's body, her life was fading, but she wasn't dead yet. ignoring Deans worries, he gripped the rod in Sarah's shoulder and plunged it from her body. blood poured out like a broken pipe. ignoring it, he pushed the PVC from her stomach, with a terrible squishing sound. 

taking his two fingers he pressed it to Sarah's forehead, it pinched a little, but he was able to use a small portion of his grace to stop the bleeding and heal the wound leaving behind a nasty scar. 

Dean walked in kicking open the door with some ducktape, scotch and, and thread, topped off with a grim look of worry. 

"SAM!" Dean shouted falling to his knees, "you could have killed her!" he growled pulling Sarah up into his lap. 

Lucifer growled at Dean but hid his anger quickly when Sarah's head twitched to be closer to the warmth of Deans body. 

Dean looked up at his brother and smiled, "you see that she finally moved" he mused cupping her face gently in his large calloused hand he ran his thumb over her lip. 

"let's get her into bed," Dean said gripping the back of his brother's neck lovingly, "Jesus Sammy, you're freezing we should all get into bed, then let's get out of here. it obvious whatever was plaguing the town is now gone thanks to Sarah here," 

"she should stay in my bed," Lucifer spoke through Sams' lips, "ill be able to watch her breathing and get some rest as well," 

Dean furrowed his brow, "I don't think that's a good idea," 

"and why not?" Lucy growled tilting Sams head to the side 

"ill stay up and watch over her..." 

"you're driving home, you need more sleep than I do Dean," Lucy reasoned, "relax I just want to take care of her, is that so bad?" 

Dean thought for a moment and shook his head, "I guess so," he admitted 

Lucy pulled Sarah from Deans lap into his arms and stood up, crossing over to the bathroom, "what are you doing?" Dean asked his brother 

"She and I are covered in blood and mud, she needs a bath and a change of clothes," he explained, "why would you like to go first?" 

Lucifer watched Deans jaw clench as he shook his head, "no good idea, ill just be out here and try to get some sleep," 

"you deserve it," Lucifer mused turning his head and rolling his eyes as he continued his stride to the bathroom. 

it wasn't glorious in any way, small with tile flooring and cheap plastic tub and sink, but it had hot water. Lucifer turned on the light and closed the door before turning the water as hot as he could. steam rose from the showerhead and fogged over the small mirror. leaving the bathroom, he gathered some clothes from Sams duffle bag before moving over to Sarahs. he had watched her packing and knew exactly what he wanted. grabbing some soft cotton sweats and a tank top Lucifer also found the lace set of underwear he had favored when she tried them all on in the bra store. 

tucking all the clothes under his broad arm he slipped his was past Deans nossy eyes. Shutting the door, Lucy tossed the clothes in the sink keeping them off the floor. crouching down Lucy gipped her shirt and lifted her body up slipping the clothing off her body. Next, he slipped off her boots and leggings leaving her in just her underclothes. 

A twisted smile etched on his face looking down at her helpless body, true he had seen those other girls at one point, they were alright, but Sarahs furrowed brow and willpower is what got his attention. even as a child she refused to bow before anyone, he saw himself in her. 

pealing away all his clothes and Sarahs remaining ones it was easy for him to lift her and put both their naked bodies now in the running water Lucy sat her down in the tub resting her head back. Crouching down Lucy took his time to examine his new body. Sam was stronger than the first time Lucifer took him for a spin, his toned body had more scars on it than last time as well, but other than that it was like slipping into a favorite pair of shoes. 

grabbing some Soap Lucy washed the blood from his new body and then turned his attention to Sarahs. Taking his time to scrub every part of her. caressing her every curve, Sams body reacted naturally to seeing a naked woman lying before him. Lucifer smiled, Sam was pissed he could feel him writhing inside his soul. 

"shut up Sammy, I won't do anything to her," Lucifer whispered watching the blood drain in the tub "not until she begs me for it anyway,"


	33. Not a Side Chick but a Mistress

The rest of the night was uneventful, Lucifer found no need for sleep, so instead, he curled up in bed next to Sarah and stroked her hair. He was angry, angry someone had touched her, hurt her. It wouldn't happen again, but he needed to keep his profile low and maintain his Sam disguise as much as he could.

Speaking of Sam he did nothing but scratch and claw trying with all his might to break free and regain control over his own body. It felt like what Lucifer would imagine a small tickle in the back of someone's throat felt like. Not painful, but very annoying. 

Flicking his eyes over to Dean Lucy smiled at his sleeping body, 'perfect' he thought and vanished from Sarah's side. 

A large black room smelling of dust and lit by the dim light from a fireplace formed around Lucifer's feet. it had rows and rows of demonic books and other odds and ins for potion making, in the center stood a woman twirling her spoon in a large black cauldron when A flutter of wings caught the old woman's attention, Snapping her head back her eyes went wide. the wrinkles on her face etched deeply into her skin contorted into a confusion. 

"Sam Winchester?" She muttered 

"try again," Lucifer smiled rolling his shoulders back and stuffing his hands deep on to his pockets 

The woman lifted her long puritan skirt and stepped closer to the light, "my lord?" she whispered 

Lucifer wore Sam's smile with pride, as if to say 'look what I've done,' 

The old woman dropped to her knees and bowed, "my lord, how? we've been looking for the girl for so long and the Winchester's, how have you come to have this body?" 

"well if you want a job done right, do it yourself," Lucifer snarled, "stand up," 

the woman stood to attention as best she could with her hunched back, pushing loose strands of silver hair out of her face and behind her ears. 

"we need to talk," he grumbled walking around her office, it was small but somewhat cozy full of demonic books and dim lamp lighting, "I was able to speed up the process a little more, but that girl sucked most of my power into her," he continued running a finger over the spine of an old book, "so I'm still getting on my feet, I need angels, more importantly, I need their grace. Find them for me," he ordered 

"m-my lord, how on earth would we do that?" she asked stepping closer to him gripping a blanket covered chair for stability. 

"do you or do you NOT have an army of women that you have trained to fight for me?" Lucifer demanded 

"these girls are not like Sarah, they were meant to be a distraction when the angels find out about your bride. They are not trained at the same level she is, they are cattle for the slaughterhouse my lord, they can't find you an angle, and if they did, they couldn't capture it," she explained 

"you have access to my demons," Lucifer 

"my lord-" 

"you keep calling me that but do you know what it means?" Lucifer snapped spinning on his heal to face her, "it means to obey. You do what I tell you. you sold your soul to me, and now I own you, do you understand?" he snarled, "and I gave you an order, or are you so far into your age you no longer wish to hold your title Mistress?" 

Mistress gulped and shook her head, "no my lord, I will find a way for you," 

Lucifer smiled big flashing his new perfectly white teeth, " I knew you would," bringing his fingers up he snapped them together and found himself once again wrapped around Sarah's body. 

her lip quivered in her sleep, her body was hot under the mountain of covers Dean insisted she be under, and it was apparent that his healing had given at least some of her energy back. scooting sleepily towards Lucifers coldness, Sarah nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed a sigh of content. 

groaning her eyes fluttered open, "Sammy?" she whispered 

Lucifer pulled her into him nuzzling his face into her neck as well whispering into her ear, "go back to sleep," 

"Sam, did I hurt anyone?" she asked a tear softly slipping past her lashes 

"no," he said, "you're okay, nothing bad happened." 

Sarah clutched onto Sams body as if it was the last thing in this world keeping her alive, a small sob slipped past her lips. 

"shhhh," Lucifer mused running his fingers in her hair, "just sleep, ill be here," a twisted smile formed on his face, " I won't be leaving you anytime soon,"


	34. Big Brother Mode activated

Dean woke up to Sam already packing his and Sarahs things away, rolling over he saw Sarah her eyes puffy and red. She had wrapped a blanket around herself showing only her face, forcing a smile at Dean.

Dean tilted his brows up and mouthed the words "are you okay?" silently to her. 

Sarah blinked slowly and shook her head bringing the covers up to her nose to dry her wet cheeks. Dean gave her a sympathetic smile before rising up to show Sam he was awake. 

"Hey Sammy," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck careful to hide the cut from his fight with Sarah from her. 

Sam perked up and looked back at his brother surprised, as if he had forgotten he was even in the same room, "good morning," he said turning back to his task at hand 

Dean thinned his lips, getting out of bed he grabbed his clothes and took off into the bathroom to change. his body ached as he put on the long sleeved shirt, careful to hide the leftover marks from his fight with Sarah, that was probably the last thing she needed to see right now. 

Stepping out of the bathroom Dean cracked his neck, and tossed his sleeping clothes over to his bag. buttoning the cuffs to his green plaid shirt Dean sat down next to Sarah and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "come on kid, let's get out of here," he said softly giving her a gentle rub on her back. 

Sarah sighed into his touch and nodded lifting up from the bed the shoulder of her tank top had fallen exposing her lacy black bra. Dean furrowed his brow at her, 'didn't Sammy dress her? in that?' he thought diverting his eyes. 

Sarah gripped Deans sleeve and gave it a small tug pulling his attention back to her. Her eyes cast down, "Dean?" she said softly. 

"uh yeah?" he responded feeling Sams gaze on his back 

"I burned my jacket... to kill the wendingo," she whispered, 

"right, well get you another one, for now, you can wrap up in one of mine or Sammy's," Dean said with a smile, "sound good?" 

Sarah nodded curtly wincing as she stood to her feet, "I'm so sore" she said almost out of breath, using the nightstand next to her to hold herself steady. 

"sit back down," Dean said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to the bed, "Sam and I will pack the car and then come back to get you, just stay in bed," 

Nodding her head Sarah wrapped herself up in a cocoon once again and watched the boys pick up their things and exit the room. 

Dean took the lead opening the trunk to toss their things in there, "how did she heal herself so fast like that?" 

"we've seen it before," Sam said shutting the trunk 

"no, this feels different... I mean what was all that?" Dean asked taking in a big breath of morning air 

"don't know, for now, why don't we focus on getting her back on her feet? Maybe take it easy at the bunker for a while, go one some silly hunts to make her feel better. let her wear that fed suit we both like," 

Dean shot Sam a look of disgust, "the girl can barely stand Sammy, keep it in your pants. by the way... did you put her in some sexy bra last night?" 

it was Sam's turn to glare down at his brother, in an expression he had never seen on his face before, "how would you know that?" he growled. 

"get your head out of your ass Sam," Dean barked, "i thought we decided she needed to figure some things out before you pounce on her," Dean walked on nudging Sam in the shoulder with his own and going on to the hotel room. 

Lucifer tried to steady his hand, he wanted nothing more than to rip Dean apart, but a few things stopped him... last time he was in this body Dean was the one to give Sam the strength to fight him and win, and Sarah would never trust him again. 

Dean shook his head opening the door to find Sarah still wrapped up in bed. Walking around the side, she lay on her scooped her up in her blankets to find she was once again asleep. Sarah hummed a little but never woke as Dean carried her outside like a new bride. Ignoring his brother's snarl of discontent Dean lay her in the back seat and then took his place behind the wheel.


	35. Big Brother Mode Activated Pt. II

the car was quiet despite Sarah having woken up an hour ago, glancing down at the dash Dean pulled off to a gas station. Sam slid from the car walking over to the main building to pay for the gas. 

turning in his seat Dean looked at Sarah who stared down at her fingers, "hey why don't you go get some snacks, I bet this place has pie... I'll share it with you?" Dean asked softly with a shrug. 

"no thank you," she whispered closing her hand and bringing it up to where the rod in her shoulder once had pierced her. 

Dean frowned, she was upset, and he didn't know how to make her happy. With Sam he always knew exactly what to do, and his brotherly instincts were failing him hard right now. 

"when will we be back at the bunker?" She asked never bringing her eyes up from her lap 

"about an hour, why?" Dean asked 

"it's been a while since I've had my medication... I should take it, so nothing like this ever happens again," 

Dean shook his head, there was nothing at this moment he could say to make her happy. it was ripping him apart, so he slid from his seat and filled the tank. 

Sam returned shortly after that and the rest of the trip was spent in melancholy quiet. 

by the time they reached the bunker Sarah was once again asleep in the back. Sam pulled her from the back and left his brother to unload the trunk and start on some dinner. 

Placing her down in her bed Lucifer walked around her room touching various things he couldn't last time he was with her before catching his reflection in a small makeup mirror. a twisted smile formed on his face as he held back a laugh, "how you feeling Sammy?" he asked 

Sam stood in the reflection and shook his head angrily, "don't get too comfortable," he snarled at Lucifer 

Lucifer shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned into the mirror, " too late" 

"Sammy?" Dean whispered from the door, "who are you talking to?'' 

"just myself," he smiled sweetly, "sorry brother," 

Dean popped up an eyebrow, "uh okay? I've got some grub in a Crockpot, so maybe we should sit down and-" 

"I can't, her syringes are out, so I'm going to run out to the hospital and get some more needles for her medication, we can eat when I get back," Sam said walking past his brother and down the hall, "keys on the table?" 

"you're leaving now?" Dean asked slightly annoyed 

"yep," he said walking down a step into the main part of the library jingling the keys to the car, "keep an eye on her for me," he shouted back shutting the main door behind him leaving Dean dumbfounded. 

"okay bye," he said sharply to an empty room and turning to go back to his room stopping at the open door of Sarah's room, her eyes open as she looked up at the ceiling. 

"hey kid," Dean said softly 

Sarah turned her head slightly looking at Dean but never making eye contact, "hi," she whispered 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, " I uh thought you would sleep longer, food isn't ready yet," 

"not hungry," 

Dean frowned and stepped into the threshold of her room his army boots taping as he walked across the hard floor up to her bed. reaching down he pressed his fingers to her forehead, "you're burning up" he said 

"I don't feel it," 

closing his eyes Dean shook his head as sat on the edge of his bed. "alright listen, uh Sam went out. he's in a mood, and I know you're upset... shit...look growing up I always knew what to do to make Sam feel better, but I don't know what you need right now so.... you gotta help me out here kid," 

"do you... do you want me to leave now?" Sarah whispered her voice cracking 

Dean looked back at her "the thought crossed my mind but then.... you know Sammy never gave up on me when I was a demon, I won't give up on you," 

"i could have killed you," she said softly swallowing the lump in her throat 

"yep," Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose, "lets just... not think about it right now and-" Dean glanced around the room, her posters sparking an idea in his head, "how about I show you a movie," 

"a what?" Sarah asked 

Dean jumped to his feet and pointed his finger at one of Sarahs posters, "i said I would show you this stuff and now I will, dinner will be ready soon we can watch this movie and eat popcorn and eat junk food and dinner, what do you say?" he said with a large smile 

"I don't know," 

"well you don't have to I just thought... " Deans face turned sad his eyes look as if he was pleading with himself to figure out a way to make things better, but he was floundering. Sarah watched him rub his face and nod to himself. She didn't want to watch a movie or even move. but she didn't want Dean to wear that sad face more than anything. 

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, "maybe just one," she said pushing herself up, 

Dean smiled like a child on Christmas, reveling in his accomplishment to get her out of bed on her own, he offered out his hand. she took the offer allowing him to lead her but the hand down the hall to his room. 

"I only have it on VHS, so we have to watch it in here," Dean said picking up the case that matched the poster in his room, "The Goonies." 

"I don't... I mean alone you and I? what if you get hurt being with me," 

Dean furrowed his brow as he shoved the tape into the player and clicked on the TV before tossing the remote in his bed. Stomping over to her Dean grabbed her shoulders just hard enough to get her attention, "you didn't hurt me, and you won't hurt me. if it makes you feel better, we can leave the door open deal?" 

Sarah nodded with a small smile, it bothered Dean that she hadn't looked into his eyes this whole time, but the smile gave him some hope. 

"just get comfortable okay? I'll be right back," he said sliding past her and out the door. Sarah watched him leave and then found a seat on the edge of the bed. looking around the room Sarah saw something that caught her eye, a small framed picture of Sam and Dean when they were young holding up some fish. Sarah smiled, Sam was holding a giant one smiling at the camera while Dean was holding a guppy and smiling at his brother. Picking up the frame Sarah used her fingers to push dome dust off of it. 

"My dad took us on that trip," Dean said from the door 

Sarah gasped and put the frame down immediately, "I didn't mean to invade-" 

"its fine," Dean said putting down a bowl of popcorn and a few packages of different candies and bottled Sodas, "I caught the big fish, but I knew Sam wanted to catch a big one, so we traded," 

"you're a good big brother," Sarah said softly. 

"sometimes I wonder," he chuckled rubbing his neck. 

"if I can't mope, neither can you," Sarah said walking over to the bed, "Dean are we really going to eat worms?" she asked picking up a packet of candy with a frown. 

"they're not real worms they're gummy worms, try one," he smiled opening taking the candy and opening it offering it to her. 

the smell made her curious, reaching in she plucked a green one out of the bag and popped it in her mouth, "its so good," she smiled 

Dean laughed, "don't talk with your mouth full," 

Dean grabbed the remote and plopped in the bed bringing the popcorn up to his chest as he rested into the back of his bed. Sarah, claiming the gummy worms to herself, crawled up the bed and wrapped herself up in Deans robe sighing at the comforting warmth. 

Deans eyes grazed over her in his clothes licking the salt off his lips, Sarah caught him in the corner of her eye and tilted her head to the side she gave him a look as if to say 'is everything okay?' 

Dean smiled clicking the remote to start the movie, Sarah watched with anticipation scooting closer and closer at the movie went on, becoming more and more comfortable. 

by the time the Fratelli's had captured Chunk Sarah had her head resting against Deans' chest his arm draped over her shoulders to keep her warm. 

Sarah's arm draped over his stomach as she pulled herself in close, "you're so warm," she mused, "I hope this is okay," 

"it-it's fine," Dean said trying to control how much seeing her in his things affected him 

"mm great," she said her eyes closing. it wasn't long after that her breathing turned heavy as she slept in his arms. tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Dean scooted down carefully resting his chin on top of her head, the smell her pie shampoo made him purr. turning off the tv with a click Dean allowed himself to close his eyes wrapped in the comfort of her arms.


	36. Five More Minutes

Sarah tossed in her sleep, memories flooding her dreams. Gripping onto Deans shirts, she balled her fist and hissed sucking air into her teeth. 

"you're still not good enough," A tall, dark headed man said twisting his neck to crack his bones. 

"Please, I just need to rest for 5 minutes," Sarah said the burning in her lungs radiated up into her throat making her cough horribly. 

" are you asking me for mercy? Little dove?" the man said crouching down and smiling his fangs at Sarah 

Furrowing her brow she coughed some more and fell to her knees clutching her ribs, her vision started to fade in and out. She had been training in the cold for so long and only wished to cozy next to a fire and rest. The vampire before her never seemed to run out of energy, he stood straight and clasped his hand behind his back and shrugged. 

"pitty," he mused walking circles around her, "I thought you would have more fight in you. you'll have to do better than this," he growled gripping the back of her shirt and tearing it down the middle. 

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself, and let out a scream as the cold air caressed the scabbing wounds on her back, " I see well have to make more of a point on you," the beast chuckled 

Sarah heard the crack of the whip as he struck it to the ground and slung it across her back. 

"STOP!" she screamed, a pair of hands gripped her shoulders and shook her body back and forth a small whisper of her name in the wind. 

Sarahs eyes shot open to find herself being shaken awake by Dean, his eyes wrinkled with worry as he hovered over her. 

"wake up," he whispered pressing his forehead to her own, her face was wet, and her throat hurt. 

"was I screaming again?" she said her voice harsh and dry 

"bad dream huh?" Dean said pushing himself away from her to grab bottled water and remove the cap handing it to her. 

Sarah took the drink and wet her mouth, her throat thankful for the hydration. bringing the bottle down from her lips she fiddled with the label, "it wasn't the worst," she said softly, "just a memory about training, and how I got some of the marks on my back," 

Deans flinched at her words as if they had stung him, his eyes roamed her back, he had almost forgotten the way her mutilated flesh looked. the way she thought Sam and him would punish her. 

"you're always there you know?" Sarah said softly finding a corner of the label to peel back nervously 

"wh-what?" Dean asked 

"I remember your face when I went crazy in the woods," Sarah chuckled uncomfortably, "and now you pulled me once again from my nightmares... thank you," 

Dean nodded his head, "listen about the woods, you know I'm not angry right? I mean confused as to what I saw, yes. Worried about you, yes. but I'm not mad," 

"that surprises me, considering how well you handle most things," Sarah said bringing her eyes up to look at Deans chest 

"what do you mean?" 

"you know, shoot now, questions later," Sarah sighed, "Anyway, I thought you would make me leave to be honest," 

"why did you disobey me?" Dean asked, "I told you not to leave your room and to wait for Sam and me," 

"I don't know," Sarah whispered bowing her head, "I just, I was trying to listen I really was... but then Nick- it's a long story," 

"Nick?" Dean asked when a small rustle of wind and feathers behind him made him turn around. 

"Dean," Cas whispered clutching his ribs as he fell to the ground face first. 

Sarah and Dean both jumped from the bed gripping Cas's arms on either side and pulling him up from the floor and onto Deans comforter. Cas moaned and fluttered his eyes open, "we have a problem."


	37. Nick

"we have a problem," Cas mumbled and pointed at Sarah, "you," 

Sarah clutched her hands to her chest, "me?" 

"you summoned an archangel blade," Cas continued, "you ripped a hole in haven and now every angel there is after you, Dean and Sam." 

"but what happened to you?" Dean asked helping Cas up onto a pillow so he could sit up 

"I have been trying to keep your location hidden, but I got ambushed. " seeming to read the rooms worry Cas continued, "don’t worry, I am fine as is your confidentiality," 

"that’s not the only problem we have," Cas said, "Sarah when you called upon Lucifer’s power you called upon Lucifer himself, the reason you lost so much control is because his soul was trying to entrap yours." 

"jeez Cas, way to ease into the bad news" Dean huffed 

"sorry," Cas said softly 

"I thought angels needed consent to enter a human body," Dean asked moving on. 

"they do, that’s why she was losing so much control, between her vampiric blood, demonic energy, and a human soul, there wasn’t any room from Lucifer’s full power," 

"I think I am still confused, isn’t Lucifer still trapped in another dimension?" Sarah asked sitting on the edge of the bed 

"he was! However, his soul being a part of you, made it so when you called him, it ripped open a portal, and he stepped through. Nobody is sure what happened when he left your body, but there is a strong possibility he is topside again," Cas concluded. 

Sarah froze her hair standing on end, "What-what did you mean his soul is a part of me," she whispered. 

Dean and Cas shared a look, "I found out that the suppressant was an ancient warding used to protect against the wrath of God. Of course, it wasn’t effective on God, but it did work on archangels. It was a theory, now proven right, that your soul had been infused with not only the monsters within you, but Lucifer’s soul as well," 

"Dean?" Sarah asked bringing her thumb up to bite at her nail, "what does he, Lucifer, look like?" 

"he has 6 wings and-" Cas started 

"no I mean the vessel?" Sarah interrupted 

Dean shrugged, "I don’t know, my height, white guy with blonde hair-" 

"blue eyes, kind of scruffy and makes a stupid pouty face that gets under your skin?" She finished 

"how would you know that?" Dean asked crossing his arms 

Sarah bowed her head and laced her fingers in her hair, "oh god," she whispered, "what have I done," 

"Sarah?" Dean growled, "what HAVE you done," 

"I didn’t know," she said jumping up holding her hands out to keep space between herself and Dean, "I thought... I just didn't know." 

"alright calm down, put your hands down," Dean said eyeing her claw-like fingers, "you're scared, its fine, but you have to tell us what happened," 

"he said his name was Nick,"


	38. What did I miss?

Lucy rested back in a lounge chair over the top of an old Wearhouse watching the carbon copy woman below try to come up with a plan for capturing an angel for him. one girl, in particular, caught his eye, she was cute, small and fragile, very submissive, almost the exact opposite of his bride to be.

picking up a mirror he looked into the reflection rolling his eyes at Sam staring back, "you still trying to gain control?" he mused, "come on Sammy, this isn’t so bad right? to have the world at your feet, how about this, you pick out a girl, and I’ll take her to bed with us and ill even let you enjoy yourself huh?" he smiled revealing in the disgusted face Sam reflected at him, "or maybe you're holding out for when I get my hands on Sarah?"

Sam shook his head and laughed, "she'll never be with you,"

"no?" he asked, "but she doesn’t know I’m me, she thinks I’m you,"

"my lord?" the old woman asked hobbling up some stairs.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sat the mirror down next to him, "what?" he asked unamused

"I have the other item you requested," she said holding out a small mahogany box with strange symbols carved into the wood and sealed in wax

Lucifer stood up and adjusted the lapels of Sams green jacket before opening out his arms and taking the box inspecting it. A twisted smile formed on his lips looking up at his subordinate.

Lucifer cupped her face, "you did so good for me, keep up the work," he smiled leaning in to peck her forehead and snapping his fingers back to the bunker.  
the place was quiet, smiling Lucifer walked towards Sarah’s room and opened it slowly as not to wake her. surprised to see she wasn’t there Lucy furrowed his brow and shut her door looking side to side as if to think if she had said she was going out.

turning on his heals Lucifer walked towards the dining area and searched for any sign of life. his blood boiled when he found none and stomped off towards his bedroom, once again disappointed. Growling he turned his head towards Deans open door and stomped down the hallway.

rounding the corner Lucifer froze at the sight of his brother laying out of breath on the bed while Dean held Sarah’s sobbing body in his arms and stroked her hair.

"what did I miss?" he growled


	39. New plan

the four of them sat in the dining room after hearing Sarah’s confession to unknowingly communicating with "nick" Dean rested his forehead on his fist looking down at his feet while Cas and Sam watched Sarah. 

Sarah had cried for a long time, it took forever for them to talk her out of hysteria and now they all sat at a table with nothing to say. Lucifer watched Cas's every move, if any of them were able to tell who he was, it would be him. 

"Sarah?" Lucifer asked putting on his best Sam face "why didn’t you tell us about all this?" 

"I don’t know," she said softly, "I wanted to, but I just... you know if you guys said for me to leave I would have nothing... I wouldn’t know what to do or how to do it; I am already so strange I didn’t want to give anyone any reason to make me leave... but now..." 

"now?" Dean asked looking up at her from his feet 

"now I've almost killed you, and maybe I should have just stayed in that barn" she admitted 

"Sarah, please don’t talk like that," Sam said, "look things are bad, but when are they ever not bad?" 

Dean nodded, "this sucks kid, I get it you feel like it’s all your fault, but we should have never left you in that hospital. we should have done a lot of things, you’re not alone, and we aren’t kicking you out," 

"Dean's right," Sam smiled, "for not though maybe we should keep you up to date on your medication, we let it get to close last time," 

"What we need to know is exactly everything that happened between you and Lucifer," Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I’ll tell you..." 

"no, even if you did it would be paraphrasing you can’t remember every detail of everything," Dean said with a sigh 

"what are you thinking?" Cas asked watching Deans eye flicker around the room


	40. Background check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hello!! Im sorry the last chapters have been so short but here is a long one for you!! 
> 
> I hope everyone has had a wonderful Holliday season. I am so thankful you still read this story it truly means a lot to me!! Trust me i know Sarah has been going through the ringer, and while that isn't over, some good love fashion fluf and maybe some spicy Dean moments ;) are on their way.
> 
> That all being said this chapter has some TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> NON CON, cannibalism, and abuse are the main ones...
> 
> Again thank you for your support!!

Sarah sat in her bedroom floor bundled in a blanket Dean gave her from out of his room. Her but hurt from the hard ground and leaning back into her bed was starting to make her back sore but she remained in her spot looking down at her nails and picking at the cutical  


'if I were human, I would have never hurt anyone...'  
The clicking of her bedroom door caught her attention. Sam walked in holding a book with cryptic writing in his hand frowning down at her.  


"why are you on the floor?" he asked shutting the door behind him and sitting down next to her.

"hmm?" she said rubbing her eyes, "I guess I just wanted to be," she said softly, "sometimes the floor is just a good place to think," 

"what are you thinking about?" Sam asked leaning back into her bed eyeing Deans blanket with distain 

"Do you think this will work Sammy?" Sarah asked, "Deans plan?" 

"ah you don’t want us all up in your fruitcake do you kid?" Sam mused 

Sarah scrunched her eyebrows together and eyes Sam, "uhm, no I don't, but it's all we got so..." 

A knock came from the door before Dean and Cas entered, Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Dean as he got up from the floor and offered out his hand to Sarah. 

Reluctantly Sarah took his offer and let him pull her up to her feet. still clutching the brown fuzzy blanket Dean gave her Sarah followed the boys back into the study. 

"how are you feeling?" Cas asked Sarah softly 

"I really hate this idea," Sarah said loudly so Dean could hear. he either chose to ignore her or was to focused on the task in front of him to pay attention. 

"you'll be fine," Cas reassured placing a hand on her shoulder 

"thank you," Sarah smiled, "you'll pull me out though if it's too much, though right?" 

"of course," Cas answered simply 

Sarah smiled and nodded, "then I’ll be fine," 

turning back to the boys Sarah gave them a fake smile before dropping her blanket and walking over to the large tub. She wore a black one piece bathing suit with a pair of water shorts to keep her somewhat warm in the unheated tub. Reaching the edge of the tub she looked down at the black water, butterflies in her stomach, “how do you know this will work?” 

“we don’t,” Dean answered, “a while ago we needed some info from a witch, she wasn’t willing to cooperate, luckily we had gotten ahold of one of her books and this,” Dean gestured to the tub, “was in it, we never had to use it though,” 

“why not?” Sarah asked squatting near the water, shining just under the black liquid was a bright pink crystal, and a few other odd looking thinks. One resembling the head of a strange bird. Looking away quickly, Sarah chose not to look at the contents worried it would truly spike her anxiety. 

“she ended up hexing Sammy, so we killed her and found our info another way,” Dean admitted taking a step towards Sarah, “look all you have to do is lay in the water, Sammy will use a sedative on you, while Cas supports your head. After that, all we have to do is watch your memories regarding Lucifer. Easy as pie,” Dean smiled, “do you trust me?” 

Sarah’s eyes flickered between the three men before her, “please,” she whispered surprising everyone around her, “please, don’t think less of me after,” 

“promise,” Dean said looking over to Cas and sending him a look 

Cas’s eyes went wide for a second before sputtering out “Oh-uh- Yes, Promise,” 

Sam rolled his eye quite hard and nodded, “of Course we promise,” 

Taking a deep breath Sarah nodded, stepping into the tub she was careful not to push anything in the water out of its place. Relaxing into the blackness of the tub her body floated to the surface of the water, Cas’s outstretched hands dipped in behind her to hold her head up above the water. 

Sarah jumped slightly at the touch and looked up into the cool eyes of Castielle, before once again trying to relax into the water. Sam slid in beside her outside the tub wielding a syringe. Sarah took note of his blown-out eyes, that sent chills down her spine. The last time he had these eyes they had kissed in the gun range, surely seeing her defenseless, worried, and vulnerable wasnt.... Shaking away her thoughts she lifted her arm towards him. The coldness of his skin against her almost burned as he pushed the needle deep into the vein of her arm. 

Leaning in Sam almost kissed her ear as he whispered, “I’ve got you, kid,” 

Dean sat back at the end of the tub towards her feet and the waited. It wasn’t long after that Sarah’s eyes fluttered shut and soft breathing left her lips as slumber took over her body. 

“alright, what now?” Dean asked 

“you mean you don’t know?” Sam growled looking over at Dean 

“it wasn’t all in English! It was hard to translate. I think maybe you just ask from what I understand” Dean defended holding up his hands 

“you had me sedate her in water and you didn’t read all of the instructions? This isn’t an Ikea shelf. This is Sarah!” Sam shouted standing to his feet, “where is the book?” 

“I did read it!" Dean defended "I just didnt understand it all! from what i got i think, maybe we just ask what we want to know,” Dean shrugged feeling a bit stupid 

“so you want me to ask the water? Oh, mystic water, hear my prayer” Sam mocked, “we wanna know all about our little Sarah here,” 

As soon as “Sam’s” harassment ended the blackness of the water shot up like a geyser into the room before freezing as if time had stopped. 

Dean leaned back watching droplets of water bubble before him and slowly form into what looked like a black sheet draping over them like a carnival tent. The room turned colorless without any light, Sam and Dean felt a sort of tug at themselves as the ground around them formed. 

Soft grass formed around their boots trees sprouted around them taking them by surprise. The air turned thick with fog and a large castle formed before them. Dilapidated and crumbling. 

“I know this place,” Dean whispered, “purgatory,” 

a large bell rang out from the top of the castle prompting the from doors to open, girls walked out, all blonde, long hair, blue eyes, and white dresses poured from the schools’ front doors. 

“this must be where Sarah grew up,” Dean spoke, “you did ask about to know more about her, I have a feeling we're about to see what her life was like before us,” 

a trio of girls all dressed the same giggled as tgey walked twards Sam and Dean. Dean stepped forward opening out his habd to shake theirs. However, as if he were a ghost the girls ignored his presence. 

“Can you believe Sarah got into trouble again,” A girl spoke out as she popped a blanket next to Dean. While another walked through Sams body like a mist. 

“we don’t exist here, its just memories, but amplified, were able to see everything about this day, even things Sarah didn’t know,” Sam observed 

Three girls all sat around in the blanket adjusting their dresses, “I know, she gets into more trouble than anyone I have ever met,” another girl with freckles spoke. 

“did you see her busted lip and bandaged arm?’ the ringleader of the carbon copies spoke, “I heard she didn’t submit to zagen again,” 

“gotta hand it to her though, she is one persistent gal” Freckles said 

the third girl, who hadn’t spoken much stood up and walked away without a word towards the school. Sam and Dean shared a look before catching up to the girl. 

she was short with thin blonde hair the exact opposite of Sarah. Dean wandered how such a little thing could survive purgatory. 

the large double doors were metal and held what looked like 50 locks, Dean wondered if it was to keep them in our keep the monsters out. continuing their way into the building, old ripped tapestries hung from the wall in shapes of tridents. Dean frowned remembering when Lucifer drew a trident on the window the first time they had met. 

The clicking of the girl’s black flats drew Sam and Dean attention back to her, she had walked across the grand room to a wooden door and entered it. Dean followed quickly, rushing in past the door to find that the girl had walked into a kitchen. Other girls strung around worked hard to cook supper. 

“hey Brit” A girl spoke, her only standing out feature being a small scar on her lip, “what are you to?” 

the soft-spoken girl they had been following smiled, “H-hey… I was just... I didn’t know you were on kitchen duty today,” 

the scared lipped girl furrowed her brow, “You were here to sneak some food to that little insubordinate, weren’t you?” 

Brit bowed her head, “she looks like she could use a good day. I was only going to help,” 

Growling scar face ripped her apron from her body and stepped up to her, “you see this!” the girl shouted pointing at her lip, “that little nut case punched me,” 

“I know I was there,” Brit spoke, “but you did call her a bitch and push her into a sink. Her training is deferent than ours, we all know that she’s just more wild, but she isn’t a bad person,” 

“so you're saying I deserve it?” the other girl shouted slamming her hand down on the island nearly missing Brits wandering hand. 

“No, I’m not, I’m sorry. I was just feeling bad for her,” Dean watched as the girl bowed her head and crept her hand along the island towards a piece of sliced bread. 

The cook girl sighed, “your just nice, I understand, that’s why your one of the top 20 in out lords picking, so sweet and submissive, always wants to help,” the cook said cupping Brits face. “but word of advice, that other girl? not worth it, don’t get into trouble for her,” picking up her apron the cook turned in her heals just as Brit snatched the bread and hid it behind her back. 

“thanks for the talk,” Brit said backing away towards another back door than the one they came out of. 

the cook waved behind her goodbye as she plopped some unknown meat onto a skillet over a fire. Brit stepped back towards the swinging free door and briskly walked down the long cobblestone hallway lined with Office like doors. At the end of the hall, a tall man stood with his arms crossed, dressed in what looked like a medieval outfit complete with a tarp covering his face. 

“what Monty python movie did this guy come out of?” Dean whispered walking behind Brit arm and arm with Sam. 

“what are you doing?” the man boomed. 

“mistress, asked me to speak with Sarah, she had hoped maybe a friend would help with her submission training,” Brit lied. 

“no entry,” the man said not moving an inch. 

“okay, but if mistress has to come down here on her own, it’ll be both our heads,” 

Dean and Sam couldn’t see under the mask, but the fidgeting of his body at the girls underlying threat told them that he was slightly put off by her words. 

“how long you need?” The guard growled 

“just 20 min,” Brit said softly 

the man rolled his shoulders, “20,” he growled stepping aside and pushing open a gated door that led to some candlelit stairs 

Brit thanked the man and hurried down into the damp stairwell, Sam and Dean following behind. 

Brit moved slowly with caution pulling the hidden bread from behind her back and walked down into the musky smelling room. 

“Sarah,” Brit whispered, “are you down here?” 

grabbing a candlestick Brit used it to light her way into the cells of the underground room. Glowing eyes and snarling teeth bit at her as she walked towards the end of the room. 

“they keep her in here?” Dean asked looking at the different caged monsters, some he had never even seen before. 

“Sarah,” Brit gasped falling to her knees before a large cage door, “oh my god, what happened to you?” 

Dean and Sam ran to the door stopping when they saw the slouched over figure of Sarah’s body. Her long blonde hair hanging in curls help to hide her face. Her clothes stripped of her body, fresh cuts on her back dripped blood on the floor revving up the monsters in the room. Her left eye swollen shut and busted lip topped off with her swollen purple arm only completed her look. 

Sarah’s eye shot up towards Brit a small smile formed on her lips, “hey Brit,” she said her voice gone from what Dean could only assume came with screaming and “Submission training” the dried unknown thick liquid on her chest only confirming his nightmares. 

“what happened to you?” Brit asked 

“Z,” Sarah said scooting towards the cage doors, 

Brit shook her head, “I wish you wouldn’t try to get yourself hurt so much,” 

“it’s worth it,” 

“NO! it is not” Brit snapped catching the room of guard “I can see the cum on your chest, they did what they wanted and you still got beat up. How is that worth it?” 

Sarah blinked, “because, Sam and Dean would never give up, they would fight” 

Brit shook her head, “you know we're suppose to hate them not look up to them,” 

“did you come here to lecture me?” Sarah huffed 

Brit rolled her eyes and held out the bread, “I got it from Stephany in the kitchen,” 

“you stole it, you mean, no way she would ever let you feed me your food,” Sarah said reaching out with a wince to take the bread slice 

“I would have grabbed more, but… sorry,” Brit said handing her the food 

“don’t be, thank you,” Sarah said shoving the slice in her mouth practically moaning over it. 

“so what did they do to you?” Brit asked, “sorry you don’t have to tell me,” 

“let’s not talk about it,” Sarah admitted 

“What DID they do to her?” Dean barked out. 

the ground rumbled beneath them and the scene faded into a mist replaced by another venue. A small classroom. Rows of student chairs empty with books on them reading the title “supernatural” 

Dean groaned at the book just in time for the doors to open. Recognizing a few girls, the ones from outside, the cook girl Stephanie, and brit all filed in and found a seat. Next to brit was an empty chair, she sighed looking at it. 

“looks like your little friend isn’t- “Just as Stephanie was about to presumably say something bitchy Sarah stepped into the room. Her body without a visible scratch, her hair pulled back into a messy yellow bun with small wisps of curls fallen around her face. Her eyes narrowed down and her lips thinned. 

“Careful, Steph the Chef, or ill make your face match on the other side,” Sarah glowed walking towards her desk and sitting next to Brit. 

“Class!” an old woman barked slapping down her cane to the ground. 

Dean turned to see the old woman he had met before when he was tied up by the witch in the basement of the bar. When he had first met Sarah, it felt like so long ago. 

she walked into the room her puritan skirt dragging on the floor behind her. 

“I hope everyone read the required material,” She said sending the room a cold shiver with her demanding tone. 

“yes mistress,” the room answered in unison 

“Stephane, please give us a rundown of the last chapter we read,” 

Stephane stood up, “Dean had just visited the future to find out our Lord had won,” she smiled brightly, 

Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed putting her chin in her hand, “do you disagree?” Mistress asked Sarah 

“Lucifer didn’t win,” Sarah said all eyes now on her, “Dean got a vision, a very interactive vision. But Dean realized his mistake and when he got home called Sam and told him they needed to be together. That’s why they won, they fought as a team. Why is everyone pretending Lucifer won? If he had won, he wouldn’t need us,” 

“HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT OUR LORD- “Stephane shouted only to be cut off when Sarah picked up the book on her desk and chucked it with precise aim the spine of the book fitting perfectly in Stephane’s open mouth. 

“nailed it,” Sarah said with a smile 

Sam and Dean couldn’t help the smile that formed on their lips. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Mistress shouted taking her cane and cracking in across Sarah’s face busting her bottom lip, “we will continue this class, Sarah you will go find Master Morfran and use this time to work on your lessons.” 

Sarah squared her shoulder and sat straight, “yes mistress,” she answered coldly turning away 

“oh and Sarah,” Mistress continued the smile on her face stretching, “don’t be late for submission training,” 

Sarah took a deep breath and stormed out of the room, the boys following close behind. The room she was in was in the middle of a long tower with a winding staircase. Sarah stomped down the stairs growling to herself. 

“How dare you talk about our Lord,” Sarah snipped in a mocking voice, “Don’t be late,” she continued hunching over her back like the old woman. 

Sam chuckled a little bit at her. Finally, they reached the end of the stairwell Sarah paused to look out a large dirty window into the darkness of a fogged courtyard with boxes set up in different places. 

“what the hell does he have up his sleeve today,” Sarah whispered to herself while she crouched down below the window plane and peaked out. Out the window Sarah watched a tall man with long hair tied back into a braid walk into the courtyard with two others. He wore black joggers fitted to his body and a matching tank top, his eyes a dark brown with full brows and angular face sporting some scruff. The two behind him dropped a box down in the center, the beast inside thrashed and clawed prompting the man to get onto his subordinate about being careful. 

A twisted smile crept on Sarah’s face as she reached up and unlatched the large window slipping out it into the courtyard. Gently she shut the window and crept up behind the man just as his workers exited through another pair of matching double doors. 

“you're early, Sarah,” the man said turning just in time to sidestep her lunge sending her to the ground, staining her dress in green splotches from the grass. 

“Morfran,” she groaned, “how did you?” 

Morfran smiled flashing his pointed teeth, “Vampire,” Dean whispered 

“your dress pops in the wind, why would you come to training dressed like that?” he asked looking at his watch, “its early anyway, why are you here?” 

“Mistress, sent me here from Winchester Bible class, apparently I’m disruptive,” she growled sitting up straight, "i would have changed, but j coukdbt resist the idea of getting the drop on you" 

Morfran offered his hand, which Sarah gladly accepted, letting him pull her up on her feet. Her face and body pulled tightly into his, she let her eyes roam his toned arms, a blush crept to her face as she looked up into his eyes, “thanks,” she whispered 

“my pleasure,” he whispered into her ear, when the box behind then shook viciously 

“Master Morfran, the hell is that?” Sarah asked stepping back from their embrace to look at the large wooden box chained shut. 

“your next project,” he mused pulling two beads from his pocket and tossing them in the air hissing out the word “praesidium” 

The beads clanked together and spun in the air the friction of them sending out a small barrier, lining the courtyard, nothing can get in… or out. 

“Hidden around this Courtyard, are materials you will need to kill what I have for you,” Morfran said slapping the box eliciting a reaction. 

Sarah frowned, “I kind of wish I had just kept my mouth shut now,” she whispered hearing the roar of the beast. 

“relax, you have been reading the materials I’ve given you right?” Morfran asked 

Sarah smiled sheepishly, “uh yeah, about that…” 

Morfran frowned, “Sarah,” he barked, “I can't help you if you don’t help yourself, We will see how you do this time, it shouldn’t be to bad,” Pulling a key from his joggers, “I'll be here too so, don’t worry I won't let it kill you,” he winked 

“yeah but you always have sort of protection on. Besides there are worse things than death,” Sarah quipped crossing her arms over her chest. 

Morfran opened his arms showing his body, “do I look like I have any protection?” he mused 

Sarah looked him up and down, “no you don’t, but you’re sneaky,” she said narrowing her eyes down 

Morfran laughed making Sarah smile, “ready?” 

“do I get a choice?” Sarah asked 

“Nope,” Morfran said pushing the key into the lock of the chain. The second he stepped back Morfran pulled a ring from his pocket sliding it onto his thumb. 

The cage rumbled one last time before the lid flew up into the air hitting the top of the forcefield. sending out a ripple in the field, the top fell down into the ground and shattered. 

Sarah watched as a cold blue hand dressed in spiked rusted armor gripped the edge of the box and pulled itself up. The monster had large black eyes and ash blue skin, its mouth looked like a melted candle with its lips glued together. Its armor was rusted and spiked with skulls of its brothers tied to its kneecaps and shoulder blades. The groan that ripped from the holes of its mouth made Sarah’s hair stand on end. 

the beast pushed up from the cage, “what is that thing!” Sarah and Dean shouted together looks of disgust on both their faces 

“A Wight,” Morfran shouted holding up his hand, the ring on his thumb glowing with runes the same color as the monsters skin, “Once mortals but driven by a dark desire and great vanity” the beasts eyes connected with the ring and paused slightly slumped over, “Life-Eater, neither dead or alive, a Wight exists in a transition state between one world and the next. You can only find them in purgatory, but fighting a Wight is a lot like fighting the monsters up top,” he continued 

“they are fast, like a windigo. They are smart, like Vampires, and they have no love or emotions, like….” Morfran paused 

“Lucifer,” Sarah said softly 

Morfran looked down at his feet and shook his head, “I didn’t say that,” 

“you didn’t have to,” 

“moving on,” he continued holding up his hand to show the ring, “this ring will allow me to control him, so you know he doesn’t actually kill you,” 

“or attack you!” Sarah shouted thrusting her finger at him, “I knew it! You always have something, so that you don’t- “ 

“Attack,” he said cutting her off. 

The monster reached into the box and pulled out a sword and lunged at Sarah. Sam and Dean moved in front of her, but the beast fazed past them like the memory they are. turning back, they saw Sarah swerving and moving like a dancer to avoid the movement of the sward. Dean was almost proud to see her move like that. He wandered is she fought the wendigo like she fought this Wight. 

“you’re doing well predicting its movements. But it never gets tired, you do. Kill it!” Morfran shouted 

Sarah lost her focus listening to her instructor almost getting hit by the tip of the blade. Staggering to regain her focus Sarah turned and peeled out of the open arena into a small bush. Morfran had a habit of hiding things in trees and bushes. This was one of those times, A small lighter rested at the root of the bush. 

Grabbing it Sarah took off for another wooded area on the other side of the courtyard. 

“okay, undead,” Sarah whispered to herself as her feet hit the ground “I have a lighter, so safe bet that it has a sensitivity to light and fire,” 

Grunting Sarah fell to the ground tripping over a large rock and cutting the palms of her hands, a dust cloud wafting out from under her body. 

“Ugh” she moaned gasping for air, looking up a shining mettle bottle caught her attention, just an arm stretches away. 

Reaching out Sarah felt the cool tip of the can on her fingertips when a large metal boot crashed down on her arm. 

Sarah screamed out in pain when the beast lifted up his sword over his head. 

“Enough!” a large booming voice called 

Morfran held up his thumb and commanded the beast to crawl back into its box. It did as it was told lifting its foot from her arm and sulked off into the box. Morfran wrapped the box in its chain and locked it before running to Sarah’s side. 

Tears ran down her face freely, “I’m fine,” she whimpered 

Morfran pulled her into his arms, “let me see,” he whispered and held her arm, “its not broken, just a little bruised and will most defiantly be swollen later. Shit Sarah, I’m so sorry I really thought you had him,” 

Sarah nuzzled into his chest, “Morfran,” she whined looking up into his dark brown eyes, “I tripped,” 

Morfran let out a small chuckle and shook his head, “little warrior, let’s get you patched,” 

Morfran pulled Sarah up to him and walked her over to another bush where he had hidden a first aid bag. Sarah shook her head, “you gotta quit hiding things in the same place,” 

Morfran shrugged, “I just don’t want you to get hurt,” 

“you know Morfran you are the only person in this place who isn’t a total dick,” Sarah sniffled plopping down on the dirt with Morfran as he pulled ice packs and gauze from his med bag. 

“careful people might think you, like me. But that can’t be true, you’re a Sam girl, right?” he winked 

Sarah’s face burned bright red, “NO!” she shouted, “ouch,” she hissed when the ice touched her skin, “I mean Sam is well, awesome… but…” 

“but?” 

“Dean is… well it doesn’t matter” Sarah completed 

“what? You live for those books? How does it not matter?” he said holding down the gauze on her ice pack 

“Well because… I have other people,” she said softly, “people who are strong like them, who care, patch me up after a fight,” 

Morfran paused and looked up at Sarah, “Sarah,” he spoke softly placing a sling around her neck and sliding her arm into its hold. Morfran stood up and yanked the two beads protecting them for the air and putting them in his pocket. 

BRIIIING 

“that would be the bell for the next class, you should go,” he said looking down at the box as the barrier around them dissolved. 

Sarah used her good hand to dust herself off, “before you go Sarah,” Morfran stopped her turning to face her, “you are the only one who I train. Did you know that. The others get basic MMA and survival, but you are the only one who fights monsters… do you know why?” 

Sarah shrugged picking up the silver can she had reached for before to read the label “Highly flammable arousal can” 

“because you are the only one, that he wants… and as much as I would like to and believe me the thought has crossed my mind… we wont ever be what you want,” Morfran spoke. 

Sarah nodded and looked up at Morfran, “I like you, a lot. I’m sorry though, I didn’t realize you were such a coward,” he said tossing the can over to him, “I am late for submission training so… see you after I get kicked out of that,” 

Morfran Watched Sarah walk towards the window she used to sneak in in the first place opening it and slipping into the building. Sam and Dean walked behind her. 

“so she and her teacher…” Dean asked shaking his head, “school girl thing” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “stay focused,” 

Sarah entered the room she was in for her Winchester class, only now the desks were pushed against the walls and each girl was with some Demon either draped over them happily or on their knees with their lips wrapped around someone’s dick. 

Sarah looked at mistress when she entered the room, “Sorry I’m late, training got a little,” she paused and held out her arm. 

Mistress frowned and shook her head, “you’re late, I don’t care the reason, go next door you’re with Zagen. 

Sarah shut her eyes and backed out of the classroom closing the door, “no, no, no, no” she begged looking over at the door Mistress instructed her to go into. 

Softly Sarah knocked on the door and opened it up stepping inside she came face to face with another man. Tall broad shouldered, average face, and known as one of the worst in the school. Unlike the others he wasnt a demon he was a vampire who practiced magic, dangerous and hard to battle 

“Sarah! Little Dove,” he mused, setting his whisky down on a student’s desk and cracking his neck like he so loved to do, “good to see you again,” 

“Zagen,” Sarah said her eyes shifting down to his black leather shoes, steel toed, Sarah knew them personally. 

cupping her face he lifted her chin for her to look at him, “Sarah… You knocked, but I never gave you permission to enter,” 

Sarah moved quickly stepping back just in time to watch his open hand slide past her face. She had dodged in time to avoid the slap. 

“you never learn, do you?” He chuckled, “that’s fine, I love when a girl has some fight. I love it more when I watch her fight burn out.” 

Turning to run Sarah was tossed backwards onto the floor with a flick of the monster’s wrist. 

Towering over her Zagen let out a loud laugh, she knew what would happen next, Letting out a scream Sarah kicked and bit to no avail. Dean teared up being forced to watch her dress being ripped from her helpless body. Zagen moaned force open her mouth by plugging her nose and making her gasp for air before he filled her mouth with himself just like Apep, watching him punch her in the face for the fun of it her eye swelling, watching him spill himself onto her chest, watching him flip her over and remove his belt to whip her back. 

“STOP!” Dean shouted and the world went black 

“Don’t think less of me,” her soft voice said in Deans mind. 

Sam looked at Dean his eyes burning with rage. They found themselves back in the cellar with Brit practically unable to speak or move until tbey heard Sarahs words. 

“Because Sam and Dean would never give up, they would fight” Sarah said proudly, 

the screeching of the doors to the cellar rang out. Brit gave Sarah a sorrowful look as she hid behind a crate in the darkness. 

the clicking of the heals and dragging of the puritan dress behind her gave away who she was before Dean and Sam even turned around. 

Mistress 

She held her walking stick in her hand without using it and a silver plate piled with a slop like food onto it. Not the same food from the kitchen, Dean remembered Sarah not knowing about meatloaf or really any food. He remembered her saying she ate the meat of monsters, did she even know the other girls got other food? 

Mistress wore a wicked smile as she sat the tray down and used her foot to slide the slop into Sarah’s cage, past a small slot. Sarah picked up the meat and plopped it in her mouth, grimacing at the flavor. 

“taste okay?” Mistress asked with a dark look in her eyes. 

Sarah rolled her eyes, “its fine,” 

Sarah ate her plate and slid the silver under the cage back to mistresses’ feet, who picked it up and looked it over, “good job, you’ll be free soon, when you are wash up and get ready for monster training with Zagen,” 

“Zagen?” Sarah asked, “what about Morfran?” 

Mistress smiled and shrugged “I like you Morfran, to bad you’re a coward,” Mistress said catching Sarahs attention. 

"how did you hear about-" 

"its not his place to love you, or yours to love him," Mistress interrupted, "To bad that was the last thing you said to him though,” Mistress said running her finger on the blood dripping from the plate, “are you sure you liked the flavor?” 

Sarah’s face contorted into confusion until she understood, “oh my god,” she moaned clutching her gut as she emptied its contents. "What the fuck is wrong with you you BITCH" Sarah screamed in horror looking at the blood and chewed meat she had emptied from her belly. 

“Oh and Brit,” Mistress said stamping her cane on the ground hissing out the words, “occisus est” a black smoke rose around Brit and suffocated her. Brit stood up and walked out coughing clutching her throat. 

“stop!” Sarah shouted, “please! Stop!” she screamed her voice cracking watching the only nice person she had known fall to the ground motionless. Sarah shivered amd backed intk a corner forming a small ball as she held her head and screamed out in shock. 

mistress growled stomping back over to the cage stepping over brits body, she cracked her cane into the metal of the cage. Sarah whimpered and sobbed into her knees. 

“stop resisting us, Sarah, the more you do, the worse it will get for you,”


	41. Meat Suit

Dean shut down after demanding a break from the water. The scene in front of them gone they now stood in the foggy darkness. Dean crossed his arms amd looked down at his feet while Sam stood with his back to him. 

“I didn’t know,” Sam said, “I mean I knew what she had told us… but I didn’t know they...” 

“they fed her the guy she liked,” Dean spoke out looking up at his brother, “what the fuck,” 

“we should stop while we're ahead,” Sam said, “pull out of this spell,” 

“no, no, no, no, no,” Dean growled, “I won't judge her for this. It's not her fault… I told her I wouldn’t think less of her, and I don’t. but if we don’t know what her experience with Lucifer was then, what was the point,” 

Nodding his head Lucifer rolled Sams shoulders, inwardly wishing he could snap his fingers and send dean up in ashes and blame it on the spell, “what was her experience with Lucifer?” Sam said biting his tongue 

Once again the black water formed a scene around them, they watched at the floor turned to a white tile with concrete walls and fluorescent lighting. Girls lined up nervously on a bench in a long hallway, Sarah Sat at the front chewing her nails, when her name was called. 

Standing up Sarah walked over to a room and stepped inside, Dean looked at his brother expecting to share another knowing look they so love to do but was disappointed when wasn’t greeted by his brothers face and instead watched Sam follow her without a thought. 

Huffing Dean followed after they two. 

the room Sarah was in was small and cold, she looked tired and worn down, not fight ready. So, when asked to do all the standard things that go with a physical, she did as she was told. And when asked to lay on the bed and strapped down, she yawned and moaned in displeasure. 

Dean watched the doctor pull out a chest plated in gold and opened it to show a glowing light, “Lucifer’s soul,” Dean said, “skip to the next time,” he whispered not wanting to watch the torment of him ripping her soul apart and replace it with monsters and the devil. 

In the end they got to see it all, When “Nick,” healed her the first time, when he showed up in the shower, when he helped her find them with Apep, when he annoyed her and teased her, when he pushed her onto her bed and nibbled her neck, when she was in the hospital and held onto him, when she kissed him. 

Anger was to soft a word to described how Dean felt watching her be manipulated and hurt. But, it also made him think. 

“Nick” Sarah whispered in the woods as she ran, yet he was nowhere to be found. When she needed him, he was gone? 

“Samuel” Dean asked 

“hmm?” Sam answered shoving his hands in his pocket 

Dean cocked his head to the side and popped up one eyebrow, “how is it you knew, exactly where she was?” 

Before Sams' mouth opened the black waters shifted to them back in the hotel. Sam sat in his chair when Lucifer appeared to him half broken and bleeding. 

“Dean, I can explain,” Sam said with a nervous chuckle 

“is this the first time you’ve seen him? In this room?” Dean barked. 

“yes, Dean I- “ 

“show me Sam and Lucifer,” once again the mist changed Sarah and Sam were loading up the car. She had moved to look at something on the ground when Lucifer showed his face to Sam. 

“next” Sam barked 

the ground shifted back into a hotel room, “Next” Sam barked again 

“SHOW ME” Dean yelled grabbing Sam by the shirt choking up on his collar. 

The blackness settled on the night Sam broke a lamp, Lucifer wearing Sams face while he touched her. Her softs sleeping gasps boiled Dean blood. 

“there are a few things I know about Sammy. One, he doesn’t call me “brother” two, he HATES being called Samuel…. So, who the fuck are you?” 

“Dean” Sam laughed shaking his head, ‘this is too soon’ Lucifer thought to himself, “this is ridiculous, what are you even saying right now?” 

Dean narrowed his eyes down, “I’m saying my brother would save her life in a second, and Lucifer is topside probably sporting a new vessel. Given the fact that Sams body is his true self and how fucking off you have been acting I’d be willing to bet, Lucifer never left her side he just hitched a ride on my brother.”


	42. Son of a bitch, I blew it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smooching Day!
> 
> its late so i am sorry for the quality of writing. I am really sleepy but i wanted to get this out here on this date. I <3 you all

Dean narrowed his eyes down, “I’m saying my brother would save her life in a second, and Lucifer is topside probably sporting a new vessel. Given the fact that Sams body is his true self and how fucking off you have been acting I’d be willing to bet, Lucifer never left her side he just hitched a ride on my brother.” 

Lucifer smiled and shook his head, “honestly, I really thought it would take you longer. I mean I got to ride in Castiel for forever before SAM realized who I was,” gripping Deans wrists he effortlessly shoved him backward. 

the black tent around them started to crumble, “looks like she’s starting to wake up,” Lucifer said swaggering over to Dean, “Oh Sarah I’m so sorry,” he mocked Sams puppy dog eyes and soft velvet voice, “We didn’t know much about the spell, we watched the Wright attack but it… it got Dean Sarah he’s gone” 

Deans face contorted into fear, his mouth slightly open, “she’s stronger than you, she won’t quit,” 

“I don’t need her to quit,” Lucifer smiled, “I need her to lay on her back,” 

Gripping Deans shirt to hold him in place, he pulled back Sams' fist and cracked his knuckles down on the bridge of Deans nose. 

“per Ludum!” Dean shouted, “did you think I wouldn’t know how to get out of here?” 

once the words left his lips the cracking of the tent speed up, black water splashed around them, and a small tug pulled Sam and Dean back into reality. Falling back in his chair Dean scrambled to get up. Sarah gasped to life gripping the edge of the black water tub, wiping the water from her face she caught her breath. 

Suddenly Sams hand ripped Sarah’s arm up pulling her to her feet. Wobbling Sarah used Sams body to help he keep study, “my legs feel like jelly” she commented. 

hearing the click of a gun Sarah whipped her head back towards Dean. Dean out of breath with wild eyes pointed the gun as Sams' chest, “Sarah, that’s not Sam,” 

Sarah tilted her head at Dean and furrowed her brow, “what?” she asked looking back at Cas who looked as confused as always but ready to fight regardless. 

Sam used his thumb and index finger to pinch Sarah’s cheeks and pull her attention towards him, “hey kid,” he smiled a twisted charismatic, very un-Sam like smile. 

“Nick?” she said trying to pull back from Sam, but his hold on her wrist was already leaving bruises. 

“let's just call me like it is” he whispered tucking a black strand of hair behind her ear, “you can call me Lucifer, or my lor- “ 

CRACK 

Sarah used her free hand to strike Lucifer across the face, her teeth bared, and her brows scrunched together, “how dare you,” she hissed 

“you little- “Lucifer growled 

“hey!” Dean shouted 

Lucifer and Sarah turned their attention to Dean who had drawn a warding in his blood on a nearby bookshelf. His hand dripping in blood Dean moved to press it against the mark. However, Lucifer twisted Sarah’s arm behind her and pulled her around the corner into a nearby hallway. Just in time to avoid angle banishing. 

wincing Sarah kicked back into his groin turning around to face him Sarah gripped Sams' hair and brought his face down into her rising knee. The sound of his nose cracking made her grimmest inwardly. 

Lucifer, now fully pissed, gripped Sarah’s neck and pushed her against the wall, “I don’t have enough power to teleport us both out of here and keep her under control” he thought looking into her wild eyes. 

She was human, with no power, but the wild look in her eyes burned into him. Even if he did have the grace to take her with him, she would kick and scream and get away one way or another. No now was not the time… 

“don’t get to comfortable kid,” Lucifer hissed, blood from his nose running down onto his lips, “I’ll be back for you, and next time, you’ll be begging to go with me,” 

and just like that with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

Sarah sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Dean finally, rounded the corner with Cas wielding angle blades. 

crouching down Dean put his hand on Sarah’s back, “hey,” he whispered 

“What have I done?” she whispered back 

“you bitch slapped Lucifer,” Dean said with a smirk on his face, “listen,” he continued after seeing her quivering lip, “let’s just…” 

“stop,” she shouted, “Sammy he… I don’t understand.” 

Dean frowned, “Sarah-“ 

“I did this,” Sarah said to herself standing up and walking towards the door, water dripping from her legs, “I did the ONE thing, I said I didn’t want to do. I lead Lucifer here, and now Sam…” her voice cracked 

“Sarah,” Cas whispered. 

turning on her heels she looked at Cas, “why?” she asked, “why can’t I catch a break? WHY WOULD YOU OR GOD OR WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE LET THIS HAPPEN!” she screamed 

before anyone else could say anymore Sarah lunged into a sprint climbing the stainless-steel winding staircase and out the door. Her bare feet cracked sticks underneath her as she dashed past Baby and into the woods. Her skin rose in a sea of bumps as the water on her bathing suit froze in the cold wind. 

Slowly but surely Sarah stopped and looked around, she hadn’t thought about where she was going. Looking around all she saw were trees. 

Shivering hard Sarah sat on the ground and started crying. 

“I am so sorry, so so sorry Sam,” she whispered to herself. 

Warm hands grasp her shoulders when and a blanket draped over her shoulders. Dean crouched in front of her rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her. To her side Stood Cas, who brought the blanket 

Sarah looked up her nose red from the cold and her eyes puffy from crying she bit down on her lip. 

huffing for breath Dean shook his head, “you know you’re still fast,” he chuckled 

“you came after me?” Sarah asked 

“yeah, are you crazy! You could get sick like this, come on were going back to the bunker,” Dean said standing up and offering out his hand. 

“Why?” Sarah asked, “he’s gotten this far, who’s to say he won't be able to take me and…” 

Cas crouched down and gently put his hand on her back, “Sarah,” said softly, “Please, I understand your confusion of this world and your fear of doing what is right. But Dean he, well I've never regretted following him,” 

“but I-“ Sarah started 

“alright,” Dean interrupted running his fingers in his hair, “Yeah you made a mistake. And yeah, I’m sure you are pissed off. And yeah, I was mad and to be honest I'm not exactly thrilled about my brother being a puppet right now, but…. You know Sam, he lost his soul and did some fucked up shit. And I was a demon, and I did some fucked up shit…” Dean shook his head, “god what’s my point here?” he asked himself, “you know, realize you are a human. And you make mistakes. And you can’t control everything. You need to understand that you are doing the best you can with what has been given. Just…. You’re trying Sarah,” Dean said looking deep into her eyes, “and that’s enough for now,” 

the woods went silent for a while, “Sarah,” Dean continued, “come home,” once again he offered his hand out. 

Sarah, still processing Deans words, put her hand in his and allowed him to pick her up. 

Cas smiled and walked on the other side of her helping her adjust the blanket so it wouldn’t fall. 

the walk took some time but eventually the back of the car reflected in the moonlight. the warm air made Sarah hum in comfort when they stepped into the bunker, “do you think we have to, you know, leave. Lucifer knows where this place is…” 

“we’ll think about that later,” Dean said softly placing a hand on her back, “for now get some sleep okay, go dry off. Cas and I will clean up the water and mess on the floor. And you get some sleep in the morning we will think of a plan and where to go from here.” 

“no, please let me help,” Sarah said walking towards the tub 

Cas stepped out in front of her, “You should do as Dean says, or you'll end up sick in a bed. And that will only make it harder for us to move forward,” 

Sarah knew he was right but bowed her head, “I don’t know why I ran,” she said to the room, “but I know when I realised I was all alone… I, I don’t want to be alone…” she said in a hushed voice as if to herself 

Dean nodded, “go take a hot shower, and then put on some pajamas and go sit in my room, we can watch a movie for a while. How about that?” 

nodding her head Sarah thanked Dean with an almost real smile and for the first time since they had been back in the bunker looked into his eyes. 

slipping out of the room Sarah did as she was advised, swinging by her room to grab some pajamas. The shirt Sam had dressed her in when they first met, Sarah looked at the yellow fading Led-Zeppelin and almost started crying again. 

“we had a deal,” she sighed, “you were going to teach me to drive. Remember?” tucking the shirt under her arm Sarah grabbed the rest of her clothes, “jerk, when you get back Sammy, you better teach me,” she growled to herself wiping away at her eyes and heading towards the bathrooms. 

Memories flooded her mind of Lucifer invading her shower, “at least now I know I really AM alone,” she said softly walking over to her cubical eyeing Sams things. 

Refusing to look anymore she turned looking into the mirror. Her blonde roots peeking out from her scalp. Rolling her eyes Sarah walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to grab a box of jet black hair die and headed back towards the bathroom, pausing for a second at Sams door. 

“Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it,” Sarah said to herself as she opened the door and stepped in, “shit I did it,” she sighed looking around. 

His room was soft and warm, filled with books and old lamps in almost every corner. Sarah stepped deeper into the room running her hand on the countertop of Sams dresser and smiling at the picture framed in the center, the same picture in Deans room. 

‘Dean’ Sarah thought to herself, ‘how can he forgive me for what I've caused’ 

A reflection of light caught her eye, next to a globe on his dresser Sarah saw a Razor kit. With different size guards ranging from 1 to 9. 

Collecting the razor Sarah left the room and shut the door behind her heading back into the bathroom. 

walking up to the mirror Sarah frowned, “In school, mistress told us you liked long hair Lucifer… I don’t know if you can hear me anymore or not but….. Fuck you,” she growled shoving the plug of the razor into the wall and clicking on the biggest size guard in the kit Sarah ran the clippers down the center of her head. 

She paused looking at the black curls fall to the floor and smiled, laughed, almost as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Continuing Sarah ran the clippers over and over and over, never really looking to see what she looked like. Because, it didn’t matter. Nothing did, nothing does, except this feeling. 

After she felt confident she hadn’t missed a spot, Sarah quickly picked up the box die. Slipping the powdered gloves that came with the kit onto her fingers she used the box to mix the solution with the die and slopped the black pigment all over her head and a touch on her eyebrows. 

Weighing the allotted time she finally turned on the water and rinsed her hair, the black ink filling the drain and washing away. 

she shaved her legs and anything else she felt needed, scrubbed her skin raw, and let the burning water turn her ivory skin bright red before she finally dried off and looked at herself. 

It was different. Her hair was now only about 2 inches long and curled in different direction clinging to her face. She didn’t think she looked less beautiful, but a part of her didn’t recognize her, and that hurt. 

Taking a deep breath Sarah dressed herself and walked out, tossing her discarded hair into a trash can by the door. She wiggled her grey soft shorts to fit better on her hips and went into Deans room. 

the familiar room calmed her, as she crawled into the bed and sat down on her knees. 

“Hey!” Dean said entering the room, “good timing Cas and I…. You cut your hair,” he said when she looked back over her shoulder at him. 

“Yeah,” she said softly, “I just… I needed to,” 

“well, hey, it looks good,” Dean shrugged, “really, it works for you. and it'll help on hunts, so…” Dean gave her a big thumbs up with a goofy grin. 

Sarah shook her head and cracked a smile, “you’re silly, you know that right?” 

Dean laughed softly and kicked off his boots sitting on the bed their backs to each other, “Hey, Sarah,” Dean started, “I just, this isn’t your fault. You know that right?” 

“it kinda is,” 

“no!” Dean barked turning around on the bed the both looked at each other over their shoulders, “you did what you had to do. You got tricked, I mean even Sam and I have been tricked by his plans…. That’s kinda how he got out the first time after all….” 

“did you think that was our faults? When you read it?” Dean asked 

Sarah bit her lip and shook her head, “no, I didn’t” 

“so why do you think this is your fault?” Dean asked 

Sarahs lip quivered, “I don’t know.” 

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “alright” he grunted and stood up pushing off his knees. 

Sarah turned back in front of her looking at Deans pillows her eyes tried to blink away tears. 

Dean walked around the bed and plopped down in front of her with the most serious face she had ever seen on him. Slowly, as if he was scared his touch would burn her, he grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her into his chest. 

“not your fault” he whispered into her hair and holding her tight. 

Sarah grabbed his shirt with her fists she sobbed into his chest and let her stroke her back. 

“it’s okay, we’ll get him back” his voice cracked as he wrapped her arms completely around her and held her tight rocking them both. 

Sarah felt the wetness of Deans tears on her neck when he buried his face into her shoulder and turned his head. His shoulders bounced slightly with hers. 

wailing out Sarahs cries covers soft gasps of Deans pain. 

they stayed like this for a long time, long after the crying stopped. Sarah and Dean had at some point rested back into the pillows of his bed. Her head in his chest and her fist loosely holding onto his shirt. 

Dean blinked his eyes, ‘I must have dozed off’ he thought to himself looking down at Sarah on his body. 

She looked sad even in her sleep, Dean thought, pulling a small curl into his fingers, “it really does look cute,” Dean said to himself testing the waters. 

Sarah didn’t move, she fought the urge to smile, figuring he would make her move if she was awake, and not wanting to be away from her warm spot she took a deep breath and relaxed deeper into him. 

Dean smiled, “Sleep, you deserve it… jesus,” he growled, “what am I doing? Sammy is gone, and here I am thinking about you… I am a terrible brother,” he choked using a free arm to cover his eyes. 

perhaps if he hadn’t covered them, he would have seen her frown at his words, “ it's just,” Dean said to himself, “I didn’t want this… you…” 

Sarah felt her heartbreaking, her lungs lost all air, her heart slowed. “of course, he hates you. of course, he doesn’t want you around. Of course-“ 

“I didn’t want to fall for you. I didn’t want to fall in love at all. And with a girl Sam clearly...I am the worst brother in the world… it’s just at some point you smiled and, son of a bitch, I blew it…” he said, Sarah could hear his heart starting to pick up, “too bad I’m too much of a coward to tell you that when you’re awake….”


	43. You Cant Love Me

Sarah couldn’t tell if it was her heart or Deans that pounded in her ears. Guilt flooded her veins, she didn’t know how to feel, and even if she knew how to feel, she couldn’t even understand how she already was feeling. 

It wasn’t long after that, that Dean fell asleep. Sarah stayed up, feigning sleep until he was for sure snoring deeply. Slipping from his arms, she was careful not to wake him. Gripping his robe that hung off the edge of the bed, she tossed it over him to keep him warm. 

tiptoeing from the room, Sarah walked back towards the library. Lamps blanketed the room in a warm yellow light, where Cas rested on a couch reading a book. 

“Cas,” Sarah said softly walking into the room softly 

looking up over his book Cas gave her a mute look, “Sarah, how are you feeling?” 

“um.. A bit overwhelmed I suppose,” she said walking up to the couch, “can I sit with you?” 

Cas shifted on the couch allowing enough room for them to sit comfortably. Smiling Sarah crossed her legs and sat back into the couch next to Cas. 

taking a deep breath Sarah leaned her head to each side working the stiffness out of her neck, “so uh,” she started looking down at the book in Cas hands, “What are you reading?” 

Cas looked up at Sarah and lifted the corner of his lips slightly, “trying to get a jump on what Lucifer’s next plan is, we know he wants a child. And we know it will be with you, given how you are the best fit to carry his power. But no offense, I don’t think any child you raise will be, so week minded to follow Lucifer and not follow you.” he shrugged, “so he has to have some way to destroy the human race,” 

Sarah smiled a little and leaned back into the couch, “well, where he goes crazy follows, we need to start working the crazy cases the stranger the better,” 

“thank you, by the way,” Cas said softly into his book 

“hm?” Sarah hummed, “for what?” 

“I know I have been absent for a while, but you never let me feel excluded. You know setting a place for me at the table. Actually, before you, we hardly ever sat together,” Cas reminisced, “we just stuck our noses in a book or newspaper and looked for something to do so… thanks” 

“are you trying to cheer me up?” Sarah said with a shrug 

“you look a little stressed,” 

“Yeah,” Sarah sighed, “well, either way, thank you, I wasn’t sure you would like me because of my affiliation with Lucifer. I hear most angels don’t care for me so, thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt,” 

“Anytime,” Cas smiled, “but it's late, you should rest,” he said closing the book, “I'll pick up these books and see you in the morning,” 

Sarah nodded and stood up walking back to her room, pushing open the door a cold blast hit her, frowning Sarah shook her head, “I’m not going to be cold tonight,” she decided to return to Deans room. 

He had, at some point, woken up and changed into a pair of boxers and a white shirt. Curling up under his blankets he slept soundly. Sarah smiled to herself, walking around the corner she thought about what Dean had unknowingly confessed. Pushing it to the back of her mind, She pulled the comforter back and slipped into the sheets with him. 

Instantly she felt his body heat filling the bed. Scooting closer it was hard to see his face in the dark lighting, but what she could see made her heart pound. Dean never looked relaxed except when he slept, truly slept. 

‘so much,’ Sarah thought to herself, ‘so much must be going on in his mind right now. He must be so worried about Sam… you don’t love me, Dean,” Sarah told herself, ‘you can’t love me. Not after all this, in the end, I’ll probably lose you and Sam,’ 

the dark thought entered her mind and shattered her heart, ‘but for now, I’ll stay by you as long as I can. And even if it kills me, I will get Sam back for you.”


	44. Soon

Lucifer gripped the edge of a table and slung it across the room shattering it when it hit the concrete wall of the warehouse. 

the girls all stepped back from him, scared his anger might find a new target. 

“My Lord,” Mistress said walking into the room through an old office door, “I didn’t expect you back so soon, what-“ 

“ZAGEN!” Lucifer shouted, “where is he?” 

Mistress looked taken back and shook her head, “My Lord, Zagen is well…” 

“answer me” he hissed stepping closer to her backing her into a wall 

“Zagen couldn’t leave, he’s back in purgatory,” Mistress said softly 

Lucifer doubled his fist cracking it into the concrete wall next to Mistress’s head, “I saw,” he whispered into her ear, “what you did to her,” 

“My Lord-“ 

“I TOLD YOU TO TRAIN HER NOT TORCHER HER!” Lucifer screamed into her face gripping the neck of her puritan top, “That’s twice you have disappointed me,” he growled “find me some grace, or it's your head,” he hissed dropping her and storming off towards a back room. 

Mistress cradled her neck in her hand while two girls helped her up and gave her back her cane, “you heard what he said, back to work,” she said bitterly giving a hard tap on the ground with her cane. 

Lucifer practically ripped the door of his room off when he flung it open and stormed in. his room wasn’t much, mostly a large desk with plans and blueprints he made, a bed and a full-sized mirror. 

Pausing Lucifer looked down at his hand, the cracked skin from punching the wall already healed. 

“it’s your fault you know that right?” Sam barked from the mirror, “they did all that because YOU put her in that situation… you may wear my body, but I can feel everything you feel, and you love her no matter how hard you try to tell yourself you only need her for one thing… she got to you,” 

Ripping a blanket from his bed Lucifer tossed it over his refection, “shut up Sammy,” he scowled 

“All I need is a little more mojo, Sarah by my side and these,” Lucifer picking up the strange box Mistress had found for him a while ago Lucifer thought aloud to himself, “I had planned on having them, “ Lucifer sneered, “help me collect all of your brothers,” taking his finger Lucifer stroked the markings on the box tempted to melt the wax sealing, “soon,” he whispered, “you’ll be reunited with your brothers soon, and then so will I,”


	45. Empty Chairs

When Sarah woke up Dean had already gone, cooking in the kitchen, while Cas sat in the library reading away at an old useless book. 

Stretching to life Sarah slipped from the comfort of his bed. The coldness of the ground made Sarah sneeze. With a swift shiver, Sarah picked up the sheets on Deans bed and made it the exact way he had it before falling asleep. Smiling at her handy work, she made her way into the kitchen. 

Dean wore a kiss the cook apron over his blue jeans and tank top. The heat of the skillet beneath him made him gleam with warmth. Raking her eyes down his body, Sarah took in everything. From his sun-kissed toned arms that connected to his broad shoulders that tapered down to… to far! 

Sarah’s face turned red catching herself watching Dean like a pervert, “I love you” Deans voice bounced around in her head. Sarah’s eyes dropped down in sorrow, ‘no you don’t’ she thought, ‘you can’t I’m a monster, who got your brother taken away’ 

“Hey,” Dean said smiling at her as he turned around putting the scrambled eggs he just cooked onto a plate, “nice timing, why don’t you set the table,” 

Sarah nodded and picked up the plates and silver wear needed for the table before taking off to the dinning room. 

Dean shook his head, when he turned around to see her leaning against the wall in his old shirt and shorts, he had hoped he had caught her ogling him but instead she seemed so far away to Dean, lost. Giving her something to do was his first idea, thankful it worked Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to put the pan in the sink to soak. 

Sams blender for his smoothies still sat in the sink from the last time Lucifer had used it to keep up his act. Dean sighed looking at the dirty pan, he knew he had cooked too much food. After all, Sam wouldn’t be eating with them this morning. He had spent a lot of time in Sams room this morning sitting on his bed wishing he had been better. Better at protecting Sarah, better at protecting Sam. Just better. 

Although, after everything he watched Sarah go through, he finally understood her face when she thinks nobody is watching her. In his mind, It was his job to help her. Dean was determined to fix this, all of this. “Get Sam back, Sarah will be happy when he is back. after all, she loves him,” he said to himself and pulled off his apron using it to wipe off the sweat from cooking and putting on his flannel shirt. 

When he entered the dining room Sarah and Cas were setting up the table. Dean cleared his throat “Cas come help me carry the food k?” 

Cas sat down the plate in his hand at his spot at the table before taking off with Dean. It didn’t take long for them to get the breakfast. A plate of scrambled eggs, a plate of bacon, a bowl of biscuits and gravy. 

When they entered the room food in hand, Dean saw Sarah holding an extra plate and standing at Sams chair. She held it to her chest and bit her lip, “Sorry,” she said to the chair. 

“put it down,” Dean said putting down the bowls of biscuits and gravy 

“what?” Sarah said looking over at Dean, faking a smile as if she hadn't gotten caught being sad. 

“He’ll be happy to know we’re expecting him home soon,” Dean said softly 

Sarah nodded and set the plate down on the table. The rest of the meal was quiet, Sarah picked at her food a little here and there, same as Dean. 

“so I think I found a lead,” Dean said clearing this throat, “a witch, Sam and I have known about her for a while,” 

“what stopped you from going after her?” Sarah asked picking up the dirty dishes with Dean. 

“she really doesn’t do anything malicious,” Dean said with a shrug, “she mostly helps people, so we left her alone. But maybe she can help at least point us in the direction of what our plan should be. You in?” Dean concluded 

Sarah looked up at Dean narrowing her eyes, a darkness in them, “I’m in”


	46. The Road to Hell is Paved with Crop Tops and Pool Boys

Sarah shoved clothes into a duffle bag, practically on autopilot, she walked out and met the boys at the car. 

Sarah wore black jeggings that clung to her body and a red flannel shirt under an oversized hoodie, “I really wish I hadn’t burned my jacket,” she frowned at the cold tossing her duffle and medication case into the car. 

“you’re taking your case? I thought you already took your meds?” Dean questioned shutting the trunk to the Impala 

“I thought about it, but then I didn’t when you said we were using a spell. I figured if something went wrong I would want my healing.” Sarah explained rubbing her arms to help warm her as her breath drifted up like smoke from her lips 

“when do you need to take it?” Dean asked unlocking the car and sliding in. 

Sarah slid into the passenger seat and grinned, “I have a week,” 

“wait,” Dean paused turning on the car to let it heat up but not taking it out of the park, “this trip shouldn’t take that long, why are you bringing it?” 

Sarah almost growled at Dean, “Because!” she shouted, “I don’t exactly have the best track record of being able to not fuck things up…. If I lose control or something goes wrong you can use them to subdue me,” 

Dean furrowed his brow, he wanted to press on but seeing her angry crossed arms and ‘Fuck off’ eyes he left her be. Turning the car into drive they headed out of their little home and into the world towards their next destination. 

It was quiet, Sarah had warmed up and taken off her hoodie but kept her arms crossed as she leaned away from Dean into the window looking out. 

Even Dean started to get warm, losing his green Jacket Sarah smiled at the outfit hidden underneath. A Grey v neck with a few odd pieces of jewelry hanging from his neck and a red long-sleeved flannel that almost matched hers. 

Dean wanted to talk to her, ask her why she was so upset. But he knew why he understood that lashing out anger better than most. 

‘she thinks all this is her fault’ Dean thought to himself 

Biting her lip Sarah could almost read his mind sitting up straight she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands in her lap, “sorry,” she whispered 

“look, Sarah- “ 

“Dean, please don’t. I don’t need a lecture, or a pep talk, I am sorry I snapped but… no matter what you say or how you say it, this IS my fault,” Sarah confessed 

Dean sighed and shook his head, “you aren’t in purgatory Sarah, you aren’t alone anymore. Stop putting the world on your shoulders,” 

“Said the pot to the kettle,” 

Dean chuckled a little bit, “How about this? I’ll try if you try?” 

Taking a deep breath Sarah nodded, “alright sounds good to me. So where are we going?” 

“Anna Church!” Dean said with a big smile thinking back to her, “she lives in New Orleans, she primarily sells potions out of her house to help people who are really sick.” 

“she’s a witch?” Sarah asked suspicious of his newfound joy. 

“Yeah but she doesn’t hurt people, Sam and I were working a case when we ran into her. At first we thought she was the witch causing trouble, but turns out she was being framed by another,” 

“you excited to see her?” Sarah asked 

Dean shrugged, “Eh,” he said wearing a huge smile that burned Sarah insides like lava with jealousy 

Rolling her eyes, “so how long of a drive?” 

“Two days,” Dean said holing up his fingers to her, “15 hours, 8 hours per day we’ll stop and get a bite and bed in-between,” 

“Two days,” Sarah groaned sinking into the seat of the car 

“hey it's not so bad,” Dean said nudging her with his elbow, “Come one think on the bright side,” 

“well...” Sarah thought for a second before running her hands over the dash of the car. Leaning forward she rested her cheek on the vinyl and looked over at Dean, “I do like being in the front of Baby,” 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat watching her draped over his dash. Licking his lips, he cleared his throat, “see,” 

“Hey Dean?” Sarah asked setting properly in her seat, “why don’t you show me the music you said I’d like?” 

“alright!” Dean shouted, “now we're talking, look in the glove box for a cassette tape called Rumors,” 

Sarah flipped through them until a black and white photo with the words “RUMORS” printed on it. Handing it over to Dean Sarah relaxed into the music. Soaking it up, letting her mind wander, and for the first time since losing control she got comfortable in her own skin. 

The 8 hours went by faster than she thought they would, almost through his collection of music Sarah had yet to find something she didn’t like when they passed by a small town that read “Welcome to Norman Oklahoma,” 

stretching in the chair Sarah arched her back over the top of Baby's seat, “UGH” she groaned 

“I know, don’t worry,” Dean said pulling into a shitty economy lodge hotel. 

The paint had faded from burnt orange to baby food color. It was small with only one row of different units and a separate building that acted as both an office and a home to the people who owned the place. 

Dean hurried back to the car and pulled it into a spot in front of their room, handing the Key to Sarah, Dean told her to get warm and he would get the bags. 

Running up to the door Sarah hissed and shivered in the cold shoving the lock into the key when the number on the wall caught her attention. It was a “9” that had lost a screw making it look like a “6” next to it someone had tagged on a painted “66” 

“666 really?” she said rolling her eyes and entering the room. 

it was dusty, but not terrible. The door opened to the sink of the bathroom and a side door next to it and Two small queen beds a TV and nightstand for them to share. Holding open the door for Dean Sarah shut out the cold as soon as he was clear. 

“son of a bitch!” he shouted, “it’s cold,” 

a jingle from Deans front pocket made him roughly toss their bags on an unclaimed bed and flip it open, “Dean,” he growled 

“Hey Cas,” he continued, “we’re another 8 hours out, how you feel?” 

Dean looked back at Sarah frowning before walking past her and outside to finish the call. Taken back, Sarah decided to unpack some small things. 

Dean walked away from the room and rested his back on baby watching Sarah threw the curtains of their room, “How are you doing Cas?” 

“so far the plan to keep Sarah hidden is working, however, I don’t think she would agree to how we are doing this,” Cas said over the phone 

“Whatever keeps her safe,” Dean prompted 

“Dean,” Cas started as if about to argue, before sighing, “see you soon” 

a smile formed on Deans lips, “stay safe buddy,” with a click Dean, headed back into their room. 

“sorry, it was Cas,” Dean said softly 

“Is he okay?” Sarah asked putting her toothbrush out next to Deans 

“Yeah he’s fine, staying back to research he didn’t find much, just checking in,” he lied rubbing the back of his neck and walking towards the beds, “what bed do you want?” 

“bed?” Sarah asked looking over, “oh um I guess that one,” Sarah said pointing to the farthest one from the door, “sorry I was thinking about food,” 

Dean chuckled, “alright, not much will be open right now. but we can get you some food, and me a drink. how does that sound?” 

“sounds good,” Sarah smiled opening the door and walking towards the car, Dean following close behind, unable to stop his gaze from watching her hips wiggle with each step. 

getting in the car the two set off towards the downtown area settling on a bar near a set of train tracks that ran down the center of the town. 

It was a dark little hole in the wall, that made its own whiskey. The place was practically windowless and lit by red lights, with a large bar stretching throughout the rectangular room. At the end sat a few pool tables where most of the occupants sat drinking and chatting. 

Dean and Sarah found a corner booth where Sarah ordered a plate of nachos and Dean ordered a whiskey. The waitress smiled and slipped Sarah a small piece of paper with her plate. 

Dean held it together long enough for the girl to walk away and Sarah open the little note, “Dean that Waitress knows something,” Sarah said in a hushed tone leaning closer to him eyeing her with a fire in her gaze. 

“what?” He asked reaching down to grip the knife in his boot 

“she gave me a code,” Sarah said handing Dean the small paper 

Dean lost it, leaving his knife in his boot he erupted into a fit of giggles, “it’s not a code it's her number, she liked you,” Dean mused sipping on his drink 

“her number?” Sarah said embarrassed. 

“yeah?” Dean continued popping up an eyebrow, “you type this into a phone and you can call each other,” 

“but you don’t type numbers in to call Sam or Cas,” Sarah asked still trying to solve the puzzle 

“that’s because the number is already saved in my phone,” Dean explained 

“Phones sound stupid,” Sarah concluded picking up a chip and plopping it into her mouth 

Dean chuckled and tossed the rest of his whiskey back before getting up and going to the bar for another. 

Sarah sighed and continued to eat her chips While Dean became preoccupied with some redhead in a crop top. Soon, Sarah had finished her food and was ready to leave. Annoyed from watching Dean and this girl whisper and giggle. But, with her hand on his chest and his on her hip, Sarah realized they would probably be there for a while longer. 

shoving up from the table, Sarah walked over to watch a game of pool. Three tables sat in the back but only one was being used for a Two VS two game of college boys wearing an OU letterman jackets. They all laughed and placed money on the table joking around. Slowly, Sarah put names to their faces. 

John, was taller than the others with thick black hair and bright blue eyes broad chested and looked good in a pair of jeans. 

Drake, was a little shorter than the others with a strong southern accent and a bottom lip full of dip that he spit into an empty Beer bottle 

Cole had the sides of his head shaved and the top half quaffed back with olive skin. A white tank top showed off his toned body. 

and finally, Chad, he was tall but not as tall as John and with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked kind of like a little Lucifer. 

“hey!” John shouted waving over to Sarah. 

Sarah blushed at the attention and uncrossed her arms giving a small smile and wave. John put his pool stick down while Cole took his turn aiming his shot. 

Jogging up to Sarah, John offered out his hand, “John,” he said with a smile 

“Sarah,” she said softly slipping her hand into his almost taken back by how soft his skin was unlike Dean or Sams gun calloused hands. 

“I, uh, saw you watching… you wanna play?” Josh smiled letting his eyes drift down to Sarah’s chest while she watched the game in front of her. 

“Oh,” Sarah said shrugging, “I was just curious, I don’t know how to play,” she admitted 

Josh wrapped his arm around Sarah’s waist leaning into her ear, “I could show you, it’s not hard,” 

“oh I don’t know, I came here with- “Sarah said backing out of Johns arms and looking over to Dean currently entangled in the arms of crop top at the other end of the bar. 

John followed her gaze, “he seems a little busy,” 

Sarah’s blood boiled, “he sure does doesn’t he,” she growled, “alright, how do you play?” 

“Hey guys!” John shouted to his friends, “I’m out,” he said slicing his neck with his hand as he ushered Sarah over to an empty table tucked back into a dimly lit corner. 

“Alright,” John smiled, “I’ll get us some sticks, you want anything to drink?” 

“huh? Oh no thanks I don’t really like alcohol,” Sarah said biting her lip and touching the soft fabric of the pool table. 

John laughed, “okay, how about I bring something back. If you don’t like it, I'll drink it okay?” 

Sarah nodded with a small smile watching him walk over to the bar and place an order. The bartender pulled out two pool sticks from under the bar and pushed John a beer in a bottle with its top popped. After a few Seconds Sarah watched the bartender crush up some leaves and put it in a glass before filling it with a water like substance. 

John thanked the bartender and swaggered back over to Sarah handing her the glass, “It’s a mojito,” John said, “try it,” 

Sarah smelled it and gave John a ‘really buddy?’ look before sipping it, “its good!” Sarah said surprised. 

“Great,” John laughed setting up the pool balls before picking up the all-white one and walking over towards Sarah. John sat it in the middle of the table, rubbing some chalk on the tip of his stick as Sarah watched sucking on her drink. 

Lining the shot John popped his hip out, Sarah admired the fabric of his pants truly being tested by this man’s ass while he took the shot and broke the triangle of balls sending a striped ball into a corner pocket. 

“Stripes!” John shouted, “that makes you solids,” 

Sarah thought about the times reading about Sam and Dean playing pool, but it never told her how to play. Stepping up Sarah gripped the pool stick in her hand. John gave her a wink stepping up to her Sarah felt her ass hit the edge of the table while John leaned in. his hand ghosted over her arm while his face and body pressed against hers, their lips seconds apart. 

John pushed back with a wink picking up the cube of chalk next to her and rubbing it on the end of her stick. 

Sarah’s heart pounded harder than the song playing, when John whispered for her to turn around and let him teach her something. A part of her wondered if she would even try to entertain him if Dean wasn’t pissing her off so much right now. 

pushing that thought far down, Sarah turned around pressing her back into his chest. John brought his hands up her arms to her shoulders giving them a firm squeeze making Sarah close her eyes and hum. 

with the alcohol blurring her mind, John pushed her over the table and bent over her to show her how to hold the stick. Looking up She watched Dean, he had stopped entertaining the girl at the bar to watch John pressed against her hips as she bent over. 

she didn’t have to be close to see the rage in Deans eyes, baring into her soul. 

Sarah pulled back on the stick and cracked the Q ball sending a yellow solid into a pocket. 

Practically giddy Sarah pushed up from the table with a huge smile, “I did it!” she shouted thrusting both fists into the air, “Thank yo- “Sarah was cut off as John pressed his lips into hers. 

Sarah’s eyes went wide for a moment until John put his hands on her hips and pulled them in closer her. Closing her eyes the bliss of normalcy only lasted for a second. reaching up to touch his face Sarah was surprised to find that John had been ripped from her and shoved into the back of an occupied booth cracking his head on the wood. 

“Dean!” Sarah shouted taking a step forward 

“keep your hands off,” Dean growled 

“I-I’m sorry, she seemed into it man, and- and you were with that other girl,” John defended, “I didn’t know,” 

the bar went quiet to see the fight, when Dean pushed John one last time towards his friends and grabbed Sarah’s hand dragging her out of the bar and into the car. 

” Dean!” Sarah growled when they got into the car and backed making the tires scream when he peeled out towards the hotel. 

once there, Dean slammed his door shut and stormed off towards their room. Sarah struggled with the seat belt feeling the full effect of the alcohol as she marched in after Dean. 

The second she slammed the door behind her the fight was on, “WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?” Sarah shouted. 

“ME?” Dean said kicking off his shoes and stomping towards Sarah, “my problem, is I look up and your bent over a table with some frat boy holding your hips,” 

“He was showing me how to play pool!” Sarah shouted 

“bull shit!” Dean cursed back, “what would possess you to do that?” 

“Do what Dean? Act like you?” Sarah snapped pushing past him to walk over to her bed. 

“what the hell does that mean?” Dean hissed 

“you know none of this would have happened if YOU hadn’t ditched me in the first place! I was done eating but you were over there having sex eyes at crop top!” Sarah barked 

“well I’m not the one getting mad at people all day and mopping around the house because YOU gave Lucifer a ticket on the Sammy express just so you could make out with some guy you’re not in love with at a bar,” Dean regretted every word that slipped from his mouth when he saw Sarah’s face, 

Her brows, once turned down, now rested in a u shape scrunching her forehead, she nodded as tears formed in her eyes, “because I gave Lucifer a ticket on the Sammy express?” she said her voice cracking, “I know Dean. I KNOW I FUCKED UP” she screamed tears falling down her rose cold cheeks, “I know its all my fault okay?! I know I’m a monster!” 

“no Sarah that’s not what I- “ 

“yes, it is,” Sarah cried shaking her head, “and what do you mean “make out with some guy I’m not in love with! Like you were in love with crop top” Sarah defended opening her arms up with a large shrug as she searched for words 

“Sam,” Dean said softly, “Look I know you love Sam it just pissed me off seeing you with someone that wasn’t Sam or- “ 

“Sam?” Sarah asked, “I don’t love Sam, we’re friends,” 

Dean paused and looked at her, “you don’t love Sammy?” 

“I care about him, a lot, but I am a poison to him, the next Ruby basically. I don’t love Sam,” Sarah explained, “do you love crop top?” 

Dean shook his head, “No I- I love- “Dean started licking his lip and shaking his hands building up his confidence to open his mouth again when 

“don’t” Sarah said softly, “don’t say me,” Sarah sat on the edge of her bed, “you DON’T love me, you CAN’T” 

Dean felt like he was going to be sick, the lump in his throat was to hard to swallow as tears brimmed his eyes, “can’t” 

Sarah sobbed into her hands and shook her head, “I am a monster, a plague, Dean the only way to save you and Sam for real is if I AM gone,” looking up from her hands Sarah’s eye met Deans. 

Dean stomped towards her grabbing her by her shoulders he dropped to his knees and shook her, “you don’t EVER say that again, do you understand?” he shouted 

“but I- “ 

“WHATS THE RULE!” Dean barked into her face tears falling down his face freely 

Sarah thought for a second, “you’re the boss,” 

“that’s right,” Deans voice cracked making him clear his throat, “and what I say goes. And I say, I am an ass. YOU are NOT a monster or a plague. YOU did NOT give Lucifer a ticket to Sam. And most importantly, YOU are important, to me, to Cas, to Sammy, if one day you decide you want to leave and live a normal life that’s fine… but you are NOT allowed to think this world or we are better off without you because, the only thing worse than seeing you with some tool like tonight, would be not seeing you ever again,” 

Sarah paused and nodded, “I’m sorry,” 

"no I acted like a dick," Dean sighed running his fingers in his hair 

“new rule, no more crop tops or pool boys?” Dean asked 

“you really don’t blame me for Sam?” Sarah asked 

“I did for a second but, you would never hurt me or Sam… I don’t blame you, it happened, and it sucks but we’re going to get him back,”


	47. Breakfast is the most Important Meal of the Day

The pounding of Sarah’s head woke her up first, Dean snored lightly in the bed next to her. She thought about last night, their fight. It churned butterfly’s in her stomach and made her roll over to face the wall.

she tried to sleep but found it unobtainable. Pushing herself from the bed Sarah rummaged in her bag for a pair of jogging clothes. Delighted to find her sports bra that she got to match her tight yoga-like pants. Slipping them on Sarah put on her running shoes and hoodie before sneaking out the door with some cash from Deans wallet. 

the cold air nipped at her cheeks and ears, prompting her to pick up her hood and cover her face. Walking down the sidewalk of the hotel and turning to head downtown. 

She thought about how lonely she felt, how she and Sam and talked about being jogging buddies. The thought made her sigh and shake her head before taking off down the street. 

it all of 15 min to get downtown to a mom and pop dinner called, “Bun in the oven” ran by a cute young couple and their staff of college kids. 

Finding a seat Sarah searched the menu for something she wanted and something that Dean might like for her to bring back. 

“hey,” A failure voice said 

Sarah looked up to see John in a waters uniform and half-cocked smile, “oh uh,” Sarah started finding she didn’t know what to say. 

“Listen about last night,” John continued, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you and that guy were serious. I guess I miss read some things I shouldn’t have kissed you like that,” 

“Dean and I aren’t anything, its just…” Sarah paused, “we both lost someone very close to us, so it’s a little strange right now. I’m sorry he got rough with you though,” 

John smiled, “well do you know what you want?” holding up a pen and paper 

“um for here I want some oatmeal with a side of bacon. To go I think I’ll have the grand slam breakfast and a black coffee,” Sarah ordered 

John smiled and jotted everything down before taking off into the kitchen. Relaxing a bit Sarah leaned back into her booth and closed her eyes, “I should have asked him what’s good for a headache,” 

“I heard sex can cure most things like that,” A smooth voice whispered into her ear. 

Sarah shot up nearly knocking over the table and turned to come face to face with Sams puppy dog eyes. 

Sarah’s eyes went wide, and she backed up towards the large window at the end of her booth, “sit down,” Lucifer ordered 

“no,” Sarah hissed back 

Lucifer smiled and looked around the room at all the people chatting frowning particularly displeased by a crying baby, “you know one snap of my fingers and- “ 

Sarah sat, she wasn’t about to get a family and some kids killed because she was too proud to sit with the devil. 

“Hmm, good girl,” Lucifer mused sitting in next to her. Picking up his arm he wrapped it around her shoulder and pulled her uncomfortably over to him, “how have you been kid?” 

“why are you here,” she hissed looking up at him 

“I thought you missed me,” Lucifer smiled, “plus, I heard from a little bird that my little bride went out to a bar last night?” 

Sarah froze uncomfortably, “I-I” she stammered 

Lucifer shook his head and smiled, “I could care less about the bar, but disloyalty, to me that is something I don’t handle well,” he growled looking over at John 

“Stop it,” Sarah begged tugging on the corner of Sams green jacket. He hadn’t changed, he still looked like Sam and it ripped Sarah’s heart out. same blue jeans, same flannel shirt, that silly green jacket that he loves so much and his black boots. 

“what was that?” Lucifer said looking down at her, “was that you trying to order me around?” 

“no, please, don’t hurt anyone,” Sarah begged in a hushed tone downing her head. 

“hmm,” Lucifer hummed, “what will you do to protect them?” he whispered into her ear 

a gasp slipped from her lips when John shook her awake in her booth, “hey are you okay?” John asked 

“where am I?” Sarah panicked looking around at the dinner, people continued to eat lost in their own little worlds, “I fell asleep?” 

“yeah,” John said softly sitting int the booth to put his hand on her forehead, “are you sure you’re okay?” 

Sarah nodded, “yes I just, I think I should get back to Dean now,” 

John frowned and nodded getting up from the table he pulled out his note pad and ripped her ticket from it setting it on the table. 

Sarah pulled out the money she needed leaving behind a nice tip and gathering up her to go bag. 

“here you are,” John said handing it to her over the register, “I went ahead and put your oatmeal in there too,” 

Sarah nodded and smiled taking the bag with a thank you and heading back out to the hotel. The whole time her mind switch between ‘was it a dream or was it Lucifer still able to get inside my head?’ 

her headache doubled by the time she had reached the parking lot of the hotel only to be greeted by Dean fully dressed and unlocking his car, “there you are!” he shouted shutting his door and jogging over to Sarah. 

“I thought you were in trouble!” he scolded, “no note, just poof you’re gone and… what’s that?” 

Sarah smiled and held up the bag, “I got breakfast, I just wanted to go for a walk,” 

Dean shook his head and took the bag from her walking side by side to the car, “so how are you feeling?” Dean asked when they go into the room 

“my head hurts… Dean?” Sarah asked watching him happily pull out his breakfast 

“yeah my head hurts too,” Dean said looking up at her, “hey are you okay?” 

“I fell asleep at the dinner and dreamt about Sam… Well Lucifer in Sam anyway,” Sarah explained 

Dean froze watching Sarah practically feeling the anxiety wash off her and fill the room with suffocation, “it was just a dream right?” 

Sarah shrugged, “I wish I could tell you, I really do, but it's hard to tell the difference,” 

Dean let his eyes drift to the floor as he walked over to Sarah, “hey,” he said softly, “it’s okay, you’re fine. I am okay. Don’t let the thought of him harassing you scare you,” 

“it’s you,” Sarah said softly, “It’s you I don’t want hurt Dean, I can take whatever it is he has planned for me but if he hurt you I don’t…” 

Dean shushed her and pulled her into a hug, “it's okay, it has been a rough few days, well weeks really, let eat and hit the road alright?” 

Sarah took a deep breath and calmed herself down nodding into his chest, “I got you the grand slam,” she said softly. 

Dean chuckled, “you really do know everything about us huh?” he mused pulling out the plastic utensils. 

“the oatmeal is mine,” Sarah said taking it and a spoon before opening the top and practically drooling over the steam. 

Dean did the same shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth with a spoon like a child. 

Sarah giggled at him and shook her head, “you such a dork,” she teased, “Oh! I put your Coffee on the sink counter, “ 

Deans eyes went wide at the thought of coffee and shot up from the bed they were sitting on to grab it, turning it in his hand Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Sarah to show her the side had numbers written on it and a note that said, ‘if you ever need to talk,’ 

Sarah’s face turned red, “Oh did I tell you… John from the bar last night was my waiter” 

“of course he was, you want me to save his number?” Dean asked in a low voice 

Sarah shook her head, “no,” she giggled, 

“you sure, you know after this you might want to come back here and start a life or something,” Dean explained sipping the black coffee. 

“no offense, but I don’t really think a college kid is going to be able to keep up with me anyway, I would like to stay, with you I mean.” 

“me?” Dean asked a blush flooding his cheeks 

“uhm,” Sarah stumbled her face now burning hot too, “well yeah, and Cas and Sam,” an uncomfortable laugh filled the air as Sarah inwardly scolded herself. 

Dean chuckled, “I love when you laugh like that,” he mused shoving more food into his face 

Sarah groaned, ‘busted’ she thought, scooping another bite of oatmeal into her mouth. The rest of the morning was peaceful almost, they packed up and loaded up the car and headed out. blasting the tunes out of the rattling speakers Dean replayed all his favorite songs, eventually, Even Sarah picked up on the words jumping in occasionally, when she knew for sure what the word was. 

However, after about an hour or two Sarah had slowly leaned her head over into Deals lap sprawled out on the front seat and slept. 

Dean smiled and put his hand on her shoulder rubbing it slightly to keep her warm. He thought about seeing her smile and sing, how it had filled his heart. 

“we’ll get everything fixed,” Dean said to himself.


	48. Anna Church

By the time the sun has set Dean and Sarah had entered the threshold of New Orleans. Bright lights and people roamed the streets. Sarah had been awake for a while aside from the nap she took in Deans lap, but the yawning of sleep started to tempt her.

“here we are,” Dean said rounding a corner into a neighborhood. 

it was like being on another planet, people everywhere were out on their porch sharing food and laughing while their kids played. Like one big pot luck. 

at the end of the street an older home with a large garden in the front that practically took over the house leaving only a hole where the door opened. 

“here? Now? It's not too late?” Sarah asked looking at the moon in the sky. 

“nope,” Dean smiled putting the car into park and exiting with a new kind of excitement Sarah couldn’t understand. 

Sarah jumped from the car and ran after him, “HEY!” she said catching up as Dean pounded on the door, “how come I don’t know this woman? She wasn’t in the books,” Sarah whispered 

“probably because those books cover everything up to when Sam tossed himself into the cage,” Dean shrugged 

“yeah but we had classes by all the monsters sent to purgatory by you two,” Sarah said 

“hmm,” Dean hummed, “well we never killed this girl, I guess you don’t know everything about us, do you?” Dean teased as the door opened to show a young African American woman. 

Sarah’s eyes shined, she was beautiful, her skin smooth with emerald eyes and a perfect afro of curls, like a halo around her head. She wore long feathered earrings and red lipstick. A choker made of turquoise beads that had thin chains of gold dangling into the center of her chest. On her thin toned body, she wore a black tank top tucked into a floor-length dress multiple earth-toned colors that matched the shawl wrapped around herself. 

“well,” she hummed out in her southern accent, “if it isn’t Dean Winchester,” she smiled leaning against her doorway and then glanced at Sarah, “oh lord, don’t tell me your Sam?” 

Sarah almost laughed, “no, my name is Sarah,” 

“thank god,” she said pushing off the side of the doorway and walking into her home wiggling a finger to invite them in, “thought, Sam went off and got hexed, so where is he in the car? Scared he'll smell the wrong plant and pass out again?" 

“No,” Dean said letting Sarah go first, “that’s kind of why we’re here,” 

Inside of her home she had shag carpet straight from the 80’s and plants taking up most of the walls. Walking into the living room Anna had a round card table, a black table cloth and a crystal ball resting in the center. String lights covered her ceilings and strange looking lizards and snakes draped off the plants and in-home trees around her. 

Dean pranced up to the table and sat down next to the woman, Sarah rolled her eyes and sat down next to Dean, so they sat in a triangle. The woman stood up patting dean on the back, “hold on baby,” she said walking into another room. 

“soooo, Dean,” Sarah said softly, “who is she exactly?” 

“oh right,” Dean mused watching where she walked off to like in impatient puppy, “her name is Annapurna, but she goes by Anna,” 

“you really seem to like her,” Sarah said unamused resting back in her chair 

Dean cocked up an eyebrow and smiled his dimpled cheeks making Sarah blush, “you jealous?” 

“not on your life,” Sarah said perhaps too fast, “I just don’t want you to get distracted,” 

Suddenly Anna returned holding a hot pie in her hands, Dean sat up straight with a goofy smile, “boy loves his pie, did you know that?” Anna asked Sarah 

“I did,” Sarah said flatly 

Anna laughed and took her seat back looking Sarah over, “So, Sarah,” she said, “what are you doing here?” 

“well- “Dean started, his mouth full of pie. 

Anna held up her finger into his face never looking away from Sarah’s, their eye contact strong, “I asked her,” 

Sarah narrowed her eyes, “Annapurna?” Sarah said catching Anna off guard, “That’s not a witch’s name,” 

“oh it's not is it?” Anna smiled 

“it’s the name of a goddess, of food and nature,” Sarah said looking around the room, “you’re not a witch, you’re a pagan goddess, aren’t you?” 

Anna smiled wide, “I knew I liked you,” she mused leaning into the table, “What else do you know?” 

“I know you don’t need Dean and I to tell you why we are here,” Sarah said looking over at the pie Dean was helping himself to, “why else would you have a pie ready?” 

“and why would I lie to you?” Anna asked cocking up an eyebrow 

Sarah thought, “Because you needed to know if I was with you or Lucifer. Considering his lack of love of Pagan Gods and Goddesses, you’d be smart to keep your identity hidden,” 

Dean had stopped eating and watched the two women in front of him challenge each other with a sort of fondness. 

“what makes you think you know that, when Dean never figured it out?” Anna asked 

“because I knew Morfran,” Sarah said softly 

Anna smiled faded and she sat up, “I see,” 

“Morfran?” Dean asked, “that guy who almost got you killed by a wight in purgatory?” 

“you saw that?” Sarah asked her eyes wide 

“where is he now?” Anna asked snapping her fingers to get Sarah’s attention back 

Sarah’s face went pale, “you don’t want to know,” she said softly, “and I won’t tell you,” 

“wait, so who was this guy?” Dean asked pushing his pie aside 

“Morfran was another pagan god, who served under king Author, a warrior…. And a friend,” Anna said, “you know my name because of him?” 

Sarah nodded, “he gave me a lot of books about different gods. He said it would be important one day, I guess he was right,” 

Anna nodded her head, “I defiantly like her,” She smiled, “so tell me, Sarah, how can I help you?” 

“we need to get Sam back. We're here to see what the price will be,” Sarah said simply 

“not even I can tell you the plans of Lucifer,” Anna said 

Sarah and Dean bowed their heads, “however,” Anna continued, “I might be able to get a little more info, with you,” 

Sarah looked up at her, “me?” 

“you’re the closest thing to Lucifer we have, and from what I hear part of his soul was in you?” Anna asked getting up from her chair and walking over to a pick up a black ring box 

“yes,” Sarah answered curtly 

“it’s possible, that some of his grace rests inside you still. After all, why would you be here if Lucifer was at full power?” Anna smiled, “wouldn’t he just,” Anna snapped her fingers, “poof you back to him,” 

“so what does that mean for us?” Dean asked watching as Anna sat down with the box. 

Sarah frowned when Anna adjusted her shawl and gave Dean a wink. Opening the black box Anna unwrapped some tissue paper and pulled out a small crystal handing it to Sarah, “Put this in your mouth, hold it there,” 

Sarah took the crystal with a confused look. her eyes wide as she looked at Dean and shrugged. Opening her mouth Sarah rested the small stone on her tongue. 

“Good,” Anna said opening up her palms to Sarah and Dean, “everyone, make a circle.” 

Dean put his hand in Annas and offered out his other to Sarah. Reluctantly, Sarah slipped her hands into Anna and Deans completing the circle. 

A small wash of golden light flowed from the stone in Sarah’s mouth and wrapped around her arms traveling down to Deans and Annas. Flowing around them as if their bodies were highways and the light was a car creating a circle of grace. 

“wow,” Dean said looking at Sarah, “Sarah?” 

Sarah’s eyes were in a trance half closed, dull, and ghost white like the eyes she flashed Aiden so long ago, her mouth slightly parted where the grace ran free. 

“shh,” Anna said watching Sarah, “look,” she said as smoke filled the crystal ball in the center of the table 

“we can see into his residual memories,” Anna growled, “but it’s not very clear….” 

Anna leaned in close when a small image in the glass formed, Dean squinted trying to see when he felt Annas' hand tighten. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she looked from Sarah to the glass orb, “shit,” she hissed her face draining of color 

“Anna?” Dean asked worried 

Anna let go of Dean and Sarah’s hand without a word. The flowing grace zipped back into Sarah sending her out of her chair across the room and into a potted plant 

Dean rushed to her side on the floor while she coughed and spit the crystal out of her mouth, “what the hell,” she groaned as Dean pulled her into his chest rubbing her back. 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked 

“yeah, I’m good,” Sarah coughed sitting up 

Dean stood up slamming his hands on the table, “what the hell was that!” he barked 

Anna remained as if she couldn’t hear him, her eyes shifting back and forth while she thought, “HEY” Dean shouted louder getting her attention 

“that girl,” Anna shouted, “that girl and you? ya’ll are in for a long ass ride,”


	49. new plan

Dean calmed down for a second to help Sarah onto a red velvet couch and got her a glass of water while Anna stepped into a back room. 

“I’m okay really,” Sarah said resting back into the couch, “so what did you see?” 

“me?” Dean asked sitting down next to her, “nothing, but whatever she saw, she was spooked by it,” 

Anna walked in slamming a large book on the card table in the center of the room, “Sarah,” Anna started, “Morfran had a book like this, did you ever read it?” 

Sarah stood up and walked over to look at the book, “yeah,” she said softly running her hand down its battered leather spine and across its yellowing pages, “It’s a storybook, right?” 

“what kind of storybooks did you read as a kid,” Anna said with a hand on her hip while she flipped through some pages to show a story about a creature. 

“why are you showing me this?” Sarah asked with an amused smile, “it’s a fairy tail Morfran told me when I was a child to keep me from sneaking off into the woods,” 

Dean moved in behind Sarah to look over her shoulder pressing his hand into the center of her back to let her know he was there. Sarah’s face burned red when his scent filled her lungs and his chest pressed into her. Anna watched with curiosity as Dean realized how close he was. As if her skin was fire he took away his hand and turned to look elsewhere. 

Blushing he cleared his throat and back away, “I can’t read that, what language is it?” he said rubbing the back of his neck, pretending to look at a plant hanging from the ceiling 

“It’s a story about Titans,” Sarah said, “there were 12 at one point, although in the story most of them are dead.” 

“what happened to them?” Dean asked looking down at Sarah with fascination 

“Lucifer,” Sarah hissed, “he hates false Gods almost as much as he hates humans. When he first fell before he was locked in a cage, he raged war on them… most gods are dead because of that,” 

“alright so what happened to the ones he didn’t get his hands on?” Dean said looking over to Anna. 

“we hid,” Anna stated simply with a shrug, “well some of us anyway. Some of us bowed to Lucifer and pledged our use to him,” 

“that’s where the story of the Titans come in, they were split. Some wanted to work with Lucifer to save their own lives, others wanted to fight for their right to live. The ones who fought were slaughtered, while the others were warped by Lucifer into hideous beasts,” Sarah said touching her stomach and casting her eyes down. 

Dean frowned, knowing she was comparing herself to them he placed a hand on her shoulder, “what happened after that?” 

“The titans rose up to fight against the humans, but hunters and heroes alike were able to defeat them by sealing them away in Dybbuk Boxes,” 

“but like I said its just a story,” Sarah said looking over to Anna who shook her head. 

“they are not just stories,” Anna said with a sigh, “three titans, three boxes, Beasts loyal to Lucifer who has been sitting in a jail made by humans. Lucifer will have this earth on its knees in no time,” 

“you really expect me to believe that Dybbuk boxes are real?” Sarah said rolling her eyes. 

“you are a girl born to be the bride of Lucifer, trained by a false God, raised in purgatory, and you have a hard time thinking that something is real?” Anna asked with a half-cocked smile while she shut the book and leaned against the table. 

“so what,” Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets, “they get out, we can put them back in,” 

“no you can’t,” Anna said rolling her eyes, “it doesn’t work like that… you would need someone like Hercules to seal them away again, AND another Dybbuk box that nobody knows how to make any more,” 

“are you saying Hercules was a hunter?” Dean asked cocking one eyebrow up while he thinned his lips. 

“now you’re getting it,” Anna smiled with a little giggle as she watched Dean perk up. 

“Alright, so what? Do we get to the boxes before Lucifer? Then what?” Dean asked 

“there are two things,” Anna said holding up two fingers 

“no,” Sarah stopped her stepping between her and Dean, “I know what you’re going to suggest and no,” 

“Sarah?” Dean asked running his hand down the back of Sarah’s arm and pulling up her hand, “what’s got you so scared?” 

Sarah yanked her claw-like fingers back and thinned her lips shut to hide her fangs. 

“you love the wrong brother, don’t you Sarah?” Anna asked tilting her head to the side 

“what?” the two answered together looking at Anna with wide eyes 

Anna chuckled, “never mind,” she mused, “Listen it’s not ideal, but its all you have. At least let me say my piece?” Anna asked Sarah who thought for a moment and gave a swift nod. 

“good,” Anna continued, “two options, Kill Lucifer before he is able to open the boxes,” 

“how do we kill Lucifer without killing Sammy?” Dean asked 

Sarah shook her head and looked up to Dean, “you don’t,” she whispered 

“OR,” Anna continued slightly agitated, “you can open the box yourself and kill the titan inside,” 

Dean smiled and shrugged, “alright how do we kill it?” 

“its easy!” Anna shouted, “when they are in the box they are as weak as paper, any angle knife will kill them,” 

“great!” Dean shouted with a smile looking over at Sarah, “what’s up?” he asked her scowling face looking at her feet 

“she isn’t telling you everything,” Sarah said softly, “Dean opening that box is a trap. The spell used inside it is no joke. It attacks the weakest person in the room and pulls it into the dimension the titan is sealed away in. after that you’re on your own and nobody knows what its like in there the stories say nobody has ever returned,” 

Dean blinked a few times and nodded, “not ideal but,” 

“not ideal!” Sarah shouted opening up her arms, “there are three boxes Dean, that’s you, me, and Cas. Say we do kill them all, there’s no guarantee we won’t be trapped there. And sure, Lucifer’s plan is ruined, but he'll just come up with another one!” 

Dean grabbed Sarah’s shoulders firmly, “hey, it's just plan A, we'll be Okay” she said softly looking into her eyes 

Sarah shook her head, “no this is different, you could die,” 

“Sarah,” Dean said softly wiping a tear from her cheek as she nestled into his palm, "it'll be okay" 

Sarah swallowed her pride and nodded, “you’re the boss,” 

Anna watched and nodded, “Sarah?” she asked 

Dean and Sarah jumped forgetting someone else was in the room, “do you know how to find the boxes?” 

Sarah sighed and shook her head, “no, I heard you have to use some kind of beast, but nobody has ever seen or heard of it,” 

“but you have seen it,” Anna said with a twisted smile, “Hell hounds,” 

“excuse me?” Sarah asked 

“they are also called Shadow dogs, “Anna continued, “and your connection to Lucifer and the demon blood in your veins means you can command and see them. Find a dog, get the box, kill the titan.” 

“What about Sammy?” Dean barked crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

“proof in the pudding’ baby,” Anna said with a smile, “Sarah has most of his grace trapped inside her, he’s practically as strong as me, I mean I’m strong as hell, but not nearly as strong as him at full power,” 

“okay? Go on?” Dean said waving his hand in a circle to prompt Anna a better explanation. 

“he’s weak, that’s all I know. How you kill him AND save your brother,” Anna shrugged tossing her arms up in the air, “dunno” 

“Alright,” Dean said nodding his head, “okay, well thank you. we’ll head out of here, good luck,” 

“good luck,” Anna said waving at them,” you’ll need it,” 


	50. Hell Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I post like a Netflix show. One whole season at a time haha! 
> 
> anyway! here you go! I'm not sure how well this story is going but, I do know how It will end! and unfortunately the ending is coming up. HOWEVER, I think i might make a part two to the series. Let me know how if that's something you would like or not. :)
> 
> thank you for all the sweet comments! It really brightens up my day and I truly appreciate it!

Sarah and Dean got back into the car and took off towards downtown where they got another cheap hotel. once checked in the two forwent their bags and entered the hotel room. the room was dull with its grey and black color palette and simple layout. 

Sarah tossed herself on the bed looking at the clock on the nightstand next to her. 4:30 AM. rolling her eyes she thought about talking with Dean. However, given how they only just started acting normal since their last big talk she feared testing the waters. To bad Dean fears nothing 

“Sarah,” Dean said sitting down on the bed opposite her, “you wanna talk?’ 

Sarah sat up, “Dean, I just don’t want you to get hurt. and I don't want to start a fight” She muttered biting her lip 

Dean nodded his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “yeah, I know we- er- I have been avoiding talking but..." 

"it's fine if you need to think Dean," Sarah said interrupting his thoughtful pause, "I don't need some confession right away, I just wanted to talk about it," 

Dean, now looking deep into Sarahs crystal blue eyes swallowed the lump in his throat, "alright," he said changing the subject, "how about we get the boxes. We don’t open them, but we keep them safe, with Cas or something… then we'll focus on getting Sammy back. Deal?” 

“you won’t go off and open the box?” Sarah said, “because Dean if you do I will never trust you again, do you understand that?” 

Dean laughed and shook his head, “scouts honor,” he smiled 

Sarah sighed and laid back down, “we still need a hell hound,” she thought aloud to herself. 

“yeah,” Dean said laying back and looking over as Sarah, “step one,” he growled 

Sarah’s eyes went side and she shot up out of bed, “DEAN!” she shouted 

Dean sprung up his fist up, “what! What is it?” he said looking around the room 

Sarah grabbed his fist in her hands pushing them out as she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Dean blushed and swallowed the lump in his throat, “uh- yeah?” 

Pushing away from the hug Sarah smiled from ear to ear, “I know where to get a hell hound,”


	51. love is in the air... or is that Sam?

Sarah and Dean rested for a few hours until Dean insisted that they get up and get going back to the task at hand. Dean, in a particularly grumpy mood, after Sarah told him about the hell hound under the hospital in the town where Sarah lost control, drove a little faster than he should.

Sarah ignored his pensive face choosing to watch out the window at the passing trees, it had taken them two days. Nothing but wake up eat drive sleep repeat, she was starting to really feel like a hunter and it was draining. her body ached from being in the car all day, she wished she had taken an opportunity to go for a run as the dull pain in her back from the unsupportive car seat took its tole on her. 

“So Dean?” Sarah asked twisting to pop her back 

“hmm” he said watching the road 

“you didn’t seem all that sad to leave Anna’s house,” she asked trying to strike up any kind of conversation 

Dean furrowed his brow, “why would I?” he asked taken aback 

“I don’t know,” Sarah said shrugging her shoulders, “you were really excited to be there, so I just thought…you know…” 

Dean cracked a smile for the first time that day and shook his head, “you thought we had a thing?” he asked with a chuckle, “so you were jealous?” 

“no!” Sarah said crossing her arms, “I was just curious” she huffed 

Dean laughed for a second, “She makes a really good pie, its almost as good as mom’s,” Dean said softly, “that’s what I was excited for,” 

Sarah blushed and looked back out the window and sighed, “so how far off are we?” she asked 

“30 min” Dean said rolling his shoulders. 

“what about John?” Sarah said looking over at Dean 

“excuse me?” 

“from the bar,” Sarah mused, “you got so mad, were YOU jealous?” 

Deans head twitched while he licked the bottom of his lip, “shut up,” he whispered. 

Sarah blushed, and her heart started thumping again. Resting back into her seat Sarah thought about being at Anna’s feeling him so close behind her, the heat of his body warming her. His hips pressing into her butt and NOPE! Sarah pushed those thoughts far away from the surface of her mind. 

not long after that they reached the same hotel they stayed in when they were here with Sam. Dean checked them in and drove them over to where their room is, this time on the bottom floor, but no less cheap than the last with time they stayed there. 

“Alright,” Dean said tossing down his duffle bag while Sarah rummaged through hers, “we’ll go check out the hospital, and then find a way down into the cellar and get us a Hell hound,” 

“okay, but do you mind if I take a shower and change?” Sarah said softly as she held up the shampoo she pulled from her bag, “I kind of feel disgusting,” 

Dean nodded and sat on the bed, “yeah alright, good idea actually," he said stretching out the stiffness in his back he reached up to the sky. 

Sarah smiled, watching the hem of his shirt rise exposing a small amout of his lower stomach. snapping from her daze, she grabbed some clothes and took off into the bathroom. Turning on the water Sarah waited for it to heat up. 

"stop acting like a crazed fangirl," She said to herself Stripping out of her driving clothes and stepping into the shower relaxing into the heat. 

she took her time cleaning herself, letting the water release the tension in her shoulders. It wasn’t long after that that she dried herself off and changed into her clothes. Tight high waisted black jeans with holes in the knees and a silk burgundy tank top tucked into the waist of her pants. Sarah wiped the condensation off the mirror and used her towel to dry her small black curls. Smiling to herself she picked up a small bag of makeup. Thinking back to the girl in the bar Sarah remembered her red lipstick and black winged eyeliner. Trying her best Sarah painted her face with the subtle changes, in the end, she felt pretty and smiled at herself. It had been a while since she had felt like herself, but somehow being with Dean was slowly comforting her into who she was when they were all together. 

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom Sarah grabbed her black blazer off the back of the couch where she left it and put it on. 

“uh Sarah,” Dean stammered catching her attention 

Sarah’s face burned when she turned to see Dean in a corner changing his own clothes. Stripped of his jeans and shirt standing in his boxers Sarah’s eye raked down his chest to the muscular “v” of his hips. His tattoo etched into the skin and small scars caressed his body. 

“I uh- “Sarah said licking her lips. She couldn’t bring herself from looking at his shoulders tensed with embarrassment. If she had paid any attention she would have Seen Dean ogle her just the same, “what happened to your clothes?” 

“I thought I should change too, into something a little cleaner,” Dean said watching her red lips move with every word wish he could see them move in a different scenario 

“Oh,” 

Dean cleared his throat and grabbed his clothes, “but since you’re out, I’ll take a shower too,” he said with a chuckle as he scurried into the bathroom. 

“what are you doing?” Dean said scolding himself, “she’s just a confused kid man,” he growled turning the hot water back on to washed himself. 

Sarah moved towards the shower door and pressed her ear up against it, holding back her breath so she wouldn’t get caught. 

Frowning at him calling her a kid Sarah listened harder to the running of the water being interrupted when Deans body stepped into the tub and pulled back the shower curtains. 

“Jesus,” Dean growled, “she used all the hot water,” 

Sarah blushed when he continued, “and she put on tight little pants with holes in them like it's not cold outside, and that red lipstick and…” Pressing his hand against the wall of the shower Deans breath became haggered and fast. 

Dean stopped talking and all Sarah heard was the shower water running own his back before a low moan slipped from his lips. 

pushing away from the door Sarah ran over to her bed and sat down looking at the wall, “was he?” she thought, “Nope! Don’t think about it,” 

however the thought couldn’t leave her mind, ’what would cause him to moan in a shower like that?’ Sarah tapped her foot anxiously willing her blood flushed cheeks away when she finally heard the water turn off after what was almost a lifetime. 

“he sure can last,” Sarah thought for a second before secondhand embarrassment overpowered her existence and she shoved her head into a pillow like an Ostridge does the sand when it's scared. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked making Sarah jump up onto her feet 

“NOTHING” she shouted topping it off with a loud laugh. 

Dean tilted his head, “what’s the laugh for?” 

“what laugh?” Sarah chuckled 

“that one,” Dean said unamused pointing his finger out at her, “that goofy one you do when you get busted out,” 

“there’s no laugh,” Sarah defended holding up her hands and snorting trying to hold back more giggles. As soon as the snort left her nose Sarah cupped the sides of her face and looked down at her socked feet. 

Dean shook his head and burst into laughter clutching his stomach as he tipped his head back, “you snorted,” he gasped between laughing, “come on what happened? Your face is all red, did you turn on the TV and see some porn or something?” 

“NO!” Sarah said shaking her head, “can we stay focused please?” 

Dean continued to laugh and sat on the bed grabbing his black boots near the corner and slipping his feet into them. Dean wore what he always did, a pair of jeans, black v neck cheap cotton shirt and a flannel tossed over it like a blazer. she had seen it a thousand times, but his moaning still fresh in her mind after saying her name, she was starting to appreciate her view even more. 

letting her breath go Sarah began putting her shoes on as well. a pair of plain black boots, when it comes to being fast, comfort always over fashion. however, she found the silence left her with her own sinful thoughts that made her face burn, “sorry by the way,” she said desperately breaking the silence as she tucked her jeans into her boots. 

Dean stood from the bed checking his weapons as he walked towards Sarah and offered out his hand, “for what?” he asked with a smile that showed off his dimpled cheeks. 

Sarah ran her eyes up his blue-jeaned thighs and red flannel chest to his olive freckled skin 'wow' she thought to herself trying. 

Trying not to get busted for oogling him for the 50th time today Sarah took his hand, “for using all the hot water,” she continued 

Dean froze his shoulders stiff as he picked up his jacket from the sink counter and looked down at Sarah wide-eyed, “uh,” he said softly, “it’s okay… Did you? I mean were you listening to me in the- “ 

“NO,” Sarah said perhaps to fast her face flooded with redness 

Deans face burned all the way up to his ears, “you didn’t hear me…” 

“hear you what?” Sarah asked quickly 

“nothing,” Dean said shoving his hand in his pocket. 

“okay great,” 

“good” 

“yep” 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and handed Sarah his coat, “uh here, take my coat ill to be fine like this, let’s go huh?” 

taking the coat Sarah put it on while Dean grabbed the keys and they both left out the door and loaded into the Impala. 

“so Dean,” Sarah asked 

clearing his throat, Dean answered, “uh yeah?” 

“how do we get into the hospital?” Sarah asked, “it's in the basement, I’m sure they won’t just let us walk down there. Plus, what if its not even down there?” 

“no, I checked, there is an investigation still going on, so it’ll be hard to get down there but not impossible,” Dean explained, “and I bet nothing has been moved for the investigation” 

“why aren’t we posing as cops?” Sarah asked 

“because, you killed their Chef of police remember?” Dean said with a smirk, “even if you did save the town and people remember that, the cops probably won’t like seeing you,” 

“true” Sarah sighed, “so what exactly is the plan?” 

“were just gonna scope it out for now,” Dean said, “tonight well find a way in when there aren’t as many people,” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Sarah said with a sigh leaning back into her seat, “Hey Dean?” 

“what’s buggin’ you kid?” 

“After this, I never want to come to this town again,” Sarah said looking out the window 

“can do,” Dean agreed as they turned the car into a busy looking hospital. 

Dean and Sarah rounded the building, “Lots of cameras,” Dean commented, “looks like this place got quite the security upgrade,” 

“great, guards, cameras, Hell hounds, what else?” Sarah said with a sigh, “so how we get in here?” 

“I’ll think of something,” Dean said pinching his nose at the stop sign to turn into the main road, “lets just get some food,” 

“Dinner food?” Sarah asked with a smile 

“Sorry kid, got to keep your face out of the public eye as much as we can, there’s a chance you could be recognized,” Dean explained, “pizza tonight,” 

crossing her arms Sarah sighed and rested into the leather of the seat, “yeah you have a point, back to hotel we go,” 

“sorry,” Dean mumbled as they drove on down the main street. 

the drive was quiet, both hunters lost in their thoughts. Sarah alone drifted from thoughts of Sam to thoughts of Dean and wondered if Dean really meant the things he didn't know he had said to her. 

“he can’t love you,” Sarah thought herself closing her eyes Morfran smiling face popped into her mind, “no, he can’t love you, bad things happy to people who love you… Look at Sam,” she thought. 

“hey,” Dean said giving Sarah’s shoulder a soft shake. 

“huh?’ Sarah said her eyes popping open to look over at Dean 

“you zoned out, we're back,” Dean said gesturing to the hotel as he turned off the car and opened his door. 

Sarah nodded wrapping his jacket around her as she stepped out. a large gust of wind popped the back of the oversized jacket. Sarah’s eyes went wide as she looked up towards a wooded area across the street. 

ripping off her coat her skin pickled in the air covering her in bumps, Sarah tossed the coat on the hood of the car sticking her nose in the air she walked towards the woods. 

“Hey!” Dean said picking up his coat and looking to see if the zipper left any mark on his car, “careful, what do you think- “ 

“Sam,” Sarah interrupted him 

“excuse me?” Dean asked 

“I can smell him, it's faint but it's in the wind… Dean, we’re in the same town as Lucifer,”


	52. Pizza?

“excuse me?” Dean said 

“He isn’t alone, I can smell others. I’m not sure exactly who they are." Pausing Sarah sniffed the air like a dog on the hunt, "All i can get is him, his sent is pretty overpowering,” Sarah explained 

“get your shit we’re leaving,” Dean growled grabbing Sarah’s hand and pulling her into the hotel room. 

“what?” Sarah all but shouted as Dean pushed them into the hotel room. 

Sarah pulled her hand free from Deans grasp, “Dean we have a job to do- “ 

“NO,” Dean growled, “I’m the boss remember, we're not fighting Lucifer today, nothing is that important,” 

“nothing is that important!?” Sarah asked her anger building in her blood, “Dean, if we don’t have a Hell hound, how can we find the Boxes, how can we stop Lucifer, how can we save Sammy? We don’t have any other choice, were staying,” 

“what part of "I am in charge" do you not understand?” Dean said shoving her things in her bag 

“the part where you are willing to run away!” Sarah argued 

“I’m not running,” Dean said past gritted teeth as he looked up to Sarah the two nose to nose, “but I’m not about to hand you over to the guy who wants to…” 

“I know what he wants Dean!” Sarah hissed poking her finger into his chest, she looked up to him, “We need that dog, and we need to know what Lucifer is up to!” 

Dean grabbed Sarahs hand she used to poke him holding it tightly, “no. end of the story,” 

“well I’m staying,” Sarah said pulling her hand free she crossed her arms and sat on the bed 

“no you are not!” Dean commanded 

“are you going to force me, Dean?” Sarah hissed back looking up at him towering over her 

Dean took a deep breath closing his eyes before kicking his duffle bag across the room and sitting on his edge of the bed, “why do I always get stuck with the most stubborn- “ 

“Dean, please,” Sarah said softly getting up from the bed and walking slowly over to him, “I’m scared, I am." she admitted catching Deans attention. He looked up at her with a brow cocked as if to say 'yeah right you just want to fight'. Sarah ignored his face and continued "But, I need to stop him. I need to, you can understand, that right?” 

Dean furrowed his brow and looked up at Sarah. Gently she cupped his face and pressed her forehead to his closing her eyes. Dean, slightly taken back inhaled her scent and blushed as she whispered her lips ghosting over his, “I’m not alone Dean and neither are you, you are the boss. You can make the calls, but we have to get what we came here for,” 

Dean brought his hands up to lace his fingers into hers, “Fine,” he said with a sigh, “but I’m warding this place with so much mojo if that prick even looks at this room hell be blasted,” 

pulling away Sarah smiled down at him and nodded. 

"how is it that you can piss me off so easily and then make me feel better?" Dean asked with a half cocked smile 

"guess were just a good team," Sarah grinned 

Dean laughed, “we'll go with that. for now though, pizza?”


	53. hacking is harder than it looks

Dean spent hours, adding hex bags and strange markings putting an anti-possession necklace on Sarah. Warding her from anything that might look spooky. When he was satisfied, Sarah stood tapping her foot at the door, impatiently ready to leave. Dean ignored her grumpy attitude towards his overbearing safety measures and headed out for the car. 

the drive was short and sweet. However, Sarah did find some comfort in seeing the town still alive after hours. A sense of pride that she had freed them from their fear filled her, until they came up to the hospital. Her pride seemed to sink to her stomach and blossom into a sea of butterflies. 

Creeping into the parking lot of the hospital, most of they cars gone now, Dean parked in a back dimly lit corner near some trees. Sarah took a deep breath and looked over at the lights of the building. Security guards walking in video game like patrols checked the locks on every door. 

“looks like the only open door is ER,” Dean said pulling out his phone he punched in a few numbers and held the phone up to his ear, “Hello, please send help,” Dean said faking a strain on his voice, ”Gunshots downtown there’s and man in the road I don’t know what happened! send an ambulance fast,” Just as soon as that Dean hung up the phone flashing lights of a siren peeled out of the hospital. 

“what was that for?” Sarah asked tilting her head. 

Dean gave her a wink that made her heart flutter as he opened his door, Sarah followed him as he stayed in the shadows of the parking lot making his way towards where the ambulance had come from. 

Sarah watched her breath freeze in the cold, “I don’t know if you know this, but I hate the cold,” Sarah huffed wrapping her arms around herself still in Deans jacket, “how do you not need this jacket?” 

“I guess I just run hot, always kind of have,” Dean said holding out his hand, “feel,” 

Sarah laced her fingers in his and felt his radiating warmth, ‘it must be because you have a good heart” Sarah said looking at his fingers laced in hers. 

Dean blushed and looked away, when the sirens of the ambulance returned, “show time,” Dean said pulling Sarah along by her hand. 

the ambulance shut off its siren when it turned under the awning of the hospital and shut off. The men and women on the car exited complaining about prank calls and wasting their time, while Dean and Sarah slipped into the door while the security guard assumed it was just EMT staff. 

Dean pulled them behind a few boxes that sat near the door for early morning transport. Ducking under them Dean turned to Sarah to hatch of his new infiltration plan. 

“all right, I was able to find the buildings architecture plans online. The lobby to the ICU unit you were in when we were here, is down that hall through those double doors. next is a left through another set of double doors, do you think you can guide us from there on how to get to where the Hell hound was?” Dean asked as he rummaged in a large bag marked with the words dirty painted on it. 

“I can do that,” Sarah nodded, “I think,” 

Dean pulled out two pairs of scrubs tossing one pair over to Sarah, “put it on,” Dean said 

without a second thought the two stripped to their underwear, stealing glances here and there at the nearly naked bodies while they put on the light blue scrubs and face masks. 

“alright, let's go,” Dean said getting up and walking down towards the double doors at the end of the hall. 

“son of a bitch,” Dean said looking at the swipe code, “we need a badge key. if Sam was here he could just hack it... unless, you think you can hack it?” Dean asked with a wishful shrug. 

“yeah it should be easy,” Sarah smiled “stand back,” 

Dean, practically giddy, took a step back. Sarah closed her eyes and pulled her arm over her head extending the claw-like fingers she brought it down on the scanner and shattering it. 

As soon as the scanner disengaged a loud alarm went off with red flashing lights as the hospital began to shut down. 

“what did you do!” Dean shouted 

“I hacked it!” Sarah shouted back over the alarm 

“no!" Dean yelled rubbing his eyes in frustrated, "not Hack as in hack it apart. hack as in break. the. code!” 

Sarah looked at the scanner and then back at him and shrugged, “but I did Break it!” 

“Never mind!” Dean shouted doubling up his fist and shoving it through the door window he wrapped his arm around to the other side and unlocked the door forcing it open that way, “we have to move fast,” Dean said stepping into the lobby. 

“HEY STOP!” a security gaud shouted holding up a taser gun. Sarah grabbed Deans hand and shot off towards the other set of double doors, “Look I know I’m not supposed to knock people out, but he has a gun!” Sarah shouted as Dean kicked open the other set of double doors, “We gotta split up,” Dean growled taking off down the hallway, “I’ll hold him off, you go all monster fast and get the hell hound, sniff me out after and well get the hell out okay!” 

“Yes sir!” Sarah shouted bolting down the lobby and turning down into the hallway towards a back door that leads into the basement. 

Sarah’s feet traveled fast as she reached the door in record time and ripped it open, the musk of the beast bellow hit her nose hard, almost sending her to the ground as she tripped down the flight of stairs. 

Looking past the darkness Sarah saw the cage Cerberus rested in. the giant dog opened its eyes and snarled at Sarah. Sarah stepped back from it as its eyes burned a bright red. it didn't look like any creacher she knew to exist. it was huge the size of moose, with fangs to match. its eyes, like a spiders, collected on the top of its head. 

“I need your help,” Sarah said walking up to the door of the cage. 

“the dog towered over her by at least two feet and snapped at her outstretched hand. Growling Sarah slammed her hand into the metal bars, “I AM YOUR MASTER NOW, SIT!” she demanded locking eyes with the creature. 

for a moment the beast and her stared without blinking. the beast tilted his head and shook, it's ears flapping, before he finally allowed himself to shut his eyes and put his but on the ground. 

“Good. now, lay down,” Sarah said pointing at the ground. 

slowly the beast submitted and laid back on the ground, “you are mine, do you understand, mine and mine alone, if you are loyal to me I will be loyal to you,” 

grabbing the lock in the cage Sarah dug in her bra for an unneeded bobby pin she kept there for such occasions and used it to pop open the lock. 

slowly the door opened, and the beast stepped into the to the room, bowing its head down the dog without warning Bit into Sarah’s arm. A scream ripped from her lungs as a burning on her shoulder and bright light caught her attention. A bright yellow light etched a symbol in her skin like a scar in the shape of a trident. 

when the dog released her arm Sarah fell back and gripped her shoulder, the bite marks already fading Sarah looked at the scar in horror, “what the hell?” 

“you said you were loyal to me,” a dark voice sounded in her head 

Slowly Sarah looked up at the dog and watch a glowing yellow light etch the same symbol into his forehead, “did you just-just talk to me?” 

“with this bond, I can not betray you and you can not betray me. We are connected. only you may hear my voice,” the dog said simply looking up the stairs to the light of the open door, “that hunter is in trouble,” 

“Dean,” Sarah said getting up on her feet, “alright dog, can you stay beside me, no killing right now I just need you to- “Sarah paused to see his feet morph into a shadow on the stairs and mold into hers. 

“I will hide in your darkness,” he growled a pair of eyes shinning from her shadow 

“shadow dog,” Sarah whispered to herself before taking off up the stairs to find Dean.


	54. Hell Hounds

With Cerberus hiding literally in her shadows Sarah stormed up into the lobby of the Emergency room to see bodies laying around the floor in uncomfortable positions. Bending over Sarah pressed two fingers to a security guards’ neck and sighed with relief.

“they’re just knocked out as far as I can see,” Sarah said standing up and dusting off her pants, “but where is Dean?” 

suddenly a large body was tossed through the glass double doors of the hospital. Running over Sarah looked down at the security guard with a rather nasty bp on his head laying sprawled on the ground. 

“hey,” Dean called huffing wildly as he stood next to the car in the parkway of the emergency room. 

“Dean!” Sarah shouted running over to his careful not to slip on the shattered glass as she placed a gentle hand on the gash above Deans left eyebrow, “are you okay?” 

Dean smiled down at her and nodded, “Fine, just a scratch,” his dimples flashed with his smile, “so did you find the hell hound?” 

“is this hunter a friend of yours?” the dog growled 

Sarah glanced down at her shadow, “hush, yes he is and as far as I am concerned you take orders from him as well,” 

“who are you talking to?” Dean asked his brows creasing his forehead in concern 

“Dean,” Sarah said before the sound of distant sirens caught their attention. 

“is there anything else you need in this place?” Dean asked opening the passenger door as Sarah slid in. 

“nope,” 

Dean shut the door and got into the other side pushing his foot the ground Baby speed off into the darkness. 

the flashing lights behind them stopped at the hospital and it wasn’t long before they were back at their hotel room trying to catch their breath. 

“that was amazing!” Sarah gushed, “you drove so fast and you fought off all those security guards! It was the coolest thing I have ever seen!” 

Dean blushed watching Sarah prance around the room pretending to flip body guard and punch the air with style, “you’re amazing Dean,” Sarah smiled looking over at Dean. 

“hey I do what I can,” he mused with a slight chuckle ignoring the blush and burning heat in his ears, “anyway, what happened on your side?” 

“oh right,” Sarah said, “I got Cerberus,” Sarah said turning her shoulder to Dean and lifting the fabric of her scrubs to show the trident shaped cut, “this connected me to him, he’s my dog now, and they can talk did you know that?” 

“hell hounds can talk?” Dean said cocking up an eyebrow, “I’ve never heard one talk,” 

“you’ve never seen one either human,” Cerberus hissed from Sarah shadow. 

“he says you’ve never seen one either,” Sarah shrugged making Dean frown, “Lucifer told me it has something to do with my demonic blood that I can see him. I’m guessing my tie with lucifer is what gave me his loyalty,” She said looking at her arm. 

Dean sighed and sat on the bed, “that makes since,” 

“sorry,” Sarah said softly sitting down next to him, “about the alarm,” 

Dean smiled and shook his head before busting into a fit of laughter, “sorry it was really funny, you “hacked” it alright, hacked it to bits hahah!” 

“oh hush it was an honest mistake!” Sarah said giggling as she nudged Dean with her arm, “you really were amazing though,” 

Dean paused to look down at Sarah and shook his head, “yeah but where would I be without you, huh?” 

“probably with your brother,” Sarah said softly casting her eyes down to her hand resting next to deans. She wanted to reach out her pinky and feel his fingertips on hers, his warmth. Her heat ached again, and she shrugged, “I’m sorry about that too- “ 

Sarah looked up into Deans eyes only to be cut off when his lips pressed against hers. Sarah’s eyes widened but she didn’t pull away like Dean had feared. She stayed still, waited, for him to take control of the kiss, like Sam had, Like Lucifer had. But Dean waited to bring his hand up to cup her face softly She relaxed into his calloused fingers and closed her eyes letting the breath she had been holding go from her nose. 

Dean took her relaxing to mean he could deepen the kiss, parting his pillow lips Dean twisted his head to the side slightly and licked at Sarah’s lips. 

A small whimper left her lips as she parted them for him and twisted the other way. Dean slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her into him as his tongue flickered inside her mouth. 

Just as soon as it began, Dean slipped his lips away from her with a small pop. The two looked at each other and gasped for air. 

“Sorry,” Dean whispered, “I don’t know what came over me,” 

Sarah blinked a few times and nodded her head, hear heart thrashing out of her chest, “um, yeah I mean it’s okay I uh..” Suddenly the air shifted, and a familiar smell filled her nose. 

Leaning into Deans neck Sarah inhaled his scent. Dean frowned confused as he watched Sarah get up from the bed and run towards the door opening it. The cold air whipped at Sarah’s skin, looking towards the wooded area of the forest Sarah gasped and put her hand over her mouth. 

Dean jumped up and run in front of her looking towards the forest to see nothing of interest, “you alright?” Dean asked turning slowly towards Sarah. 

“something is horribly wrong Dean,” Sarah said, “its Cas, and Lucifer I can smell them,”


	55. Sharp Shooter

Sarah pushed past Dean and bolted into the woods. Dean growled taking off after her onto to find she was gone in a flash. 

“son of a bitch!” Dean shouted running blindly into the woods following the footsteps left behind by Sarah’s feet. 

‘I let myself relax to soon, I got too distracted and fucking forgot she told me about him already, what the hell is wrong with me!’ Dean growled to himself 

Sarah stopped in the forest and crept in the underbrush ducking down when she saw the flames of torches. Cas sat on his knees bound by evil magic being cast by mistress who stood in a line up of blonde haired girls. Lucifer walked up to Cas gripping his cheeks and pulling his eyes up to his. 

“hello Castiel,” Lucifer smiled, “Come here often?” 

Cas remained stoic and pursed his lips. 

“who was the one who caught him?” Lucifer mused letting Cas face go as he looked over at the girls. 

Sarah rolled her eyes when the scared lip of Stephani’s face stepped front of the line up, “me my lord,” she practically moaned 

“hmm,” Lucifer smiled pointing at her, “good work. What was he doing?” 

“Spreading fairy blood around the forest,” Stephani smiled and bowed, “my lord,” 

“fairy blood?” Lucifer giggled pivoting to look down at his brother. Lucifer wagged his finger back and forth while he clicked his tongue, “now, you wouldn’t be trying to use fairy blood to mask Sarah’s soul, were you?” 

Cas clinched his jaw while his eyes moved back and forth. 

“well, now Cassy,” Lucifer said squatting down and looking into Cas’s eyes, “that would be a dark magic, does my little Sarah know what you’re doing?” 

“no,” Cas answered, “but if it keeps her safe-,” 

Lucifer smiled, “Cas, of course she’s safe. I would never hurt her,” 

Cas made eye contact and frowned at Lucifer. Cas’s teeth felt like they were about to crack at how hard he held them together, “I hear you’re looking for angels, low on power, Brother,” Cas hissed 

Lucifer scowled grabbing Cas by the neck, “not low, just need a little boost, you’ll do fine,” 

opening out his hand the silver blade Sarah once held in her own fingers gleamed in the moonlight, “goodnight brother,” Lucifer smiled 

pulling the blade back Lucifer furrowed his brow in confusion as Cas looked past him with wide eyes. Suddenly a large crack hit Lucifer in the back of the head. A limb from a tree snapped over his body. Without hesitation, Lucifer stood and turned his glowing red eyes burning into his attacker. 

Sarah stood holding the broken end of a branch looking up at Lucifer, “Sam,” she whispered, “sorry about this,” Sarah reared back her foot and planted it into his crotch. 

Lucifer looked as if he might vomit for a second, his knees bending slightly as a wash of pain plagued his body. 

With missing a beat Sarah scooped up some dirt in her hands and ran over to Mistress blinding her with the earth. Her concentration broke, allowing Cas to break free of his charmed chains. 

Lucifer, now regaining his composure, turned to his brother and grabbed him by his tie. Sarah whipped around to see Lucifer holding his blade over Cas’s body. An instinct flooded her veins. Whipping out her hand she snapped her fingers just in time. 

As Lucifer brought down the blade it faded from his hand and reappeared in Sarah’s. 

Staring at it Sarah looked at her snapping fingers and laughed in hysteria and relief holding up the knife to Cas as if to say, “look what I can still do!” 

“you can use my blade… still?” Lucifer growled snapping his fingers and popping the blade back into his hand. 

Sarah huffed and snapped once again taking the blade form Lucifer, “STOP THAT!” he barked 

“no, fuck you,” Sarah hissed stepping back 

another pop of Lucifer’s fingers pulled the blade into his palm. They went back and forth for a while like that growing more and more angry at the other. 

“ENOUGH!” Lucifer roared lunging at Sarah grabbing her wrists in a vice. 

Sarah flashed her fangs and blackened her eyes up at him, “go to hell,” 

“oh I intend to, and I am bringing you with me,” Lucifer mused gripping her face he pressed into her cheeks making her lips puff up uncomfortably. Without a thought Lucifer pressed his lips into hers pressing to hard against her teeth and making her whimper. 

Lucifer began to flick his tongue against her bottom lip when another pain struck him across his back. growling Lucifer turned back to see Dean wielding another log that he had used to crack across his brothers back. 

“what is with you two?” Lucifer said rolling his eyes. 

Reaching out Lucifer gripped Deans neck hard lifting him from the ground. Deans face began to turn a dark purple as he gasped for air. Cas lunged for him when Mistress stepped between him and Lucifer. After that the fight was on between the two of them as she used a dark smoke to cut off his oxygen. 

Stephany and another girl Sarah knew as Kate, grabbed her arms and held her in place. Sarah watched as her friends choked and gasped for air that wasn’t there. 

“stop,” Sarah shouted, “Lucifer stop it!” 

Lucifer furrowed his brow and tightened his grip, “Please, stop it, you’ll kill them,” 

“that would be the point,” Lucifer smiled 

“Please,” Sarah begged dropping to her knees her arms being held up uncomfortably by the girls behind her, “My lord,” 

A twisted smile formed on Lucifer’s lips as he dropped Dean to the ground who sputtered and gasped for air. Holding up a hand Mistress called off her spell and left Cas the same as Dean. 

is was quiet despite the gasps of air, as Lucifer turned to look at Sarah being held to her knees. Crouching down Lucifer hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted her face up so their eyes met. 

“what was that?” Lucifer asked with a smirk 

“please,” Sarah said softly, “he’s my friend… my only friend, don’t kill him,” 

“hmm,” Lucifer said, “alright, how about this,” he mused, “I won’t lay a finger on him or my brother, but YOU have to come with me. What do you say? Wanna make a deal with the Devil?” 

Sarah shifted her eyes back and forth between Cas and Dean, Dean looked at her holding his neck and shook his head pleading with his eyes. 

Sarah smiled at Dean and shook her head, “this isn’t your fault, Dean. For the record I hope you’ll save me too,” 

“do we have a deal or not?” Lucifer hissed 

“no,” Dean said his throat scratchy and horse. 

“Lucifer I- “Sarah froze when her left hand dropped. Confused she looked over her shoulder to find her arm still had a disembodied hand wrapped around her wrist. Kates body, clawed and ripped, rested about 10 feet away from where she once stood. 

“WHAT IS THAT!” Stephani shouted falling back on her butt letting Sarah go. 

Looking back Sarah stared into the thousands of eyes of the black shadow dog sworn to her loyalty. 

“well if it isn’t my old dog,” Lucifer smiled, “so that’s why you’re in this town” he said giving Sarah a smirk. 

Cerberus lowered his ears back and bared his fangs snapping his dripping teeth at his old master. 

Lucifer huffed a chuckle and rolled his eyes, “Don’t make me put you down,” he teased 

Sarah dove under the hell hound snapping her fingers she pulled the angel blade from Lucifer once again. Dean, having finally caught his breath grabbed his brothers’ body and pulled his arms back while Sarah got back up on her feet. 

Cerberus lunged for the witch who cast a wicked spell and sent him into the air. Stephani, however, ripped a golden syringe from her waist and moved with a lightning speed shoving the needle into Sarah’s body. 

Sarah crumbled into the cold wet ground of the forest and struggled as her powers were forced into a hibernation by the drug. Stephani relished in watching Sarah’s body twitch. 

A loud bang shook the forest floor when Cerberus crashed down. Dean let go of Lucifer just as soon as he saw Sarah go down. 

“Cerberus!” Sarah shouted through gritted teeth, “get them out of here,” 

Not waiting for more orders Cerberus picked up Cas by the back of his trench coat and Dean by the back of his flannel. 

kicking Stephani off her Sarah got to her feet and ran alongside the huge beast before jumping up and grabbing Dean by the leg holding on for life as Cerberus took off into the night. 

Stephani growled rolling over from her back and up onto her knees she reached back into the gun holder hidden on her upper thigh pulling forward, handgun. Her eyes turned a dark blue color flickers of magic sparking within them, they enhanced her vison allowing her to aim. 

“Don’t shoot the girl!” Lucifer ordered as Stephani pulled the trigger. 

the pop of the gun shook the leaves on the trees, Stephani smiled rows of teeth like a shark filling her mouth, “I didn’t,”


End file.
